EL EFECTO MARIPOSA
by meme 9
Summary: Cuando naruto y sus amigos viajan por accidente un instante al pasado, toda su historia cambia de manera irreversible, haciendo que ellos tengan que enfrentar una nueva realidad en donde todos los sucesos de su historia pasaron de otra manera. la historia es después de naruto gaiden. (esta historia estará siendo reescrita constantemente, sin cambiar las ideas principales)
1. efecto mariposa

**EFECTO MARIPOSA**

 ** _El efecto mariposa es un concepto de la_ _teoría del caos. La idea es que, dadas unas condiciones iniciales de un determinado sistema dinámico caótico cualquier pequeña discrepancia entre dos situaciones con una variación pequeña en los datos iniciales, acabará dando lugar a situaciones donde ambos sistemas evolucionan en ciertos aspectos de forma completamente diferente._**

* * *

Eran las 2:00 de la tarde, en un día soleado con pocas nubles en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, también conocida como konoha, que actualmente se parece más a una ciudad que a una aldea, con todos eso edificios que ahora formaban parte de de la aldea, como todos los días la nueva ciudad de konoha se veía con mucho movimiento en sus calles, niños jugando, amigos riendo, familia felices y por supuesto el interminable mar de personas yendo y viniendo de una parte a otra sin algún destino aparente, sin duda alguna a konoha le había caído muy bien el tiempo de paz que estaba viviendo el mundo entero desde el fin de la gran cuarta guerra ninja en donde miles de valientes shinobis perdieron sus vidas para evitar que todo mundo quedara dentro de un gigantesco genjutsu. En fin ese era un día muy especial, miles de familias y parejas iban y venían de todos los destinos de descanso y recreación que konoha tenía para ofrecer, ya que hoy era un día muy especial, era el aniversario del fin de la cuarta guerra, la cual fue la más corta y sangrienta de las cuatro guerras shinobis.

Por mientras que todas las personas iban a divertirse a diversos lugares, vemos que en un vecindario de la parte sur de la aldea en el patio de una casa un hombre rubio de ojos azules, él cual estaba ensamblando su nueva parrilla negra, la cual por alguna extraña razón no podia ensamblar, y en otra parte del patio una mujer de pelos negros azulados estaba preparando todo para un carne asada que había organizado su esposo y a la que invitó a casi a todos los que conocía, algo que hacían con frecuencia Naruto y Hinata, lo cual dejó a la mayoría sorprendidos y atónitos por el hecho sin precedente en la historia de los ninjas, incluso algunos pensaron que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, ya que era extremadamente raro que Naruto invitara a comer algo que no fuera ramen, mejor dicho algunos de los invitados se sorprendieron al saber que Naruto comía otras cosas ha parte de ramen, ni hablar de su sorpresa cuando naruto los invito a una carne asada.

Sin duda Naruto necesitaba hacer algo con su imagen de adicto extremo al ramen, pero eso sería en otro momento, por mientras ahi estaba vestido con un short negro y con una camisa blanca con un mandil que decía "besen al cocinero" batallando por poner la endemoniada manguera del gas en la parrilla, por mientras que hinata estaba vestida con un short blanco y una camisa anaranjada con el logo uzumaki atrás, la cual estaba ocupada acomodando las últimas sillas y mesas que faltaban de acomodar en el patio. En ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa el cual atrajo la atención de ambos, rápidamente hinata termino de acomodar las últimas sillas y se dirigió a la puerta principal a paso acelerado simplemente diciéndole a Naruto "yo abriré", cuando entraba a su casa pudo ver como su hijo mayor Boruto salía de la casa con una pila de platos limpios en sus manos, los cuales eran hechos de porcelana fina, lo que llevo irremediablemente a pensar a Hinata que tal vez eran demasiados finos para la carne asada, pero ya ella muy tarde para pensar eso.

Rápidamente hinata siguió su camino a través de la casa, checando que todo estuviera limpio y en orden, pero cuando estaba en medio camino a la puerta frontal de la casa para recibir a sus primero invitados, se topo con una visión de terror absoluto para ella, Hinata vio a su pequeña princesa himawari sacando cosa tras cosa de un armario sin importarle en lo más mínimo que hace unas horas le había pedido que no hiciera desorden, y lo peor de todo era que habían llegado los invitados.

 **"!HIMAWARI¡** **, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"** pregunto una hinata muy enojada, la cual normalmente no le hubiera gritado a su hija pero todo el dia habia sido estresante para ella, tuvo que ir y venir de muchos lugares, además de limpiar la casa, para ahora encontrarse con eso, sin duda estaba mucho más molesta que de costumbre.

 **"E** **staba buscando mi collar, lo he estado buscando por una semana pero simplemente no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, sabes en donde podría estar"** dijo inocentemente himawari sin siquiera darse cuenta del enojo de su madre, la cual estaba apunto de descargar su frustración en ella.

 **"¡D** **ebe estar en las cajas que subimos al ático hace una semana te lo he dicho como 10 veces, ahora quiero que recojas todo ésto ahora!"** dijo hinata en voz baja para que sus invitados no la escucharan, pero con un tono de molestia

 **"Y** **a lo busque en esas cajas 2 veces"** respondió himawari, la cual apenas se acababa de dar cuenta de la cara de enojo de su madre así que decidió no discutir más e ir al ático ha buscarlo por tercera ocasión, dejando a 2 clones sombras para que limpian el desorden, sin duda era sorprendente que una niña que aún estaba en la academia pudiera usar clones sombras, pero cómo era hija de Naruto uzumaki a nadie le sorprendía ese hecho.

Rápidamente hinata continuó su camino a la puerta principal, ya se había tardado mucho tiempo en abrir la puerta, cuando llego a la puerta se tomo algunos segundos para calmarse y abrió la puerta, de inmediato vio a ino, sai, inojin, sakura, sasuke, sarada, shikamaru, temari y shikadai parados enfrente de ella, al parecer se habían puesto en acuerdo las tres familias para llegar al mismo tiempo.

 **"B** **uenas tardes, que bueno que pudieron venir a la carne asada."** dijo hinata con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

 **"B** **uenos días hinata, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, estamos tan ocupados que es bueno reunirnos de vez en cuando"** respondiendo ino igualmente con una amplia sonrisa, sin duda estaba feliz de reunirse de nuevo con sus viejos compañeros de generación, claro que todos ellos sabían que la rubia estaba realmente ansiosa de nuevos chismes de sus viejas amigas, al parecer ni el paso de los años calmaban sus ansias por los chismes.

 **"P** **asen, Naruto está atrás preparando todo para una carne asada"** dijo hinata, viendo como todos sus invitados, se sorprendían que fuera verdad lo de la carne asada.

 **"** **Naruto prefiriendo carne asada en lugar de ramen para celebrar, éso lo tengo que ver"** menciono sakura por mientras que entraba rápidamente a la casa, para asegurarse por ella misma que era verdad.

 **"S** **in duda el apocalipsis está cerca"** dijo shikamaru, para ver a su esposa la cual dijo **"o tal vez el infierno se congeló"**

 **"¿En serio el séptimo es tan adicto al ramen?"** pregunto sarada para sólo recibir un **"no tienes idea"** de su padre.

Después de la pequeña charla todos se dirigieron hacía el patio en donde vieron a Naruto empezando a asar la carne y una Sakura que se aseguraba que no estuviera enfermo o bajo un genjutsu. por mientras que en el ático en ese momento se podía ver a himawari abriendo cajas buscando su collar, se podían ver como ya había buscado en muchas cajas que estaban abiertas y con todo su contenido esparcido por el ático. pero sin darse cuenta himawari ya no estaba buscando en las cajas que subieron la semana pasada, sino en unas cajas que llevaban cerradas por más de 35 años, pertenecientes a su abuela kushina uzumaki, las cuales ni el tercero, ni la quinta, ni el sexto o su padre se animaron abrir debido a un poderoso fuinjutsu las mantenía cerradas. Al parecer al último que intento abrirlas terminó explotando en mil pedazos sin duda alguna la esposa del cuarto hokage no quería que lo que hubiera dentro cayera en malas manos, pero con el paso del tiempo el fuinjutsu se había desvaneció lentamente, lo que permitió a la pequeña Himawari abrirlas.

A la cuarta caja que abrió himawari estaba casi vacía, sólo había en reloj de pared en forma de girasol el cual no era muy grande, lo cual hizo a himawari olvidar de inmediato su collar y lo tomarlo sin pensarlo 2 veces, sin duda alguna lo quería para su cuarto. Rápidamente dejando todo el ático en desorden himawari corrió escaleras abajo a toda velocidad sin detenerse hasta que llegó al patio en donde todos los presentes platicaban por mientras que esperaban que la carne asada estuviera lista, lo cual no parecía pronto ya que naruto apenas estaba prendiendo el fuego.

 **"** **papa, papa, puedo quedarme con este reloj"** gritaba himawari con un tono de emoción, por mientras que se acercaba a su padre mostrandoles el reloj en forma de girasol.

 **"** **¿de dónde sacaste éso?"** dijo Naruto con duda, ya que si el recordaba bien, nunca compro un reloj en forma de girasol, si talves habia comprado muchas cosas en forma de girasol para su hija pero nunca un reloj.

 **"D** **el ático"** respondió himawari, la cual le dio el reloj a su padre para que lo viera mejor.

 **"N** **o recuerdo guardar algo así en el ático"** dijo hinata, tomando el reloj de su esposo y verlo, había algo escrito detrás del reloj, pero ni se molestó en leer lo.

 **"E** **stá bien quédatelo"** dijo Naruto, tratando de ser un buen padre.

En éso himawari se emocionó, tomó el reloj y empezó a examinar el reloj, el cual le pareció algo raro al decir no sólo la hora sino el día, mes y año, además que tenia escrito algo con una caligrafia tan mala que no pudo leerla, pero no le importaba ya que tenía forma de girasol, su forma favorita, así empezó a averiguar cómo ponerle la hora bien, lo que no parecía fácil, ya que al moverle un poco, las manecillas empezaban a girar como locas, pero no lograba que se moviera solas, al parecer sus pilas no tenian energia.

En ese momento a Himawari se le ocurrió una idea, usaría chakra para recargar las pilas del reloj como su hermano lo hacía con sus juegos de video, lo que hizo cuando su padre estaba sacando los primeros pedazos de carne del asador y poniéndolo en un gran plato que estaba en medio de la mesa para que todos pudieran agarrar cuanto quisieran, al parecer decidió empezar sin que todos los invitados llegaran ya que estaba tan emocionado con su parrilla nueva que no quería esperar para usarla.

Cuando Naruto puso los últimos trozos de carne en la mesa todos estaban preparados para empezar a comer, cuando una luz los envolvió rápidamente sin que ellos pudieran reaccionar, y dejando a todos cegados por algunos segundos, pero antes que todos pudieran recuperaron la visión, rápidamente todos los adultos saltaron a los lados intentando formar un circulo alrededor de los niños como una formas de protegerlos del idiota que haya escogido atacarlos.

 **"¿A** **lguno ve algo?"** pregunto sasuke aun sin poder recuperar bien la vista totalmente de lo sucedido, intentando utilizar sus otros sentidos para hallar una pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al no recibir respuesta sasuke activo y examinó sus alrededores con sus poderosos ojos, los cuales por la ceguera aún no podían ser utilizados al 100% y rápidamente vio él porque nadie había contestado, estaban en medio del bosque, la casa del dobe había desaparecido, al igual que los edificios que se veían desde la distancia.

 **"¡MI CASA, MI HERMOSA CASA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CASA?** **"** grito Naruto eufórico al recuperar su vista, por mientras que él y hinata corrían hacia donde había estado su casa.

 **"C** **álmate Naruto es posible que nos tele transportarán a un lugar desconocido para atacarnos más fácil mente, mejor ponte en guardia y prepárate para la pelea"** dijo sasuke de forma fría y calculadora, por mientras que sus demás compañeros haciéndole caso permanecían en sus posiciones de pelea.

Escuchando esto Naruto se calmó rápidamente y entró en modo bijuu, volviendo junto a hinata a su posición original, concentrándose para sentir la presencia de cualquiera a 100 metros de distancia a su alrededor.

 **"¡** **Naruto desactiva el modo bijuu, ahora!"** gritó shikamaru atrayendo la atención de todos.

 **"P** **ero que dices, ¿Porque?"** pregunto Naruto confundido, pero siguiendo las órdenes de su consejero más confiable sin pensarlo 2 veces.

 **"M** **ira en esa dirección"** en ese momento todos voltearon a la dirección apuntada por shikamaru **"como sabran ese es el monte hokage, esta a la misma distancia que a la que esta de tu casa naruto, pero a diferencia del nuestro este solo tiene cuatro rostros, además que los edificios tampoco están, así que solo hay 2 opciones que puedo deducir rápidamente; la primera es que estamos en un genjutsu mi tonto, lo cual es imposible estando sasuke aquí con nosotros y el sabría si estamos en uno, la otra opción lógica es que viajamos en el tiempo, así que hay que evitar llamar la atención, mínimo hasta saber que paso"** dijo shikamaru haciendo gala de su increíble intelecto y su habilidad de análisis rápido, aunque parte de él, también se resistía a creer eso, ya que hasta él mismo dudaba de su teoría pero era lo más lógico que podia pensar en ese momento.

 **"N** **o se suponía que el viaje en el tiempo es imposible"** dijo sai, ya que al igual que los demás realmente le costaba asimilar lo dicho por su amigo.

 **"¡E** **n serio!, hemos visto a muertos ser resucitados, un tipo creyéndose dios destruyó nuestra aldea, peleamos en la gran cuarta guerra ninja con un monstruo super poderosos como el 10 cola, una diosa intentando dominar al mundo usando un árbol, y un tipo vino de la luna a robar los ojos de hanabi, y aún consideras ésto imposible"** dijo shikamaru defendiendo su teoría, pero quejándose internamente de la vida loca que le había tocado vivir, sin duda una vida muy problemática.

 **"S** **i éso es cierto, ¿Cómo viajamos en el tiempo?"** pregunto hinata, quien no hallaba explicación de cómo había pasado o porque alguien los había enviado al pasado.

 **"F** **ue el reloj que traía Himawari, yo vi como la luz salió de el"** dijo inojin al ser el único que vio la luz salir del reloj, al estar viendo a Himawari.

En ese momento las miradas de los adultos se fijaron directamente en himawari que se veía muy cansada y arrodillada a punto de caerse al piso.

 **"¡HIMAWARI** **!"** grito hinata, por mientras que corría a toda velocidad a ayudar a su pequeña hija.

Al tomar a himawari de inmediato la abrazo, hinata al instante noto que su chakra estaba totalmente drenado lo que la preocupó mucho, la cual empezó a usar ninjutsu médico para intentar ayudar a su pequeña, antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda, sakura y ino se movieron rápidamente para ayudar a hinata a restablecer el chakra de himawari temiendo que himawari pudiera morir por la falta de chakra.

En ese momento sasuke tomo el reloj que había estado sosteniendo himawari, rápidamente lo examinó y vio unas pequeñas letras casi imposibles de leer debido a la horrible caligrafia pero que con su sharingan era muy fácil de leer.

 **"A** **dvertencia al que quiera usar este reloj, ya que deberá usarlo bajo su propio riesgo, cualquier cambio hecho en el pasado podrá alterar su futuro en formas inesperadas.** **El reloj podrá llevarlo a cualquier época que quiera pero solo podrá permanecer ahí un tiempo limitado por la cantidad de chakra que uso el usuario, además después de del viaje el reloj le impedirá viajar al mismo tiempo o algún tiempo cerca por un mes al tiempo que viajo para así evitar una paradoja.**

 **Atte: kushina uzumaki.**

 **Posdata: cuidado con el efecto mariposa."** leyó sasuke

 **"¿** **quién diablos crea algo así, y le pone diseño de girasoles?"** pregunto ino dudando en serio de la mentalidad de esa tal kushina, sin saber que era la madre de naruto, lo que molestó a este último.

 **"E** **so no es lo importante, lo importante es que hay que evitar cambiar algo, o pudiéramos arriesgarnos a volver a un mundo gobernado por kaguya o mandara"** dijo shikamaru realmente preocupado.

 **"N** **o creo que duremos mucho tiempo en este tiempo, ya que himawari apenas es una niña no puede tener tanto chakra"** dijo sakura intentando calmarse a ella misma todo estaba pasando tan rápido que parecía un sueño

En eso el reloj empezó a emitir sonidos y empezó a brillar por segunda ocasión, todos de inmediato cerraron los ojos y para cuando los abrieron de nuevo estaban otra vez frente la casa de Naruto, empezando a sonreír al pensar que nada había cambiado y todo estaba igual que cuando se marcharon, como si hubiera sido un sueño, o eso pensaron al no poner atención en que las mesas, sillas y la carne se habían desaparecido y que la casa estaba sin muebles.

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **LA MAÑANA DEL DÍA DE LA TRAICIÓN DE MIZUKI**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer hombre elegido para ocupar el importante puesto como hokage, él cual debió dejar hace mucho tiempo a su sucesor, pero que por un terrible suceso debió de retomar, estaba mirando por la ventana de la torre del hokage como usualmente hacía cuando tenía algo en que pensar o cuando quería evitar el papeleo, y últimamente había estado muy preocupado de cómo decirle a Naruto acerca del asunto del kyubi, dios sin duda no se lo podía decir así de fácil, cómo reaccionaría al saberlo, aunque odiara decirlo estaba muy aliviado y feliz de que Naruto fallara el examen de egreso de la academia ninja otra vez, éso le daba mínimo otro año para hallar la mejor manera de decírselo, pero por mientras que estaba reflexionando sobre futuro, decidió continuar la lectura del libro favorito para distraerse, el cual le había regalado su alumno especialmente a él, pero para su desgracia cuando acababa de abrir el libro vio una luz a las afueras de konoha, era tan brillante que era como un pequeño amanecer, rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho llamó a los AMBUS, los cuales aparecieron de las sombras, hiruzen había pedido una explicación de que podia ser la luz pero al no recibir una respuesta les pidió a los AMBUS que se dirigieran a investigar la luz, sin duda quería un explicación a la luz y si era un enemigo debía de ser capturado antes de que algo malo pasara. Después de algunos momentos, y antes de que pudieran irse los AMBUS la luz apareció de nuevo, lo que ocasionó que hiruzen se pusiera más nervioso, ordenando que se fueran rápidamente.

 **"V** **áyanse rápido, no podemos permitir que la aldea sea atacada."** dijo hiruzen con mucha seriedad, ya que no se podía permitir otro accidente como el del kyuubi o el incidente del secuestro de la pequeña hinata hyuga, Rápidamente los AMBUS se fueron, alguien toco la puerta, sin pensarlo hiruzen le dijo entrar, al abrirse la puerta pudo ver a su hijo asuma entrar a su oficina con un cigarro prendido en su boca como siempre. **"realmente estoy viejo para esto"** susurro hiruzen al desear estar retirado.

 **"M** **e llamaste a hablar"** dijo asuma, el cual había ignorado la queja de su padre.

 **"S** **i, originalmente te iba pedir que salieras en una misión clase A de unos días, pero eso puede esperar, ahora quiero que te dirijas junto a los demás jounin en ayuda a los AMBUS a asegurar la aldea no puedo permitir otro accidente cómo el hyuga... además tengo un mal presentimiento de la luz que se vio a las afueras hace unos minutos eso es todo…. un momento una cosa más,no tengo que recordarte que nadie debajo de un jounin se debe de enterar de esto, no quiero causar pánico en la población"** dijo hiruzen en tono de preocupación y sin perder tiempo, ya que en su experiencia solo seria cuestion de segundos en que algun enemigos pidieran hacer un daño mayor a la aldea.

 **"E** **ntendido"** dijo asuma, saliendo rápidamente de la oficina antes que su padre cambiara de opinión y con un solo pensamiento en su mente **"!QUE BUENA SUERTE¡ tengo una cita con kurenai, y si hubiera salido de misión la tendría que cancelar, aunque sea una lástima que tengamos que pasar nuestra cita vigilando la aldea."**

* * *

 **UNAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

Mizuki estaba a punto de triunfar en su robo del rollo de los sellos prohibidos el cual tuvo que adelantar una hora debido que los jounin por alguna razón estuvieron vigilando más de lo usual desde medio dia, ahora la única amenaza real era iruka, y estaba herido gravemente, solo le faltaba destrozar al chico kyubi, revelándo le toda la verdad atrás del odio de la aldea hacia él y luego matarlo, sin duda una muerte justa para él. Aunque debía de admitir que no se esperaba que el niño demonio fuera capaz de aprender los clones de sombras con solo ver el rollo o que tuviera el chakra suficiente para hacer 10 clones, como se lo había mostrado hace algunos momentos a iruka, era algo increíble el avance; para alguien que esta mañana no podía hacer ni un simple clon.

 **"N** **o hay ninguna razón para seguir ocultandolo. Te contaré la verdad"** dijo mizuki con una sonrisa malvada, ignorando las suplicas del tonto de iruka, lo que desconcertaba a naruto.

 **"N** **o, no lo hagas"** suplicaba iruka otra vez, intentando prevenir que mizuki dijera la verdad detrás del odio de los adeanos hacia naruto.

 **"H** **ace 12 años…. Sabes que el zorro de nueve colas fue sellado ¿verdad?, desde ese día se creó un nueva norma para esta aldea"** dijo mizuki, sin duda disfrutaría la cara de dolor que pondría el chico kyubi cuando supiera la verdad.

 **"** **¿Una norma?"** dijo Naruto confundido, no entendía porque mizuki hablaba de esa norma, que tenia que ver con él.

 **"Y** **el precio de violar esa norma es la muerte"** dijo un voz femenina con una aparente rabia, y cortando la plática de tajo, para evitar cualquier revelación de un secreto clase S.

Antes de que mizuki pudiera reaccionar una mujer de pelo largo y negro con ojos rojos apareció a un lado de él, y al otro apareció un hombre de cabello negro y barba con un cigarro en su boca. pero antes de que mizuki pudiera hacer algo y con una suma facilidad ambos le cortaron la garganta, logrando mantener el secreto del kyubi, lo cual dejó atónito a naruto, que solo veía como el cuerpo de su ex-profesor caía al suelo, el cual rápidamente se convirtió en una fuente de sangre, que llenaba el suelo con el vital líquido rojo.

Cuando kurenai y asuma voltearon a ver a Naruto, reconocieron rápidamente la cara de alguien cuando ve morir a alguien enfrente de sus ojos por primera vez, tal vez exageraron al matar a mizuki de esa forma tan cruel, pero como jounin no se tomaban muy a la ligera que alguien esté apunto de revelar un secreto clase S, lo que normalmente significa en muertes de amigos y camaradas en el futuro.

 **"V** **en aquí Naruto hay algo que quiero darte…. y cierra los ojos"** iruka intentando desviar la atención de Naruto de la escena que ocurrió enfrente de ellos, realmente era desagradable como el cuerpo de mizuki estaba decapitado.

 **"A** **hora puedes abrirlos…. ¡FELICIDADES ÉSTAS GRADUADO!"** Dijo iruka con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y con una banda ninja en su mano, la cual hizo rápidamente olvidar a naruto lo visto hace unos segundos.

 **"** **IRUKA – SENSEI"** gritaba Naruto con suma felicidad

Al ver esta escena asuma y kurenai no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Naruto saltar sobre iruka, eso les había recordado el día que se graduaron de la academia, después de eso solo tomaron el cuerpo de mizuki, para llevarlo a la morgue para que le hicieran un necropsia y levantar un informe del accidente.

Por mientras que los 2 jounin se alejaban del lugar con el cuerpo de mizuki, iruka no podía de parar de pensar lo cerca que estuvo de ser revelado el secreto ha Naruto.

 **"** **dios eso hubiera sido desastroso para la mente de Naruto"** pensó iruka

* * *

 **HOSPITAL DE KONOHA 1 HORA Y MEDIA DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE CON MIZUKI**

En el hospital a diferencia que en el exterior la situación era de calma y tranquilidad, iruka estaba recuperándose de unas heridas ocasionadas por su pelea de hace rato, realmente no había sido tan malas, solo la ocasionada por el shuriken gigantes le causaba molestias, cuando vio entrar por la puerta del cuarto al tercer hokage con su típica ropa blanca y su sombrero rojo.

 **"I** **ruka veo que saliste muy lastimado de todo éste asunto"** – dijo hiruzen caminado lentamente hacia la cama de iruka.

 **"L** **ord hokage, ¿a qué debo el gran honor de qué viniera a visitarme al hospital?"** –dijo iruka algo confundido, era extraño que alguien como el hokage se distrajera de su trabajo en una situación de traición.

 **"Q** **uiero hablar de Naruto"** dijo hiruzen, lo que puso en shock a iruka.

 **"L** **e juro que naruto no es ningún traidor, sólo fue utilizado por mizuki para cometer su crimen, él no tiene la culpa"** dijo iruka preocupado por la suerte que le podría aguardar a su ex alumno, por mientras que hiruzen rezaba que naruto no hubiera dicho nada de como lo saco fuera de combate hace una hora.

 **"L** **ose iruka, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, sólo quiero que me des tu opinión honesta con algo, ya que tú conoces mejor cómo reaccionara naruto"** diciendo hiruzen por mientras que sacaba debajo de su túnica unos documentos y se lo daba a iruka, de inmediato iruka supo de qué se trataba.

 **"L** **ord hokage, sin ofender esta decisión es la peor que podía hacer, éste equipo sería totalmente inestable, las personalidades de Naruto y sasuke son totalmente opuestas habrá mucho conflicto entre ellos al punto que le podia tomar unos meses simplemente trabajar juntos, también tomaría mucho tiempo poner a Naruto a la altura de sasuke lo que ocasionaría más conflictos ente ellos, al desesperar a sasuke con el avance lento del equipo tendría y a provocar que naruto haga idioteces solo para mostrar que esta a su altura, y no quiero hablar de lo que pasaría si sumas la personalidad de sakura a la ecuación.**

 **El equipo sería muy difícil de controlar, además según veo este equipo está muy mal balanceado en el equilibrio entre las habilidades de los integrantes, sasuke está en la cima del grupo de los hombres, así que debería de estar con el último del grupo, estoy de acuerdo de que Naruto es el último en lo académico, genjutsu y ninjutsu, pero a lo que se refiere a taijutsu, velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y lanzamiento de shuriken está arriba del promedio. Global-mente sería el antepenúltimo, además como aprendió a usar clones de sombras eso lo elevaría mucho más.**

 **Sakura por otro lado es muy como decirlo de manera amable... débil realmente todo lo que se refiere a lo físico está abajo del promedio por mucho, aunque tiene un buen manejo de chakra no pertenece a ningún clan, así que sería muy difícil que aprenda jutsus poderosos y su única ventaja seria su inteligencia, con ella seria un equipo con 2 integrantes débiles y solo uno fuerte, lo que sin duda provocaría su propia muerte.**

 **Además que atraerán mucho la atención sin dudarlo, naruto con esa monstruosidad naranja, sasuke con el blanco gigante que lleva en la espalda (el símbolo del clan uchiha) y sakura por su cabello rosa, seria como caminara con fuegos artificiales en la espalda o con un letrero que diga estamos aquí.**

 **Bueno creo que éso es todo lo que puedo decirle, lord hokage"** dijo iruka esperando una respuesta del hokage

 **"G** **racia por tu ayuda iruka"** dijo hiruzen tomando devuelta los papeles y su camino hacia afuera del cuarto.

Para sorpresa de iruka, el hokage camino a la puerta sin decir nada más o preguntar acerca de mizuki, cuando hiruzen estaba a varios cuartos de distancia sacó su pipa de su bolsillo, luego sacó algo de tabaco y empezó a fumar, importándole muy poco la prohibición de no fumar en el hospital.

 **"** **¿Qué fue todo eso?"** pregunto asuma curioso de que su padre interviniera en el proceso de elección de equipos, normalmente un consejo hacia los equipo para que estuvieran balanceados, aunque debes en cuando intereses de ciertas personas intervinieron en ese proceso en el pasado.

 **"** **¿Desde cuándo me espías?"** preguntó hiruzen, ya que normalmente seria uno de los AMBUS de raíz que lo espiara, no su mismo hijo.

 **"E** **s malo estar al pendiente de mi padre"** contestó asuma, sonriendo le a su padre.

 **"No me engañas, sólo quieres que te preste dinero para invitar a kurenai a salir a comer,** **bueno como sea te lo explicare.**

 **como sabes en los últimos 2 meses los yamanakas, los naras y los akimichis me han presionado para aprobar el famoso trió ino-shika-cho con los herederos de esos clanes, sin mencionar a kakashi, me ha rogado varias veces que deje a ser el sensei de Naruto y el consejo me presiona para darle a sasuke también a kakashi, así que acomode todo para hacer esos equipos, pero con lo cerca que estuvo Naruto de saber la verdad creo que lo mejor sería no dejarlo con un equipo tan disfuncional psicológica-mente como el equipo que formaría con kakashi. si naruto hubiera sabido de esa forma lo del kyubi quien sabe que hubiera pasado, tal vez el kyubi hubiera aprovechado el colapso mental de Naruto para tomar control de su cuerpo y eso solo empeora en el equipo de kakashi, así que pensé en ponerlo en otro"** dijo hiruzen, aunque en el fondo creía que estaba exagerando un poco.

 **"** **En Serio, ¿en cual?"** pregunto asuma sin real-interés, solo esperaba que su padre terminara rápido para volver con kurenai para ir a su cita.

La pregunta de asuma, solo hizo a hiruzen sonreír con felicidad, realmente había escogido bien al que sería el sensei de Naruto, aunque sentía que seria algo que solo el tiempo diría.


	2. INO UZUMAKI

**Para todos los lectores del fic, ahora para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **EN FRENTE DE LA CASA**

Los nuevos viajeros en el tiempo estaban totalmente mareados, cegados y des-concentrados por el viaje de ida y vuelta entre diferentes tiempos, nadie se movía o hablaba para evitar marearse más de lo que ya estaban, así que los adultos solo estaban esperando a que el sentimiento de estar desubicado desapareciera para empezar a tratar de averiguar lo que había pasado, además de saber si había pasado de verdad o simplemente fue un sueño, pero de repente otra luz apareció de la nada, esta luz era mucho más débil que la anterior y provenía de sus espaldas, cuando voltearon hacia donde provenía la luz vieron el reloj que los había enviado al pasado ardiendo en llamas negras, las que sin duda había sido hechas por sasuke con su amaterasu, lo que sorprendió a todos ya que no podían comprender lo que pasaba, sus mentes no le permitía procesar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, era sasuke destruyendo el reloj.

 **"¡Teme, ¿que diablos haces?!... estas loco esa cosa pudo estallar y destruir todo."** dijo naruto enojado por la idiotez que su amigo había hecho, siendo así el primero de todos los presentes en actuar, los cuales seguían sin creer que sasuke de todas las personas hiciera algo tan insensato.

 **"Pero no estalló... además permitir otro viaje en el tiempo sería muy peligroso."** dijo sasuke en un tono muy calmado, lo que hizo salir una gota de sudor a todos los presentes que entendieron el porqué lo hizo, solo dudaban que fuera tan irresponsable como para destruir algo de tal forma que pudo destruir el tiempo y espacio como lo conocían, pero para sasuke no era sino otra cosa rara que le pasaba como todas aquellas cosas raras que pasaron durante su viaje a los diversos castillos de Kaguya.

 **"¡Maldito sasuke!, ¿como..."** dijo naruto antes de ser interrumpido por shikamaru, quien le había puesto su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención.

 **"Es mejor que se calmen ambos, no es momento de pelear entre nosotros, mejor vean el monte hokage."** dijo shikamaru apuntando al monte hokage haciendo que todos voltean rápidamente para averiguar de que estaba hablando shikamaru, lo que no sorprendió a este, ya que como había pensado nadie excepto él se había asegurado de que en verdad volvieron a su tiempo, sino que solo lo dieron por hecho.

Al voltear vieron una imagen que dejo desconcertó a todos al instante especialmente a los mayores, ya que en el monte hokage las primeras cuatro cara continuaban como la conocían y como las había visto en el pasado, pero a partir de la quinta cabeza la diferencia era demasiada, no estaba la cara de tsunade o de la de kakashi, sino que en lugar de la cabeza de tsunade esta daba la cabeza de Asuma Sarutobi, el antiguo sensei del equipo 10 y la cabeza de Naruto ahorra estaba en la sexta posición, sin duda todos estaban atónitos, especialmente los integrantes del antiguo equipo 10 los cuales estaban preguntándose **"¡¿cómo era posible?!"** , no se habían tardado ni un minuto en el pasado, ¿como pudieron alterar tanto el futuro?, ¿porque asuma fue el quinto hokage?, ¿continuaba vivo?.

 **"¡¿Que diablos paso? ¿donde están las cabezas de la quinta y del sexto? ¿quien es ese sujeto? y ¿porque mi padre ahora es el sexto hokage?!"** preguntó alarmado boruto siendo el primero en reaccionar de todos los presentes y preguntando las preguntas que todos se hacían en ese momento.

 **"¡Boruto calmante!"** dijo sarada intentando calmar a su compañero de equipo, pero al estar ella igual de alterada solo logro sonar más alterada ella que el mismo boruto, lo que hizo que este le respondiera aún más alterado **"¡CALMARME!, ¿como que calmarme?, cambiamos la maldita historia sarada, ¡LA HISTORIA!"**

 **"¡BORUTO CALMATE!, Sarada tiene razón, no te preocupes tu padre y yo arreglaremos todo, solo calmante y danos algo de tiempo para pensar como agregar esta situación."** dijo hinata sabiendo que era una mentira muy difícil de creer, ya que muy apenas sabían lo que había pasado y menos sabían cómo arreglarlo.

 **"Sí hijo, aunque sasuke-teme haya destruido nuestra única forma de viajar en el tiempo, verás que arreglaremos todo"** dijo naruto algo enojado aún con sasuke, y con una sonrisa fingida, esperando que el cambio a la historia no haya sida tan grande y que no tuvieran que viajar otra vez en el tiempo.

 **"No importa si tenemos o no el reloj, según lo que leímos no podemos viajar a la misma fecha, y si unos segundos en el pasado hizo todo esto no quiero saber que pasaría con un mes en el pasado."** dijo sasuke intentando defender su decisión anterior.

 **"Eso nunca lo sabremos porque..."** dijo naruto antes de ser interrumpidos por temari, que empezaba a hartarse de todo ese alboroto.

 **"No tenemos tiempo para su pelea estúpida, primero deberíamos ir dentro de la casa para poder pensar mejor qué haremos** " dijo una temari molesta, viento a la casa que parecía totalmente vacía.

 **"Es cierto es mejor actuar rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no sabemos nada que cambios hemos hecho, y es probable que alguno de nosotros sea considerado un criminal o algo por el estilo, por lo que haya hecho nuestras contra-partes en este mundo."** dijo sakura empezando a caminar hacia la casa, ya que ellos habían hechos muchas cosas en el pasado que tal ves pudieron terminar mal en esta dimensión, especialmente su esposo.

Pero antes de que los demás pudieran seguirla se escucho como aterrizaron unos sujetos detrás de ellos, volteando rápidamente vieron que eran un grupo de ambus, 8 en total con el típico traje negro y máscaras de animales, realmente habían sorprendido a todos especialmente a naruto y sasuke que se maldecían de no poder haber sentido su presencia antes, aún siendo de los mejores ninjas del mundo, aunque podia deberse a que aun no se recuperaban por completo del viaje.

 **"¡Alto identifíquense!"** grito el líder del grupo anbu, el cual aparecio con un kunai en su mano listo para la pelea con cualquier posible amenaza.

Sin moverse los adultos estaban mirando al líder de los ANBUS, todos habían reconocido la voz de inmediato, aunque no la había escuchado en décadas aún seguía muy bien grabada en sus mentes como si fuera ayer cuando la escucharon por ultima vez, pero no era posible, la última vez que escucharon esa voz fue durante la gran cuarta guerra ninja, era la voz inconfundible de neji **"Lo siento hokage-sama, no sabía que era usted, solo vimos una gran luz desde la distancia y venimos a averiguar que era, no teníamos idea que era usted el causante de esa luz."**

 **"¿Neji eres tu?"** pregunto hinata temblando un poco, siempre quiso volver a ver a su primo pero ahora que lo hacia no sabía que hacer, por otro lado neji estaba mirando a hinata, la cual estaba luciendo una ropa muy extraña, la hinata que él conocía nunca vestiría con esa ropa, realmente la hinata que se vestiría de esa forma había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo y estaba seguro que nunca volveria, además que traía entre las manos una niña que no identificaba mejor dicho ninguno de los niños se veían conocidos para él, solo sarada, ella era la única menor que podia reconocer aunque se veía algo distinta, algo no estaba bien es ese lugar, pero por el momento era hora de actuar como si no hubiera ningún problema, se quitó la máscara y dijo **"Claro hinata-sama"**

En ese momento hinata estaba en shock, la cara de neji estaba mucho más envejecida pero sin duda era él, en ese momento Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros de su esposa para darle apoyo, algo que también llamó la atención de neji, para él eso era tan raro casi imposible que pasara desde aquel día en que hinata hizo lo más deshonroso que alguien de la rama principal del clan Hyuga haya hecho en años, pero no mencionó nada de eso era mejor seguir como si no pasara nada para recaudar más información **"se le ofrece algo hinata-sama"**

 **"N...no neji, no se me ofr... ofrece nada"** al tartamudear hinata, neji abrió los ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo y rápidamente dijo **"ok, entonces me retiro hinata- sama"** se puso de vuelta su máscara y salió de ahí a máxima velocidad con su equipo AMBU, dejando a todos los presentes dudosos de lo que habia pasado y a una hinata impactada, lamentándose de no ir ha abrazar a neji, pero que se suponía que debía de hacer, que tenía que decirle, ese no era su neji, su neji estaba muerto, si cambiaron la historia, todo cambió, así que ese neji no debía tener ningún recuerdo de todo lo que ella compartió con su primo, ahí fue cuando escuchó a su marido **"es mejor entrar a la casa antes de que algo más pase"** al que obedeció sin dudarlo mucho.

* * *

 **CASA ABANDONADA**

Naruto y los demás habían entrado dentro de la casa solo para encontrarla totalmente vacía, lo que hizo llorar a hinata, después del impacto emocional de volver a ver a neji, ver su hermosa casa vacía la entristeció ya que no teaban sus muebles, las fotos familiares, ni nada. Fue hasta después de un rato en el cual naruto y boruto consolaron a hinata que esta dejo de llorar, así que todos empezaron a hacer lo mejor que podían para solucionar el gran problema en el que se habían metido. sakura empezó a tratar a himawari la cual seguía inconsciente, por mientras que ino y saí iban a revisar toda la casa esperando mínimo hallar algo útil, por mientras que hinata usaba su byakugan para ver las diferencias de ese mundo con el de ellos (solo para después de unos 10 minutos dejar de hacerlo al ver como los hyugas que estaban en sus actividades diarias empezaban a detectar su byakugan y la empezaban a buscar quien era la persona que espiaba a todos), por mientras que shikamaru, temari, naruto y sasuke discutían qué era lo mejor que podían hacer, con la poco información que tenían, para después de unos minutos llamar a todos para discutir su plan.

 **"Esta bien ya que todos estamos aquí empecemos con esto, lo primero es lo primero, gracias al byakugan de hinata pudimos comprobar que en definitiva estamos en otra línea temporal o que reescribimos la historia, aún no estamos muy seguros de lo que hicimos para cambiar la historia, ya que hinata no pudo averiguar mucho antes que los demás hyugas la empezaran a detectar, al sentir que usaban el byakugan para espiarlos, así que tenemos que enviar a alguien a reunir información a la antigua."** dijo shikamaru que personalmente hubiera preferido tocar estos temas solo entre adultos pero debido a la situación era preferible que los niños también supieran todo, ya que era probable que necesitaran de su ayuda en el futuro.

Entonces fue el turno de sasuke tomar la palabra **"hasta donde sabemos, estamos en la misma fecha en la que estábamos pero todo es diferente, no hay varios monumentos, hay otros nuevos y la aldeas es más pequeña que la nuestra, así que después de discutirlo mucho pensamos que lo mejor sería enviar a sagrada y boruto a investigar mejor la situación."**

 **"¡¿QUÉ LOCURAS ESTÁS DICIENDO SASUKE?!"** pregunto una muy molesta sakura, al no creer lo que decía su esposo, pero antes de que esta pudiera seguir con el regaño a su esposo naruto intervino **"cálmate sakura-chan, se que suena peligroso para los niños pero es lo mejor para todos, sería muy peligroso que los adultos salgamos de aquí, podríamos encontrarnos con nuestras contrapartes de esta realidad o podemos atraer sospechas al actuar diferentes que ellos, así que es mejor que enviemos a los niño, ya que es probable que ellos no existan en esta realidad."**

 **"Además necesitamos comida y alguno que otro suministro para sobrevivir en este lugar, realmente tuvimos suerte que en esta realidad aún funcione nuestro dinero"** dijo shikamaru, lo que todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que no pudieron comer nada antes de meterse en este problema y estaban empezando a sentir hambre.

 **"¿Porque ellos 2?"** pregunto una angustiada Hinata, Himawari aún estaba inconsciente por lo del reloj, así que no quería meter a su otro hijo en peligro, en ese momento Temari entró en la discusión para calmar a la angustiada Hinata, sabiendo que como madre, que no se sentía bien enviar a su hijos a peligrosas misiones cuando ellas podia hacerla **"Es porque shikadai y inojin son de 2 clanes numerosos de konoha, si un yamanaka o nara los ven podían reconocerlos como parte de su clanes, por mientras que que sin el byakugan y con el sharingan desactivado ellos 2 parecerían otro niño más paseando por ahí."**

 **"Además Hinata ellos no deberán ir solos, todos los podemos acompañar por medio de mi enlace mental en todo momento."** dijo Ino calmando al fin a Hinata la que aceptó.

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **ACADEMIA NINJA**

Era un nuevo día en konoha, el sol salía por el horizonte como todos los días, iluminando la aldea con sus primeros rayos de luz, los cuales pasan por una ventana para golpear directamente en una cama vacía, cuyo ocupante ya se había levantado y ahora estaba tomando una ducha, ya que no quería ir a la academia ninja sucio en este día tan importante, por fin el día por el que naruto uzumaki había esperado tanto tiempo había llegado, hoy era el día que empezaría su camino hacia convertirse en hokage, así que se levantó temprano, se bañó y se puso su mejor ropa, para después proseguir a desayunar un delicioso ramen.

Después de su desayuno naruto camino lentamente a la academia, ya que aunque estaba muy emocionado por conocer quienes estarían en su equipo, quería disfrutar hasta del ultimo segundo de ese día, además tenia un montón de tiempo de sobra, así que aunque tardo mucho en llegar fue el primero en llegar al salón designado, rápidamente tomo su lugar favorito el segundo asiento cerca de la ventana, cerca para ver hacia fuera sin tener que tener que aguantar el sol que pegaba en el primer asiento, normalmente se sentaría en su lugar designado pero hoy no tenia que respetar el lugar.

El segundo en llegar fue el teme de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual se sentó a lado de Naruto en el primer asiento a la ventana lo que le molesto a Naruto, de todos los lugares porque ahí, lo que él no sabía era que Sasuke escogió ese lugar para evitar sentarse al lado de una de sus fastidiosas fangirls, usando a Naruto como escudo al no hacer otro asiento al lado de él, Naruto por su parte intentó que el teme no arruinara su día, simplemente ignorándolo y viendo como uno a uno llegaban los demás genins, llenando el salón lentamente.

Todo parecía ira bien hasta que Naruto escuchó una voz muy familiar " **Naruto-baka que haces sentado ahí, quítate ese lugar me pertenece"** dijo sakura por mientras que llegaba al lado de este para que le diera el lugar al lado de su amado sasuke-kun, pero antes de que naruto inclusive pudiera contestar una nueva voz se escuchó **"maldita frentona sasuke-kun es mio"** menciono una rubia atrás de sakura , la cual puso una cara de enojo por mientras que sakura puso una cara de preocupación **"ya deberías saber que trucos baratos como desactivar mi alarma por la noche no funcionan conmigo"** dijo ino por mientras que pensaba que sino fuera porque la misión de su padre se suspendió por alguna estúpida luz hace días y si este no la hubiera levantado, ella hubiera llegado tarde.

 **"Y tu ya debías de saber que en la guerra y en en amor todo se vale"** menciono sakura con nada de pena, de entrar a la casa de ino por mientras que ella dormía solo para apagar la alarma de su despertador, lo que hizo enojar a la rubia a tal punto que empezaron a pelear, ya que una cosa era discutir por sasuke pero otra muy distinta era meterse a su casa por la noche, por si sus padre pensaban que su obsesión con el uchiha era mucha, no quería saber cómo se comportaría si supiera que alguien entro a su casa a la media noche solo para llevar su competencia por un chico al próximo nivel, eso sería desastroso.

Por mientras que forcejeaba empezaron a moverse hacia donde se encontraban naruto y sasuke, los cuales empezaron a moverse cada vez más contra la ventana, lo que a su vez hacía que estuvieran cada vez más apretados, hasta que quedaron en medio de la pelea de las chicas, por mientras que los 2 chicos se estaba intentando zafarse de esa situación, un tercero 2 filas más arriba se le formaba una sonrisa al pensar una travesura, con un movimiento de su mano un pequeño cachorro salta hacia las 2 chicas peleando solo para aprovecharse de la situación para hacer que los 4 se cayeran, golpeando en la cabeza rosada; mandando un par de rubios hacia la fila de abajo y una peligrosa arriba de un pelinegro, sin duda su travesura había salido como la había pensado.

Ino estaba desconcertada, en un momento estaba peleando por el amor verdadero que había entre ella y su sasuke-kun, y en el siguiente momento ella estaba cayendo, ahora sentía algo raro en su boca, era caliente, dulce y muy agradable en su opinión, pero extraña mente sabia a ¡RAMEN!, movió su lengua lentamente intentando saber qué era pero no podía identificar que era, así que mejor opto por abrir sus ojos para averiguar que había pasado que era esa cosa extraña que podía saborear con su lengua, pero al abrir los ojos se quedo paralizada lo que vio fue a un naruto noqueado por el golpe y lo que saboreaba con su lengua era la lengua de él, ya que sus sabios estaban pegado unos contra los otros, al parecer los 2 al caer intentaron gritar pero no pudieron cuando por la misma caída sus bocas se conectaron.

De inmediato ino se separo de naruto, limpiando la saliva que salio de su boca después del beso, ella no lo podía creer su primer beso había sido con el estúpido de naruto de todas las personas y lo peor es que no fue un beso pequeño sino que ella metió su lengua a la boca de naruto, lo que disfrutó, pero sin embargo fue naruto, el perdedor de la case, la persona que llevaba la enorme monstruosidad naranja, el idiota que siempre perdía con su sasuke-kun, ella seria el has me reír de todas las chicas si sabían que perdió su primer beso con naruto, maldita frente de marquesina ella era la responsable de eso, era ella la que empujo a todos.

Ino al salir de sus pensamientos pudo notar a todos los chicos y chicas mirando a la misma dirección, al parecer ninguno se había dedo cuenta de su beso, pero que era lo que estaban viendo, cuando intentaba mover su cabeza para ver que era eso que todos veían, pero antes de mover su cabeza escucho un chillido molesto que solo podía provenir de una fuente muy molesta **"¡SIIIIIII!, EL AMOR VERDADERO VENCE AL FINAL, EL PRIMER BESO DE SASUKE-KUN ES MIO, EN TU CARA INO-CERDA"** dijo su rival al robarle algo que por derecho era de ella, sin duda la vida de ino se había terminado en solo unos segundo, le había dado su primer e irrepetible beso a naruto, y sakura le robaba el primer beso de sasuke, nada podía ser peor.

En ese momento el maestro iruka entró diciendo **"felicidades alumnos, hoy..."** en ese punto ino había dejado de escuchar, no podía dejar de pensar en los besos, y de enojarse con ella por dejarse empujar por sakura, llorando por todo el sunto. En medio del discurso de iruka vio como naruto se despertó, al parecer no recordaba nada más haya que ser empujado, después de eso ino cayó nuevamente en sus pensamiento deprimentes hasta que iruka mencionó un nombre muy conocido por ella.

 **"El equipo 7 será compuesto por Sasuke Uchiha** (en ese momento todos los rostros de las chicas se iluminaron deseando que fuera ella la elegida para ser compañera de sasuke) **, Choji Akimichi** (sorprendiendo a shikamaru y chouji que desde hace mucho habían aceptado el hecho de que el equipo de ino-shika-cho era inevitable, e iluminado la cara de Ino al pensar que habían sacado a shikamaru del trio ino-shika-cho, sustituyéndolo por sasuke, sin duda su sueño hecho realidad) **, y Hinata H** **yuga** (haciendo que hubiera un enorme '¡Noooo!' en el salón de la fangirls de sasuke, ya que era una de las pocas chicas que no estaban enamoradas del uchiha en el salón) **su sensei es Kakashi Hatake"**

 **El equipo 8 será compuesto por Sakura Haruno** (haciendo que esta gritara que era un error y que el amor verdadero debía triunfar de nuevo) **, Kiba Inuzuka** (solo se escuchó el grito de sakura "no con el pulgoso no") **y Shino Aburame** ("noooo, con. el insecto no" gritó otra vez sakura ) **su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi"**

Esta vez ino estaba feliz, sakura pudo tener el primer beso de sasuke, pero no pudo estar en su equipo y lo que era mejor por sus comentarios había hecho enojar a sus 2 nuevos compañeros de equipo lo que prometía un mal futuro, sin duda había justicia divina pero ahí fue cuando escuchó su nombre.

 **"El equipo 10 será compuesto por Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi"** en ese momento el corazón de ino se acelero, no era posible tenia que estar en el mismo equipo que el idiota de naruto, porque, era alguna clase de broma cruel del destino, y como no fuera suficiente también estaba con shikamaru la persona más perezosa que había conocido en su visa, sin duda estaba molesta por eso no pensó antes de hablar **"¿porque demonios me toco con el súper idiota y el súper perezoso?"**

 **"Como si nosotros quisiéramos estar con una rubia que solo se la pasa hablando idioteces de lo grandioso que el teme es, teme esto teme aquello, por dios ten un poco de respeto por ti misma y deja de arrastrarte por un chico que ni te hace caso"** dijo naruto ya que por tantos años de insultos de los aldeanos aprendió que era mejor devolver los insultos, especialmente porque ella ni siquiera le había hablado durante la academia, no lo conocía en lo más mínimo y lo primero que le dice es que era idiota, ella no tenía el derecho de menospreciarlo.

 **"¿Como te atreves?, solo dices eso porque nadie te quiere, eres un perdedor a diferencia de mi sasuke-kun que es el mejor"** dijo ino orgullosa, pero en eso hablo kiba **"dios, si que eres una arrastrada, él ni te hace caso y tu solo lo tratas como un dios"**

 **"Si me hace caso, él a diferencia de ciertos cabezas huecas sabe escuchar por eso nuestro amor es verdadero, pero ustedes como sabrían par de perdedores que..."** decía ino solo para ser interrumpida por naruto **"¡¿amor verdadero?!, si escuchaste bien él ni te hace caso, tal vez no sepa mucho de amor pero lo que si sé es que para que exista un amor es que debe ser mutuo sino solo es un tonto amor platónico"**

 **"Que problemáticos son ustedes, dejen que viva en su mundo de fantasía"** mencionó un fastidiado shikamaru lo que fue una sorpresa de ino ya que él era uno de sus mejores amigos y se puso de contra ella, lo que fue seguido por un grito molesto de parte de sakura **"ves ino, todos saben que sasuke no te ama, la única propietaria de su corazón soy yo"**

 **"tu mejor te callas sakura estas igual que ino... espera... no... tu estas peor de ino, tu cuando se trata del emo no tienes ni dignidad, tampoco ino... pero ese no es el punto."** mencionó kiba haciendo enojar a la pelirosa y a la rubia, pero antes de que pudieran defenderse iruka interrumpió.

 **"¡SILENCIO!, YA ESTÁ BUENO, NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MÁS HABLE, SI ALGUIEN HABLA LOS SACARÉ DEL SALÓN"** dijo iruka, él cual había permitido esa discusión como una forma de hacer ver a las mayores sasuke fans que su obsesión no era buena, pero al final solo consiguió a una ino y sakura molestas con naruto y kiba, en fin era mejor que siguiera con los equipos.

* * *

 **BAÑO DE MUJERES**

Después de terminar la selección de equipos Sakura salio rumbo al baño muy molesta con el idiota de Kiba, al principio también estaba enojado con Naruto, pero al ultimo prefirió dirigir toda su furia a Kiba al darse cuenta que Naruto no le había dicho nada, así que sin duda tenia que pensar una forma de vengarse. por suerte para ella, el beso que le había dado sasuke había transformado ese en el mejor día de su vida y ni un idiota pulgoso como Kiba lo iba a arruinar tan fácilmente.

Al llegar al baño sakara entro al baño y empezó a orinar, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, entrando al baño 2 mujeres mayores que platicaban entre ellas, las cuales reconoció como la bibliotecaria y la sensei de educación física de las kunoichis, cuya conversacional llamo la atención a sakura **"Solo dile al tonto de Iruka que no estas interesada en él y que no te vuelva a molestar."**

 **"Que más quisiera hacer pero sabes muy bien que he gastado demás estos últimos meses y estoy muy endeudara, así que no me queda más que seguir aprovechándome de iruka hasta resolver mis problemas financieros, hasta entonces no podre decirle que se largue."**

 **"Te dije que comprar tantas cosas a crédito era una muy mala idea, pero no me escuchaste, ahora tienes que aguantara un idiota como iruka"**

 **"Lo sé, pero tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada, recuerda que solo sales con tu novio por su dinero."**

 **"Bueno lo admito estoy con él por su dinero, pero minimo si no quiero estar con él, me busco otro con dinero para sustituirlo, después de todo aún soy sexy."**

 **"lo dices como si fuera muy fácil."**

 **"Lo es, solo ve a todos esos padres solteros que vienen por sus hijos o mejor, todos esos esposos que se le nota en la cara que sus esposas no se han acostado con ellos en años, sin duda son una mina de oro."**

 **"No me metería con un hombre casado."**

 **"Pero si son los mejores, no tienes que verlos todos los dias, te dan mucho dinero, están tan desesperados que los tienes comiendo de tu mano con cualquier cosa y todo se mantiene en secreto en la mayoría de los casos, además como la mayoría de las madre aún son kunoichis activas, es muy fácil saber cuando no estarán y meterse con el esposo, dejando como único problema a sus mocosos."**

 **"Sabes, aveces me da asco tu forma de pensar"** en ese momento ambas mujeres acababan de retocarse el maquillarse y estaban saliendo del baño continuando su charla.

En ese momento sakara se encontraba en shock, como era posible que sus sensei hablaran así, realmente no comprendía como ellas podían hablar así de algo tan maravilloso como era el amor entre un hombre y una mujer, acaso así eran las cosas entre los adultos y todas las historias de amor de fantasía que había leído hasta ese momento no eran solo eso historias falsas para niñas pequeñas, sin duda sakura no podia entender como sus sensei no sentían ninguna pizca de amor y solo estaban con sus parejas por interés, en ese momento sakura pensó que tal vez su sentido de lo que era el amor era algo aniñado pero era mejor que ser iguales a ellas.

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **CALLE CENTRAL DE KONOHA.**

Boruto y Sarada estaban caminando lentamente en la calle principal viendo cada una de la tiendas de la cual destacó la florería YAMANAKA que estaba abandonada y descuidada, lo que entristeció al par, ya que podían sentir la tristeza de la señora Yamanaka, Inojin y Sai al ver como su hogar estaba en ruinas por medio del enlace, durante la hora y media anterior los dos habían comprado todo lo que le habían pedido sus padres, enviándolos vía los clones de sombra de sombra de boruto, para después proseguir con la Segunda parte de su misión que era reunir información de la aldea.

Así que ambos fueron a ver el lugar en donde debería estar los monumentos de los caídos de las cuatro guerra ninjas pero solo encontraron los monumentos de las primeras 3 guerras en donde debía estar el monumento de la cuarta guerra estaban árboles, fueron a donde debía estar una biblioteca local pero en su lugar solo se encontraron unas casas, así que fueron a donde debía estar la gran biblioteca de konoha pero en su lugar se encontraron con un montón de campos de entrenamiento, así iban de un lugar a otro buscando más y más información, inclusive lograron hallar una biblioteca de donde sacaron 2 libros de historia que enviaron a sus padres, todo eso le había llevado casi todo el día y estaba empezando a oscurecer, solo le faltaba ir a la torre del hokage para ver si encontraban algo interesante, pero cuando estaban a una calle de llegar fueron descubiertos por alguien.

 **"Sarada-chan veo que por fin te decidiste a usar ropa más acorde a una jovencita de tu edad y... y ¿quién es él?"** preguntó una mujer mayor que traía una cesta de ingredientes frescos para hacer de comer, la cual tenía un pelo rubio largo, blusa blanca y falda larga hasta los tobillos, ninguno de los 2 podían creer lo que estaba viendo, era la señora yamanaka, pero era muy distinta, su ropa no era atrevida sino más bien modesta y emanaba de ella una aura de tranquilidad igual a la que emanaba la madre de boruto.

* * *

 **EN LA CASA**

 **"¡Por kami-sama!... no lo puedo creer... no pensé vivir lo suficiente para ver a ino adecuadamente vestida"** dijo una impresionada sakura, que vio a naruto, hinata, temari, shikamaru y inojin mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo como muestra del apoyo a sakura , lo que hizo enojar a ino **"pero que hablas frente de marquesina yo siempre estoy vestida adecuadamente, no es mi culpa que mi cuerpo sea extremadamente sexy** (haciendo una pose) **"**

 **"Pe... pero ino, a veces utilizas ropas muy reveladoras"** menciono hinata lo que fue seguida de temari **"¡¿a veces?!, yo diría siempre... sabes ino, ya no somos adolescentes, debería cubrirte más realmente, con tu forma de vestir si un hombre se pone en el ángulo correcto te puede ver todo, especialmente en las fiestas aún recuerdo cuando en navidad todos te estaban viendo todo y cuando digo todo es todo, incluso las mujeres te estaban viendo."**

 **"Solo están celosas de que yo tenga el mejor cuerpo de nosotras, mis medidas son 90,60,90 sin duda el cuerpo perfecto"** dijo ino poniendo una pose sexy, lo que respondió sakura **" ino primero de todo hinata es la que tiene mejor cuerpo sus medidas son 96,58,120 y créeme es mucho mejor** (hinata se moría de pena, nunca debió de pedirle a sakura que le hiciera ese examen físico hace un mes) **y segundo es cierto debería cubrirte más, no por mostrar tendrás mejor cuerpo."**

Todos los hombres estaban dudosos de lo que tenían que hacer, no querían meterse en medio de esa pelea pero sino lo hacían el enlace podía romperse, pero el que le hiciera ver a las mujeres que estaban discutiendo temas íntimos enfrente de ellos estaba muerto.

* * *

 **CON BORUTO Y SARADA**

 **"Él es mi amigo boruto"** respondió sarada la cual estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer, pero en ese momento ino exhalo y dijo **"no me mientas sarada** (en este momento ellas estaba petrificada) **... es tu novio verdad, por kami-sama, sarada, él debe ser el séptimo novio de este mes... no puedes jugar con los corazones de los chicos"**

" **¡¿QUE?!"** preguntaron no solo boruto y sarada, sino todos los que estaban en la casa al mismo tiempo, todos atónitos por la información y un sasuke súper enojado.

 **"ya me escuchaste jovencita...** (después de pensarlo un poco ino alt. se calmó) **lo siento no debí decir eso pero que salgas con tantos chicos me molesta, como tu madrina mi deber es protegerte sarada... en fin tu Tía me pidió que..."** ino no pudo terminar cuando un par de gemelas rubias empezaron a sujetar la para llevarla con ella lo que ino alt. intento evitar, ambas eran una copia casi perfecta de ino solo que al parecer tenían unos años menos que himawari, pero sin duda eran mucho más molestas ya que no dejaban de gritar **"MAMI, MAMI MAMI, MAMI CÓMPRAME UN HELADO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR"**

* * *

 **EN CASA CON LOS DEMÁS**

 **¡KKAAAWWWWAAAAAIIIIII!, QUE LINDAS NIÑAS, SON COMO LAS QUE SIEMPRE HABÍA SOÑADO, LINDAS COMO SU MADRE"** gritó a todo pulmón ino súper emocionada ya que siempre había querido ser madre de una pequeña niña y ahora veía a 2 ángeles juguetear con la otra ino.

 **"ino calmate o es que quieres hacer saber a todos que estamos aquí"** dijo sakura sujetando la boca de ino con su mano. pero lo que calmó a ino fue un comentario de temari **"por kami-sama, esta ino esta demostrando ser mejor que la de nosotros en todo aspecto, no la podemos cambiar"**

Eso hizo enojar a ino la que saltó a atacar a temari, realmente temari la había molestado mucho en la discusión anterior y aún no paraba que hacerla enojar, así que simplemente la atacó.

* * *

 **CON BORUTO Y SARADA**

 **"Inoku, inomi ahora no tengo dinero, si quieren un helado deben de ir con su padre para que le de dinero"** dijo ino en un tomo muy suave y tierno, el tono de una madre que está acostumbrada a tratar con niños, lo que sorprendió a boruto y sarada, ya que la señora yámana que conocían no tenía ese tono, en ese momento ambas gemelas se fueron Coriendo hacia la torre del hokage.

 **"Bueno en donde estábamos... ha sí sarada, tu Tía karin me dijo que llegara tarde, algo de unos análisis, y me pidió que te diera de cenar, si quieres tu también puedes venir a cenar boruto-san"** dijo ino lo que congeló a sarada, ya que era la primera ver que escuchaba de esta Tía karin, no sabía que decir, ahí fue cuando boruto la rescato **"me encontraría señora yamanaka"** lo que hizo que ino alt. abriera los ojos totalmente para que después se empezara a reír.

 **"jajaja por kami-sama, boruto-san hace décadas que nadie me llamaba yamanaka, por favor llámame señora uzumaki o uzumaki-san, aunque también puedes llamarme solamente ino"** dijo ino sólo para darse cuenta de algo.

 **"¿Uzumaki?"** pregunto boruto dudoso, no era posible si ella era una uzumaki eso solo decía una cosa.

Eso resultó ser raro para ino alt. ya que todos la conocían por señora uzumaki, pero ese joven la llamó yamanaka algo que no pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía que ponerle mucha más atención en el futuro.

 **"Lo siento tonta de mí, se me olvido presentarme yo soy ino uzumaki la esposa del sexto hokage, naruto uzumaki"** dijo ino dejando en shock a boruto y sarada, los cuales sintieron que el enlace mental romperse de inmediato ahora estaban solos.

 **"¡¿QQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!** " de un momento a otro un fuertísimo 'que' se escuchó por toda konoha, sorprendiendo a la señora uzumaki, la cual solo podía pensar que pronto tendría un muy buen chisme entre manos, no todos los días se escucha un fuerte 'Que' sin una buena razón.

 **"kami, que fuerte 'Que' sin duda alguien se entero de algo muy sorprendente, en fin boruto, sarada acompáñenme a la torre del hokage y luego podemos irnos juntos a mi casa para que haga la cena, después de todo estamos a unas de que oscurezca"** dijo ino para sólo recibir un **"sí"** por parte de los shockeados boruto y sarada.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y antes de que alguien pregunte, la historia ira transcurriendo en el presente y el pasado de naruto al mismo tiempo, aunque mas en el pasado. y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**


	3. presagio de un exterminio

**Para todos los lectores del fic, ahora para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **EN EL SALÓN 10.**

Habían pasado solo 10 minutos después de la pequeña discusión en el salón 7, y ino aun estaba molesta por lo que Naruto le había hecho, ya que según ella, cómo se atrevía un huérfano como él, hacer que todos los del salón la criticaran a ella. sin duda ino estaba muy enojada y ella se aseguraba que el rubio así como el pulgoso supieran de su odio contra ellos, empezando en el rubio al cual atacaba con su mirada asesina, y estaba segura que aunque no sabía cómo o dónde pero se la devolvería a ambos, por mientras le dedicaría una mirada tan siniestra como la de un demonio. Después de un tiempo con esta situación la puerta del salón 10 se abrió entrando asuma con una sonrisa y un cigarrillo en su boca, pero al ver la mirada de ino dudo por un momento en entrar al salón, pero al final entro, para recargarse en el escritorio y empezar a hablar, para intentar calmar la tensión.

 **"Buenos días, mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, y desde hoy seré su sensei, sin más que decir quiero que se presenten, primero tu el rubio, luego el que está dormido** (haciendo que shikamaru despertara) **y al ultimo la señorita."** Dijo asuma, que normalmente diría las damas primero, pero por la mirada que tenía ino prefirió dejarla al último, ya había lidiado con mujeres que tenían esa mirada y no le había ido bien.

 **"¡Un momento usted es el de la otra vez** (apuntó a asuma que se sorprendió), **si usted es el sujeto que mató a Mizuki!"** dijo Naruto, lo que hizo a asuma lamentarse de no hablar antes con él, para evitar esa situación, pero no, envés de eso tenía ir que hablar con kurenai.

Ese comentario sorprendió a shikamaru y a ino, ya que mizuki había sido su sensei por años, y de repente desapareció después de la graduación de la academia, ahora se enteraban que el hombre frente a ellos era su nuevo sensei, y el asesino de su anterior sensei, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?, era lo que se estaban preguntando ambos al mismo tiempo, viendo con algo de temor a asuma.

 **"¿Us... usted mató a mizuki-sensei?, entonces ¿qué hace aquí?, no debería estar arrestado o en la cárcel"** preguntó ino sorprendida de lo dicho por Naruto, por mientras que daba un paso para atrás.

 **"Señorita yamanaka pronto aprenderá que en nuestra línea de trabajo no todo es como aparenta, y que antes de acusar a alguien debe tener toda la información, mizuki fue un traidor que estaba a punto de rebelar un secreto de clase s y por eso lo tuvo que matar"** dijo asuma en tono serio, tomando su cigarrillo y apagandolo contra el escritorio.

 **"Si,** **cierto, el secreto clase S, si mal no recuerdo, e** **se secreto de clase S era acerca del kyubi, y de esa norma que menciono mizuki cierto"** dijo Naruto curioso, lo que despertó el interés de su compañero lo que tenía que aplacar asuma.

 **"Si, el secreto es sobre el kyubi, es donde se enterró el cadáver del kyubi, se lo digo para que no investigen más, pero es mejor que no intenten averiguarlo o tendrán la misma suerte que mizuki"** dijo asuma, en ese momento Naruto recordó la muerte de mizuki y decidió hacerle caso a asuma, por mientras que ino y shikamaru pensaron que un cadáver no merecía el riego.

 **"Como sea empecemos con las presentación, solo quiero sus nombres y algo personal"** dijo asuma, realmente quería acabar lo mas rápido que pudiera eso para ir a ver si podia invitar a kurenai a una cena.

 **"Mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki y seré algún día hokage, deberás"** dijo Naruto todo emocionado, apuntandoce con el pulgar y con una sonrisa gigante.

 **"si como no, realmente crees que un huérfano, sin un clan y perdedor como tu puede ser hokage"** dijo ino, como forma de empezar su venganza por lo que pasó en el salón 7, sin duda sería más fácil de lo que parecía.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responden a la rubia, asuma hablo intentando empezar a enseñarle a sus alumnos que no importaba el origen de un ninja sino su valentía y esfuerzo.

 **"Señorita yamanaka, le recuerdo que el cuarto hokage también fue un huérfano, sin clan y logró convertirse en hokage y el era capas de eliminar un ejercito solo, además tal vez ahora el clan uzumaki ya no exista, pero en algún punto en la historia fue un clan tan poderoso que hasta tenía su propia aldea escondida."** Dijo asuma, ya que a diferencia de kakashi, asuma pensaba que Naruto tenía derecho a saber algo de su pasado, aunque este realmente no tuviera nada que ver con él.

 **"enserio tuve un clan tan asombroso que hasta tenían su propia aldea"** dijo Naruto emocionado de enterarse que tuvo familia, aunque todos ya estén muertos, el estaba feliz.

 **"No lo sabías, es historia básica ya que fueron grandes aliados de konoha, sin duda te debo poner a estudiar…. Bueno el siguiente"** dijo asuma, tomando nota que por lo que parecía el chico uzumaki necesitaría de horas y horas de estudio.

En ese momento ino se sentía devastada su intento de venganza fue inútil, que pasaba este día primero sakura le roba el primer beso de sasuke, segundo besa accidentalmente a naruto, lo que en realidad no estuvo tan mal, hasta que el idiota que tomó su primer beso la ataco, tercero es criticada públicamente, cuarto no queda en el equipo de sasuke, quinto le dice asesino a su nuevo sensei por matar a un traidor lo que minimo lo debió de molestar, y por último en lugar de deprimir a Naruto con su intento de venganza, este se anima mucho más, sin duda ese no es su día.

 **"Mi nombre shikamaru Nara y todo esto es muy problemático"** dijo el nara, antes de volver a recortarse. Lo que le saco una gota de sudor a asuma sin duda sería difícil hacer que shikamaru trabajara, después de todo no por nada es un nara, después asuma apuntó con el dedo a ino.

 **"Mi nombre es ino yamanaka, yo soy la mejor kunoichi de mi generación, también soy la heredera de la rama principal del clan yamanaka, lo que dice que soy rica, además de inteligente, hermosa, sexy, amable, considerada, atenta. Mis actividades favoritas es ir de compras, hablar con mis amigas, ver películas, escuchar música, los chismes, y mi sueño es ser la señora uchiha"** dijo ino con aires de superioridad, lo que asuma realmente deseaba que no hubiera sido esa su presentación, chicas como ella terminaban muertas si no eran entrenadas bien, lo bueno que le había tocado, así él se aseguraría que no muriese, ninguno de los 3 moriría en su guardia.

 **"Muy buena presentación ino, pero para un civil, un ninja nunca debe de dar tanta información personal o terminaría muerto."** dijo asuma intentando enseñarle a ino una de las reglas principal de ser ninja, nunca dar mucha información sobre ti. **"bueno ahora vayamos hacia el campo de entrenamiento 10 para hacerle un pequeño examen para ver si los acepto"**

 **"Como ¿que "para ver si los acepto"?, no se suponía que los exámenes de la academia, ya habían acabado"** dijo ino confundida, no quería hacer otro examen, tenía que ir de compras más de rato, después de todo su padre la recompensó por convertirse en genin con algo de dinero que gritaba que fuera gastado.

 **"Los exámenes de la academia ya terminaron, pero cada sensei tiene derecho a ser un examen, para ver si los acepta o no como sus alumnos, no se preocupen si fallan solo serán devueltos de vuelta a la academia por un año más, y deje decirle que de los 27 graduados, solo 9 pasan lo que quiere decir que el 66% de los alumnos no pasan el examen que les pondré"** dijo asuma, sembrando las caras de los tres con temor de fallar después de esforzarse tanto para estar ahí.

* * *

 **EL EQUIPO 8.**

El equipo 8 estaba esperando a que llegara su sensei asignado al salón que le fue asignado para la reunión, desde el principio sakura sin duda se mantenía a una distancia segura de cualquier insecto que pudiera salir de shino, y claro también del cabeza hueca de kiba que la criticó en la mañana, sin duda ella odiaba el equipo que le había tocado, ya que los consideraba asquerosos, uno por los insectos y el otro por ser básicamente un perro humano.

Así que sakura estaba sentada en la última fila de los asientos del salón, por mientras que kiba y shino estaba en la primera fila, y ninguno hablaba con los otros, lo que era común de shino, pero sin duda para sakura y kiba esa era una señal de que a nadie le gusto terminar juntos, así había sido por los últimos 10 minutos, hasta que entro kurenai al salón, ahí fue cuando sakura se paro y camino hasta donde estaban los demás integrantes de su equipo, ya que no quería que su nueva sensei la viera como una anti-social, renegada que no sabia socializar.

 **"Hola, buenos días, mi nombre es kurenai yuhi, y seré su nueva sensei desde este momento, por lo tanto quiero que hagan una pequeña presentación cada uno de ustedes, para así conocerlos mejor y que ustedes se conozcan mejor."** dijo kurenai, empezando ha analizar el comportamiento de sus nuevos genins.

 **"Por lo menos nuestra sensei es una mujer, ya me había resignado a quedar en un equipo de puros hombres asquerosos."** pensó sakura, pensando que por lo menos tendría alguien con quien hablar normalmente en el equipo.

 **"¿Cómo deberíamos presentarnos?, nos podía dar un ejemplo."** pregunto sakura amablemente.

 **"Kami-sama, ni siquiera sabes cómo presentarse."** dijo kiba, algo sorprendido de la tonta pregunta de la pelirosa.

 **"Ya me hartaste, ¿que traes contra mi?, desde la mañana me estas atacando."** pregunto sakura enojada por la actitud de kiba hacia ella desde la mañana.

 **"Nada, excepto que eres una completa inútil, y es probable que chino y yo terminemos haciendo todo el trabajo duro, por mientras que tu no haces nada. Además de que eres una fangirl de ese tonto de sasuke, así que deberemos de soportar tus tonterías de sasuke-kun esto, sasuke-kun lo otro, y créeme años en la academia con fangirls de sasuke, me hartaron de eso."** dijo kiba, lo que le dio a su nueva sensei una idea de sus personalidades.

Por otro lado esto último hizo enojar a sakura, como se atrevía ese pulgoso perro callejero, a hablarle de esa forma, mejor dicho cómo se atrevía ese pulgoso a arruinar el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora, el día en el por fin beso a sasuke, así que sin pensarlo sakura le soltó un golpe, el cual fue detenido fácilmente por kiba, él cual sin duda no se dejaría golpear por alguien tan patética como sakura, ella no era bella, ni fuerte, ni nada, sin duda era una carga para el equipo, mínimo otras fangirl de sasuke eran menos útiles, como ino que era la mejor kunoichi de su generación y no gritaba tanto, incluso aceptaría mejor a la tímida de hinata, que aunque era tímida y se veía débil era menos inútil de sakura.

 **"Ves, eres una inútil, ni golpear sabes, solo un idiota sería golpeado por un ataque tan débil y lento como ese"** dijo kiba, soltando el puño de sakura, la cual movió la mano, ya que le había dolido su propio golpe.

 **"Ya calmense, ahora son un equipo, así que deben de trabajar como un equipo desde ahora, así que acaben con esa tonta discusión y hagan sus presentaciones."** ordenó kurenai, diciendo sin notar, la respuesta a la prueba que les pondría.

 **"Yo seré el primero, para darle un buen ejemplo a la inútil... yo soy kiba inuzuka, y este en mi compañero akamaru, seré el mejor ninja de la aldea dentro de poco, pero primero voy a patearle, el trasero a todos los de mi generación tan fuerte que no se podrán sentar en una semana."** dijo kiba, a lo que sakura se río al considerar que su presentación era patética, sin duda ella iba a cometer el mismo error que ino hizo con asuma.

 **"Yo soy shino aburame, mi pasión son los insectos y odio a todo aquel que se atreva a lastimar los"** dijo shino, para después sentarse dejando a todos sorprendido de lo corta y precisa de la presentación.

 **"Bueno es mi turno, yo soy sakura haruno, la kunoichi más bella de mi generación** (kiba se tapo la boca para no reírse) **, fui el primer beso de sasuke uchiha, el más guapo y genial shinobi de nuestra generación, mi sueño es ser la futura señora uchiha, odio a ino por intentar interponerse entre sasuke y yo, mis intereses son..."** dijo sakura antes de ser detenida por kurenai, quien no podía escuchar ninguna palabra más de la pelirosa, sus creencias no se lo permitían.

 **"Alto, alto, lo siento sakura todo está mal, como una ninja nunca debes dar tanta información sobre ti, menos si es tan personal, eso es muy peligroso especialmente si lo haces con personas que no conoces, y sobre todo... ¡TU ERES UNA MUJER POR EL AMOR DE KAMI, TEN ALGO DE RESPETO POR TI!, se supone que los hombres se debe de arrastrarse por ti** (kiba se rió como loco, realmente aguantó cuanto pudo) **, no tu por ellos, no conozco al joven uchiha, pero sin importar quien sea, una chica se debe hacerse respetar, sin duda aparte de entrenar te, te debo de enseñar cómo comportarse con los hombres, para que ese sasuke sea el que se arrastre por ti y no al revés."** dijo kurenai, a lo que sakura solo sonrió al escuchar que le enseñaría a como seducir a sasuke, ignorando toda la parte en donde le deja básicamente arrastrada.

 **"No pierda su tiempo kurenai-sensei, ella sea ha arrastrado por sasuke por años, no la convencerá de no arrastrarse por sasuke, ya que a diferencia de las demás fangirls de sasuke, ella no tiene nada de dignidad cuando se trata de sasuke."** dijo kiba, empezando a hartarse de escuchar el nombre de sasuke, sin duda eso era lo que odiaba de tener una fangirl en su equipo y lo peor era que solo había pasado menos de 5 minutos desde que empezó todo eso, no quería pensar cómo sería pasar todo un dia con esa fanática loca.

" **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"** pregunto sakura enojada.

 **"Por favor sakura, si sasuke intentara matarte, tu lo perdonarías y te casaría con él, aunque el nunca te haya hablado antes o que no te haya visto en años, incluso lo harías aunque haya otro hombre que te ama y te trata bien, siempre es la misma historia con las chicas como tu."** dijo kiba.

 **"Maldito te probaré que estás equivocado, sasuke me amara"** dijo sakura, sacando le una gota de sudor a kurenai, sin duda ayudar a sakura seria lo más difícil de su vida.

* * *

 **EN EL SALON 7, 2 HORAS DESPUÉS.**

El equipo 7 estaba totalmente cansado han estado 2 horas sin hacer nada, todos están separados y haciendo distintas cosas, sasuke estaba sentado muriendo de aburrimiento o mínimo eso era lo que el sentía después de 2 horas de espera, chunji estaba acabando con las últimas de sus reservas de comida, lo que por el tamaño de estas él nunca pensó que pasaría, y por último hinata que por el aburrimiento empezó a usar su byakugan para ver lo que los demás hacían, principalmente un chico rubio muy ruidoso, que estaba en un campo de entrenamiento con ino y shikamaru, además de un hombre con barba, lo que normalmente haría que su padre la regaña si supiera que está haciendo eso, pero él no estaba ahí.

En ese momento kakashi entró en el salón sin ni siquiera mirarlos, con una cara de aburrimiento y leyendo un libro de color naranja que según él era una obra de arte, así que no apartaba sus ojos de él.

 **"Disculpen por llegar tarde, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida"** dijo kakashi esperando muchas quejas de sus nuevos discípulos, pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio, cuando se digno a ver a sus nuevos discípulos, se sorprendió al no ver al rubio o ni a la peli rosa que le habían prometido, en lugar de ellos estaban la princesa hyuga y un gordito que lo miraban con asombro, al principio pensó que se equivocó de salón, pero luego vio a sasuke con cara de enojo, no, no se había equivocado, así que pensó ¿que diablos paso?.

 **"Ok, nos veremos mañana a las 8:00 A.M. en el campo de entrenamiento 7, para presentaciones y una pequeña prueba que les debo hacer, además le recomiendo no desayunar sino quieren vomitar, si me disculpan me tengo que ir tengo un asunto urgente de que ocuparme"** dijo rápidamente kakashi, para después tratar de irse, pero fue detenido por una pregunta.

 **"su rostro no está desfigurado, entonces ¿Por qué está usando esa máscara?"** pregunto hinata con inocencia, y con el byakugan aun activado, lo esto hizo a kakashi ponerse pálido, en toda su vida nadie había mirado su rosto, y ahora en menos de 5 segundos hinata ya lo conocía. Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, alguien pagaría por eso, rápidamente en una nube de humo desapareció de ahí, dejando sin darse cuenta el libro que traía caer al piso.

Sin duda todo el equipo 7 estaba muy molesto, les hicieron esperar 2 horas, para que su nuevo sensei dijera eso y se fuera así nomás, si que fue un desperdicio total de tiempo, así que todos rápidamente se pararon y se fueron, aunque hinata por educación levantó el libro que su nuevo sensei dejó caer, para poder devolverlo mañana, pero antes de guardarlo leyó una parte del libro para saber de qué se trataba, y gracias a que era una lectora rápida termino toda la hoja en unos segundos, de inmediato la cara de hinata se tiño en rojo, su nariz sangró y esta cayó desmayada, sin duda el libro fue muy intenso para ella.

* * *

 **SALA DE ESPERA EN LA TORRE HOKAGE**

En la sala de espera enfrente de la oficina del hokage estaban inoichi yamanaka, shikaku nara y choza akimichi muy molestos por la decisión del hokage de no formar el famoso trió ino-shika-cho que era la mejor combinación de la aldea en sus opiniones, pero lo que más enojó al trió era que el hokage les pidió que esperaran a kakashi hatake, ese hombre llegaría tarde a su propio funeral, pero admitían que el hokage era muy listo con lo que tardaba kakashi en llegar, ellos se calmaron lentamente, por si ya no estaban enojados sino solo molestos por la espera de hora y media. Y de repente llego kakashi corriendo, intentando entrar a la oficina del hokage pero fue detenido por choza.

 **"Maldito kakashi, el hokage nos dijo que no hablaría con no nosotros hasta que llegaras, y ya llevábamos esperando te hora y media"** dijo choza, sujetando el hombre de kakashi.

 **"YO, ¡¿porque me esperaban a mí?!"** pregunto kakashi con curiosidad por mientras que se apuntaba con el dedo.

 **"Porque quiere aclarar de una vez por todas esto de los equipos"** dijo shikaku, por mientras que caminaba a la oficina del hokage pare poder solucionar todo eso y que el famoso trío fuera una realidad.

Después de eso la secretaria del hokage, los dirigió a la oficina del hokage, al fin había llegado su turno.

* * *

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

Al entrar los cuatro se encontraron con el hokage sentado en su escritorio, pidiéndoles que se sentara, al parecer los había esperado, tal vez fue el mismo que esparcio el rumor del cambio en los equipos.

 **"bueno antes que digan algo déjeme decirle que mi decisión ya fue tomada y no habrá ningún cambio, ahora solo les explicare el motivo de mi decisión y podrán irse, pero antes alguna duda"**

 **"¿porque me quitaron a naruto?/¿porque no se hará nuestro famoso trío?"** preguntaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro.

 **"Veran, al principio pensé en hacer el famoso trió ino-shika-cho, como siempre y darle a kakashi a Naruto como lo pidió, además de sasuke como el consejo lo pidió, pero me dí cuenta que haciendo eso solo dejaría equipos débiles tanto física como mentalmente.**

 **Al mover a esos 5 estudiantes dejaba conformados a 3 equipos muy disparejos:**

 **Primero el equipo 7 conformado por personas con mucho potencial, pero que tienen problemas psicológicos muy graves y un solo sensei no podría ayudar a los tres, los jóvenes Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha hubieran peleado a muerte en menos de un año si lo conformaba y Sakura Haruno, tal vez terminaría muerta antes de eso.**

 **El equipo 8 era un equipo compuesto de totalmente por ninjas rastreadores por el amor de kami, que objetivo tiene poner a 3 ninjas rastreadores en un mismo equipo díganme, sería perfecto para rastrear pero dejaría a 2 equipo sin ningún** **rastreador.**

 **y por último el equipo 10, el famoso trió ino-shika-cho, el cual desde siempre ha tenido un des-balance entre sus integrantes, debo admitir que es una combinación poderosa capas de capturar a cualquiera, pero no es la única combinación de la aldea, y no arriesgare la vida de 9 de mis genins al intentar hacer equipos tan disparejos, además el trió se puede hacer cuando ya sean chunins, y kakashi si quieres ser el sensei de Naruto podrás serlo, siempre que el acepte y que el entrenamiento no interfiera con el entrenamiento de Asuma.**

 **Además déjeme decirle que ya se lo explique a los padres de los demás genins y ellos aceptaron los equipo de esa forma, para que no tengan esperanza de pedirle que se unan a sus peticiones."** explicó el hokage, mostrando algunos documentos en donde los demás padres ponían por escrito estar de acuerdo con los equipos.

 **"¿Pero hokage?"** dijeron al mismo tiempo kakashi, inoishi, choza y shikaku.

En ese momento el hokage supo que convencerlos le llevaría mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Kumogakure, oficina del reikage.**

A estaba en su escritorio haciendo el papeleo, ese maldito papeleo era tan tedioso y aburrido, que pareciera que nunca terminaban, mejor dicho está seguro que aparecía más papeleo de la nada cuando deja de ver la pila de documentos en su escritorio, estaba convencido de esto, a tal punto que una vez llamó a traer a un sacerdote para que exorcizara a cualquier demonio que lo atormentara con el papeleo. pero como buen ninja nunca le daba la espalda al enemigo aunque sea el papeleo, ahí fue cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, y entró C cargando unos papeles, los cuales hicieron temblar a A al pensar que era otra carga de papeleo.

 **"Lord reikage, nuestro espía volvió de konoha, al parecer estuvo a punto de ser atrapado, pero una extraña luz distrajo a los AMBUS de konoha y pudo escapar, al parecer confirmó que el ataque combinado que nos propuso la aldea oculta entre el sonido y la de la arena durante los exámenes chunin, serían un fracaso"** dijo c, mostrando unos mapas con las defensas de la aldea de la hoja donde también estaban el plan de las aldea del sonido y de la arena.

 **"Entonces es mejor rechazar la oferta como tenía planeado desde un inicio"** dijo A, ya que no era tonto si iniciaría una guerra quería asegurarse de dañar lo más que pudiera al enemigo.

 **"Si señor, pero nuestros analistas nos dicen que si aprovechamos el caos que habrá en el ataque del sonido y arena, podríamos acabar con un clan importante para konoha, sin que nadie pudiera acusarnos de nada."** Dijo C, mostrando una hoja con la información.

 **"Un clan, eso sería muy difícil de hacer"** pregunto A, al saber que normalmente eran demasiadas personas para eliminarlos y no todos los clanes estaban en un solo lugar como estaban los uchihas en su barrio en su masacre.

 **"Normalmente sí seria imposible, ya que sería difícil ayear a todos los miembros reunidos en un solo punto, pero como es seguro que konoha aumentará su seguridad en los exámenes chunin, eso provocará que haya un clan en el que la mayoría sus miembros estarán en un solo punto debido a que sus habilidades no son buenas para la vigilancia, y estarán sustituyendo a los hyugas u otros clanes en el área gubernamental de konoha, solo sería cuestión de ayear y matar a sus miembros civiles que al parecer son pocos, así terminaríamos con un clan entero"** dijo C.

 **"En Serio ¿Cuál clan?"** dijo A, haciendo que C le pasara una hoja con la información, haciendo que A sonriera, y que lo aprobará sin pensarlo mucho, con eso C salió de la oficina para preparar el ataque, así el reikage volteó su silla y viendo por la ventana dijo **"sin duda esto le dolerá mucho a konoha"** , después se volteó otra vez para terminar con el papeleo, solo para darse cuenta que la pila de papeles de su escritorio volvió aumentar de tamaño de la nada, minimo era el doble de lo que había, **"¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA, CÓMO ES QUE AUMENTA!."** Grito A a los siete vientos.

* * *

 **AFUERA DE LA OFICINA DEL REIKAGE**

C se quedo parado viendo los papeles que habían sido aprobados por A por mientras que escuchaba a este en su oficina quejándose del papeleo, el sabia que lo que había sido aprobado por su sugerencia, era horrible, muchas personas serían a masacradas, mujeres, ancianos y niños, pero era necesario hacerlo, la eliminación de ese clan les daría ventaja sobre konoha, ya que no serían capaces de interrogar de manera tan efectiva y rápida a los espías que capturaban. Pero ahora no era el momento para pensar eso, ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

 **"No debería, de jugar con tu hermano de esa forma"** dijo C a un hombre que estaba ocultándose en la oscuridad, el cual salto y apareció enfrente de C.

 **"¿Qué tiene de malo ayudarle a mi hermano, llevándole el papeleo que tiene que hacer a su oficina?"** pregunto killer B con una sonrisa burlona por la pequeña jugarreta que le hacía a su hermano cada cierto tiempo.

 **"Cuando descubra que tú eres el responsable de su pesadilla de papeleo, sin duda te matara"** dijo C.

 **"El no se tiene que enterar, ¿cierto?"** dijo killer B con algo de temor que C lo delatara.

 **"Siempre que me ayudes con el ataque a konoha, él no se enterara de mi boca"** dijo C ya que con la ayuda de killer B esa misión se facilita mucho, y sin duda había escuchado lo hablado adentro.

 **"S** **abes muy bien que a mí no me gusta matar inocentes"** dijo killer B, ya que él nunca mataría a personas que no se pudieran defender, para él, eso sería un acto de cobardía extrema y era tan despreciable lo que escucho que no ayudar en nada de eso.

 **"Todos los que tu matarías serian solo a los miembros shinobis"** dijo C

 **"sin importar si soy yo o alguien de mi equipo el que los mata, yo nunca aceptaré una misión tan cobarde como esa, así que no cuentes conmigo"** dijo killer B, destruyendo cualquier oportunidad de C de convencerlo de ayudar. Esto lo sabía especialmente porque lo dijo serio sin usar una de sus malas rimas durante toda la conversación.

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **EN LA CASA CON NARUTO Y SUS AMIGOS**

Sin duda a todos en la casa les sorprendieron saber que Naruto e ino estuvieran casados en este mundo alternativo, y que hasta tuvieran hermosas hijas, la sorpresa fue tan grande que la conexión mental que tenían con sarada y boruto fue destruida totalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al principio intentaron hablar todos al mismo tiempo, pero nadie podía entender nada entre todos los grito, así que al final todos decidieron que nadie hablara por 10 minutos para que todos se pudieran calmar un poco.

 **"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASO EN ESTE MUNDO?!"** pregunto una alterada ino, después de que pasaran los 10 minutos, realmente no fue suficiente tiempo para que ella se calmara.

 **"Al parecer estas casada con Naruto y ambos tienen 2 hijas"** respondió sakura lo obvio, para burlarse de la rubia que estaba histérica por la información.

 **"¡Eso ya lose frentona, solo quiero que alguien me explique cómo diablos pasó eso!"** dijo ino aun alterada, realmente le agradaba su idea de tener 2 hermosas hijas pero estar casada con naruto, eso era descabellado en todo sentido.

 **"Sin duda debe ser una historia fascinante detrás de eso, si bien recuerdo tu y Naruto nunca convivieron tanto, mejor dicho nunca vi que le hablaras en la academia, así que sin importar que alteramos en el pasado, debió de ser muy importante como para hacer que ustedes dos se enamoren"** dijo shikamaru, con una sonrisa en su boca realmente no podia evitarlo, la expresión de ino era graciosa.

 **"Realmente no sé qué decirte ino, solo que viendo a himawari y a esas niñas, como se llamaban…. Inoku y inomi si no me equivoco, puedo asegurar que sin duda Naruto sabe cómo hacer hijas."** Dijo temari con una risa de burla hacia una ino que cada vez se convencía más que debería matar a temari.

 **"Hablando de himawari alguien ha visto a mi hija, no está en donde la deje descansando"** pregunto un hinata preocupada, por mientras que todos estaban mirando alrededor para intentar encontrar a himawari.

 **"No te preocupes hinata, la encontraré en el modo sabio"** dijo Naruto. Entrando en modo sabio rápidamente y diciendo de inmediato **"hoo no, maldición, está en….."**

* * *

 **SALA DE ESPERA, TORRE DEL HOKAGE**

En la sala de espera de la torre del hokage estaban boruto y sarada esperando a que la señora uzumaki saliera de hablar con su esposo, que era en un sentido el padre de boruto, lo que sin duda fue raro, los 2 estaban concentrados en ver que podían escuchar del otro lado cuando de repente fueron sorprendidos por himawari, lo cual llego de lo que parecia ser la nada.

 **"Himawari, ¿Qué haces aquí?"** pregunto sorprendido a boruto rápidamente, ya que la pequeña debía de estar con su padres descansando del agotamiento por falta de chakra

 **"Papa y sus amigos, tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban hablando de cosas extrañas, así que decidí usar mi byakugan para buscarte, y que me dijeras él porque estaban actuando tan raro, además de que tenia hambre, pero nuestra casa estaba sola sin nada, boruto, donde están nuestras cosas."** dijo himawari en tono inocente.

 **"Himawari, luego te lo diremos ahora vuelve a la casa"** dijo boruto tratando de hacer que su hermana se alegara antes que la señora uzumaki volverá, lo cual fue muy tarde, ya que la puerta de la oficina del hokage se abrió saliendo ino alt. Con sus hijas, las cuales al ver a himawari, se dirigieron directo a ella para ver si ella quería jugar, ya que aunque era mayor que ellas era la más cercana a su edad que podían encontrar, al parecer estuvieron aburridas en la oficina de su padre.

 **"Hola, mi nombre es inomi y esta es mi hermana inoku, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"** dijo inomi de inmediato al llegar con Himawari, las cual le parecían familiares para himawari pero no sabia porque.

 **"Mi nombre es himawari, mucho gusto"** dijo himawari, con rostro muy feliz, asustando a boruto que creyó que diría su nombre completo.

 **"Qué bonita la ropa que usas ¿donde la comprastes?"** dijo inoku, al ver la ropa de himawari, que era muy distinta a la que veía en la tiendas.

 **"gracias fueron un regalo de mi madre por mi cumpleaños, también sus ropas son muy lindas** " dijo himawari, dándose la vuelta para que pudieran ver mejor su ropa.

En ese momento boruto sabia que todo estaba perdido, sin duda himawari, se llevaba muy bien con sus medias hermanas, y cuando himawari se pone a hablar así con alguien es muy difícil llamar su atención o hacer que abandone esa charla, así que explicarle sería muy difícil, solo esperaba que su hermana menor no lo delatara.

 **"Y díganme ¿quién es esta pequeña?"** dijo ino alt. en tono amable, la cual tomo el rosto de himawari con su mano para verla mejor.

 **"Ella es solo la hermana menor de boruto, himawari"** dijo sarada algo nerviosa.

 **"Sin duda es una niña hermosa, aunque siento que me recuerda a alguien"** dijo ino, tomando la mano de himawari **"buenas tardes HImawari mi nombre es ino uzumaki, es un placer conocerte"**

 **"eso cree"** dijo sarada sonriendo de los nervios, y esperando que no se diera cuenta del parecido de himawari con hinata.

En ese momento para mala suerte de sarada la hinata alternativa apareció en una nube de humo, vestía unos pantalones verdes, camisa negra, un chaleco de chunin y unas sandalias ninja negras, todo perfectamente ajustado, dejando ver sus curvas, lo cual daba la impresión de poder ver a través del traje su cuerpo. Curiosamente para boruto y sarada, hinata estaba leyendo el mismo libro verde que leía siempre el sexto hokage "kakashi hatake", excepto que este libro traía el número 5 dando entender que era el quinto libro de esa saga icha icha, en lugar del número 3 del libro de kakashi (así es jiraiya sigue vivo, y escribiendo).

 **"¡Hinata pervertida!, cuanta veces te tengo que decir, que no puedes ir por ahí leyendo ese libro pervertido"** dijo ino seriamente, realmente odiaba ese libro, ya que le habia traido muchos problemas.

 **"Y eso me lo dice, la mujer que inspiró la mitad de estos libros"** dijo hinata con una sonrisa triunfal, en eso noto un jutsu que hacia una caja contra sonido, la que hacia siempre ino para evitar que sus hijos escucharan sus conversaciones con hinata.

 **"Maldito jiraiya, cuanto te vuelva a ver te matare, lo juro por kami-sama que te matare, por espiarnos a mí y a mi Naruto, para tu maldita obra pervertida, como se atrevió a ponernos en sus libros, que bueno que tu hijo no salió como tu."** dijo ino conteniendo la rabia que le daba al pensar la vergüenza que jiraiya les hizo pasar al publicar en su último libro, un agradecimiento especial a ellos 2 en la maldita portada.

 **"Y como quieres que el gran jiraiya-sama no los use de inspiración para hacer su obra maestra, cuando hacen todo esos juegos en la cama, y hasta tienen un caja llena con juguetes y disfraces."** Dijo hinata haciendo que un segundo a otro la sala de espera se llenará con una intensa sed de sangre.

 **"Hinata, tu como sabes eso, no me digas que has usado tu maldito byakugan para espiar en nuestra intimidad otra vez."** Dijo ino con una voz de demonio, viendo a hinata con un fuerte deseo de sangre.

Rápidamente hinata desapareció en una nube de humo escapando así de su propia muerte, dejando a ino gritando como loca a que volviera y tomará su merecido.

himawari estaba confundida, porque su mamá vestía así, porque la señora ino se enojó con su mama, que habían hablado dentro de esa extraña caja y porque inomi e inoku se parecían tanto a ino. Pero en eso boruto la tomó del brazo para acercarla a él.

 **"Himawari, sé que esto debe sonar raro para ti, pero este no es nuestro mundo, te explicaremos mejor las cosas de vuelta en la casa, así que síguenos la corriente por ahora, y sin importar lo que pase o lo raro que este todo, no preguntes nada."** Dijo boruto en un tono despacio.

Himawari ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, pero sabía que debía de hacerle caso a su hermano, así que no pregunto nada y solo se dedico a ver a la señora ino como se clamaba y se dirigía a ellos.

 **"Bueno en donde estábamos, así, himawari verdad, otra vez es un gusto en conocerte mi nombre es ino uzumaki, te gustaría ir con tu hermano a cenar a mi casa"** dijo ino, sorprendiendo a himawari con la parte de uzumaki.

Himawari dudando voltio a ver a su hermano que le hacía señas para que aceptara Y después simplemente asintió con la cabeza, por suerte para boruto himawari había aprendido que era mejor no preguntar y solo seguir la corriente, especialmente cuando este hacia una travesura.

 **"Ok, ahora sigan me los llevaré al campamento uzumaki** (no sé como se llaman lo lugares donde viven los clanes) **, ahí podrán conocer a mi hija mayor inori y mi único hijo inoto"** dijo ino sorprendiendo a sarada, boruto y himawari.

 **"¿Cuántos hijos tienes?"** pregunto boruto asombrado, ya que su padre tenia más hijos.

 **"¿Por qué todos llevan ino en el nombre?"** pregunto himawari

 **"bueno, tengo 4 hijos en total, las 2 gemelas inoku y inomi de 8 años** (apuntando a las gemelas que solo sonreían) **, un hijo de 13 años, llamado inoto, y una hija mayor de 18 años, llamada inori.**

 **A lo que el ¿Por qué todas mis hijos llevan ino en el nombre?, es porque acepte que yo y mis hijos llevaríamos el uzumaki, siempre que yo fuera la que escogiera el nombre de todos mis hijos, y como era tradición en mi clan les puse ino en el nombre de mis hijos, ni loca dejaba que Naruto pusiera los nombre de nuestros hijos, de seguro le pondría nombres ridículos"** dijo ino sonriendo, y haciendo que boruto y himawari se enojaran, porque sentían que los había insultado.

 **"Un momento 18 años tiene su hija mayor, eso quiere decir que la tuvo cuando tenía 17 años, y aun así se atreve a regañar me a mí."** Dijo sarada

 **"si, tenía 17 cuando di por primera vez a luz, pero para entonces, yo ya estaba casada y tenia un hombre que daría todo por mi, y que lo sigue dando hoy en día jovencita…. Bueno creo ya fue suficiente de preguntas personales es hora de irnos a mi casa, la cena no se hará sola saben."** dijo ino, tomando a sus hijas y caminando a la salida.

* * *

 **bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y antes de que alguien pregunte, la historia ira trascurriendo en el presente y el pasado de naruto al mismo tiempo, aunque mas en el pasado. y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**


	4. ¡en que me he metido!

**PASADO**

* * *

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 10**

Ya habían pasado horas desde que la prueba del equipo 10 había comenzado, en este momento los tres genins estaban totalmente agotados físicamente, Y en su suministro de chakra. La prueba que tenían que superar no era otra que la típica prueba de los cascabeles, a la cual asuma había hecho dos pequeñas modificaciones, la primera nada de usar ninjutsu y la segunda que en lugar de 2 cascabeles, el solo estaba usando uno, lo que hizo que los tres genins no cooperaran entre sí para nada, como era el objetivo de asuma, ya que quería saber si sus nuevos alumnos eran capases de sacrificarse por uno de sus compañeros.

Al principio como era predecible Naruto el cual a pesar de atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas no logro darle un golpe a asuma, después del ataque de Naruto, fue el momento de ino de atacar la que esperaba que asuma estuviera cansado después de esquivar los ataques de Naruto por una hora, sin conseguir un mejor resultado. Por su parte shikamaru ni se molestó en atacar, para el algo no tenía lógica en esta prueba, sin duda la regla de no usar ninjutsu era para evitar los famosos ninjutsus de los clanes yamanaka, y nara o al principio eso pensó, pero después de un tiempo shikamaru se dio cuenta que un jonin debía de ser capaz de esquivar esos ninjtsu, otra cosa era rara para él, es el porqué si eran tres, solo había un cascabel.

Ino se oculta detrás de unos arbustos a unos 150 metros de donde estaba parado asuma, sin duda estaba agotada, la pelea sin ninjutsus contra asuma era agotadora sin duda alguna y lo peor de todo era que ya estaba anocheciendo, lo que implicaba una sola cosa, FRIO, lo cual era malo para ella, ya que solo vestía con su típico atuendo morado, el cual sin duda se veía bien y era muy cómodo, pero como protección para el clima apestaba, y mucho, sin duda después de esa pelea se compraría una mejor ropa que la protegiera de todo clima, pero a pesar de eso ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Lo único bueno para ella era que asuma no les había puesto un límite de tiempo, así que no importaba si pasaban días, si ella lograba obtener el cascabel ella ganaría.

Después de unos instante de vigilar desde su posición a asuma, ella logro observar a Naruto que desde una distancia de 20 metro le hacía señas para que lo siguiera, sin nada mejor que hacer ino lo siguió, rápidamente llegaron a una pequeña cueva, donde se encontró con la sorpresa que ahí también estaba shikamaru.

 **"E** **stá bien, ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?"** pregunto ino, la cual despues de unas horas ya se le había pasado el enojo que tenia con naruto, aunque aun quería un venganza

 **"P** **ara planear una estrategia"** dijo shikamaru , lo que dejo dudosa a ino

 **"U** **na estrategia, están locos solo hay un cascabel y nosotros somos tres, ¿por qué cooperarimos?"** pregunto Ino, la que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar su futuro como ninja por alguno de ellos 2.

 **"P** **orque el más cercano a obtener el cascabel fue Naruto, y no pudo ni darle un solo golpe"** dijo shikamaru, haciendo que ino al fin se diera cuenta que tenían razón, si quería tener alguna oportunidad de pasar la prueba Denia que cooperar con ellos.

 **"E** **ntonces, ¿Qué planean hacer?"** pregunto ino, la cual seguía indecisa de si debía cooperar con ellos.

 **"B** **ueno, teníamos planeado atacarlo al amanecer, como el no dio un límite de tiempo, y cómo de seguro se quedara vigilando toda la noche, nosotros podríamos turnarnos para vigilar y atacarlo mañana a primera hora al mismo tiempo, eso nos debe de dar una oportunidad para que uno de nosotros tome el cascabel."** Dijo Naruto, explicando lo que entendió de shikamaru.

 **"A** **cepto"** dijo ino sin pensarlo mucho, ya que era lo mejor que tenía hasta ahora.

 **"B** **ueno como todos estamos de acuerdo en el plan entonces es hora de descansar, el primero en vigilar será Naruto, luego tu ino y por último seré yo"** dijo shikamaru, y después de decir eso shikamaru se quedo dormido.

 **"** **¿Cómo es que se puede dormir tan rápido?"** pregunto ino con cara de asombró

 **"N** **i idea, siempre he querido saber porqué es tan perezoso pero nunca he ayeado una buena explicación para eso, aparte de que es de familia."** dijo Naruto viendo directo a shikamaru

* * *

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO**

* * *

Después de unas 2 horas de silencio entre los miembros del equipo 10, en los cuales estaban inmensos en sus pensamientos, ino empezó a sentir el frío aire de las noches de konoha que por alguna razón estaba mucho más frío que de costumbre. De inmediato empezó a temblar, y flotar sus brazos para intentar calentarse, pero de poco ayudaba ya que estaba acostada contra el frío piso, después de unos minutos una chamarra cayó sobre ino, la cual de inmediato la reconoció como la de Naruto.

 **"Ú** **sala, de seguro te será más útil a ti que a mi"** dijo Naruto, él que al mirar a ino por un rato, solo pudo recordar cómo se sintió de la misma forma cuando era perseguido por los aldeanos y terminaba solo temblando de frío.

 **"P** **ero, ¿tú pasaras frio?"** dijo ino, incrédula ya que si fuera ella, nunca le daría su abrigo a nadie, si tal vez era egoísta, pero no estaba acostumbrada a sufrir.

 **"Y** **a estoy acostumbrado, créeme si no pudiera resistir el frío de la noche, no pudiera escapar de las multitudes furiosas que debes en cuando me persiguen."** dijo Naruto como si lo que acaba de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque lo fuera para él, haciendo que ino lo mirara con confusión. al no saber de que hablaba.

 **"** **¡Qué asco, huele mal!"** dijo ino que se quejaba oliendo la chamarra de Naruto,

 **"L** **o siento, es que sude mucho durante mi enfrentamiento con asuma, pero si no la quieres no hay problema"** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza.

 **"¡No!, la quiero, la** **quiero, es mejor oler mal que pasar frío"** dijo ino poniéndose la chamarra, por mientras que empezaba a sentir el calor remanente de naruto, el cual se sentía estupendo despues de estar congelada como ella estaba.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que naruto no era tan malo como decían las personas, tal vez era estúpido pero no malo, le había dejado su chamarra lo que tenia que recompensar de alguna forma.

 **"** **una pregunta Naruto, ¿es por eso de la turbas furiosas,y dormir al intemperie para escapar de ellas el por qué siempre usas esta monstruosidad naranja?"** dijo ino con curiosidad.

 **"** **si, y ¿Cómo que monstruosidad?"** pregunto Naruto molesto

 **"P** **or dios Naruto, no me digas que realmente te gusta esta cosa que básicamente te convierte en un blanco humano. Admito realmente es útil como protección contra el clima, pero el color es ridículo, cualquiera te puede ver desde kilómetros."** dijo ino.

 **"Q** **ue importa a mí me gusta el color, además es lo único que puedo pagar."** Dijo Naruto en tono triste.

 **"E** **stá bien ya lo decidí, como agradecimiento por prestarme tu chamarra, yo te daré alguna ropa vieja de mi clan."** Dijo ino chasqueando los dedos.

 **"E** **n serio, gracias…. Solo espero que haiga alguna naranja"** dijo Naruto con mucha felicidad

 **"R** **ealmente no lo entiendes, no es la ropa, es el color lo que te convierte en blanco humano"** dijo ino con enojo,no odiaba el color naranja pero... solo digamos que no era su favorito y menor para la ropa.

 **"Y** **a te dije que me gusta el color, y además el color de mi cabello también me convierte en blanco"** dijo Naruto, tomando su cabello con sus manos

 **"N** **o seas idiota, yo y todo mi clan somos rubios también, pero eso no nos convierte en blancos."** Dijo ino agarrándose el cabello con sus manos, y estimularlo para que Naruto lo viera mejor

 **"** **¡Eso es!"** dijo shikamaru, atrayendo las miradas de los dos así el.

 **"** **¿Qué tú no estabas dormido?"** preguntaron al mismo tiempo unos sorprendidos ino y naruto.

 **"E** **so no importa ahora, lo importante es que me recordasteis que como viejo amigo de Naruto, me pregunte alguna vez el ¿porque naruto es rubio? y ¿Quién en la aldea es rubio como naruto, aparte de los yamanaka?, pero no encontré a nadie, así que me puse a investigar."**

 **"¿como que investigar?"** pregunto ino

 **"leí libros y esas cosas, ya que naruto fuera un uzumaki llamo mucho la atención, ya que en la escuela nos dice que la aldea oculta entre los remolinos era una aliada de konoha, y sus líderes eran uzumakis el mismo apellidó que naruto, cuya principal característica era el pelo pelirrojo, y por tener mucha vitalidad, sin duda Naruto tiene la vitalidad pero no el cabello, lo que me llevo a buscar a otros uzumakis que vivieran en la aldea, pero el único registro de otro uzumaki que encontré, fue una mujer llamada kushina uzumaki,que murió hace años.**

 **Por lo que lei en el registro, ella vivió en la aldea desde que tenía 14 años de edad, fue a la academia, vivió como una civil, y luego sin razón aparente no encontré nada acerca de ella después del 10 de octubre de hace 12 años, el día del cumpleaños de Naruto, y el día del ataque del kyubi, es posible que muriera en el ataque.**

 **No te lo dije hasta ahora Naruto porque no estaba seguro si eras un uzumaki, o solo te dieron ese apellido como lo hacen con los huérfanos, dándole un apellido de un libro al azar, así que no quise darte falsas esperanzas, pero cuando asuma me confirmo que eras un uzumaki al clasificarte como miembro del clan uzumaki, pude deducir que en definitiva que ella debía ser su madre aunque no estoy 100% seguro.**

 **Aunque confié en la habilidad y experiencia de asuma para identificar a miembros de distintos clanes, siempre hay lugar para el error.**

 **También deduje que tu padre debe ser rubio porque de otra forma tendrías el cabello pelirrojo, tal vez sea de otra aldea, ya que en konoha no hay otros rubios aparte del clan yamanaka, y es imposible que seas un yamanaka sin que estos te reclamen como parte de su clan"** dijo shikamaru, con una pequeño sonrisa.

 **"¡A** **veriguaste todo eso, solo con ver el cabello!"** dijo ino sorprendida de la inteligencia del nara.

 **"** **¡GRACIAS!, un momento si mi madre vivió en la aldea, eso significa que alguien debió de reconocerme antes como su hijo, después de todo ella era la única uzumaki que había en la aldea, ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?"** pregunto naruto, ya que aunque los demás lo considerarán un estúpido, no lo era.

 **"** **Tal vez porque no era muy conocida porque era una simple civil o porque no eres pelirrojo como ella, es algo difícil de saber realmente, especialmente porque no hay mucho registro de ella, tal vez murió en el ataque del kyubi y como no tenía familia nadie se acuerda de ella."** dijo shikamaru, el cual por alguna razón no se encontró mucha información de ella, y la que se encontró no parecía fiable.

En ese momento a Naruto no le importo que su madre posiblemente este muerta, al fin sabia el nombre de su madre y hasta donde sabía no lo había abandonado a su suerte sino que pudo ser víctima de un cruel destino, el cual no la dejo estar con él, sin duda mañana en la mañana después de superar esta maldita prueba ira a buscar su tumba en el cementerio y le llevaría flores.

 **"** **shikamaru, eso sí que fue amable de tu parte, encontrar quien fue su madre, sin duda estará agradecido contigo toda su vida."** dijo ino en tono amable, al ver como Naruto salía de la cueva felizmente, sin un destino, solo saltando de felicidad.

 **"** **realmente, no lo hice por él, sino que algo me llamo mucho la atención desde principio de Naruto"** dijo shikamaru

 **"** **a que te refieres"** dijo ino sin entender

 **"** **solo piensa ino, aunque ninguno de la clase se lo pregunto, yo si me lo pregunte seguido, ¿Qué tiene de especial Naruto?, ¿Porqué lo pusieron en la misma clase que a los primogénitos de los clanes más poderosos de konoha?, nunca se te hizo raro que un chico huérfano, sin clan este en la misma clase que nosotros, solo toma a sakura de ejemplo, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros era como ella, sin clanes pero hijos de los miembros del consejo de konoha, normalmente a alguien como a naruto lo pondrían en los demás salones con los demás huérfanos. Y si me lo preguntas aun no he ayeado lo que hace especial, esa mujer que mencione no era sino una mujer común y corriente, sin un puesto en la política, así que deduje que era su padre quien lo hacía tan especial, pero aun no ayeo quien pudiera ser el padre de naruto, así que pensé que si le decía de esa tal kushina uzumaki, el me ayudaría a encontrar quien fue su padre."** Dijo shikamaru con cara de frustración, ese misterio lo tenía molestando por años.

Al día siguiente el ataque planeado por los tres genins, fallo y asuma los término amarando a los tres en los troncos, solo para decirles que habían pasado la prueba y que los invitaría a comer.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 7.**

Sasuke y choji estaban bajo de un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento 7, esperando a su nuevo sensei que estaba tarde como siempre, incluso su compañera de equipo estaba tarde, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, era probable que ella pudo prever que su sensei llegaría tarde y ella llegaría tarde también. así que ambos genins se auto-odiaban, si hubieran previsto esto no hubieran llegado tan temprano, y no estarían hambrientos, incluso las reservas de choji se habían terminado para esa hora.

 **"Yoo, ¿como están mis pequeños nuevos estudiantes?, lo siento por el retraso pero le ayudaba a una anciana a cruzar la calle."** dijo kakashi llegando tarde.

 **"Al fin llegas, y ¿como te toma 4 horas ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle?."** pregunto sasuke, enojado por la perdida de su precioso tiempo.

 **"¿Dónde está su compañera hinata?"** pregunto kakashi al no ver a hinata por ningún lado.

 **" Ella aun no a llegado"** contestó choji, sorprendiendo a kakashi con esa información.

 **"Bueno como sea empecemos esto, si ella llega se unirá a ustedes, pero primero alguien vio mi libro que deje caer en el salón, ayer por error."** dijo kakashi, ya que estaba preocupado por su preciosa obra de arte literaria.

 **"Creo que la chica hyuga lo levantó."** dijo sasuke. lo que hizo sudar frío a kakashi, ya que si los hyugas sabia de el fue el responsable de que la heredera de su clan tuviera una copia del primer libro de la saga icha icha, tal vez eran los libros mas pervertido del mundo, él sería asesinado o peor, obligarían al hokage a prohibir a sus amados libros, realmente no se quería meter con un clan con tanto poder político.

 **salto de tiempo**

kakashi estaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento 7, hace unos momentos sasuke y choji, habían intentado quitarle uno de los cascabeles, pero ninguno tuvo éxito hasta ahora, así que se retiraron para hacer un plan para obtener los cascabeles, pero por mientras que kakashi esperaba el segundo ataque de sasuke y choji, en ese momento kakashi vio a hinata llegando corriendo a toda velocidad al campo de entrenamiento, con unas ojeras gigantes y su cabello desordenado.

 **"Llegas tarde"** dijo kakashi, rápidamente saltando lo obvio.

 **"Lo siento kakashi-sensei me desperté tarde, no debí de quedarme leyendo tan tarde"** dijo hinata inocentemente, a lo que kakashi solo pudo sudar frío otra vez y palidecer al pensar lo que le harían los hyugas por pervertir a su heredera con su libro pervertido, mínimo lo despellejaran vivo, sin duda kakashi rezaba para que su lectura no fuera el libro que estaba pensando.

 **"por cierto, hablando de libros, por casualidad no tendrás mi libro, es que se me perdió ayer"** dijo kakashi con algo de miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle en el futuro.

 **"N... no ka... kakashi-sensei, no lo tengo"** dijo hinata, sin duda una mentira, ya que toda su cara se volvió roja en un segundo, lo que era la señal de condena para kakashi, el cual lo unico que podia hacer en esos momentos era rezar porque nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había ocasionado.

 **"Toma este cascabel y reportate a tu primera misión mañana, felicidades pasaste la prueba"** dijo con algo de miedo kakashi, entregando le un cascabel, lo que dejo super confundida a la pequeña hinata.

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

NARUTO alt. Estaba cansado sin duda fue un día muy pensado, tuvo que organizar todo para los exámenes chunins que se llevarían a cabo en konoha en 6 meses, y además ordeno un ataque hacia una casa que según neji, había alguien haciéndose pasar por él y haciendo muchas cosas muy raras, sin duda era un montón de espías novatos de nuevo, así que dio órdenes de atacar a matar. Por el momento que Naruto solo estaba descansando de su cansancio, alguien toco la puerta, Naruto sin pensarlo le dijo que entrase, rápidamente vio a su esposa entrar a su oficina, que curiosamente, su esposa vestía más sexy que hace rato cuando vino con sus hijas.

 **"I** **no, que haces aquí, pensé que irías a casa a preparar la cena"** pregunto Naruto curioso, sin poder evitar ver lo sexy que estaba su esposa en ese momento.

 **"P** **ensé que podíamos mejor ir a una cena romántica nosotros 2 solos"** dijo ino ORG., por mientras que se acercaba para presionar su cuerpo contra el de naruto alt.

 **"Y ¿que pasara con sarada, boruto y nuestros hijos?"** dijo Naruto.

 **"B** **oruto y sarada decidieron que mejor cenarían con nosotros otro día, y nuestros hijos estarán con nuestros vecinos"** dijo ino

 **"N** **uestros vecinos, pero solo nosotros vivimos en el campamento uzumaki…. Haaaa, que idiota soy, te refieras a itachi y Karin, que bueno saber que karin pudo terminar antes de lo previsto los análisis, si es así cenemos afuera esta noche, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, veamos nos toca ir al restaurante de los akimichis a cenar, ya que la ultima vez fuimos a ichiraku y antes de eso fuimos al restaurante de mariscos."** dijo Naruto, para después pararse, e ir así a la puerta, sin duda quería un merecido descanso.

Ino sin duda estaba sorprendida de que naruto se negara ir a ichiraku ramen, siempre cenaba ahí en sus citas con hinata, también en sus salidas en familia o para celebrar algo, eso era por lo que ella criticaba a hinata, por aceptar ir a comer con naruto al mismo lugar de siempre.

 **"Q** **ué bueno que no sospecha nada"** pensó ino org saliendo de su sorpresa, por mientras que agarraba la mano de Naruto alt. para que este no sospechara nada.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto y sus amigos estaban en la casa preocupados por boruto, sarada y himawari, así que estaban haciendo un plan para ir a rescatarlos, antes que le pasara algo malo, lo que era más dificil debido a que la conexión mental con ellos se había roto y no sabían donde se encontraban, lo unico que sabian era gracias al modo sabio de naruto, el cual pudo sentir como fueron a la torre del hokage acompañados por la ino alt., para despues ir a en dirección desconocida.

 **"E** **stá bien repasemos una vez más el plan, por mientras que ino se hace pasar por su yo alternativa de este mundo distrayendo a mi parte alternativa, para que no vaya con la otra ino, siendo vigilada por hinata y sakura desde la distancia para que no pase a mayores por petición de sai.**

 **Yo y sasuke, iremos con inojin y shikadai para rescatar a boruto y sarada de la situación en la que estén, y si algo sale mal, yo fingiré ser mi yo alternativo e intentar sacarlos de ahí por cualquier medio necesario.**

 **Por mientras que sai, shikamaru y temari, se quedaran en la casa y si oyen mi señal, que será un rugido de kurama, estos iniciaran una distracción para que nosotros podamos escapar, y nuestra palabra para identificarnos será kurama, ¿alguna duda?"** Dijo Naruto, a lo que todos asintieron, realmente era estúpido y arriesgado el plan, pero era con lo mejor que contaban con la poca información y con el poco tiempo que tenía.

Realmente ninguno quería hacer algo desesperado y estúpido, pero conociendo a boruto y a sarada eso pasaria, solo era cuestión de tiempo, además estaba himawari con ellos, ella no sabía nada del viaje en el tiempo si decía algo que llamara la atención podían ser capturados, así que era jugársela todo o nada

 **"** **¿Qué pasará si me descubre?, ni sakura, ni hinata, ni yo podemos hacer el rugido de kurama"** dijo ino.

 **"A** **demás, yo aun no estoy de acuerdo en esa misión"** dijo sai

 **"** **tranquilo sai, no pasara nada, ino solo tendrá que emborracharme y no pasara de ahi, e ino si algo sale mal confio que las tres puedan vencerme o al menos, escapar de la situación."** Dijo Naruto.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En el momento que salían de la oficina Naruto alt. Se agacho y beso en la boca a ino, lo cal sorprendió a ino, pero se tuvo que recuperar rápido y tuvo que besarlo de vuelta para que este no sospechara que no era su ino, solo pensando que sin duda hinata org. los estaría viendo desde la distancia, y aunque no sea el Naruto con el que se caso, debe estar rabiosa y loca por los celos.

ino aun recordaba como el club de fanáticas de Naruto se tuvo que disolver porque hinata en un ataque de celos fue a su sede, en medio de una reunión y las a masacro a todas, en parte se lo merecian por tantos intentos de robar al novio de otra, enviándolas a la mayoría al hospital por medio año, y algunas nunca despertaron del coma en la que hinata las puso, realmente algo que no quería que pasara.

Aparte de los celos de hinata que la asustaban, a ino nunca le gustaron esta clase de misiones, ese era el motivo por lo que nunca había hecho una misión de ese tipo, aunque siempre había oído de ellas por anko, a la que no le importaba usar su cuerpo como señuelo, incluso al punto de llegar a tener relaciones sexuales con el objetivo.

Entonces una duda entro en la mente de ino **"hasta donde llegaría con esta misión",** ya que su misión era distraer al Naruto alternativo para que no interfiriera, hasta que rescataran a sarada, hinawari y boruto, pero como nadie sabía cual era la situación, ni acerca de este mundo, había muchas posibilidades de que ella tuviera que continuar la misión por hora si era necesario, y después de la cena romántica, extraerle información a Naruto alternativo en una plática de pareja, no tenía nada, ella no sabía bailar en pareja, a sai nunca le gustó bailar, así que nunca había bailado un baile de parejas, ni sabía que otras cosas había que hacer en la noche en esta versión de konoha, y si sugería algo que no existía en este mundo alternativo o peor que su versión alternativa odiase, Naruto podía sospechar de ella, ya que aunque Naruto era un idiota, hasta él se daría cuenta que ella no era su esposa si empezaba a decir cosas que la ino alternativa nunca diría o haría, y como al parecer ellas 2 eran tan distintas, eso sería un gran problema.

No había motivo para que el Naruto alternativo no volviera a su casa al terminar de cenar, lo único que tenía para distraerlo horas era entregarse a él en un hotel y pasar la noche ahí. Sin duda este Naruto no dudaría ni un segundo en tener relaciones con ella, después de todo el creía que era su esposa, pero en realidad ella sería capaz de tener relaciones con alguien que no era su esposo.

 **"S** **olo espero que este Naruto sea como el de mi mundo, si lo es, podría emborrachar le antes de que tenga que hacer algo drástico para distraerlo"** pensó ino, intentando recordar cual era el alcohol más fuer de existia.

 **"T** **e pasa algo ino, normalmente usarías de inmediato el enlace total yamanaka, en una ocasión como esta"** dijo naruto dejando a ino sorprendida

 **"E** **nlace total yamanaka, esa técnica solo la puede usar en alguien con el cual tus sentimiento, mente y cuerpo estén sincronizados totalmente, solo he sabido de una pareja en todo el clan yamanaka que ha podido usarla, como es posible que Naruto y mi yo de este mundo la puedan usar, ni siquiera yo y sai la podemos usarla"** pensó ino

 **"N** **ada solo que tengo algo muy especial planeado para ti y no quiero que lo sepas antes de tiempo"** dijo ino intentando zafarse de un problema pero comprometiéndose a ser algo que no quería hacer.

 **"E** **ntiendo, es como la semana pasada con el uniforme de enfermera, solo recuerda que nada de alcohol, después de lo que pasó ese día, prometimos que nada de alcohol por un mes."** dijo Naruto sonriendo.

 **"D** **ios, me he metido en un gran problema"** pensó ino.

* * *

 **A UNOS 500 METROS DE DISTANCIA**

 **"** **sakura, recuérdame de matar a ino cuando todo esto acabe"** dijo una enojada hinata haciendo que la uchiha le saliera una gota de sudor en su frente, deseando que pudiera leer los labios para saber porque hinata estaba tan celosa.

 **"** **¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ino?"** pensó sakura asustada de la expresión en la cara de hinata, la misma expresión que tenía el día que el club de fanáticas de Naruto fue a masacrado.

* * *

 **bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y antes de que alguien pregunte, la historia ira trascurriendo en el presente y el pasado de naruto al mismo tiempo, aunque mas en el pasado. y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**


	5. RECUERDO

**AVISO EL RECUERDO QUE SE VERA EN ESTE CAPITULO NO AFECTARA EN NADA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA EN EL PASADO.**

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **CON BORUTO Y SARADA, CAMINANDO POR KONOHA CON INO**

Por mientras que sagrada y boruto caminaban alado de ino alt., guardaban total silencio, sin duda ambos se dieron cuenta que a ino le incomodó mucho seguir hablando de su vida privada y por eso salio tan rápido de la torre del hokage, sin duda tenían que hacer preguntas menos invasivas a su intimidad o por menos eso era lo que pensaban que era el problema, también había la posibilidad de que tocaron un tema muy sensible para ella, así que por ahora solo guardarían silencio hasta que ella hablara.

Una cosa que le sorprendió a boruto fue que su hermana menor siguiera sus órdenes, normalmente himawari protestaria y exigiría en frente de otros saber lo que estaba pasando como siempre lo hacía con sus padres pero esta vez no lo hizo, así que le alegraba ver no solo a su hermana siguiéndole la corriente sin explicarle nada, sino que actuaba con naturalidad hablando y riendo con sus medias hermanas, las cuales estaban caminando en frente de un ellos, ahora que boruto lo pensaba era curioso que ino no preguntara por las 2 marcas como bigotes de zorro que tanto boruto y himawari tenían, ya que al igual que ellos inoku y inomi las tenían, y la cuales sin duda eran las características de su familia, pero hasta ahora al parecer que ino alt. las había ignorado o no había puesto mucha Atención en las marcas.

En ese momento ino se acerco mas a ellos lentamente y empezó a hablar.

 **"Lo siento sarada, boruto-san, no debí comportarme tan grosera en la torre del hokage, pero para mi, hablar de la poca cuando di a luz por primera vez es muy difícil muchas cosas malas me pasaron en esa época, ya saben como lo que pasó a mi clan y el conflicto akatsuki contra jinchurikis, y muchas cosas más que pasaron en esa época. ese tiempo no fue muy bueno para mi que digamos, realmente lo único bueno que me pasó en esa época fue tener a mi primer hijo y casarme con naruto; claro que al principio no lo amaba pero con el tiempo él, ganó mi corazón"** dijo ino recordando todas las cosas que le pasaron en aquella época, sin duda no fue una época muy buena para todos.

 **"¿se casó con alguien sin amarlo?"** dijo sarada curiosa de lo que acababa de explicar ino alt.

 **" Si y no, todo depende de cual boda hables, la primera fue cuando tenia 13 años, fue en secreto y no hubo ceremonia, ni nada para festejarlo, un secreto que solo el tercer hokage, shikamaru, asuma y el consejo de konoha sabían, era secreto por seguridad mía y de naruto, así que se nos ordeno a todos que nunca le dijéramos a nadie que naruto y yo éramos marido y mujer, esa boda fue la boda sin amor, obligados por la circunstancias.**

 **Lo único que realmente me sorprendió de esa vez era que todo fue tan rápido, que realmente fue mas una platica que un boda o algo remotamente parecido a una boda, y la segunda boda fue años después que la primera y fue simbólica para que el público supiera de nuestro matrimonio, y esa fue solo hecha por nuestras propias voluntades y por nuestro amor."** dijo ino feliz al recordar su segunda boda, la cual también fue muy rara en cierto sentido, pero ino prefirió no hablar de eso.

Ino no podía de dejar de sonreír cuando recordaba la cara de todos cuando le dijeron que ella y naruto, ya estaban casado, claro que ellos se sorprendieron ya que solo esperaban la confirmación de que eran novios o pareja, lo que todos ya sospechaban y aseguraban con tanta insistencia por el modo en que actuaban naruto e ino despues de que naruto rechazo a hinata, pero nadie realmente se esperaba que ya estuvieran casados desde hace años, y sin duda la cara de sakura al saber que su rival y mejor amiga estaba casada no tenia precio, era indescriptible la cara que puso, la misma cara que volvió a poner cuando fue la primera a la que ino le dijo que estaba embarazada.

 **"Circunstancias, ¿que clase de circunstancias?, debió de ser algo muy importante para obligarlos a casarse a tan jóvenes"** preguntó un curioso boruto, ya que en su mundo sus padres le contaron que fue necesario pelear contra un lunático que vino desde la luna para que su padre se de cuenta del amor de su madre y aun así tardaron meses en casarse cuando ambos tenían 20 años, así que tenia curiosidad de que debió pasar para que su padre y la señora uzumaki se casara tan chicos.

 **"Bueno es una historia larga y falta poco para llegar al campamento uzumaki así que solo les contare lo más importante.**

 **Bueno todo empieza después de los exámenes chinins...**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Ino estaba en una situación en que todo su futuro dependía del consejo de konoha, y estaba muy alterada de la decisión de este pudiera tomar, sin duda alguna la ultima semana fue tan intensa y dolorosa para ella, primero planear y supuestamente "derrotar" a esa fastidiosa jinchuriki llamada fuu en una pelea de equipos, y luego encargarse del jinchuriki loco homicida de gaara que amenazó con destruir konoha, todo peleando como un equipo shikamaru, naruto y ella, todo fue grandioso hasta ese punto, ellos, juntos a todos los que lucharon contra la invasión del sonido y la arena eran héroes.

Pero después vino algo terriblemente doloroso para ella, alguien usó la oportunidad del ataque del sonido y arena a konoha para a masacrar a todos los miembros de su clan, y sin duda no tenia otro blanco que el clan yamanaka, ya que no solo los miembros shinobis fueron a masacrados sino también los miembros civiles, al principio se pensó que fueron los del sonido y la arena, pero ninguno de ellos llegó a donde se encontraban los cadáveres de los yamanakas civiles muertos, además que los testigos que estaban durante el ataque describieron a ninjas atacantes como ninjas del país del rayo, pero no se podia probar, ya que no dejaron rastro.

Al hacer el recuento de ninjas que sobrevivieron al ataque y los que murieron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ino era la única sobreviviente del clan yamanaka, salvada solo por estar en medio de la pelea contra el jinchuriki de la arena, la cual fue tan poderosa, apartada y destructiva que ningún shinobi se podía acercar o sabía de ella, pero todos los de su clan no tuvieron la misma suerte, todos fueron asesinados sin piedad; hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños sin distinción tuvieron la misma suerte, incluyendo a su padre y madre, todos lo que ella conocía estaban muertos.

Esto la deprimió mucho durante toda la semana, ni siquiera pudo dormir o incluso entrar en el campamento del clan yamanaka, así que naruto le permitió dormir en su apartamento, sin pensarlo le cedió su cama por mientras que el dormía en el sofá, sin duda naruto entendía cómo se sentía ino o al menos en parte, ya que el tampoco tenia a nadie en este mundo, incluso fue a su casa por su ropa para que ella pudiera tomar un baño ya que ella no quería hacer nada y empezaba a apestar, además llevo varias cosas que ino le pidió o que él pensó que le serían útiles para ella.

Ahora ino se enfrentaba con la amenaza de la activación del P.R.C. (programa de reconstrucción de clanes), lo que para un hombre era algo muy beneficioso, ya que le permitía tomar varias esposas al mismo tiempo, pero para una mujer era una condena de violación de por vida, ya que aunque no quisiera, cuando cumpliera 14 años de edad se activaría (a diferencia de un hombre en el que el P.R.C. se activa a los 16 años de edad, ya que en un año puede tener un gran número de descendientes sin problemas, pero en una mujer el P.R.C. se activa 2 años antes para aprovechar toda la vida fértil de la mujer), y ella será obligada a quedar embarazada del hombre que le impongan, que seguramente seria un hombre rico de alrededor de 40 años, el cual haya sobornado mas al consejo para tener poder total sobre la línea sanguínea de los yamanaka, el cual solo la vería como una prostituta o como una máquina de bebés, sin duda un destino cruel para cualquiera.

 **"Bueno ahora que estamos aquí reunidos empecemos con esto"** dijo el tercer hokage con un tono de preocupación, solo esperaba que su plan funcionara, pidiendoles perdon a minato por lo que haría.

 **"Antes de empezar me podrías decir porque ellos están aquí** " dijo danzo refiriéndose a los miembros civiles del consejo, sin duda para él esto era de orden militar al tratarse de un clan ninja.

 **"Porque según la reforma de hace 5 años, a la parte civil del consejo también tiene derecho de participar en estas reuniones"** dijo el tercero, aunque el personalmente preferiría hacerlo sin ellos, ya que lo que iba a rebelar era de mucho cuidado y no quería que ellos transmitieran a todos en la aldea información tan delicada como un chisme, como lo que paso con el paradero del kyubi.

 **"Esta bien, empecemos esto rápido, activemos el P.R.C. del clan yamanaka, y vayámonos a casa"** dijo danzo que con mucha seguridad ya tenia su candidato designado, era el único que reunía todos los requisitos necesarios para ser el progenitor del clan yamanaka, y así controlar a ese clan.

 **"Te pedimos silencio danzo, te recuerdo que como los clanes más cercanos al clan yamanaka, son los clanes nara y akimichi los que manejamos esta reunión, además que a todos los representantes del consejo nos toca decidir lo que pasa con la única sobreviviente del clan"** dijo shikaku, preocupado por la hija de su amigo, pidiéndole perdón a su difunto amigo por lo que harían.

Shikaku realmente estaba preocupado por la hija de su amigo muerto, aunque había logrado tener la mayoría de los votos en la reunión del consejo para este tema, no había encontrado a nadie que reuniera los requisitos para el P.R.C. que el conociera, confiara o mínimo que fuera de la edad de ino, y de seguro los demás propondrán un candidato de edad avanzada, no había ningún genin o alguien de la edad de ino en toda la aldea que cumpliera los requisitos. sin duda ino estaba condenada a ser la esposa de un hombre mayor que ella, con mínimo una década de diferencia.

Los requisitos del P.R.C. eran:

1.- No ser miembro de algún clan o estar en en el P.R.C., para evitar mezclas de sangres, amenos que los clanes sean parientes o ramas separadas de uno antiguo (como el uzumaki y el senju), lo que los yamanakas no tenían.

2.- Ser un ninja reconocido o hijo de uno, entre más reconocimiento es más probable que sea escogido, para que los futuros descendientes del clan sean fuerte y aseguren el futuro del clan.

3.- ser mayor de edad. (en el mundo shinobi cualquier genin se le considera técnicamente como adulto).

4.- Poder engendrar hijos por lo menos por 5 años, la edad máxima para considerar que no podrá tener hijos sera de 50 años, para evitar que el encargado de producir herencia no muera antes de dejar lo suficientes descendientes.

5.- No ser un ninja renegado, haber sido en el pasado o hijo de uno, para evitar futuras traiciones.

6.- No tener un defecto físico o mental, para evitar descendientes más débiles.

7.- Estar sano, sin alguna enfermedad contagiosa o crónica.

8.- Si es posible tener características físicas parecidas al clan (es opcional).

 **"Bueno, alguien tiene a un candidato a ser el progenitor del nuevo clan yamanaka"** dijo shikaku con tono de derrota al ver que todos subieron sus manos, sin duda todos querían controlar al futuro clan yamanaka, malditos cerdos avariciosos, lastima que ino no fuera hombre, en tal caso podría elegir libremente con quien reconstruir el clan pero como era mujer era obligada a comprometerse con quien escogieran. pero cuando sus esperanzas se desvanecía, vio como el hokage subía su mano, sin duda él era el único de todos los que subieron la manos que había buscado un candidato mínimo decente.

 **"Bueno empecemos analizar a los candidatos con el escogido por el lord hokage, a ¿quien escogió usted lord hokage?"** dijo shikaku esperanzando que ocurriera lo mejor lo mejor, y no necesitará gastar mucho tiempo en que todos se pusieran de acuerdo.

 **"Bueno damas y caballeros, desde ahora esto se convertirá en un secreto de nivel S"** dijo para que salieran los AMBUS y los miembros civiles del salón de reunión del consejo, lo que confundió a muchos, pero que hicieron sin dudar, **"mi elección es... "** dijo hiruzen, para después toser un poco y pensar **"perdóname minato, es por una buena causa que lo voy a ser",** sabiendo que minato no hubiera querido que una amiga de su hijo sufriera un destino tan cruel como lo era el P.R.C. para una mujer, así que el haría lo que menos dañaría a ino, especialmente por la petición que naruto y shikamaru le habían hecho cuando se enteraron, el tercero suspiro para luego continuar. **"es el único hijo de sangre de Minato namikaze...** (de inmediato todos los presentes se sorprendieron) **mi elección es ¡naruto** **uzumaki!...** (todo el lugar quedó en silencio) **pero antes de digan algo o pregunten les explicare todo. "**

De un momento a otro todos los ojos de los presentes en esa reunión se fijaron en el tercero, nadie de los miembros se podía creer lo que el tercero les acababa de decir, que naruto uzumaki, el chico kyubi era el hijo legítimo del cuarto hokage, sin duda, sin importar que hubiera odio contra naruto, solo por ser hijo del cuarto y por cumplir con todos los requisitos del P.R.C., lo convertida en automático en el futuro progenitor del clan yamanaka, sin duda nadie podía presentar un mejor candidato.

 **"Bueno todo empezó hace más de 12 años, cuando la esposa del cuarto hokage, kushima uzumaki quedó embarazada, tal vez no lo saben ya que eso era de carácter privado, minato no tenia que informar al consejo de nada, ni siquiera aunque su esposa fuera la anterior jinchuriki del kyubi, por eso el 10 de octubre que atacó el kyubi, no fue un accidente.**

 **El porque el kyubi ataco ese día, fue un ataque planeado, por alguien que sabía que el sello del kyubi de kushina estaría débil el día que diera a luz, alguien que fue suficientemente fuerte como para penetrar todas las defensas que habían ese día, alguien que fue capaz de enfrentar a minato y obligarlo a sacrificar su vida para sellar al kyubi en su propio hijo, que por cierto naruto se parece mucho a el, realmente me sorprende que nadie lo descubriera antes.**

 **En fin como no conocíamos a este enemigo y era capas de cruzar nuestras defensas sin problema, decidí por mi cuenta mantener el secreto de la herencia de naruto y ponerle el apellido de su madre para protegerlo, ahora les pido que levanten su mano si están de acuerdo con mi elección de naruto uzumaki como compañero de P.R.C. de ino yamanaka"** dijo el tercer hokage, solo para ver a shikaku levantar su mano, y después ver como todos los demás levantaban su manos una por una.

Pero en ese momento hiruzen vio la cara de danzo y se aterro, estaba feliz, eso no era bueno para nada, era obvio que danzo había recibido bien la noticia, sin duda traía algo entre manos, pero en ese momento no podia hacer nada, sin importar que la decisión del concejo en el P.R.C. yamanaka, danzo vería como aprovecharla a favor de sus propios planes, por ahora hiruzen solo podia esperar e intentar evitar lo que danzo estuviera pensando, no podia dejar que por salvar una inocente, sufran otras personas.

* * *

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO EN EL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

La puerta de la oficina del hokage se abrió y entro el equipo 10 quien acababa de hacer una misión B, hizuren vio a un naruto vestido con su típica camisa negra y pantalón naranja que ino le había regalado después de la prueba de asuma, ademas de su chaleco chunin, seguido por shikamaru con su típica ropa de siempre solo que esta vez con su nuevo chaleco chunin, después a ino que llevaba un pantalón morado y una blusa morada normal abajo de su chaleco chunin, sin duda alguna ahora se vestía para salir de misión, en lugar de vestirse para verse sexy, sin duda ino no quería estar en las mismas condiciones en la que estuvo durante la prueba de asuma, y menos durante una misión real, y al ultimo entro asuma.

sin duda el hokage estaba feliz de ver al único equipo en la historia de los exámenes chunin en pasar como equipo de genin a chunin en su primer intento, ademas de vencer a 2 jinchuriki durante el examen, algunos incluso los llamabas los futuros sanins por su coordinación y poder en sus peleas como un equipo, y porque después de ser chunin seguían yendo en misiones como un equipo, cuando la mayoría muy apenas se veía.

 **"Buenos días, equipo 10"** saludo hiruzen, el cual sonrio al ver al equipo 10, solo quería ver la cara de naruto y ino al darle la noticia.

 **"Buenos días, lord hokage, aquí esta el reporte de la misión"** dijo asuma, entregando la carpeta, cual fue abierta por el hokage

 **"Veo que fue más sencilla de lo que parecía, muy bien eso es todo, pero antes de que se retiren, ino el consejo ya decidió, que tu esposo será..."** en ese momento ino tenia una cara de angustia y miedo, esperaba lo peor, por mientras que los demás miembros del equipo estaban listos para consolarla. **"sera naruto uzumaki"** dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Después de lo dicho por el hokage, los miembros del equipo 10 quedaron con la mente en blanco y con los ojos como la boca abiertos, no se esperaban esto, ahora 2 de los integrantes de su equipo eran marido y mujer, rápidamente naruto e ino se vieron el uno al otro esperando la reacción del otro, era amigos y compañeros pero no se veían como pareja, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, hiruzen continuó hablando.

 **"Bueno, su matrimonio ya fue aprobado por el consejo por unanimidad, así que ya se pueden considerar legalmente casados, por razones de seguridad no podrán anunciarlo al público hasta que ambos cumplan 16 años esto mayormente para evitar crítica pública al consejo, ni usar anillos de bodas, además desde ahora en lugar de que naruto adopte el apellido yamanaka, será ino quien adopte el apellido uzumaki, ya que existen probabilidades de que los culpables del ataque contra el clan yamanaka, intente atacar a cualquiera yamanaka que haya sobrevivido.**

 **Por esto último a ino se le darán beneficios especiales por la pérdida de su apellido, como que no se le obligara tener a su primer hijo a los 14 años sino después de que cumpla los 16 años de edad, además ese será el único embarazo obligado, ya que al dar a luz a su primer hijo ella podrá decir cuándo, dónde, cuántos y el como tener a sus demás hijos, también los nombres de estos, e ino sera ubicada en el apartamento que esta alado del departamento de naruto, claro que estos estarán conectados por un pasaje secreto, esto es para evitar que los espías enemigos sepan que aún hay una yamanaka con vida.**

 **Bueno esto es todo, ya se pueden retirar... señores uzumaki."** dijo el hokage riendo en la ultima parte.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **DE VUELTA CON BORUTO, SARADA Y INO.**

Justo cuando ino termino la historia, llegaron a las puertas del campamento uzumaki, la cual era un portón de madera con el símbolo de los uzumakis, en donde estaban parados inoto que era un joven parecido a naruto y inori que era una joven con cabello pelirrojo, largo.

 **"Inoto, inori"** dijeron inomi y inoku al ver a su hermano y hermana mayor enfrente del campamento uzumaki, corriendo hacia ellos.

 **"H** **ola, inomi, inoku, ¿como estuvo su día?"** dijo inori con una sonrisa amable.

 **"Estuvo muy bien, fuimos de compras con mamá, luego al parque y al ultimo con papá, además hicimos nuevos amigos, ellos son himawari y boruto, son amigos de sarada"** dijo inomi señalando a los mencionados que estaban con ino.

 **"Por el amor de kami-sama, ¿sarada tiene otro novio?"** dijo inori al ver sarada.

 **"Cuantos van este mes, 7, y eso que apenas estamos a mitad de mayo"** dijo inoto con cansancio.

 **"no es mi novio(a)"** dijeron al mismo tiempo sarada y boruto

Con eso sarada, otras vez se pregunto que clase de persona era su yo de ese mundo alternativo para que todos reaccionaran así al verla junto a boruto, junto a ella.

* * *

 **bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla para mejorar el fanfic, y antes de que alguien pregunte, la historia ira transcurriendo en el presente y el pasado de naruto al mismo tiempo, aunque más en el pasado. y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**


	6. RECUERDO PARTE 2

**Para todos los lectores del fic, ahora para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **CON EL EQUIPO 10, EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE.**

El equipo diez estaba avanzando a toda velocidad por el bosque, ya que su nueva mision era que llegar al recate del equipo 7 o como refuerzos de estos, los que se encontraba resguardando un al constructor de puente de un de los famosos espadachines de la niebla, llamado zabuza. ya había pasado unos meses desde la prueba de asuma, y el equipo 10 había cambiado mucho no solo en actitud sino también en el vestuario, mejor dicho solo cambio el vestuario de naruto e ino (al descrito en el capítulo anterior, en el flashback del futuro, sin los chalecos chunin), el de shikamaru y asuma seguían igual que siempre, sin duda ahora naruto ya no era un blanco humano, e ino vestía algo mas apropiado, lo que agradeció mucho el padre de ino a naruto, al no creer que él había convencido de vestir diferente a su princesa, ya que hasta él mismo pensaba que la forma de vestir de ino no era apta para su edad.

Sin duda por el cambio de actitud de los miembros del equipo 10, daba a entender que el entrenamiento de asuma fue duro, eso sin incluir las misiones D que eran aburridas pero agotadoras. Además de que asuma obligó a naruto hacer 115 clones diarios, de los cuales a 70 clones los ponía a leer algunos libros o rollos de muchos temas diferentes, ya que enserio necesitaba dejar de ser tan tonto o terminaría muerto, 15 clones a ser ejercicios de control de chakra como escalar árboles o caminar sobre el agua, a 15 clones los ponía a cortar una hoja con su afinidad viento y a los últimos 15 clones les ponía una rutina de taijutsu, por mientas que a shikamaru le ponía los mismos ejercicios de control de chakra que naruto, asuma le dio una rutina muy pesada de taijutsu, mucho más pesada que la de naruto para intentar eliminar algo de su pereza (lo que seria inútil) y juegos mentales para entrenar su cerebro, y por último a ino le puso los mismos ejercicios de control de chakra y rutina de taijutsu que naruto, además de ponerla a hacer ejercicios de genjutsu y a estudiar varios rollos de ninjutsu médico.

Sin duda asuma los estaba preparando lo mejor que podía, ya que después de la prueba que le había hecho a sus genins, su padre le había informado que un grupo llamado akatsuki, el cual estaba compuesto de criminales clase S, y de sus intenciones de atrapar a naruto por ser el jinchuriki de kyubi, así que asuma estaba entrenando a su equipo de genins para que sobrevivieran a toda costa a un inminente ataque de akatsuki, entrenandolos en lo que eran más débiles, mejorandolos en donde eran más fuertes e intentando que tuvieran más experiencia en el campo.

Lo que fue muy pesado para los pequeños genin que por comodidad descansaban en el apartamento de naruto, el cual era el más cercano a su campo de entrenamiento, esto sin duda una incrementó la duda de shikamaru de quien podría ser el padre de naruto, ya que a los huérfanos nunca le daban apartamentos propios, y molesto mucho naruto porque después de un tiempo esos dos entraban y salían de su apartamento como sin nada, incluso cuando no estaba ahí y lo peor de todo era que ambos hicieron copias de su llave, pero sin duda la peor de los 2 fue ino que se aficionó a estar en una ventana del departamento de naruto, porque desde ahí se oía un bar cercano donde muchas personas hablaban de sus problemas, sin duda eso era algo que ino no podía pasar por alto, esa era una fuente de chismes que ella misma clasifico como **"los mejores chismes de konoha"** debido principalmente a que el bar era muy visitado por miembros importantes de los clanes.

Volviendo al bosque en donde estaban en ese instante el equipo 10, asuma rápidamente vio algo alarmante a la distancia, un gran número de rufianes armados con bates, cadenas y armas pulso cortantes se dirigían a un puente, el cual asumió que era el puente en construcción que había ido a proteger el equipo 7, en ese instante asuma vio como los delincuentes eran detenidos solo por hinata y chouji los cuales estaban perdiendo la pelea, además como si eso no fuera suficiente para apurarse en el puente se desarrollaba una pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre ninja de alto nivel, los cuales dedujo rápidamente asuma debían ser kakashi y el ninja renegado.

 **"Ino, naruto ustedes vayan a ayudar a hinata y chouji, por mientras que shikamaru y yo vamos al puente"** ordenó asuma a lo que sus estudiantes solo asintieron rápidamente, sin duda dudar o contradecir sus ordenes, asuma confiaba en la habilidad de sus genins y estos en su liderazgo.

Rápidamente naruto e ino llegaron a donde se encontraban unos hinata y chouji muy cansados, los cuales ya no podían detener más a los rufianes, cuando naruto llego rápidamente hizo 200 clones de sombras, los cuales lanzando 200 kunais con chakra de viento a sus enemigos, los cuales resultaron muertos o gravemente lastimados al ser sorprendidos con la guardia baja por la lluvia de kunais, sin duda las lecciones de asuma de cómo, el como usar el ataque sorpresa a su favor le fue de mucha ayuda a naruto, ya que antes hubiera amenazando a sus oponentes primero o gritado el nombre de su jutsu destruyendo su factor sorpresa y dándole tiempo al enemigo para reaccionar.

 **(nota: no pondré los nombres de los jutsu como otros escritores de este sitio, porque siempre me a parecido idiota que los ninjas digan el nombre de su ataque antes de lanzarlo, eso arruina el factor sorpresa que es tan necesario para los ninjas)**

Antes de que los enemigos se pudieran re-agrupar fueron puestos en un genjutsu por ino quien aprovecho que todos miraron al mismo tiempo a los clones de naruto para ponerlos a todos en uno, para después golpearlos con kunais que estaban bañados con una toxina paralizante, lo que era necesario para que si lograban salir del genjutsu no se escaparan o los atacaran de nuevo, esto sorprendió a hinata y chouji que muy apenas lograron reconocerlos, no solo por su cambio de vestuarios sino por la forma tan brutal y rápida que acabaron con los enemigos.

 **"Hinata, chouji cuiden a estos sujetos, después volveremos por ellos, ahora debemos de ir ayudar a shikamaru y asuma sensei"** dijo ino antes de seguir a naruto que se puso en marcha al puente de inmediato.

Ni hinata, ni chouji estaban seguros de lo que acababa de pasar, fue muy rápido que muy apenas lograban procesarlo, lo único que pudieron pensar en hacer después de eso era ir a buscar una cuerda o algo con que amarar a los delincuentes de gato.

Después de algunos momentos corriendo naruto e ino llegaron al puente en donde se hallaron con la sorpresa de que sasuke estaba muy mal herido, y que la pelea había acabado rápidamente al parecer asuma y shikamaru aprovecharon el factor sorpresa que tenían para detener a zabuza, que era un sujeto que traía una enorme espada, con la posesión de sombra de shikamaru, y dejando a chica o chico, no estaban muy seguro de que era pero que llevaba una máscara, inconsciente de un solo movimiento de asuma, sin duda ningún enemigo se esperó que llegaran refuerzos al último momento y como estaban débiles fueron fácilmente derrotados. después de unos segundos y de procesar la escena ino salió corriendo hacia sasuke gritando **"sasuke-kun** " y intentando usar el poco ninjutsu médico que había aprendido de los rollos para curarlo.

* * *

 **EN UN LUGAR CERCANO**

Por mientras esto pasaba desde lo lejos un hombre pequeño lo miraba con molestia y fastidio, el fallo de su plan por unos chiquillos, lo que le costaría mucho dinero.

 **"Maldita sea, mis hombre fueron vencidos muy fácilmente, eso me pasa por contratar a pandilleros en lugar de ninjas... en fin hay negocios mejores en otros lugares"** dijo gato al ver como su plan fallo, subiéndose a su limusina y alejándose del lugar en dirección desconocida.

* * *

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS, EN LA SALIDA DEL PUEBLO.**

El equipo 10 fueron los grandes héroes de esa misión, al parecer el equipo 7 ya había sido básicamente derrotado y superado en todo sentido. Después del día del enfrentamiento con los pandilleros y el ninja renegado de la niebla, la misión del equipo 10 fue muy aburrida, todo fue vigilar por turnos hasta que el puente fue terminado, por mientras que lo hacía trataron las heridas del equipo 7, especialmente las de sasuke que fue el más lastimado por la pelea. Además de eso lo único divertido que podían de hacer los miembros del equipo 10 era observar a naruto que sin darse cuenta era acosado por hinata (incluso se hicieron apuestas de que si naruto se daría cuenta del amor acosador de hinata), la que aun no podía creer que su naruto cambió sus horribles ropas , incluso ella admitía que eran horribles, lo que lo hacía ver muy bien según ella, incluso logró imaginarse a ella y a el en una situación que leyó en un libro de tapa anaranjada, lo cual hacía que se pusiera roja de solo pensarlo.

Por mientras asuma y kakashi entregaron a todos los criminales capturados, incluyendo a zabuza y su aprendiz llamada haku a los AMBUS del país de las olas, los cuales para sorpresa de los 2 junins los ejecutaron en ese mismo lugar sin piedad, al parecer no había más lugares en sus presiones y nadie estaba dispuesto a gastar dinero en basura como ellos, esto último fue tan fuerte de ver que ambos junins que se alegraron de no traer a sus genins, la escena sin duda fue traumante.

Después de algunos dias al fin era el día de partir, el equipo 10 estaba esperando al equipo 7 que se estaba despidiendo de los amigos que hicieron en ese lugar, lo cual hizo también el equipo 10 pero al no conocerlos tanto como el equipo 7, no fue tan larga su despedida. Después de unos minutos de despedida, al fin los 2 equipos empezaron su viaje de vuelta a konoha, sin darse cuenta del nombre del nuevo puente "El gran puente 10 y 7" o "EL gran puente 17" en honor a los 2 equipos que ayudaron a que el puente fuera terminado.

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **EN LA CASA UZUMAKI.**

En frente de la casa uzumaki se veía a ino alt. con los demás a su alrededor, todos estaban viendo a boruto y sarada con asombro, sin duda a todos los presentes menos a himawari, esa escena les pareció muy extraña, era raro que sarada negara que andaba con alguien que a simple vista se veía como su novio, especialmente de esa forma tan rara, pero ino no quiso molestar más con ese tema y decidió simplemente cambiarlo a uno que le interesaba mucho más.

 **"Inotó, inori ¿que hacen afuera de la casa?"** dijo ino con amabilidad, mirando directo a sus hijos que normalmente nunca estarían esperando fuera de la casa.

 **"La Tía fuu te estaba buscando"** dijo inori apuntando hacia arriba de donde descendió una mujer de ojos naranja y cabello verde con unos pantalones blanca y una camisa con hoyos para las alas, de color blanco ambos, tan rápidamente que le dio un mini-infarto a ino.

 **"Fuu, te he dicho un millón de veces que no me asustes así... como sea ¿que quieres fuu?"** dijo ino intentando recuperarse del susto por mientras que boruto y sarada se sorprendieron de que fuera la misma fuu de la historia que ino alt. le había contado, ella fue la jinchuriki que vencieron en los exámenes chunins.

 **"No es obvio señora novena, vine a ver como estaban, aprovechando que en una semana será la reunión de los jinchurikis"** dijo fuu alegre como siempre.

 **"Fuu, también te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames novena, señora novena o jinchuriki 9, mi nombre es ino o señora uzumaki, que tenga la mitad de kurama dentro de mi, no teda el derecho de que me llames diferente"** dijo ino molesta por los nombres que fuu le ponía.

 **"Esta bien no te enojes,"** dijo fuu empezando a caminar a la casa uzumaki.

Después de la pequeña discusión todos empezaron a caminar a la casa, aún los sorprendidos himawari, boruto y sarada, que aún no procesaba bien la parte de que ino alt. era una jinchuriki de la mitad del buji de naruto.

* * *

 **RESTAURANTE AKIMICHI**

Después de caminar sujetada de la mano del naruto alternativo, al fin habían llegado al restaurante, sin duda el restaurante era una de las cosas que no era tan distinta a su mundo, a diferencia de casi toda la ciudad que parecía muy cambiada.

 **"Mesa para 2, por favor"** dijo naruto a chouji, que a ino no le parecía diferente al chouji de su mundo.

 **"Mejor que sea una mesa para 4 personas"** dijo una voz detrás de ellos, pero que ambos reconocieron rápidamente.

Al voltear hacia atrás ino vio algo que no se esperaba para nada, era shikamaru que estaba sujetado de su mano derecha por tenten, que se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba largo, su cara estaba perfectamente maquillada, su ropa estaba perfecta. Ino no podía creer lo que veía, la tenten de su mundo nunca se preocupo mucho por su apariencia, y lo más raro aun era que tanto shikamaru como tenten tenían el mismo anillo de bodas, eso quería decir que estaban casados.

 **"Shikamaru, tenten qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí"** dijo naruto saludando de inmediato a su amigo, el cual le devolvió el saludo.

Pero antes de que shikamaru o naruto pudieran decir algo, alguien en alguna mesa hablo.

 **"Hay por kami, son la segunda generación de los sanins; shikamaru, naruto e ino"** dijo un desconocido, lo que fue seguido por la miradas de muchas personas, lo que dejó confundida a ino org.

Al saber que era lo que siguia naruto alt. tomo a ino por la mano, y empezó a llevarla a una mesa, seguidos por shikamaru y tenten, pero antes de llegar fueron detenido por un voz muy familiar para ino, pero que no lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

 **"¿Porque tanta prisa?"** dijo asuma riendo, viendo a sus exalumnos.

Ino lo podía creer, lo ultima vez que vio asuma fue cuando tenia 16 o 17 años de edad y fue en su ataúd, y ahora estaba frente a el, mucho mas anciano, alado de kunerai, su hija y un hijo, una ino sin palabras se preguntaba ¿como era posible?, quería saber ¿como su sensei había sobrevivido a akatsuki?, ¿como había sido su vida alado de kurenai que parecía feliz? y ¿como se llamaba su pequeño hijo?, eso era mucha conmoción para ino, pero para desgracia o fortuna de ino la conmoción no quedó ahí al ver al otro lado de la mesa vio a kakashi con shizune recargada en su hombro con un hijo mayor de cabello negro y una hija menor de cabello blancuzcos como su padre, de las mismas edades de la hija e hijo de asuma, en su mente ino solo podia pensar en una sola cosa, **" ella y naruto, shikamaru y tenten, asuma vivo con una feliz kurenai, y ahora kakashi y shizune con hijos, dios, ¿que diablos cambiaron?"**

Pero antes de que ino pudiera digerir toda esa información, que para ella todo esto de la alteración de la historia, lo cual era como descubrir un montón de vidas secretas que no conocía acerca de sus amigos y conocidos, pero sin que ella lo supiese se aproximada mucha más información de la que podría manejar.

 **"Buenas noches, asuma sensei, kurenai, mirai, hiruzen, kakashi, shizune, obito, rin"** dijo naruto sorprendiendo a ino por la parte de sensei hacia asuma, y los nombres de los hijos de kakashi y shizune, si no se equivocaba era los nombre de los viejos compañeros de equipo de kakashi.

 **"Buenas noches hokage-sama"** respondieron los niños.

 **"Siéntense todos, aún hay mucho lugar en la mesa"** dijo shizune, a lo que los 4 recién llegados hicieron caso.

 **"Vaya cada vez que los cuatro estamos juntos, puedo ver que ha pasado el tiempo"** dijo asuma a sus discípulos.

 **"Asuma no digas cosas como esas nos hacen sentir viejos a todos"** dijo shizune, a lo que kurenai asintió dándole la razón.

 **"Estamos viejos, solo mira a naruto e ino, o shikamaru y tenten, los conocimos antes que ambas parejas empezaran, y ahora están casados y con hijos"** dijo asuma, lo kakashi, naruto, shikamaru, tenten y kurenai no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sentirse viejos.

 **"Te recuerdo asuma, que naruto e ino han estado casados desde que tenían 13 años y que tuvieron su primer hijo a los 17 años"** dijo shizune intentando hacer ver a asuma que no estaban tan viejos, lo que hizo que ino se sorprendiera, desde los 13 años se casó su yo alternativa de este mundo, ¿como diablos paso?.

 **"Y yo te recuerdo shizune que el matrimonio de naruto e ino se debió al masacre del clan yamanaka, el cual fue hace mucho tiempo"** dijo asuma, lo que dejó a ino helada, acaso había oído bien, había asuma dicho que su clan fue a masacrado.

 **"El matrimonio de naruto e ino, hee... si recuerdo bien su segundo matrimonio fue el primero de muchos, luego le siguieron, ustedes asuma y kurenai, jiraiya y la difunta tsunade, sasuke y sakura, itachi y karin, shizune y yo, shikamaru y tenten, gara y fuu, killer B y mei, hanabi y konohamaru, y esos son todos lo que recuerdo ahorita."** dijo kakashi tratando de terminar con la estúpida pelea de su esposa con asuma, lo cual agradecía kurenai, esto sin duda fue demasiado para la mente de ino que ahora estaba en blanco, muchas parejas nuevas y muchas posibilidades, lo cual su mente no pudo soportar.

 **"Aún me acuerdo cuando mí padre les informo a naruto e ino de la decisión del consejo..."** dijo asuma

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

El equipo 10 estaba totalmente conmocionado por lo dicho por el tercer hokage especialmente los mismos naruto e ino, los cuales no dejaban de mirarse con la cara de asombro de la decisión del consejo, sin darse cuenta de la cara de felicidad del hokage que veía su plan en acción, sin duda todo fue según lo planeado.

 **"¡NARUTO!, naruto ¿sera mi esposo?"** pregunto ino sin creerlo, apuntando a naruto.

 **"Yoooo"** dijo naruto sin creerlo

 **"Si, exacto desde ahora ustedes 2 son marido y mujer, aquí esta el acta de matrimonio"** dijo hiruzen al pesarle un papel donde ambos chunin vieron sus nombres, solo que con la diferencia que se referían a ino como ino uzumaki en lugar de ino yamanaka.

 **"Ino uzumaki, uzumaki es mi nuevo apellido"** dijo ino, sintiéndose rara al escuchar uzumaki en lugar de yamanaka.

 **"Exacto, en el P.R.C no importa el apellido sino la línea de sangre, así que el consejo decidió que uzumaki era el mejor apellido por las circunstancia"** dijo hiruzen, sintiendo la ironía, al saber que naruto estaba en la misma situación.

 **"Un momento si ino usa el apellido uzumaki, eso no la delataría como mi esposa, porque yo soy el único uzumaki"** dijo naruto, diciendo lo obvio.

 **"Por eso ino solo se presentará con su primer nombre, solo en caso en el que sea necesario se le es permitido usar su apellido, y me alegra escuchar que ya la empieces a considerar a ino como tu esposa, naruto."** dijo hiruzen mirando la reacción de desconcierto en la nueva pareja.

 **"Bueno si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer"** dijo hiruzen, haciendo que naruto e ino salieran junto al resto del equipo 10 de su oficina.

Cuando salieron de la oficinas el equipo 10 estaba como zombi, no entendían que pasó, y no podía procesar nada de la información, hasta que asuma hablo.

 **"Jajajjajaja, realmente no me espere que fuera naruto el elegido por el consejo para el P.R.C , después de todo me preocupe por nada."** dijo asuma alegrandose que su alumna no terminara con un viejo pervertido.

 **"No es divertido asuma sensei, ahora naruto y yo estamos casados, ¿que se supone que debemos hacer?"** dijo ino, que sin pensarlo ella misma se puso en posición perfecta para que le hicieran una broma.

 **"Veamos, vivir juntos ya lo hacen, dividirse las tareas del hogar también, tener tontas discusiones también, sin duda ino es la que domina en su relación, así que solo lea falta hacer pequeños narutos y pequeñas inos"** dijo shikamaru haciendo que ambos notaron que desde el a masacre yamanaka, ino ha estado viviendo en la casa de naruto como si fueran pareja y que ambos se tiñeran en rojo al pensar en lo que el P.R.C. los obligaría hacer, al mismo tiempo que ino se lamentaba porque hinata sin duda vería eso como una traición.

* * *

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO EN EL FLASHBACK- AÑOS EN EL FUTURO**

* * *

Vemos a una ino muy mayor que se despertaba lentamente, abriendo lentamente sus ojos solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba su marido en la cama, vio alrededor del cuarto pero tampoco lo vio, rápidamente olió un olor de comida proveniente de la cocina. rápidamente ino se puso de pie, aunque le fue muy difícil debido a su pansa de 9 meses de embarazo, sin duda no era fácil moverse con un bebe dentro de ella, pero como pudo llegó a la cocina del mismo departamento en el que ella y naruto vivían desde hace tiempo, sin duda lo iba a extrañar cuando se mudaran el siguiente mes, pero este apartamento era uno muy pequeño para iniciar una familia ahí, además su casa en el campamento uzumaki estaba terminada.

Al llegar a la cocina ino pudo observar a su marido sirviendo la comida, y sin pensarlo ino se sentó para iniciar a comer, sin duda le fascinaba la cocina de naruto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía humillada que su esposo cocinara mejor que ella, aunque por ahora no le importara nada de eso, pero después de algunos bocados, vio enfrente de ella a asuma, jiraiya y tsunade.

 **"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, y ¿porque tan temprano?"** pregunto ino con una ceja levantada.

 **"Bromeas, estas apunto de dar a luz, ni loca quito mi vista de ti, no hasta ver a mi nieto esté sano y salvo fuera de ti"** dijo tsunade, lo que molestó a ino, ella sabía que jiraiya y tsunade veían a naruto como a su hijo o nieto, pero hablar de ella como si fuera un contenedor de la pequeña inori, le molestaba tanto que estaba apunto de golpearla cuando de repente escucho un voz desde su interior.

 _ **"CALMATE INO, NO ESTAS EN POSICIÓN DE PELEAR, ADEMÁS AHÍ VIENE"**_ dijo kurama.

 **"Viene, ¿que viene?"** dijo ino con duda.

Ino de inmediato supo de que se trataba, sin previo aviso su fuente se rompió, lo que sorprendió a todos, ya que la misma tsunade fue la que dijo que el bebé nacería la próxima semana.

 **"Naruto, creo que se me rompió la fuente"** dijo ino muy nerviosa, ya que ese día no solo se convertiría en madre, sino que era el día en que ella y naruto recuperarían lo que el destino cruelmente les quitó a ambos, al fin tendrían una familia de nuevo.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **"y así nació inori"** dijo asuma lo que dejo a todos en la mesa pensando **"¿por qué cambió la historia de cuando se casaron naruto e ino, a cuando nació inori?"** , en ese momento nadie dudaba que la edad estuviera cobrando su precio al pobre de asuma.

 **"A** **suma sensei, y esa última parte, ¿qué tiene que ver con la historia de cómo el consejo decidió el matrimonio naruto e ino?"** shikamaru pregunto la pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de todos.

 **"Tu sabes que no considero a un matrimonio completo, hasta que tienen hijos"** respondió asuma, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y antes de que alguien pregunte, la historia ira trascurriendo en el presente y el pasado de naruto al mismo tiempo, aunque mas en el pasado. y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**


	7. ATRAPADOS

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

 **y otra vez perdón por cualquier error de ortografía, escribo estas historias en mi celular y el auto-corrector me fastidia mucho (no se como desactivarlo), ademas de que no me gusta mucho leer todo lo que escribo una y otra vez solo para ayear errores.**

* * *

 **ATRAPADOS**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **MISIÓN DEL EQUIPO 10.**

El equipo 10 estaba caminando por un bosque, en el medio de la nada acababa de hacer 2 misión nivel C Y 10 misiones nivel D al mismo tiempo , la primera de las misiones nivel C consistía en llevar la correspondencia a un pueblo en la cima de una montaña, lo cual era difícil por el tamaño de algunos paquetes, la segunda consistía en ayudar en la construcción de un edificio en ese mismo pueblo y las misiones del nivel D fueron trabajos simples pero tediosos, las que fueron fácil gracias a los clones de sombra de naruto, pero como sea el viaje era muy pesado, ya que eran 3 horas de subidas y de bajadas entre las montañas para llegar a ese pueblo, así que asuma prefirió dejar a sus genins caminar normalmente por el bosque, en lugar de ir saltando de árbol en árbol como de costumbre.

Así se había pasado el equipo 10 ese día, pero cuando estaba por anochecer y el equipo 10 se estaba preparando para acampar, por mientras que asuma iba por la leña, mientras que los tres genins preparaban sus sacos para dormir, pudieron notar una presencia extraña presencia cercas de ellos, rápidamente pudieron localizar a una persona en un árbol cerca de ellos, la cual los estaba vigilando desde hace un buen rato.

 **"¿Quien esta ahí?"** pregunto ino, sacando un kunai y preparándose para pelear con quien sea que los estuviera vigilando, no sería la primera vez que los bandidos los atacaran durante sus viajes y por supuesto no seria la ultima.

 **"Identifíquese o atacaremos** " ordenó shikamaru sacando también un kunai, al igual que naruto, los cuales se pusieron alado de ino para pelear en caso de ser necesario.

Pero en el momento que los pequeños genins iban a iniciar el ataque, la persona salió de los árboles rápidamente, aterrizando cerca de naruto el cual dio brico para atrás para poner distancia entre ellos, para sorpresa de los 3 genins el sujeto que los estaba vigilando era una mujer joven de ojos cafés claros, cabello negro lacio, piel morena, rostro simplemente perfecto, la cual lucía pantalón negro, blusa roja, un collar de oro y sandalias ninja, las que estaban perfectamente ajustadas a su escultural figura, de inmediato después de que la mujer saliera y fuera vista por los 3 genins, a la mente de los genins solo le vino una idea "hermosa", incluso ino tenia que admitir, esa mujer no solo era hermosa, era una belleza total, era tan bella que ella al lado de esa mujer, parecería la mujer mas fea del planeta, incluso kurenai parecería una mujer promedio alado de esa belleza.

 **"Disculpen niños, estaba pasando por aquí y vi a su equipo, al principio pensé que eran los bandidos, a los que me enviaron a derrotar, así que al los vigile por unos momentos pude darme cuenta que no lo son, así que no se tienen que preocupar, ya me voy."** dijo la mujer con una voz que debería pertenecer a los ángeles, y sin mas empezó a dirigirse a la dirección de la que provino, sin duda ino estaba impresionada, ya que al voltear a ver a naruto y shikamaru ambos tenían la cara de estúpidos, viendo directo al trasero de la mujer lo que la molesto.

 **"Gine, ¿que haces aquí?"** preguntó un recién llegado asuma, a lo que gine se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz, volteando hacia asuma rápidamente, solo para después correr y saltar arriba de asuma, haciendo a naruto y shikamaru desear ser asuma en ese momento, aunque sea solo un segundo.

 **"Asuma, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado gran pedazo de idiota?, sabes cuanto todos te extrañamos, desde que dejaste a los 12 guardianes nada a sido igual"** dijo gine feliz, al reencontrarse con su antiguo compañero.

 **"Dios, si kurenai, se entera de esto, matará ha asuma solo de celos, bueno solo mirara cualquier mujer estaría celosa de ella"** pensando ino, **"mejor dicho cualquier mujer mataría de celos, si viera a su novio, abrazado de una belleza como esa."**

 **"Asuma-sensei, no nos presentara con su amiga"** dijo naruto, acomodándose el cabello.

 **"Así... gine estos son mis genins, naruto uzumaki, shikamaru nara y ino yamanaka, y equipo esta es gine, una es compañera mía de los 12 guardianes."** dijo asuma, luego de lo cual los cuatro presentados se saludaron.

 **"Así que los rumores eran ciertos, terminaste como niñera de un grupo de genins, pero supongo que al final en cuentas aun sigues siendo el mismo asuma aburrido de siempre."** dijo gine viendo a los tres genins, los cuales por alguna razón no la dejaban de ver.

 **"Así que, digan me niños, les gustaría aprender algunos jutsus súper destructivos"** dijo gine, con una cara sonriente.

 **"Por supuesto"** respondieron los 3 genins a la vez.

 **"Y supongo que tu sigues siendo la misma irresponsable de siempre."** dijo asuma.

 **"Sin duda"** dijo gine con una enorme sonrisa, sabiendo que nada había cambiado entre ellos 2, después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NÚMERO 8, UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.**

En el campo de entrenamiento número 8 se podía ver como tres peleas de todos contra todos se llevaban a cabo al mismo tiempo, en la primera pelea estan sasuke, shino y neji los cuales estaban peleando con solo ninjutsus, en la segunda estaban peleando rock lee, kiba y chouji con solo taijutsu y por último, la última pelea estaban tenten, hinata y sakura en una lucha de genjutsu, sin duda en cada una de las peleas había uno que dominaba a los otros 2, que intentaban pelear en equipo para tener alguna oportunidad.

Por mientras que esto se llevaba a cabo a lo lejos los tres senseis de los equipo miraban como peleaban sus discípulos sin poner mucha atención, porque desde el inicio ya sabían cuales serian los resultados; en el primer combate shino ganaría con su enorme cantidad de insectos y porque los otros dos preferirían pelearían entre sí a hacer trabajo en equipo, quedando débiles para el ataque de shino que era ignorado como siempre, en el segunda pelea la ganaria sin dudar rock lee, ya que al ser un experto en taijutsu les patearía el trasero sin duda, y en el tercero sakura ganaría por ser la mejor genín en genjutsu de la aldea, lo que consiguió después del un poco de entrenamiento de kurenai, lo que impresionó a muchos ya que nadie esperaba mucho de una kunoichi tan débil físicamente, y por tener un carácter fastidioso en el mejor de los casos.

 **"Fue una buena idea, un entrenamiento entre los tres equipo"** dijo kurenai al ver el avance de sus alumnos en comparación de los otros genins, sin duda sakura estaba mucho más fuerte que antes, kiba necesita más entrenamiento y shino necesitaba entrenamiento también, no siempre ganará con sus insectos.

 **"Si, lastima que asuma esta en una misión y que no pudo traer sus genins"** dijo kakashi, fastidiado al no poder ver como iba el entrenamiento del hijo de su sensei, esa era su principal propósito al organizar este entrenamiento entre equipos, pero ahora estaba desperdiciando valioso tiempo de lectura en eso.

 **"Últimamente asuma, y su equipo han hecho muchas misiones C afuera de konoha"** dijo gai, sin saber que asuma lo hacía para que sus alumnos tomaran más experiencia de las misiones, y así estén preparados para misiones más peligrosas en el futuro.

 **"Es cierto, últimamente asuma ha salido mucho en misiones últimamente, me pregunto si será por algo o por alguien"** dijo kakashi, sabiendo bien lo que venía.

 **"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"** pregunto kurenai molesta por como dijo eso kakashi, ya que si le quería decir algo, debia decirselo en la cara.

 **"Primero que nada, kurenai, no te hagas lo inocente, sabemos que tu y asuma están saliendo, además que te haces la difícil con asuma, y si te preguntas cómo lo sabemos, solo digamos que una yamanaka no se puede callar"** dijo kakashi sonriendo por la cara de asombro y después de enojo que puso kurenai. **" y segundo, no sería raro que asuma conociera a alguien especial fuera de konoha, y esa puede ser la razón de que su equipo solo toman misiones fuera de konoha, no quiero decir que te este engañando, sino que es una posibilidad."**

 **"Ya veo, por eso salen tanto de konoha, sin duda tiene sentido"** dijo gai sorprendido, provocando sin querer que kurenai quedará congelada, con la idea de que asuma la dejara por otra. además de pensar que por hacerse la difícil le había salido el tiro por la culata, sin duda necesitaba una nueva estrategia.

 **"Como sea, deberíamos seguir con el entrenamiento, en poco tiempo sera los exámenes chunins"** dijo kakashi, por mientras que intentaba evitar reírse en voz alta.

Los tres junins notaron que durante su discusión las tres peleas habían acabado, ganando los que supusieron que ganarían. pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo un grito de alguien conocido los hizo ver hacía la salida del campo de entrenamiento 8.

 **"Ino, devuélveme mi dinero"** grito naruto.

 **"No, me lo debes por lo que paso en la ultima misión"** dijo ino.

 **"Eso fue culpa de gine-sensei"** respondió naruto

Rápidamente vieron a ino que entro del campo de entrenamiento número 8, cargando un monedero de rana, seguida por un naruto enojado, después de ellos siguió un shikamaru con cara de fastidio por el comportamiento de sus compañeros y por último un cansado asuma, que no podia para de reir por la tonto escena que hacian sus alumnos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de los recién llegados, principalmente porque naruto e ino, corrían y saltaban de un lugar a otro del campo de entrenamiento con mucha agilidad y rapidez, una tratando de huir y el otro tratando de recuperar su dinero, lo más sorprendente eran sus ropas y las del resto de su equipo que señalaba que habían llegado de una misión muy difícil y que deberían estar cansados.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO**

Kurenai se estaba desvistiendo en el vestidor de las chicas junto a las cuatro kunoichis de los equipos de novatos de ese año. ya habían pasado media hora desde que naruto e ino tuvieron esa tonta discusión (ino terminó quedándose con el dinero), y donde todos platicaron con el grupo recién llegado, decidiendo ir todos a las aguas termales para descansar del entrenamiento de los equipos 7, 8 y el equipo gai, y de la misión del equipo 10. en ese momento kurenai lamentaba ser la única junin mujer con equipo propio, ya que es aburrido no poder hablar con otra mujer de su edad, en esos momentos incluso aceptaría estar con anko. después de algunos momentos las 5 kunoichi entraron a las agua termales donde lo única que podía oír kurenai era la conversación infantil de las genins, ya que el lado femenino estaba totalmente solo.

 **"Así que dime ino, ¿por qué cambiaste de estilo de vestir?"** pregunto sakura, curiosa por la nueva forma de vestir de su rival.

 **"No cambie nada frentona, me visto igual que siempre"** dijo ino, ya que pensaba que lo decía por su ropa de civil, la cual había siempre sido conservadora a diferencia de la que usaba para ser shinobi.

 **"No me vengas con eso, cambiaste tu ropa sexy de misión por ropa más conservadora, ¿porque lo hiciste?"** pregunto de nuevo sakura, la que no podia creer que le tuviera que decir a ino de lo que hablaba, ya que normalmente ella sabría de que estaba hablando.

 **"haaa eso, solo fue porque mi antigua ropa no era útil como protección contra el clima"** dijo ino, dándole mínima importancia a ese cambio de ropa, lo que sorprendió a sakura, la ino que conocía nunca le daría la mínima importancia a la ropa, ese seria un tema de máxima prioridad.

 **"Solo eso, yo pensé que era por sasuke"** dijo sakura decepcionada porque esperaba un chisme, que ino se había enamorado o algo mejor que eso.

 **"¡¿Por sasuke?!, dios, ya no me acordaba de él, asuma-sensei nos mantiene tan ocupados, yendo de misión a misión o estando entrenando tanto, que no tenia ni tiempo para pensar en sasuke, mejor dicho tengo tan poco tiempo libre como para hacer otra cosa que no sea descansar."** dijo ino, dejando a sakura sorprendida, preguntándose que tipo de monstruo era asuma, una chica necesitaba tiempo para ella.

 **"Asuma, es el sujeto con el que sale kurenai-sensei cierto, por lo que me dices, sin duda debe ser un gran idiota si no los deja descansar entre misiones"** menciono sakura, por mientras que esperaba que su sensei no la regañara por decirle idiota a su novio.

 **"No digas eso sakura, es muy común que un sensei quiera hacer que su equipo suba de nivel rápidamente, así corren menos riesgo en misiones mas difíciles."** dijo tenten.

kurenai encontró eso ultimo interesante, al fin podía saber que hacia asuma fuera de konoha, solo escuchando la platica entre su alumna con ino, pero en ese momento las chicas oyeron algo del otro lado, con los chicos. **(nota: estarán hablando de una rana que estaba en el lado de los chicos, para que no piensen mal, mentes sucias.)**

 **"¡Es enorme, naruto!"** dijo kiba sorprendido.

 **"claro que no, es de tamaño normal"** respondió naruto.

 **"¡¿Normal?!, de que diablos hablas naruto es gigante"** dijo shikamaru, haciendo que del otro lado todas las genins se pusieran rojas.

 **"¿Usted qué opina asuma-sensei?"** pregunto naruto.

 **"Bueno naruto para mis estándares en muy pequeña"** respondió asuma, a lo que a kurenai no le pareció lo que decía asuma, según lo que ella recordaba no era tan grande sus estándares durante la noches que estuvieron juntos.

 **"Vaya que es grande naruto, hasta parecería... (rock lee se lanzo a las aguas termales lo que hizo que las chicas no entendieran nada en esa parte, lo que dijo fue "una invocación") ... del cuarto hokage"** dijo kakashi.

 **"Es cierto kakashi, es es tan grande como la del cuarto hokage o la de jiraiya"** dijo gai, en este punto kurenai empezó a dudar y a preguntarse, ¿cómo era posible que gai y kakashi supieran el tamaño de la del cuarto hokage?.

 **"kakashi-sensei, ¿como puedo conseguir una asi de grande?"** dijo sasuke refiriéndose a la invocaciones pero las chicas entendieron otra cosa poniéndose totalmente rojas.

 **"No la muevas naruto, es asqueroso"** dijo kiba

 **"Pero kiba, solo mirala es muy linda"** dijo naruto sujetando la rana, haciendo que hinata casi se desmayara y que ino se enrojeciera más de lo que ya estaba, sin duda quería matar a naruto por hacerla pasar esa vergüenza tan grande, un momento porque solo se concentraba en naruto ahí estaba shikamaru, sasuke y otro chicos, porque se imaginaba a naruto en ese momento, sin duda debía hacerlo pagar aunque si lo hacia tenia que admitir que estaba espiando su conversación.

 **"Nada de linda, es una rana asquerosa, así que suelta la ahorra"** dijo kiba, haciendo que las 4 genins y la junin cayeran de espaldas, ya que se imaginaron otra cosa que una simple rana, oficialmente todas ellas tenían una mente muy sucia.

* * *

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Sakura, ino, hinata y tenten, estaban empezando a vestirse aún avergonzadas y sin poder sacarse lo que había pasado hace rato, por mientras que kurenai seguía en las aguas termales.

 **"Chicas, no les gustaría ir a un spa pasado mañana, tengo pases que me gane en una rifa."** dijo sakura, enseñandole los boletos a sus amigas, las cuales sonrieron al oír las palabras spa e ir.

 **"Nunca he ido a ninguno spa en mi vida, pero voy encantada, después de todo mi mama dice que debo ser mas femenina, porque al parecer soy muy poco femenina"** dijo tenten, recordando como su madre le decía que debía ser más femenina.

 **"Yo también voy, suena divertido ir todas juntas"** dijo hinata, para la que era común ir a spas, pero esa sería su primera vez de ir con amigas.

 **"Lo siento frentona, ese día debo ir en una misión"** dijo ino, la cual se había terminado de cambiar en ese momento.

 **"Ino, sin duda debes de confrontar a asuma y exigirle un día libre, porque sino nunca tendrás tu primer novio y nunca podrás dar tu primer beso"** dijo sakura orgullosa de su primer beso fuera con sasuke.

 **"L** **o siento, sakura pero la misión es para la señorita gine, así que no puedo negarme a ir, además ya di mi primer beso"** respondió sin pensar ino, revelando un detalle que preferiría mantener en privado , lo que hizo que sakura abriera los ojos como de plato, como era posible de que ella no supiera del primer beso de ino.

 **"En serio, ¿quien fue el afortunado?"** dijo sakura, se movió tan rápido de lugar que parecia que habia aparecido enfrente de ino con magia.

 **"No importa sakura, fue un accidente, ninguno de los 2 queríamos besarnos."** dijo ino, intentando restarle importancia al asunto de su beso con naruto.

 **"Dije ¿quien fue?"** insistió sakura, haciendo que ino entendiera que debería decirlo o sakura no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo supiera.

 **"Bueno, bueno, te lo diré pero no le digas a nadie, lo mismo va para ustedes."** dijo ino apuntando a hinata y tenten.

 **"Lo prometemos"** dijeron sakura, tenten y hinata al mismo tiempo, las últimas 2 interesándose más en el asunto.

 **"Bueno como dije fue un accidente durante una pelea, en la que él quedó inconsciente y solo yo se que nos besamos."** dijo ino, lo que para todas se escuchó más como si ino le robo un beso a alguien cuando estaba inconsciente.

 **"Eso suena raro"** dijo sakura, dudando de lo que decía ino.

 **"No me importa que se escuche raro, es la verdad, bueno como decía naruto** (al escuchar en nombre de naruto todas entraron en un mini shock) **estaba inconsciente así que él no sabe, así que no le digan a nadie de esto, lo último que necesito es que naruto se entere que nos besamos, eso seria tan raro para mi."** dijo ino, empezando a ponerse roja de la cara.

 **"Na-ru-to-kun"** dijo hinata sin creer que ino se había aprovechado de naruto cuando estaba inconsciente, como en el libro que estaba leyendo, no, fue un accidente, ino dijo que fue un accidente, así que ella debería de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, sin duda el libro que estaba leyendo le estaba afectando la mente.

 **"jajajajajaja naruto, tu primer beso fue naruto jajajajaja"** se reía sakura como loca, sin importarle nada a quien pudiera molestar.

 **"Por qué te ríes sakura, naruto no es mala elección, después de todo, en la aldea hay chicos peores que naruto, además que si te fijas bien, naruto es algo apuesto"** dijo tenten, haciendo que sakura parada de reír y viera raro a tenten, la que pensaba que pudo ser peor, ino pudo terminar besando a rock lee.

 **"Ci... cierto sa... sakura, na... naruto es muy amable"** dijo hinata, ya que no pudo decirle a sakura que ella también pensaba que naruto era apuesto, así que termino diciendo que era amable.

 **"Además frentona, el beso fue un accidente, no es como si naruto y yo nos fuéramos a casar."** dijo ino, lo que alivió en cierta forma a hinata.

 **"¿Quien se va a casar?"** pregunto kurenai, llegando a los vestidores, temiendo que la respuesta fuera asuma.

 **"Nadie kurenai sensei, solo nos enteramos que naruto fue el primer beso de ino."** dijo sakura en tono de burla.

 **"No te rías sakura, te dije que fue un accidente"** dijo ino.

 **"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte ino, naruto no es tan malo después de todo es rubio y de ojos azules, puede que sea un idiota como todos los chicos de su edad, pero se le quitará con la edad."** dijo kurenai, terminando así con la tonta discusión de la genins.

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **EN UN TECHO CERCANO AL RESTAURANTE AKIMICHI.**

Hinata original estaban cansada todo el día había sido agotador, sin contar que ha tenido su byakugan activado mucho tiempo vigilando a ino y naruto alt., atrás de hinata estaba sakura usando ninjutsu medico para ayudarla a recuperarse del agotamiento y del uso exhaustivo de chakra, pero ella también se estaba agotando rápidamente.

 **"Hinata por tu propia seguridad deja de usar el byakugan, es mejor que descanses para cuando sea necesario"** dijo sakura preocupada por la conducta de su amiga.

 **"Está bien"** dijo hinata desactivando su byakugan, cayendo de inmediato arrodillada en el piso.

Cuando las dos kunoichis se disponían a descansar, 2 personas se aparecieron detrás de ellas dos. lo que ocasionó que ambas voltearon para ver quienes eran, tomando posiciones de pelea, y sorprendiendose por las personas que vieron detrás de ellas, ahí estaba sarada y otra chica que no reconocían pero era de la edad de sarada.

Solo con mirar a sarada entendieron que no era la sarada de su mundo, ya que esta sarada utilizaba una falda muy corta de color negro con unas medias largas del mismo color y con una blusa roja muy apretada a su pecho de talla C, lo que sin duda eran grandes para su edad y ponían en duda si era la hija de la sakura, pero que rápidamente ellas descubrieron que era una ilusión creada por genjutsu, y realmente sarada estaba plana como su madre de niña, además estaba maquillada perfectamente, tambien traia aretes de corazones, y la segunda chica era sin duda era una nará, su mirada de aburrimiento y su cabello negro la delataban, pero había algo curioso en ella, sus ojos y su forma de vestir era iguales a las de tenten cuando era apenas una genin.

 **"Mamá, ¿que haces aquí?, no deberías estar con papá en una misión y porque te cortaste el cabello"** preguntó sarada acercándose a sakura y hinata, las que solo pusieron una sonrisa para evitar verse raras.

 **"Y hinata-sensei, creí que el hokage le había prohibido invadir la intimidad de los demás con su byakugan"** dijo la chica desconocida, que veía curiosa la ropa que llevaba hinata. **"por cierto hinata-sensei porque lleva esa ropa** (hinata aun lleva la ropa descrita en el primer capitulo) **, especialmente con el símbolo uzumaki en la espalda, sabe muy bien que la señora uzumaki es muy celosa y si la ve con algo como eso la matara, especialmente por lo que usted hizo cuando se entero que ellos estaban casados cuando ustedes tenían 17 años."**

ok, estables ambas estaban confundidas totalmente, ¿quien era la segunda chica?, realmente no la conocían y ella llamaba sensei a hinata, ¿que seria eso que hizo, para que la ino alt. la quiera matar solo por utilizar el símbolo uzumaki?. lo que mas confundía a las dos era la forma de vestir de sarada ¿porque la sakura de este mundo alternativo la dejaba vestir así?.

 **"Sagrada, ¿porque vistes así?"** pregunta sakura, sin importar si era su sarada o no, nunca dejaría a su hija vestir así.

 **"Hoo no, no tendremos la misma tonta discusión otra vez"** contexto sarada molesta.

 **"Sarada..."** dijo la chica desconocida, que al parecer estaba nerviosa por algo.

 **"Ahora no shikali, estoy discutiendo con mi mama"** dijo sarada, quien rápidamente fue jalada por shikali legos de sakura y hinata.

 **"Ese es el asunto sagrada, ellas no son tu madre, ni hinata-sensei"** dijo shikali, que al hacer un rápido análisis de las 2 personas frente a ellas concluyo que no eran la que ellas conocían.

 **"¿Se que hablas?"** dijo sarada molesta por lo que hizo shikali.

 **"Solo mira las, es obvio que no son ellas. solo piensa cuando ha visto a hinata sensei sin su libro, cuando has visto a tu madre con la misma marca en la frente que la señora shizune y sobre todo cuando has visto a tu madre con el pecho tan pequeño."** dijo shikali, haciendo que sarada y hinata miraran el pecho de sakura, quien se apeno de su pecho pequeño.

Al darse cuenta sagrada que shikali decía la verdad, ambas se pusieron en guardia rápidamente, igual que sakura y hinata, sin duda la pelea no podía estar mas pareja, 2 genins sin mucha experiencia pero armadas, contra 2 veteranas con mucha experiencia pero que estaban totalmente cansadas y sin armas, ni sakura ni hinata estaban muy seguras de poder ganar esta pelea, pero debían intentar.

* * *

 **EN LA CASA CON SHIKAMARU, TEMARI Y SAI.**

Shikamaru estaba frustrado y nervioso, igual que temari y sai, ya que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta fueron totalmente rodeados por AMBUS los cuales seguían escondidos en los alrededores de la casa por el momento, no había manera de escapar y mucho menos de pelea. según los cálculos de shikamaru debía de ver al menos 20 AMBUS esperando alguna señal para entrar a atacarlos en cualquier momento. shikamaru no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esta era una pelea perdida, el era el único de los tres en la casa en poder pelear sin armas, tanto temari como sai estaban totalmente desarmados, y como si fuera poco los 3 estaban oxidados en sus habilidades por el tiempo de paz.

Después ver con mucho cuidado a través de una ventana sin que nadie lo viera desde afuera se diera cuenta, shikamaru no pudo mas que temblar al ver quien estaba en frente de la casa con traje de AMBU pero sin mascara y con una mana levantada, no era otro que el mismo itachi en persona, en ese momento shikamaru tenia mas de un millón de preguntas en su cabeza, ya que sabia todo atrás de lo que paso con itachi gracias a naruto, y ahora el sujeto que pudo matar a todo el clan uchiha estaba apunto de entrar a atacarlos con unos 20 AMBUS atrás de el. antes de que shikamaru pudiera hacer algo itachi bajo el brazo, sin duda la señal para atacar, itachi y todos los AMBUS de un solo salto entraron a la casa rompiendo las ventanas, y sometiendo a un shikamaru que ni peleo contra el sometimiento del itachi, por mientras que shikamaru era sometido podía ver a su esposa y sai rendirse rápidamente, solo para ser rodeados por AMBUS los cuales les pusieron sellos para evitar que usaran chakra.

* * *

 **CAMPAMENTO UZUMAKI, CASA UZUMAKI**

Ino alt. estaba preparando la comida para la cena con ayuda de inori y boruto, quien se ofreció ha ayudar a cocinar solo para poder seguir obteniendo mas información por mientras que platicaba con ino. por mientras que sarada org. solo podía ver como estos cocinaban al no poder cocinar. al parecer había heredado las habilidades culinarias de su madre.

 **"Boruto, nunca pensé que un chico como tu supieras cocinar"** dijo ino alegremente, al recordar la vez que su hijo inoto intento cocinar y casi quema la cocina.

 **"Si, mi mama nos enseño a mi hermana y a mi"** dijo boruto riendo.

 **"Tu madre, ¿quien es tu madre?"** dijo ino con curiosidad, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien boruto y himawari, se le hacían conocidos de alguna parte, pero no sabia de donde. hasta que cuando dio una mirada rápida a boruto, el cual estaba de espaldas, y de repente vio la figura de su marido de pequeño sobre boruto, luego por la sorpresa volteo a himawari quien estaba jugando con inomi e inoku, en la cual vio la sonrisa feliz de naruto, además de las marcas como zorro que tenia naruto y sus hijos, sin duda no sabia quien era su madre pero creía saber quien era su padre, así que iría a asegurarse si sus sospechas eran correctas, y si lo eran mataría a naruto por infiel.

 **"No creo que la conozca"** dijo boruto.

Ino solo sonrió levemente a boruto, sacando un kunai de tres picos de un cajón y desapareció de la cocina utilizando el jutsu de "el dios trueno volador" hacia donde estuviera su esposo, sin duda naruto tenia mucho que explicar, así que aprovecho que fuu estaba en la casa para salir unos momentos ha hablar con su marido. lo que dejo a todos en la casa sorprendidos por lo repentina desaparición.

 **"No te preocupes boruto, mi mama volverá en unos segundos, de seguro tuvo algo importante que hacer y por eso salio"** dijo inori, al ver el asombro en la cara de boruto

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO CON NARUTO, SASUKE, INOJIN Y SHIKADAI.**

Naruto estaba sorprendido, que un grupo AMBUS los hubiera seguido tanto tiempo, los estuvieron siguiendo desde que salieron de la casa, mínimo habían logrado hacer que ino, sakura y hinata pudiera salir hacia su objetivo sin que ellos las siguieran, pero ahora todo estaba yendo de mal a peor. con su modo sabio podía sentir como sakura y hinata estaban peleando contra personas desconocidas, por mientras que en la casa, shikamaru y los otros habían sido detenido sin pelear pero no tenia tiempo para ir ayudarlos ellos aun no se desasían de los AMBUS.

 **"Sasuke, ¿que hacemos?"** dijo naruto después de informarle a todos de la situación en la que estaban.

 **"Es fácil, nos rendimos"** contesto sasuke, dejando sorprendido a naruto.

 **"¿Que?"** pregunto un confundido naruto.

 **"Es lo mas sensato, todos los demás fueron capturados o a un paso de ser descubiertos, y si peleamos intentando rescatarlos solo terminaríamos peleando contra nuestras contrapartes alternativas, destruyendo la aldea, así que si nos rendimos ahora evitaremos pelear inútilmente, y nos reunirían con los otros, desde ahí podremos acordar con los demás que hacer, y la manera de escapar."** propuso sasuke.

 **"Estas loco, seriamos interrogados y encerrados, estaríamos a su merced"** dijo naruto.

 **"Concuerdo con el hokage, es un mal plan"** dijo inojin

 **"Señor hokage, inojin, no es mala idea, es probable que estén tan confundidos por nuestras presencia en este mundo que tengamos la oportunidad de escapar, además es la única forma de poder rescatar a todos, sin tener que derrotar a todos los ninja en la aldea. solo seria cuestion de que dejaran unos clones para que nos ayuden a escapar cuando sea necesario"** dijo shikadai

 **"Está bien, seguiré tu plan sasuke"** dijo naruto., recordando que hizo algo similar en una misión donde lo engañaron pensando que había sido traicionado y enviado a prisión.

Rápidamente naruto hizo 3 clones, los que se alegaron rápidamente del lugar, y después los cuatro se detuvieron, subiendo sus manos y fueron rodeados por los AMBUS.

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **CERCA DE DONDE SE LLEVARA LA PARTE ESCRITA DEL EXAMEN CHUNIN.**

Desde las aguas termales, ya había pasado algunas semanas, durante las cuales el equipo 10 siguió su misma rutina de siempre, entrenar y salir en misiones, las cuales estaban teniendo efectos diversos en los miembros del equipo, como por ejemplo naruto estaba dejando de ser el niño molesto que todos conocían para ser un poco mas serio, como lo era minato, pero con un mejor sentido del humor, ino se encontraba tan cansada que parecía una nara, durmiendo en donde sea, dejando de preocuparse por cosas, para las que según ella ya no tenían tiempo y por último todo eso fue un infierno para shikamaru, que tenia tanto trabajo que no lo dejaban descansar en paz, sin duda ni ino, ni shikamaru tenían la energía de cierto uzumaki para seguir con el entrenamiento de asuma, sin caer rendidos.

Como sea el día de los exámenes chunin había había llegado al fin, y el equipo 10 corría por las calles de konoha para llegar a tiempo al examen, todo por la culpa de shikamaru que se quedó dormido, y naruto e ino tuvieron que ir a recogerlo a su casa. por mientras que corrían hacia el edificio, ino podía ver como los demás estudiantes entraban al salón donde se llevaría el examen escrito, así que le hizo una señal a naruto, que llevaba a shikamaru en su espalda para así ir más rápido.

Cuando se aproximaron al edificio vieron que había una pared, se habían equivocado de ruta y estaban por detrás del edificio, a lo que no le pusieron mucha atención, acumulando chakra en sus piernas y así saltar la pared con suma facilidad. para que después de eso entraran al edificio, subieron las escaleras y cuando iban en el segundo piso un par de sujetos intentaron impedirles el paso al segundo piso, lo cual le pareció raro ya que el examen era en el tercer piso, así que no hicieron caso y solo siguieron subiendo, dejando a los dos sujetos como idiotas ahí parados.

Cuando por fin llegaron al salón del examen vieron a todos sus ex-compañeros de la academia estaban viendo unas cartas que estaban en el piso, siendo sujetadas por un chico con gafas, el cual era mucho mayor que ellos.

 **"Bueno, ahora quiero unas de naruto uzumaki, ino yamanaka y shikamaru nara"** dijo sasuke, para saber el avance del equipo que solo estaba en misiones, dejando a los nombrados con dudas de que se trataba, pero sin dale importancia, fueron rápidamente a checar el lugar donde le tocaría a cada uno de ellos, lo cual ya habían hecho los demás.

 **"Veamos, los tres son del equipo 10, dos de los nombrados son de clanes reconocidos y el otro es un huérfano, el total de misiones es: S=0, A=1, B=2, C=95, D=139"** dijo kabuto

 **"Dios, es una cantidad enorme de misiones para solo unos meses"** dijo sakura, volteando a ver al equipo 10.

 **"Si, es por eso, que se le considera uno de los equipo de novatos más fuerte de estos exámenes chunin, ya que superan a otros equipos genins que se graduaron el año anterior a su generación en cantidad de misiones."** dijo kabuto.

 **"La cantidad de misiones no determina lo fuerte"** dijo sasuke, al molestarse porque consideran al equipo 10 uno de los mas fuerte solo por la cantidad de misiones.

 **"No solo es la cantidad, sino la rapidez, al parecer el equipo 10 a logrado trabajar perfectamente como un equipo, el nara es la mente del equipo, el uzumaki es la fuerza del equipo, y la yamanaka es la obtiene la información y el médico del equipo."** dijo kabuto

 **"Si, naruto es su fuerza, entonces no hay de que preocuparnos"** dijo kiba en tono de broma, sin saber del avance de los integrantes del equipo 10, en estos meses.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO**

El examen escrito al fin había empezado, todos los participantes estaban sentados intentando contestar las preguntas, por mientras que el encargado de la primera parte del examen chunin; ibiki morino y sus ayudantes estaban vigilando a todos los participantes, pero eso no desmotivó a ino para que usara sus jutsu de posesión de cuerpo y mente, tan típico del clan yamanaka, para extraer información de la sabelotodo de sakura, y así contestar rápidamente su examen, luego hacerlo con shikamaru, el cual ya lo estaba esperando desde hace rato, y contestar su examen con las respuestas de sakura, después de eso ino fue directo al cuerpo de naruto, solo para descubrir que naruto tenia la mitad del examen contestado, ella sin duda admitía que toda esa lectura que asuma le puso a naruto, habían servido de algo, ya que naruto no era el mismo idiota cabeza hueca de cuando salieron de la academia.

Cuando ino estaba apunto de contestar el resto del examen de naruto, de repente sintió algo muy extraño que la jalaba hacia adentro de la mente, cuando por fin pudo ver de qué se trataba, ella estaba en una tipo alcantarilla, sin duda se había caído en el escape mental de naruto, el cual estaba inundada de agua, y a su lado estaba naruto.

 **"Ino, ¿en donde estamos?"** pregunto naruto, al no reconocer el lugar en donde estaban.

 **"Creo que aun estamos en tu mente, pero por dios naruto este lugar es lamentable, deberías de hacer algo con este lugar, normalmente este lugar es bello en la mayoría de las personas"** dijo ino.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara 2 ojos rojos detrás de un jaula gigante se abrieron, viendo a los recién llegados.

 **"¡NO SE ATREVAN, A MODIFICAR MIS DOMINIOS!"** gritó una voz siniestra de atrás de los 2 genins.

Cuando ambos voltearon, vieron una enorme jaula la cual estaba oscura por dentro, pero lentamente una figura salio de la oscuridad de la jaula, para sorpresa de ambos, la criatura que creyeron que fue asesinada por el cuarto hokage, y la cual había atacado la konoha hace más de 12 años estaba frente ellos, el kyubi estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos directamente desde atrás de la jaula. ahora los 2 genin estaban tan asustados que no se estaban haciendo ninguna pregunta, solo se quedaron inmóviles de la sorpresa y el terror.

 **"AL FIN, MI CARCELERO SE DIGNO A HACERME UNA VISITA, Y AL PARECER TRAJO UNA VISITANTE CON EL."** dijo kurama con la misma voz siniestras, riendo por mientras que veía a naruto e ino temblar del miedo.

* * *

 **bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta historia, y una que otra idea para el mismo.**


	8. examen chunin, parte 1

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **EXAMEN CHUNIN, PARTE 1.**

* * *

 **Mente de naruto**  
Naruto e ino estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo enfrente de ellos, la criatura frente a ellos no era otro sino el mismísimo kyubi, ellos solo tenían una sola pregunta en mente ¿cómo era posible que el kyubi estuviera en ese lugar?, se suponía que estaban en la mente de naruto, como el pudo llegar ahí, sin notarlo ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás del miedo.

 _ **"Así que diganme, ¿que es los trae por aquí mocosos?"**_ dijo kurama molesto, analizando toda la escena y disfrutando la cara de miedo de los genins.

 **"¿T... tu... tu eres el kyu... el kyubi?"** pregunto ino aterrada por estar frente al mismísimo kyubi, ya que desde pequeña había oído muchas historias terribles del kyubi y su ataque a la aldea hace años, en donde murieron muchas personas, muchas mas quedaron heridas, y donde familias enteras perdieron todo lo que tenían antes del ataque, lo ultimo que supo del kyubi fue que había una regla que prohiba hablar de donde estaba su cadáver o por lo menos eso fue lo que asuma les dijo a ellos.

 _ **"Ustedes humanos, y su manía de llamarnos por nuestro numero de colas"**_ respondió kurama, molesto por todas las cosas que los humanos le había hecho.

 **"¿Llamarnos?** " pregunto naruto, el que parecía mucho menos aterrado que ino, al parecer su dura vida le había enseñado que sentir miedo solo empeoraba las cosas.

 _ **"Si, llamarnos, a mis hermanos y a mi, siempre nos dicen por nuestro numero de colas, en lugar de por nuestros nombres."**_ respondió kurama.

 **"¿Entonces cómo te llamas?"** pregunto naruto, haciendo que kurama lo viera raro, era la primera vez que un humano le preguntaba su nombre.

 _ **"Vaya, vaya, el carcelero quiere el nombre del prisionero, está bien, te lo diré, mi nombre es... ¡KURAMA!"**_ respondió kurama.

En ese momento ino estaba impresionada de lo que estaba viendo, el kyubi estaba razonando y hablando con naruto como si fuera un humano, eso era sorprendente para ella, ya que durante toda su vida le habían enseñado que el kyubi era una bestia que no razonaba, y que solo destruía sin piedad todo a su paso, sin un remordimiento o piedad ante nada ni nadie.

 **"¿Pe... pero que haces aquí?"** pregunto una temerosa ino, intentando aclarar algunas de las dudas que estaban en su mente.

 _ **"¡¿Que hago aquí?!, por si no lo notas estoy prisionero!"**_ dijo kurama muy molesto por esa pregunta tan tonta, golpeando violentamente con su garras los barrotes de la reja.

 **"No me refería a eso, se supone que tu estas muerto, te mato el cuarto hokage"** dijo ino molesta por la forma en el que le hablo kurama, haciendo que su miedo a kurama se esfumó rápidamente.

 _ **"Niña idiota, todo lo que te enseñaron en esa broma que ustedes llaman academia es falso, un biju no puede ser asesinado, solo puede ser sellado dentro de una persona como tu amigo a lado de ti, él es mi jinchuriki"** _ dijo kurama, señalando con su dedo a naruto.

 **"¿jinchuriki?"** preguntó naruto, al no conocer el significado de esa palabra.

 _ **"Realmente les debo de explicar todo mocosos, un jinchuriki es el que lleva dentro de el a un biju, como yo o mis hermanos"**_ dijo kurama.

kurama ya estaba arrepintiéndose del plan que se le ocurrió para salir de ahí, no sabía cuánto aguantaría, antes de no poder aguantarse más las ganas de matarlos, pero sin duda tenia que seguir esperando y esperar que ninguno de los dos genins se diera de sus verdaderas intenciones por mientras que se ponía en posición para llevar su plan en marcha.

 **"Un momento, tu eres la causa de que todos en la aldea me odien, ellos creen que yo soy tu"** dijo naruto sorprendidos, a lo que kurama solo río, por la tontería de los habitantes de konoha de comparar ese mocoso con él, pero rápidamente dejó de reír, ya era la hora dejar eso en claro de una vez.

" _ **Tu nunca seras yo, tu eres solo un contenedor sin valor, una arma para la guerra, una prisión, para que yo no escape, tu no eres importante, el importante soy yo, porque crees que aunque todos te odian, nadie te ha matado, porque si te matan yo seria libre, por eso hasta decirte algo acerca de mi, está prohibido, porque ese cobarde que llaman hokage temen que utilices mi poder, por eso nadie te dijo nada de mi, por eso en la academia no te entrenaron bien, solo recuerda lo que paso con ese sujeto llamado mizuki, el intento hablar acerca de mi y termino con la garganta cortada, igual como terminara tu amiga de aqui, ya que esta en la misma situación."**_ dijo kurama enojado e intentando evitar que esos mocosos hablara de su encuentro.

 **"El hokage no me mataría"** grito ino, reclamando que el hombre que conocía y que era el líder de su aldea nunca haría algo tan cruel como eso.

 _ **"Claro que el no lo hará, sino que le ordenara a alguien que lo haga, después de todo no es bueno que un líder tenga las manos manchadas en sangre."**_ dijo el kyubi, dejando a ino dudando de su futuro.

 **"Mentiroso, él nunca ordenaría algo como eso, yo lo conozco"** dijo naruto defendiendo al hombre que siempre lo trataba bien.

 _ **"No me creas, no me interesa, si tu quieres apostar la vida de tu amiga a que el hombre que te mintió durante toda tu vida, no sea capaz de hacer lo mismo con ella o que no la lance a prisión, has lo."**_ dijo kurama, retando la confianza de naruto en el hokage.

 **"Sin duda estas mintiendo, eso no tiene sentido, ¿porque me mataría solo por saber eso?"** pregunto ino sin ver una buena razón para que el hokage ordenada matarla.

 _ **"Solo piensalo mocosa, los jinchurikis son las armas mas poderosas de una aldea ninja como konoha, así que no es raro que otras aldeas intenten matarlos cuando aun son débiles y no se pueden auto defender, por eso mantienen el asunto en secreto por el máximo tiempo posible, incluso si eso significa matar un ninja de su propia aldea."**_ respondió kurama, riéndose de la cara de miedo de ino.

Ahora ino no estaba tan segura que fuera mentira lo que decía el kyubi, sin duda debía de admitir que tenia lógica lo que decía. pero antes que ino pudiera darse cuenta una de las colas de kurama la había envuelto totalmente, ambos genins quedaron sorprendidos, ya que pareció que la cola, había salido de la nada. pero kurama había planeado todo desde un principio, ahora se apoderaría de la mente de ino, y se liberaría con su ayuda, o por lo menos eso pensaba hacer, hasta que algo extraño paso, una luz brillante separo su cola y a ino.

 ** _"Maldito minato, pensaste en todo, incluso cuando estabas apunto de morir"_** maldijo kurama.

 **"Maldito zorro, ¿que le intentaste hacerle a ino?"** preguntó naruto con enojado por mientras que corría hacia donde había caído ino.

 _ **"Solo intente apoderar me de su mente, pero al parecer el sello del cuarto hokage me lo impidió, pero aun así logre ponerle mi propio sello a ella."** _ dijo kurama, admitiendo todo su plan ya que ahora no importaba si sabían la verdad.

 **"¿un sello?"** dijo naruto, quien no via sello en la piel de ino.

 ** _"si, le puse un sello, que actúa como un enlace y me permite enviar mi chakra a su cuerpo y así podre afectarla cuando este enojada como a ti. así tarde o temprano uno de los 2, no se podrá controlar, entonces seré libre."_** dijo kurama riendo, naruto oficialmente estaba harto de todo esto, era demasiado para que el lo procesara, pero antes de que le pidiera a ino salir de ahí, ino se levantó furiosa gritándole a kurama, algo que sorprendió a naruto.

 **"Maldito zorro pervertido como te atreves a poner tu maldito sello ahí"** dijo ino furiosa y apenada, al sentir exactamente el lugar del sello.

 _ **"No te atrevas a hablarme así mocosa, además no puedo dejar que nadie intervenga en mi planes, así que lo puse en el único lugar que nunca permitirías que nadie te examiné o incluso que lo vea"**_ dijo kurama.

 **"Ino es mejor salir de aquí"** dijo naruto, a lo que ino solo asintió.

 **"Adiós mocosos, y cuídense de mis hermanos, al parecer 2 de ellos y sus jinchurikis vinieron a jugar."** dijo kurama sabiendo que gracias a sus hermanos ellos dos se verían obligados a usar su chakra tarde o temprano, por mientras que naruto e ino solo escuchaban con cara de preocupación lo dicho por kurama, pero al temer que sea otro truco como el de hace unos momentos no le pusieron mucha atención, así que simplemente salieron de la mente de naruto.

* * *

 **DEVUELTA EN EL MUNDO REAL.**

Ino rápidamente volvió a su cuerpo, solo para sentir como el sello del zorro aparecía en su parte intima, ahora ya no podrá ir a las aguas termales con las demás chicas sin tener que explicar que era el sello o lucir bikinis sexy en la playa durante las vacaciones de verano como siempre lo hizo, el sello le impediría todo eso aunque podia usar genjutsu para cubrirlo era posible que se dieran cuenta, el sello solo consistía de la imagen de un zorro con nueve colas en color anaranjado.

Intentando olvidad lo que paso con el kyubi, ino voltio a ver a su alrededor, sin duda había muchos menos participantes en el examen que lo que recordaba, cuando voltio a ver a sus compañeros, vio a naruto levantan doce lentamente al parece aun pensaba en lo que paso en su mente, y luego vio a shikamaru que estaba durmiendo, al parecer estuvo así desde que ino salio de su cuerpo despues de contestar su examen, antes ella estaría como loca por eso, pero con el entrenamiento tan pesado de asuma, podía entender que su perezoso amigo se quedara dormido en donde sea, si pudiera olvidad lo que paso con kurama ella también lo hiciera.

Después de unos momentos ino logro notar la caras de los demás participantes, estaban llenas de angustia y duda, al parecer ibiki ya estaba apunto de decir la ultima pregunta, al parecer ibiki había dicho algo importante de la pregunta 10, pero por su platica con el maldito zorro, ella no sabía que dijo ibiki.

* * *

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR CON KURENAI, ASUMA Y KAKASHI.**

 **"Sin los chicos alrededor, voy a tener demasiado tiempo libre... necesito algo para entretenerme."** dijo kakashi aburrido, realmente había dejado sus libros favoritos en casa.

 **"No te quejes... y descansa, porque verás como enseguida vuelves a estar ocupado... y si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño."** dijo asuma parándose y caminando al baño.

 **"Preocupada"** dijo kakashi, encontrando algo para distraerse.

 **"¿Preocupada?, yo ¿porque lo dices?"** pregunto kurenai.

 **"Porque desde que volvió asuma no te a prestado "NADA" de Atención"** dijo kakashi, empezando a reír bajo la máscara.

 **"¿Como sabes eso?"** pregunto sorprendida kurenai.

 **"Anko"** simplemente contestó kakashi.

 **"Maldita anko, y no asuma solo esta cansado de todas las misiones que tuvo con su equipo, eso es todo."** dijo kurenai.

 **"Como quieras, miente te esa idea, pero una cosa es cierta si no haces un mejor movimiento con asuma terminaras perdiendolo"** dijo kakashi, disfrutando de la cara de preocupación de kurenai.

* * *

 **DEVUELTA EN EL EXAMEN ESCRITO.**

 **"Felicidades los 81 que están en esta aula habéis pasado la primera prueba de los exámenes chunins"** dijo ibiki sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban concentrados en el examen, y dejando a los integrantes del equipo 10 desconcertados, al estar conscientes por primera vez desde que ino entro a la mente de naruto y desde que shikamaru se durmió.

 **"Un... un momento... ¿que quiere decir con eso?, ¿ estamos pasados de golpe? y ¡¿y la décima pregunta?!"** dijo sakura confundida.

 **"La décima pregunta nunca ha existido."** respondió ibiki.

 **"¡¿Y qué pasa con las nueve preguntas que ya hemos contestado, no han servido de nada?!"** dijo temari enojada, de que su esfuerzo fue en vano.

 **"Sirvieron para el propósito para la que fueron hechas... fueron hechas para medir su capacidad de obtener información"** dijo ibiki.

 **"¡¿obtener información?!"** dijo una confundida temari.

Después de esa pequeña platica ino no puso más Atención en lo que ibiki decía porque era un tonto discurso del objetivo de la prueba y la importancia de la información como si no se lo hubieran enseñado en la academia, para después quitarse la pañoleta que tenia en la cabeza dándole asco a ino. pero cuando ibiki seguía con su discurso fue interrumpido por naruto.

 **"¿Pasamos?"** pregunto naruto con duda, y retardada mente por apenas recuperarse de todo lo que supo por kurama, sin duda él no sabía cómo era posible que pasaran si todos los de su equipo no hicieron nada.

 **"Si pasaron, pero déjeme decirle joven uzumaki. tu, la yamanaka y el nara son los únicas tres personas en pasar esta parte del examen dormidos hasta donde logro recordar"** dijo ibiki, haciendo que casi todos de los participantes se enojara ya que para ellos eso fue una tortura psicológica.

 **"Eso no es justo, ellos no hicieron nada"** reclamó sakura a ibiki.

 **"Señorita haruno, ni los exámenes chunin ni la vida es justa, solo podemos hacer lo mejor que podamos y esperar que todo salga bien, y por eso ellos pasaron aunque no hicieron nada. realmente no se si solo fue suerte o realmente se dieron cuenta del verdadero propósito de este examen, pero lograron pasar"** explico ibiki, al no estar seguro de la parte de darse cuenta del propósito del examen.

 **"pero..."** dijo sakura.

Cuando sakura iba contra argumentar lo dicho por ibiki, una nube de humo aprecio arriba del escritorio que estaba enfrente de ibiki, saltando de ella un figura que lanzo 2 kunais al techo y 2 al piso para extender una manta, cuando el humo se disipo dejo ver a mujer de pelo morado, minifalda y con una bata en la que abajo tenia solo una tela de malla que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

 **"Hola, mi nombre es anko mitarashi y asi que sera mejor que no canten victoria, ya que yo seré la encargada de la segunda parte de este examen, así que seguirme todos"** dijo anko, quedando como una idiota frente a todos.

 **"Creo que te adelantas te anko, pero como sea ya había acabado con mi parte"** dijo ibiki, dejando a anko aun más como una idiota frente a todos.

 **"¡¿81 en total?!, si que te has relajado, como sea con migo solo serán menos de la mitad"** dijo anko, espantando a todos.

* * *

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DEL ÁREA 44**

Naruto e ino habían decidido que durante el trayecto del salón donde se llevo acabo el examen escrito hacia el área de entrenamiento 44, contarle a shikamaru todo lo ocurrido en la mente de naruto, todo acerca de lo dicho por kurama acerca que naruto era su jinchuriki, que el hokage mataba a todos los necesarios para proteger el secreto de quien era el jinchuriki, además del intento del kurama de apoderarse de la mente de ino, y del sello puesto por este a ino.

Además de su advertencia final de que estaban 2 jinchurikis más cerca en alguna parte. sin duda alguna shikamaru se rió en su cara al pensar que estaban mintiendo le, pero que les creyó cuando ino uso un jutsu de su clan para pesarle sus recuerdos acerca de lo sucedido en la mente de naruto, a lo que solo dijo **"problemático"** , sin duda era muy peligroso todo el asunto, pero shikamaru, igual que ino o naruto pelearían por ayudar sus compañeros de equipo, eso significaba ser un equipo. además que estaba feliz porque al fin encontrar que hacía especial a naruto, no era su padre sino la bestia que estaba dentro de el.

 **"Entonces, ¿que deberíamos hacer acerca de este asunto shikamaru?"** pregunto naruto a sus compañeros.

 **"¿Crees que deberíamos decirle al hokage acerca de esto?"** pregunto ino.

 **"Por supuesto que no, no quiero morir joven, solo se lo diremos si es necesario decirle la verdad o si realmente estamos seguros de que no nos matará"** respondió shikamaru, sabiendo que en el mundo shinobi, algo asi era posible.

 **"Pero sería peligroso no decirle acerca de esto, ¿que pasa si es una trampa del kyubi?"** pregunto naruto.

 **"Y que pasa si no es una mentirá, ino y yo terminaríamos muertos por tu secreto, especialmente porque ino es la mayor chismosa de konoha."** argumento shikamaru haciendo que naruto se callará.

 **"Como sea, por ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por los otros 2 jinchurikis, que participarán en este examen ya que deben ser de otra aldeas, y el examen chunin es su única manera de entrar a konoha sin ser detectados."** dijo shikamaru, pensando que si los evitaban estarían a salvo.

 **"¿Porque?"** pregunto ino, al no entender lo dicho por shikamaru.

 **"Es simple ino, por lo que puedo deducir de lo que dijo el kyubi o kurama, es que es probable que los otros jinchurikis sepan usar el poder de sus bijus, así que son tan peligrosos como el propio zorro"** respondió shikamaru.

 **"Pero, ¿como sabremos quienes son los otros 2 jinchurikis?"** pregunto naruto.

 **"Supongo que son los que actúan raro y sean poderosos"** dijo shikamaru.

 **"Eso no tiene lógica shikamaru, naruto no es ni..."** no pudo terminar ino antes de que unos niños saltarán en frente de ellos.

 **"¡HOLA JEFE!, ¿que estas haciendo?"** dijo konohamaru, que estaba delante de sus amigos, udon y moegi.

 **"konohamaru ¿que haces aquí?"** pregunto naruto.

 **"Naruto ¿conoces a estos niños?."** preguntó ino curiosa de la forma en que llamaban a naruto.

 **"Solo a konohamaru es el nieto del hokage y sobrino de asuma"** respondió naruto.

 **"¿Porque te dice jefe?** " pregunto shikamaru.

 **" Eso es porque, cuando naruto sea hokage, yo seré su mano derecha"** dijo un alegre konohamaru.

 **"Niño, lamento romperte tu ilusión pero que naruto llegue a ser hokage es casi imposible"** dijo ino siendo realista.

 **"¿Que quiere decir con eso ino?"** pregunto naruto enojado.

 **" Y ¿quien eres tu para decir eso?"** pregunto konohamaru.

 **"Yo soy ino yamanaka, la mejor kunoichi de mi generación y compañera de naruto"** respondió ino orgullosamente a konohamaru.

 **"Ya... yama... yamanaka, eres de ese clan que se mete a la mente de la gente y les hacen cosas horribles... corran** " dijo konohamaru a sus amigos lo cuales le hicieron caso sin pensar mucho.

Al parecer los yamanakas tienen mala fama entre los habitantes de konoha por su trabajo en el departamento de tortura e información. por mientras que ino se deprimía porque desde pequeña muchos niños no querían jugar con ella por su clan y el miedo de algunos a que leyera su mente. por mientras que konohamaru y sus amigos corrían lejos de ino, konohamaru choco contra alguien ya que no se fijó hacia donde corría, el sujeto con el que choco konohamaru, era una mujer rubia con un abanico gigante en su espalda, la cual naruto, shikamaru e ino reconocieron como la chica que estaba molesta porque todo el examen escrito fue inútil.

 **"Cuidado, mocoso"** dijo temari.

 **"Aquí en llamas mocoso"** dijo konohamaru, ya que el era el nieto del tercer hokage, y merecía que lo trataran bien.

 **"A ti, mocoso"** dijo temari, repitiendo su ofensa.

 **"Oye no molestes a los mas chicos que tu"** dijo ino en defensa de konohamaru, el cual junto a sus compañeros, lo que irónicamente se escondieron detrás de ino, al parecer la otra rubia deba mucho mas miedo.

 **"¿Que dijiste rubia falsa?"** pregunto temari con una risa burlona.

 **"¿Falsa?, si no lo notas soy rubia de nacimiento."** contestó ino toda enojada, lo que hizo que konohamaru y amigos corrieran lejos de la pelea que se llevaría acabo ahí.

 **"Mentirosa, los rubios tenemos el cabello sin descolorar."** dijo temari sacando a ino de su casillas.

 **"Temari, deja de jugar con la competencia, que no merecen nuestro tiempo."** dijo kankuro, haciendo que naruto se molestara mucho, lo único que odiaba mas en su vida que lo menosprecien era que menospreciaran a sus seres queridos como eran ino y konohamaru, los cuales habían sido como una familia para naruto.

 **"Son ustedes quien no se merecen nuestro tiempo"** dijo enojado naruto.

 **"Cállense mocosos"** dijo kankuro.

En ese momento tanto shikamaru e ino como temari y kankuro, vieron que a naruto se le transformaban sus ojos azules en rojos con la pupila rasgada, lo que kankuro no le dio importancia y se proponía a iniciar una pelea como forma de calentamiento, hasta que escucho un voz que le heló la sangre detrás de el.

 **"Así que tu eres el jinchuriki del kyubi"** pregunto gara, haciendo que a sus 2 hermanos se le helará la sangre, ya que estuvieron a unos segundos de pelear con alguien que era como su hermano menor.

 **"¿Quien eres tu?** " pregunto naruto al chico pelirrojo que acababa de llegar al lugar.

 **"Mi nombre es gara y soy el jinchuriki del una cola."** dijo gara, sonriendo ya que había encontrado a alguien que valía matar.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran continuar su platica, alguien aterrizo en un árbol a una gran velocidad, los seis presentes vieron al recién llegado, parecía que era un chico de pelo verde y ojos anaranjados, luciendo un short blanco y una camisa pequeña, la que permitía que usara sus alas para volar.

 **"Hola mi nombre es fuu, y es un placer conocerlos primero, noveno, yo soy la séptima"** dijo fuu alegremente, ya que los había identificado desde el examen escrito pero hasta ahora no había podido hablarles.

 **"¿Séptima?, entonces tu eres una jinchuriki** " pregunto naruto, obteniendo una respuesta positiva de fuu, sin duda no era su día de suerte, ya que estaba frente a dos jinchurikis, al mismo tiempo y parecían querer pelea.

 **"Como ya dije soy la séptima, así que llevó al siete colas dentro de mi, y me disculpo por no venir antes a saludar ya que, aunque sabía que ustedes eran jinchurikis como yo desde que los vi, solo hasta ahora pude zafarme de mi equipo y de mi sensei."** dijo una sonriente fuu.

 **"Es mujer, pero no es nada femenina, pensé que era hombre** " dijo ino sin pensar al salir del shock en la que estuvo al saber que fuu era mujer, sin duda aun su parte experta en moda estaba dentro de ella y le gritaba que fuu era un crimen de moda andante.

Y en ese momento fuu se enfado, sin pensarlo voló a toda velocidad hacia ino, dándole una patada que la mandó a volar a una cerca, para después aterrizar y decirle señalándole con el dedo indice **"si, soy mujer y soy más bonita que tu"**

 **"Esto es un desperdicio de tiempo, temari, kankuro vayámonos... los matare en otra ocasión."** dijo gara solo para irse con sus hermanos atrás de el.

Naruto, shikamaru y fuu solo pudieron ver como gara y sus hermanos se iban del lugar, solo para después ser sorprendidos por ino que se levantó a gran velocidad y golpeo a fuu con gran fuerza, teniendo sus ojos de color rojo con la pupila rasgada.

 **"¿Como te atreves a golpearme?, y por supuesto que no eres mas linda que yo"** dijo ino, furiosa de que fuu la golpeara tan fuerte solo por decirle eso, solo había sido un accidente decir eso.

 **"¿cómo es posible que tu también seas la jinchuriki del kyubi?, si el noveno es él"** dijo fuu sorprendida de lo ocurrido, viendo a naruto. entonces fue cuando un grito se escuchó, era el sensei de fuu el cual la estaba llamando a fuu.

 **"No creas que esto a finalizado"** dijo fuu, sacando sus alas y volando hacia dónde vino la voz.

* * *

 _ **FUTURO.**_

* * *

 **EN EL RESTAURANTE AKIMICHI.**

Por mientras que todos esperaban lo que pidieron, todos hablaban de su vida diaria en la mesa en donde estaban ino org., así que ella aprendió más y más de las vidas alternativas de sus conocidos de este mundo, rápidamente escucho como eran las vidas de asuma y kurenai juntos, al parecer han sido felices todos este tiempo, uno que otro problema pero bien, además supo que la hija mayor de asuma tenia una relación con el hijo de kakashi, y hasta ahorita llevaban saliendo 4 meses por mientras que los menores se llevaban como boruto y sarada.

Además aprendió que shikamaru y tenten tenia una hija llamada shikali que era alumna de la hinata de este mundo, la cual al parecer era una pervertida total, además de un niño de solo 7 años que estaba con su abuela. pero no todo de lo que se enteró era bueno al parecer gai y rock lee murieron en alguna misión, temari murió protegiendo a gara de los akatsukis, tsunade murió de causas naturales, orochimaru aún era malvado y al igual que en su mundo lo habían matado y revivido varias veces, no sabían nada de sai, el mundo tampoco vivía en paz, su clan fue a masacrado por ninja del país del rayo, y sobretodo lo más triste de todo era lo que la ino de este mundo le dijo a su padre la última vez que lo vio con vida. sin duda fue difícil para ino aguantar y no reaccionar positiva o negativamente a todo lo que oía ya que para su yo de este mundo esta información debe ser vieja y todos sospecharían de ella si reaccionara de una manera fuerte.

Cuando por fin su orden estaba lista ino org. vio como la mesera, salia de la cocina y se dirigía a su mesa, pero antes que llegara, algo apareció a lado de naruto, al principio ino org. no lo podía creer su contra parte había salido de la nada, lucia la misma ropa que traía cuando conoció a boruto y sarada, la ino alt. también se sorprendió, era ella, la que estaba alado de naruto, era ella, pero no era un clon común o uno de sombra, tampoco era un genjutsu, no sabia que era pero tenia que actuar rápido para que esta intrusa, sin importar si era una espía o otra vez hinata asciendo se pasar por ella, como cuando se entero que ella y naruto estaban casados, escapara.

 **"Ino, ¿desde cuando sabes usar clones sombra?"** pregunto naruto al voltear a ver a la ino alterna.

 **"EQUIPO 10, imp-ino-01-kur-al-la-pel-go"** grito ino alt. dejando a la original y a todos los que no eran del equipo 10 confundidos, sin duda era un código secreto solo para el uso de los miembros del equipo 10.

De inmediato todos los del equipo 10 abrieron los ojos, rápidamente asuma tomo a kurenai y a sus hijos, y los alejo, lo mismo que kakashi aunque este ultimo no sabia que estaba pasando, solo imito a asuma, luego naruto salto lejos de ino org. poniéndose alado de ino alt., cuando ino org, quiso huir estaba atrapada en el jutsu de posesión de sombra de shikamaru, el cual se había alegado con tenten, siendo rodeada por el equipo 10, ino org. se vio vencida.

 **"Una espía, ¿como es posible?, no es genjutsu o ninjutsu, y es demasiada real"** dijo shikamaru, molesto con el mismo por no darse cuenta que era una intrusa.

 **"No lo sé, yo acabo de llegar"** dijo ino alt. viendo a la original, lo cual era como verse en un espejo, aunque tenia algunas diferencias.

 **"Tenía unos reportes de neji de algo así, pero le di poca importancia al pensar que eran muy malos espías al hacerse pasar por mi con un genjutsu o otro truco barato, pero ahora veo que cometí un terrible error al no tratar esto seriamente."** admitió naruto, al ver a ino org. quien lo había engañado, y solo supo la verdad porque su esposa había llegado justo a tiempo, para salvarlo.

En ese momento un AMBU llegó al restaurante.

 **"Lord hokage, itachi uchiha necesita una reunión urgente con usted, al parecer 2 grupos de AMBUS han capturado a muchos espías, y las genins, sarada uchiha y shikali nara han capturado a otras 2 espías más"** dijo el AMBU, dejando a los presentes atónitos por la noticio, deseando que no pasara a mayores.

 **"¿Shikali esta bien?"** pregunto shikamaru, preocupado al igual de tenten por su hija, si esos espías eran tan buenos como esta, ellas debieron estar en muchos problemas.

 **"Ambas genins están cansadas, pero bien de salud, al parecer encontraron a las espías en un momento de debilidad."** dijo el AMBU

 **"Esta bien, avisa a itachi, que iré para allá de inmediato, y que llevare a una espía que capture."** dijo naruto, viendo a la ino org, la cual no podia creer que todos sus amigos habían sido capturados.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **Por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta historia, y una que otra idea para el mismo.**


	9. examen chunin, parte 2

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

 **cinlayj2: realmente tengo planeado hacer un capitulo no solo a la pareja de sasuke y sakura, sino un capitulo para todas las parejas de mi historia (especialmente para shikamaru y tenten, jiraiya y tsunade, gara y fuu), pero ahora solo quiero concentrarme en hacer el argumento principal, ademas aun no se me ocurre una buena historia para esos dos, si tienes alguna sugerencia la escucho.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **CON LOS EQUIPOS KAKASHI, KURENAI Y GAI, ANTES DEL EXAMEN ESCRITO.**

Los novatos del año estaban reunidos en el salón donde se llevarían los exámenes escritos dentro de unos momentos, al parecer su reencuentro después de su entrenamiento junto, fue muy llamativo para todos los demás participantes y como no ser lo, cuando sakura saltó arriba de sasuke gritando **"SASUKE-KUN"** , haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, lo que hizo que kiba se burlara de la situación que estaba presenciando, y lo cual fue interrumpido por un entusiasta rock lee que le deseo a todos los presentes buena suerte y que la llama de la juventud ardiera fuerte en ellos, lo que avergonzó a tenten, ya que todos vieron lo raro que eran sus compañeros de equipo ya que ni había pasado un minuto desde que llegaron y ella ya quería que la tierra se la tragara.

 **"Lee, mira lo que hiciste, no han pasado ni 1 minuto desde que llegamos, y ya nos has avergonzado a todos."** dijo tenten enojada, la cual aun a más de un año de convivir con lee, no se acostumbraba a la actitud de este.

 **"Lo siento tenten, es que no me pude contenerme"** se disculpó rock lee, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para apartarse de su furiosa compañera.

 **"Rock lee, no te tienes que disculpar te con esa gruñona, es normal estar emocionado por los exámenes chunin, después de todo al fin vamos a patear traseros a lo grande"** dijo kiba lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los presentes escucharan.

 **"¿Como me llamaste?"** pregunto tenten más enojada.

 **"No le prestes atención tenten, él es solo un gran cretino"** intervino sakura.

 **"No soy cretino, solo que soy el macho alfa aquí."** dijo kiba, apuntando se con el pulgar.

 **"Si como no, si aquí hay alguien que se merezca ese nombre es sasuke-kun, después de todo es el más fuerte de aquí."** dijo sakura, volteando a ver a un sasuke molesto por ese ultimo comentario.

 **"hooo, por favor, shino lo venció a él y a neji juntos"** dijo kiba, haciendo enojar a sasuke.

 **"El solo me venció porque ya estaba cansado de pelear con el hyuga"** respondió un enojado sasuke.

 **"Una derrota es una derrota, y yo asumo que fui derrotado por subestimar a mi oponente."** dijo neji asumiendo que fue su destino ser derrotado por shino.

 **"Calla** **te hyuga, fue tu culpa que perdiera con ese debilucho.** " respondió sasuke en tono muy enojado y de forma muy ruidosa.

 **"Sasuke, sin duda te estas comportando como naruto"** dijo chonji. **"por cierto, ¿donde esta el equipo 10?** "

 **"Por lo que sabemos podrían estar aun de misión."** respondió una muy fastidiada sakura, ya que muchas vecesa había ido a buscar a ino y siempres estaba en una misión, se tenia que ir a una o estaba descansando de una.

 **"No creo que falten al examen chunin por una tonta misión clase D o C."** dijo tenten, quien estaba buscandolos por el salón con su mirada.

 **"La última vez que vi a ino fue la semana pasada, estaba trabajando en la florería de su familia, y ella me dijo que estaban ocupados entrenando para este día, así que dudo que falten, deben de venir en camino."** dijo sakura.

 **"Sakura, por casualidad no te dijo, ¿que tipo de entrenamiento hacen esos tres?."** pregunto sasuke, por su manía de compararse con todos. haciendo que sakura se emocionara como loca, era la primera ves que sasuke le hablaba a ella, por su propia voluntad.

 **"Lo siento sasuke-kun, pero ino me dijo que asuma les había prohibido decir algo de su entrenamiento, al parecer el quiere sorprender a todos con el progreso de sus alumnos"** dijo sakura nerviosa, porque era la primera vez que sasuke le hablaba y no sabia que decir, maldiciendo se por no recordar ninguno de los temas que había preparado para esa situacion, pero no lo podia evitar la habia tomado por sorpresa.

 **"Tal vez, yo pueda ayudarlos, mi nombre es kabuto, y soy un genin igual que ustedes."** dijo un chico con lentes que era mucho mayor que ellos.

 **"¿Genin?, ¿pero eres muy grande, para ser un genin?"** pregunto sakura.

 **"Lo que pasa es que he reprobado 6 veces el examen chunin"** dijo kabuto.

 **"¿6 veces?"** dijo sorprendida y con duda sakura.

 **"¿Porque nos ayudarías?, aquí todos somos enemigos"** dijo sasuke, sospechando que habia algun truco en la ayuda que había ofrecido el recién llegado.

 **"Fácil, entre más genins de konoha pasen la primera parte, habrá más posibilidades de que me tenga que enfrentar en la tercera parte con miembros de los clanes reconocidos de konoha, así será más fácil conseguir información de los contrincantes."** dijo kabuto, lo que a todos se les hizo que tenia lógica.

 **"Así que solo nos ayudas por tu propio beneficio"** dijo una indignada sakura, al saber que solo los quería utilizar.

 **"Sakura callate, nadie ayuda sin recibir algo a cambio"** le dijo kiba a sakura.

 **"Esta bien, ¿como nos ayudaras?"** pregunto sasuke, a lo que kabuto solo saco unas cartas de su bolsillo.

* * *

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE.**

 **"Lord hokage debería ver esta información"** dijo inoichi entrando rápidamente a la oficina del hokage.

 **"Inoichi, ¿porque entras de esa manera a mi oficina?"** preguntó el hiruzen

 **"Lo siento lord hokage, pero tiene que ver este informe que entrego jiraiya al centro de inteligencia, al parecer alguno de su red de espías se enteró que la aldea de la arena y la del sonido, planeando atacarnos en plena tercera etapa de los exámenes chunin, dentro de un mes."** dijo inoichi preocupado.

 **"¿Es verídica esta información?"** preguntó hiruzen.

 **"Según jiraiya, parece que hasta ahora solo son rumores"** dijo inoichi.

 **"Entonces no hay motivos suficientes para excluirlos de las siguientes etapas del examen chunin, especialmente si la primera y segunda esta ya inició, eso podría generar un conflicto diplomático y no voy a genera un conflicto por solo rumores. Así que lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es prepararnos para una invasión sin que nadie sede cuenta, así que por favor inoichi te pido que llame a los líderes de todos los clanes para una reunión privada."** dijo hiruzen.

 **"Entendido lord hokage"** respondió inoichi.

 **"Creo que es necesario traer a jiraiya de vuelta a konoha, antes de que se compliquen las cosas"** pensó en voz alta hiruzen.

 **"No sera necesario lord hokage, el ya esta aquí"** contesto inoichi.

 **"Entonces ¿porque no vino el a entregar el reporte en persona?"** pregunto hiruzen, el cual no podia pensar en una buena razón para que su alumno no fuera a reportarse con el, en persona, especialmente en un tema tan delicado

 **"Cuando él me entregó el reporte en la división de inteligencia, me dijo que te lo daría en persona, pero necesitaba hacer unas investigaciones y por eso él no podía verte hasta mañana."** dijo inoichi, haciendo que hiruzen se enojara con su alumno, el cual sin duda le importaba más su libro pervertido que su propia aldea.

* * *

 **AREA DE ENTRENAMIENTO 44, BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE. CON EL EQUIPO 10, ALGÚN TIEMPO DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO CON LOS JINCHURIKIS.**

El equipo diez saltaba a toda velocidad por el bosque de la muerte, al parecer acababan de tomar el otro pergamino que necesitaban, así que ahora tenían el pergamino de la tierra y el del cielo, el cual este ultimo lo habían tomado de otro grupo de genins que se distrajo por mientras que discutían entre ellos, y no notaron cuando su pergamino fue tomado lejos por una sombra.

Aunque al principio el inicio de la segunda etapa, no fue muy bueno para el equipo 10, principalmente porque shikamaru no dejaba de regañar a naruto e ino por provocar a ambos jinchurikis apenas se toparon con ellos, pero en fin, por este último suceso ellos llegaron tarde en donde estaban los demás equipos, así que cuando se les asigno la puerta de salida, le dieron la mas lejana. después de eso, todo fue mejorando para el equipo 10 ya que el camino había sido muy fácil, al parecer la mayoría de la fauna de ese lugar viva cerca al río y otras fuentes de agua, y como en su camino no había ninguna, tampoco había animales, aunque eso también era malo porque no tendrían más agua que la que llevaban con ellos, hasta que terminara la segunda parte o que se debieran de arriesgar al ir por agua, corriendo el peligro de ser atacados por otro equipo.

Así que por eso se desplazaban a toda velocidad porque entre más estuvieran en el bosque de la muerte, más posibilidades tenían de encontrarse a otro equipo, y tener que pelear para proteger los pergaminos que poseían, pero cuando iban en por el tercer kilómetro de los 10 del bosque de la muerte tenia desde la entrada hasta la torre en el centro del bosque, escucharon gritos de una chica, ocasionando que los integrantes del equipo voltearan a la dirección de donde venían los gritos. donde vieron a una chica de pelirroja con el pelo desordenado y con lentes, que vestía un chaleco y falda de color café con ropa de malla debajo de esas ropas, la cual tenia una banda de la aldea oculta entre la hierba, la cual estaba siendo perseguida por un enorme oso.

* * *

 **Del punto de vista de karin**

Cuando karin estaba corriendo por su vida por accidente tropieza por la culpa de una raíz que no pudo ver a tiempo, en ese punto karin sabía que era su fin, su equipo la abandonó, estaba cansada y ahora iba a ser comida por un oso, de nada había servido todo el tiempo que había corrido, tampoco había servido su esfuerzo para correr lo más lejos que pudo, esperando que el osos se cansada y ahora no tenia escapatoria estaba agotada como para levantarse del piso, ni hablar de volver a correr, ese era su fin.

Cuando karin vio al osos saltar para agarrarla con sus enormes garras se resignó a que allí moriría, eso fue hasta que vio a tres kunai con papeles explosivos que hicieron que el enorme oso saliera volando a la dirección opuesta a la de karin, sin duda ella estaba sorprendida de que alguien la hubiera salvado, nadie nunca antes la había ayudado y ahora alguien la salvó, sin duda quería ver a su salvador, ya que nadie ni su propio equipo o los equipos que la había visto anteriormente la habían ayudado así que veía a los lados pero seguía sin ver nada.

Cuando de repente una chica de pelo rubio largo con pantalón y blusa morada salto en frente de ella, la chica estaba viendo como el oso se levantaba para volver a atacar, cuando otros 6 kunai con papeles explosivos pasando volando hacia el osos haciendo que el osos huyera del lugar, después de eso llegaron dos chicos, uno rubio con una chaqueta negra y el pantalón naranja, y el otro tenia el cabello negro vistiendo con pantalón negro, camisa de malla y chaqueta gris, los tres traía bandas de konoha.

Cuando el oso se fue la chica rubia se voltio, fue entonces que karin vio su rostro, sin duda era hermosa, en ese momento karin pensó en dejarse el pelo como ella, porque sin duda quería ser como ella, alguien que se podia defender por ella misma. (nota: en lugar del amor enfermizo de karin a sasuke, voy poner una admiración enfermiza de karin con ino, tipo konohamaru con naruto)

 **"Hola, soy ino yamanaka ¿como te llamas?"** pregunto ino de forma amablemente para calmar a karin.

 **"Gra... gracia por salvarme, me llamo karin... karin uzumaki"** dijo karin viendo como shikamaru e ino ponían rostros de asombro y volteando a naruto rápidamente.

 **"¿En... en serio eres una uzumaki?"** pregunto naruto, el cual sin duda estaba sorprendido por la repentina revelación.

 **"Si ¿porque?** " pregunto karin, viendo la rara expresión de naruto.

 **"Yo soy un uzumaki también, yo soy naruto uzumaki"** dijo naruto, a lo que karin puso su misma cara de naruto, ninguno había conocido otro uzumaki antes, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo shikamaru intervino.

 **"Y yo soy shikamaru nara, pero antes de otra cosa, ¿dónde está tu equipo?"** dijo shikamaru.

 **"Ellos me abandonaron"** respondió karin, sabiendo a donde quería llegar shikamaru con esa pregunta.

 **"Y ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de eso?"** pregunto shikamaru.

 **"Supongo que no pueden saber si es verdad."** contesto karin.

 **"Entonces esto puede ser una trampa"** dijo shikamaru.

 **"No lo creo shikamaru, si fuera una trampa ellos la harían cerca del río, donde están la mayoría de participantes"** mencionó naruto, al creer en la inocencia de karin, ya que no se veía mala.

 **"¿Porque tus compañeros de equipo te abandonaron?"** pregunto ino, desconcertada al recordar como asuma les había enseñado que no se abandona a un compañero.

 **"Porque pensaron que era una carga que los retrasaba, y porque me odian desde que los conozco, me odian porque no soy buena como ninja, siempre hacia lo que me ordenaban nuestros superiores, pero nunca fue suficientemente bueno para ellos, y como nuestros superiores nos dijeron que si no pasábamos los exámenes chunin no volviéramos, ello me dejaron aquí, para irse por su cuenta e intentar pasar los exámenes sin mi, así que ahora no tengo lugar a donde volver."** explicó karin deprimida.

 **"Que malvados"** dijo ino indignada.

 **"Si esos malditos"** dijo naruto.

 **"Yo aun no confió en ella"** dijo shikamaru, ya que no quería ser atacado por la noche.

 **"Por favor no me abandonen aquí, moriría antes de poder salir de aquí."** dijo karin, muy asustada.

 **"Descuida, nunca lo haríamos"** dijo ino.

 **"Y menos a familia, aunque seamos familia lejana, además no te preocupes conozco al hokage y de seguro lo convenzo de que te deje quedarte en konoha."** dijo naruto.

 **"Esta bien, iras con nosotros, pero naruto te pondrá un sello para restringir tu chakra y iras todo el camino atada."** dijo shikamaru, sabiendo que perdería si se oponia, ya que eran 2 votos contra 1. por lo menos el sello que asuma le había enseñado para esas situaciones les sería útil.

* * *

 **CON EL EQUIPO 7**

Sasuke estaba molesto, ya que la chica hyuga les había dicho que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo desde hace un tiempo, sin duda sasuke quería pelear, pero hinata lo había convencido de que era muy peligroso pelear, ya que el sujeto que los perseguía tenia un chakra muy oscuro y que sin duda no era un genin, ya que su que por lo que podía ver gracias a su byakugan ese sujeto estaba usando el cuerpo de una persona como disfraz, y debajo de este estaba una persona muy mayor, a la cual no podía calcular exactamente la edad que tenía, porque su cuerpo era muy extraño.

 **"Entonces chica hyuga, ¿que hacemos?"** preguntó un sasuke molesto.

 **"Al parecer ese sujeto se cansó de buscarnos y se está dirigiendo hacia afuera del bosque de la muerte, así que si seguimos hacia el centro de bosque nos alejaremos de él"** contexto hinata.

 **"Aun necesitamos, otro pergamino"** dijo chonji.

 **"Hyuga, ¿puedes decirnos si hay equipos en esa dirección?"** pregunto sasuke, refiriéndose a la dirección que había dicho hinata.

 **"Al parecer, hay tres equipos que están en esa dirección, el mas cercano a la torre es el equipo 10, que está a medio camino, al parecer llevan una chica extraña con ellos, el siguiente es un equipo de suma, el equipo del chico con la calabaza en la espalda y el último es un equipo del sonido, el cual es el más cercano a nosotros, ya que están a unos 500 metros de nosotros."** informó hinata.

 **"Esta bien, vayamos a ver que pergamino tienen los del sonido."** dijo sasuke, levantándose y caminando afuera de su escondite, seguido por hinata y chonji.

* * *

 **EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO.**

La puerta del apartamento de naruto se abrió con mucho cuidado, entrando en el, un hombre mayor con cabello blanco, marcas en el rostro, vestía con ropa tradicional, san darías y llevaba un enorme pergamino en la espalda. el intruso entro rápidamente al apartamento prendiendo la luz, sin duda sabia que nadie estaba en el apartamento y que, ni estaría en días, rápidamente noto el apartamento muy limpio, lo que le pareció muy extraño, normalmente un hombre que vivía solo era muy sucio, como un cerdo, especialmente uno que técnicamente aun era un niño.

Pero rápidamente jiraiya tuvo su respuesta, cerca de una ventana, desde donde se escuchaba un bar cercano, se veía esmaltes de uñas, sin duda la clara señal de que una mujer estaba colonizando el lugar, sin duda solo sería cuestión de tiempo a que el baño estuviera lleno de productos femeninos, ella dejara su ropa ahí para venir a cambiarse y a que pusiera adornos por la casa, haciendo ver a cualquier mujer que entrara al apartamento que naruto ya tenia dueña, sin duda jiraiya no podía estar más orgulloso de naruto, de que a esa edad ya tuviera novia, cuando continuó viendo la casa, un cuadro le llamó la atención, era naruto y su equipo en la cual jiraiya vio a una chica rubia con el mismo color de esmalte en su uñas que el que estaba en la ventana, sin duda había encontrado a la colonizadora del apartamento.

Sin duda jiraiya estaba feliz con el hijo de su alumno, había crecido bien a pesar de estar solo en todo este tiempo, especialmente le alegraba que como veía en la foto, ya no usaba la monstruosidad naranja que su sensei le había mencionado en sus descripciones de naruto, que naruto usaba antes. otra cosa del apartamento que a jiraiya le llamaba mucho la Atención era que solo tenia Ramen instantáneo para comer, sin duda había heredado la adicción al Ramen de kushina, bueno nadie era perfecto.

En fin jiraiya se alegraba que al fin de cuentas, naruto había crecido bien, pero ahora el momento de que el supiera la verdad sobre el kyubi se acercaba, sin duda maldecía a su sensei por hacer que el tuviera que decirle la verdad del zorro a naruto, se suponía que él debía ser el encargado de decirle, y jiraiya solo debía de decirle acerca de sus padres, bueno ni modo, el sería el que se lo dijera, pero por ahora era tiempo de hacer investigaciones para su nuevo libro, asi que salio de ahi rumbo al paraiso llamado "aguas termales".

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE EN MEDIO DE DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

Kurenai estaba preocupada, asuma no le había puesto Atención desde que volvió de su última misión con su equipo, no habían tenido una cita en 4 meses y no habían tenido sexo en 2 meses, sin duda algo malo le estaba pasando ha asuma, o tal ves la teoría de kakashi era correcta y asuma ya tenia a otra mujer.

 **"Aun pensando en eso"** pregunto anko, la cual estaba sentada enfrente de kurenai, por mientras que bebía una cerveza muy fría.

 **"Es que no puedo sacarme lo de la cabeza, ¿que pasa si lo que kakashi dice es verdad?"** pregunto kurenai con duda.

 **"Dios, sabes ya me molestas con todo eso de asuma engañándote, si crees que asuma te engaña haz algo"** dijo anko.

 **"¿Como que?"** pregunto kurenai.

 **"Primero recupera lo, obliga lo a ir a citas contigo y que se gaste todo su dinero en ti, para que no tenga dinero para salir con otras, luego ten sexo con él, ten tanto sexo con él que hasta se le olvide su propio nombre, y por último has público lo suyo, haz saber a todo el mundo que él te pertenece, si nadie sabe de ustedes, es como si no te estuviera engañando, sabes si tu no lo reclamas como tuyo, otra mujer tiene todo el derecho de reclamarlo como de ella.**

 **Después de eso, continúa haciendo todo lo que puedas para que te de el anillo de compromiso, una vez que ya estén casados y con el pan en el horno, será muy difícil que te lo quiten y si te lo quitan, mínimo tienes la seguridad de que te quedaras con todo lo suyo."** dijo anko, haciendo que kurenai la viera con asombro, por primera vez una de las locuras que decía anko sonaba bien.

 **"Si me disculpas, tengo que buscar a asuma."** dijo kurenai, para pararse e irse caminando.

 **"Usa condón, recuerda que primero es el anillo y luego el pan, para que después no termines como madre soltera."** dijo anko con una sonrisa, porque su amiga le fuera a hacer caso por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **EN EL EDIFICIO DE LA DIVISIÓN DE INTELIGENCIA.**

Naruto alt. y los demás estaban muy confundidos, quiénes eran estos imitadores, las pruebas de ADN mostraron que eran ellos, y también los niños llamados boruto uzumaki, himawari uzumaki, inojin yamanaka y shikadai nara, tienen relación sanguínea con ellos, aunque la otra sarada no tenia el ADN un 100% igual a su sarada, aunque tenia una concordancia tan grande en su ADN, que según los encargados de las pruebas debían de ser hermanas, como si eso no fuera poco había un sujeto llamado sai que no podían reconocer o identificar con sus bases de datos, además también la hermana muerta de gara estaba con ellos y estaba mucho mas vieja de como la recordaba, y según el reporte del interrogatorio tiene la misma edad que tendría la hermana de gara si aun viviera.

Los reportes de los interrogatorios, esos si eran raros, sin duda ellos tenían una historia muy bien hecha y argumentada, aunque son muy distintas las relaciones amorosas entre ellos y la personalidad de cada uno, a la real que los originales tienen (se refiere a los de este mundo alterno), la historia que decían parecería que en realidad pasó, toda la cosa del reloj y el viaje en el tiempo, pero es muy increíble que solo estar unos segundos en el pasado pueda cambiar tanto la historia.

Aunque naruto quería creer la historia que le decían, era demasiada increíble para creer, así que decidió que si la interrogación por separado no funcionaba, haría que los interrogaran a todos al mismo tiempo, así alguno diría una inconsistencia de lo que decía en su versión de la historia.

Por ese motivo puso a todos en la sala de reuniones falsa, que usaban para atrapar a políticos corruptos, y la cual tenia un un espejo del cual solo se veía de un solo lado. así que los pusieron a todos ahí, para que esperara la llegada de quien los interrogará por mientras del otro lado los alternativos esperaban que hablaran, para así saber más de ellos, pero ninguno habló, al parecer sabían bien el proceso de interrogación.

 **"Ninguna palabra"** preguntó ino alt. que recién estaban llegando.

 **"No al parecer saben nuestros procesos de interrogación, y dime ¿donde están los niños?"** pregunto naruto alt.

 **"Los nuestro están en la casa, menos inori que está preparándose para interrogarlos, y los de estos impostores están en un cuarto de seguridad, vigilados por 6 ambos, esperando la decisión del consejo de que hacer con ellos."** dijo ino alt.

 **"Realmente creen que su hija es la mejor para eso"** dijo shikamaru.

 **"Realmente me gustaría que no fuera ella la que lo hiciera, la considero muy joven, para algo así"** dijo hinata.

 **"Lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta esto, hinata, pero ella es suficientemente fuerte para esto, además que es la única suficientemente confiable, y que no está cansada de los demás interrogatorios... además estará dan ayudándola"** dijo ino.

 **"Si esos dos continúan haciendo más cosas juntos, terminarán saliendo."** dijo tenten.

 **"Porque crees que obligó a naruto ha que les ponga misiones juntos"** dijo ino.

 **"Podemos volver a hablar de los prisioneros"** menciono naruto, al no gustarle que hablaran de su hija de esa forma, ella era su princesa y no quería que nadie la tocara y menos dan senju, el hijo de su maestro pervertido, no tocaría a su hija. sin duda naruto maldecía el día cuando tsunade utilizó uno de sus óvulos congelados y una máquina especial, para que ero-senin y ella tuvieran un hijo juntos.

 **"Esta bien, ino y yo continuaremos nuestra plática después, padre sobreprotector."** dijo tenten.

 **"Como sea, si estuviera sasuke y sakura aquí, podríamos usar un genjutsu para saber la verdad."** dijo naruto.

 **"No lo creo, solo mira a ese sasuke no solo tiene el mangekyo sharingan eterno, sino también el rinnegan, aun trabajando sakura, mi hermano y yo juntos, no creo que podamos ponerlo en un genjutsu."** dijo itachi.

 **"Itachi, creí que te ordene que te fueras a descansar a tu casa, ya debes estar cansado por todo tu trabajo, además karin te debe estar esperando con tus hijas, sabes que mikoto y akane no se duermen hasta que tu llegas."** dijo ino enojada con el uchiha.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **Por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta historia, y una que otra idea para el mismo.**


	10. examen chunin, parte 3

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

 **lo siento, realmente nunca he escrito alguna pelea en mis fanfiction, así que no se como escribir una, y tampoco me gusta que las peleas se alarguen mucho, así que esta pelea sera corta, en comparación de algunos escritores de este sitio, que escriben peleas de 4 o mas capítulos.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE, CON EL EQUIPO 10.**

el equipo 10 avanzaba a toda velocidad por el bosque de la muerte, solo le faltaba 3 kilómetros para llegar a la torre en el centro, sin duda era muy cansado correr 7 kilómetros, especialmente para naruto que llevaba cargando a karin ya que esta no podía correr entre los árboles con su chakra bloqueado, pero aún así shikamaru había insistido en hacerlo de esa forma, aunque al último terminaran muy exhaustos, ya que él no quería encontrarse con ninguno de los otros 2 jinchurikis, ya que ninguno de los tres sabía exactamente cuán poderosos eran los 2 jinchurikis o sus habilidades, lo único que sabían era que los monstruos que llevaban dentro eran tan poderosas como el kyubi, y el kyubi era capaz de destruir toda konoha. haciendo que la mejor opción que ellos tenían por ahora era llegar a la torre en medio del bosque de la muerte lo más rápidamente posible, donde tendrían algunos días para descansar, investigar acerca de los jinchurikis y hacer un plan para derrotarlos si era necesario enfrentarlos directamente, aunque personalmente shikamaru quería renunciar al examen chunin, ni loco quería pelear con monstruos como esos, pero sabía que naruto e ino no abandonarían los exámenes chunin tan fácilmente y nunca dejaría a su equipo hacer algo tan tonto solos.

simplemente todo esto era muy repentino para shikamaru, en la mañana de ese mismo día, solo eran un equipo genin normal y corriente como cualquier equipo de su generación, pero ahora son un equipo con un jinchuriki y una kunoichi con una marca del mismísimo kyubi, el monstruo que destruyó su aldea hace 12 años, como si eso no hubiera sido poco para un día , un jinchuriki había dicho que los mataría, sin ningún motivo aparente, y su compañera de equipo ino había empezado una pelea contra otra jinchuriki, sin duda tenían problemas muy serios, además como toque final a su día de tragedias, si decían algo o se enteraba alguien mas que sabían acerca de todo lo del kyubi, era probable que los mataran por saber un secreto clase S, dios todo eso era muy problemático.

De repente naruto, shikamaru e ino pararon, eso le llamo la Atención a karin que no esperaba que esos tres pararan su maratónico avance hasta llegar a su destino, como habían dicho cuando empezaron a saltar de árbol en árbol, rápidamente fijó su mirada a donde los otros 3 genins veían, donde pudo ver a una chica volando ha delante de ellos, su ropa blanca contrastaba mucho con su piel morena, pelo verde y ojos anaranjados.

sin duda shikamaru se estaba aterrado su plan de ganar tiempo llegando a la torre lo más rápido que podían había fracasado y ahora estaban enfrente de fuu. shikamaru se maldecía a él mismo por no pensar en la capacidad de volar de fuu, ya que por ir rápidamente y por ir en una ruta con pocos enemigos, se habían descuidado y no escondieron su presencia, si asuma se enteraba de eso, con toda certeza los castigaría y les haría entrenar más duro en sus habilidades de camuflaje y sigilo.

 **"al fin los encuentro, los estuve buscando por todos lados"** dijo fuu alegremente, lo que espantó al equipo 10, cómo alguien puede estar tan feliz cuando está en un lugar en donde todos los demás que están ahí, tienen permiso de matarla.

 **"¿que quieres?"** dijo ino, ya que ella era la persona que hizo enojar a fuu hace unas horas.

 **"quiero jugar con ustedes, porque los otros participantes apestan para jugar"** dijo fuu, dejando caer de una bolsa que contenía una gran cantidad de pergaminos de la tierra y del cielo, los cuales algunos parecían que tenían sangre en ellos, haber estado en llamas o sucios, y al parecer eran casi la mitad de todos los pergaminos que se usaron en el examen, sin duda trofeos que fuu tomada después de vencer o matar a los demás participantes.

 **"karin, quiero que vayas corriendo a la torre y que ahí nos esperes."** dijo naruto de manera tan silenciosa que karin muy apenas pudo escuchar, por mientras que al mismo tiempo bajaba a karin de su espalda, quitándole el sello que restringía su chakra y desatando la. karin sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo que le pidió naruto, sin duda algo de fuu no le gustaba para nada a karin, ya que siendo un ninja sensor, sentía como su chakra no era maligno, pero tampoco bueno, era neutral y si algo le había enseñado la vida era que ese tipo de persona son las más peligrosas, ya que no se puede saber que quieren.

 **"fuu, no queremos pelear, así que si te ofendí hace rato me disculpo, incluso te doy nuestros pergaminos."** dijo ino

 **"ni te preocupes novena eso ya no me molesta, ahora solo quiero jugar y como ustedes fueron los primeros que encontré que pueden ser capaces de jugar conmigo a mi nivel, así que juguemos y si gano tomaré sus pergaminos"** dijo fuu.

 **"3 contra 1 no es un juego justo, así ¿porque no esperas a tus compañeros de equipo?"** dijo shikamaru intentando ganar tiempo, para encontrar la manera de escapar de ahí.

 **"mis compañeros fueron unos idiotas, me intentaron detener mi diversión, así que los derroté"** dijo fuu, lo que aterró al equipo 10, sin duda fuu no sabía lo que era correcto y lo que no, solo hacia lo que ella quería.

 **"naruto, ino es hora de pelear con todo lo que tengamos, no se contengan por nada del mundo y empiecen con todos los jutsus mas poderosos que les enseño asuma-sensei desde el inicio, haremos el plan Z-110 (ataques consecutivos a matar) e ino no utilices los jutsus de tu clan, lo último que queremos es que seas marcada por otro biju"** dijo shikamaru, por mientras que se preparaba para morir.

 **"tomaré eso como un sí, ahora, ¡juguemos!"** dijo fuu, volando hacia ellos.

 **(recuerden que dije que los personajes no dirán el nombre de su ataque, ya que me parece idiota.)**

rápidamente naruto se puso en frente de su equipo, e hizo 4 clones de sombra, 2 a su izquierda y 2 su derecha en una fila horizontal, los cuales empezaron a hacer sellos con sus manos junto al original, cuando fuu estaba a 20 metros de naruto, este termino de hacer los sellos de manos y lanzó 5 dragones de viento al mismo tiempo, los cuales estuvieron a un metro de golpear a fuu, pero que no pudieron por la gran velocidad de esta al volar y los ataques chocaron con los árboles que estaban enfrente al equipo 10 haciendo una explosión, que partió los árboles en los que impactó en mil pedazos, cuando fuu se elevó para evitar el ataque de naruto, fue alcanzada por proyectiles de agua, los cuales eran pequeñas bolas de agua lanzadas a gran velocidad, los cuales ino estaba lanzando desde un árbol cercano, pero que fuu empezó a esquivar como si nada.

shikamaru sabía que sería inútil ya que fuu estaba esquivando fácilmente los ataques de ino, pero como quiera empezó a lanzar shurikens los cuales fuu también esquivó con facilidad, luego naruto se unió al ataque con sus 4 clones empezó a lanzar también proyectiles como los de ino solo que estos eran de aire, pero aun así ninguno pudo golpear a fuu, lo que molestaba a los tres integrantes del equipo 10 ya que eran una gran cantidad de ataques que estaban siendo esquivados muy fácilmente, de repente fuu se detuvo en medio del aire y empezó a mover sus alas a gran velocidad lo cual provocó una ráfagas de viento tan fuertes que todos los ataques fueron dispersados, dejando al equipo 10 sorprendidos ya que fuu no hizo ningún ninjutsu, sino que fue solo un movimiento cualquiera, sin duda los jinchurikis en control del chakra de su biju era mínimo tan fuertes como un jounin, lastima que ellos apenas eran genins

si poder procesar lo que paso naruto fue golpeado por un golpe de fuu que lo mandó a volar lejos, golpeándose contra los árboles con una fuerza increíble. después de eso los clones de naruto empezaron una pelea de taijutsu contra fuu pero fueron derrotados rápidamente al no poder soportar los golpes de fuu. shikamaru aprovecho que fuu estaba lo suficientemente abajo, y que estaba ocupada con los clones de naruto, para atraparla con su posesión de sombras, lo que sabía que no funcionaria pero que tenía que tratar, y como supuso fuu rompió su jutsu como si nada, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sin importar que shikamaru puso una cantidad inmensa de su chakra en el jutsu este se rompió como si nada, y después de eso fuu estaba yendo rápidamente a intentar golpear a shikamaru, pero antes de que pudiera golpear a shikamaru, fue golpeada por un dragón de agua, el cual fue lanzado por una cansada ino, sin duda para hacer ese dragón de agua gasto mucho de su chakra.

cuando fuu salió volando de donde impacto después de recibir el ataque de ino, hacia donde estaba ino, salio con la ropa rasgada y con una aura roja con 2 colas, todos los presentes sabían que esa pelea apenas había iniciado. sin duda necesitan algo mucho mejor que un dragón de agua para vencerla, aunque hasta ahora los tres ya han gastado mucho chakra en la pelea y en el trayecto hasta aquí, como para poder hacer un jutsu mas poderoso, además ellos no conocían un jutsu mas poderoso que un dragón de agua.

cuando fuu estaba cerca de ino, naruto lanzo varios kunais con papeles explosivos, los cuales explotaron enfrente de fuu, enviándola al suelo, solo para ser rodeada por unos 500 clones de naruto, los cuales empezaron a atacar la al mismo tiempo. lo que sin duda detendría a fuu por un momento, por mientras que destruía a los clones.

 **"shikamaru, dime que tienes un plan"** dijo ino, pesimista mente.

 **"no, ninguno, nunca esperé que fuera tan rápida, hasta ahora solo tu dragón de agua le ha dado de lleno y hecho algo de daño, por si fuera poco hasta ahora ella no ha usado ni un solo jutsu"** dijo shikamaru.

 **"pero si no hacemos algo rápido, moriremos, no creo que naruto dure mucho con fuu, solo mira como destruye los clones."** dijo ino desesperada al ver como los clones de naruto eran a masacrados, fuu era una monstruo, todo lo que usaba era sus alas y algo de taijutsu, pero aun así los tres juntos no le podía hacer frente.

 **"pero ¿que?, fuu solo esta jugando con nosotros, es más fuerte y rápida que nosotros por mucho, ese monstruo que lleva dentro la hace tan hábil como un jounin, sin mucho esfuerzo nos podía matar de un solo golpe."** dijo shikamaru nervioso, no podía idear una manera de pelear con alguien como fuu.

ahí fue cuando tanto naruto como ino oyeron en su mente una voz conocida, por ambos.

" **les prestaré mi poder"** dijo kurama desde las profundidades de la mente del mal herido de naruto.

 **"¿porque lo harias?"** pregunto naruto en su mente, por mientras que aún estaba peleando con fuu.

 **"ustedes ya saben porque lo are, quiero ser libre, y entre mas de mi poder usen más control tendré sobre ustedes."** dijo kurama, con una risa maligna.

" **nunca te daremos la oportunidad de ser libre, para que hagas lo mismo que hace 12 años"** dijo ino

 **"entonces morirán, en manos de esa jinchuriki llamada fuu, es imposible para ustedes ganar una pelea como esta sin mi ayuda"** dijo kurama.

 **"encontraremos una forma, siempre hay una forma."** dijo naruto

 **"no seas idiota, ustedes son solo unos genin sin experiencia, y quieren pelear con una jinchuriki que tiene algo de control sobre el chakra de uno de mis hermanos."** dijo kurama

 **"chakra eso es, naruto pon un sello para bloquear el chakra de fuu"** dijo ino, pensando que eso podía detener a fuu.

 **"crees que no lo intente an..."** dijo naruto, antes de que fuu hubiera terminado de destruir sus clones y le diera una patada mandándolo a volar otra vez, dejando a naruto con heridas por todo su cuerpo, sin duda el chakra del siete colas que rodeaba a fuu, hacía mas fuerte los golpes de fuu.

a lo lejos shikamaru e ino solo pudieron ver el tremendo golpe que recibió por naruto, sin duda tenían que hacer algo, para salvar a naruto. así que ino lanzo un kunai con muchos papeles explosivos, el cual exploto cerca y atrajo la Atención de fuu.

 **"la llevaré lejos, lleva a naruto al médico"** dijo ino, solo para saltar al árbol más cercano, y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de shikamaru, los ojos de ino se volvieron rojos y la pupila se alargó, lo que hizo a un viejo zorro sonreír.

* * *

 **Con shikamaru.**

para shikamaru eso era una pesadilla, naruto era el miembro más resistente, fuerte y con mas chakra de su equipo, tanto que durante los entrenamientos ino y él, tenían que pelear juntos para tener una oportunidad contra naruto y sus 50 clones (el límite que le había puesto asuma en sus peleas de entrenamiento), claro que no dudaba de la capacidad de ino para auto-defenderse, ya que era la mejor de su equipo en ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu, mejor dicho era la mejor de su generación, pero aun así ella estaba abajo de poder pelear con 50 clones de naruto al mismo tiempo, no quería ver cómo quedaría ino al pelear contra alguien que pudo pelear contra 500 clones de naruto al mismo tiempo. y sin duda ya sabía el plan de ino, esa cabeza hueca iba a usar al zorro, no tenía tenia que ser un genio para saberlo, sin duda esa rubia era una idiota, ni tenia experiencia en usar el poder de ese demonio y aun así lo usaría, pero admitía que realmente no tenían alternativa, pero aun así ino no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra fuu, ya que aparte de los proyectiles de agua, el dragón de agua, los shuriken y kunais con papeles explosivos, ella no tenía muchos ataques físicos, la mayoría de los ataques de ino eran metales. sin duda si salían vivos de ahí, tenían que pedirle a asuma que le enseñara jutsus destructivos como los dragones o proyectiles de las afinidades agua y viento de naruto e ino.

cuando shikamaru empezó a correr a donde estaba naruto tirado cuando vio a una persona saltar de los árboles a donde estaba naruto, esa persona no era otra que la misma karin al parecer no pudo dejarlos a su suerte, la cual por una estaña razón utilizó sus manos para hacer que naruto la mordiera.

 **"¿tengo que preguntar?"** dijo shikamaru llegando a donde estaba naruto.

 **"mi chakra es especial, si naruto me muerde se curará rápidamente."** dijo karin.

 **"ok"** dijo shikamaru viendo extraño a karin.

después de unos minutos, naruto se despertó todo adolorido, al parecer además del daño ocasionado por fuu, naruto estaba sufriendo de fatiga de chakra, pero el chakra de karin y del kyubi combinados lo estaban sanando rápidamente.

 **"¿donde esta ino?"** pregunto karin por mientras que aún curaba a naruto.

 **"ella está distrayendo a fuu."** dijo shikamaru, esperando la predecible respuesta de ambos genins.

 **"¡que dijistes!"** dijo naruto y karin.

pero antes de que shikamaru pudiera decir algo de repente una gran explosión tuvo lugar en la dirección donde ino y fuu estaban peleando, la explosión fue tan grande que todos los árboles se movían violentamente y los vientos parecían los de un huracán siendo arrancados algunos árboles por estos mismos vientos, y de los cuales los tres genins se salvaron porque shikamaru uso un jutsu de su clan para utilizar su sombra como un escudo, protegiendo los así de todo el poder de la explosión. después de eso, al detenerse los vientos, sin pensarlo mucho naruto y karin, empezaron a dirigirse a donde fue la explosión, seguidos por un fastidiado shikamaru, que empezaba a ver la similitudes de carácter entre los 2 uzumakis.

* * *

 **EN LA TORRE EN EL CENTRO DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE, MOMENTOS ANTES.**

en la terraza de la torre podemos ver a kakashi, gai y asuma sentados mirando en dirección al bosque de la muerte, los tres estaban en distintas actividades kakashi estaba leyendo su libro, asuma fumando su cigarro y gai viendo al bosque de la muerte esperando a sus discípulos rock lee, tenten y neji, ya que le había apostado a los otros 2 jounin, que su equipo sería el primero en llegar, ya que según él la flama de la juventud de rock lee era tan ardiente que lo haría sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

 **"rinde te gai, y danos el dinero de una vez"** dijo kakashi aburrido de tener que estar esperando a que el primer equipo llegará.

 **"ni loco, mi equipo será el primero en llegar"** dijo gai.

 **"aun no entiendo ¿porqué los esperamos tan temprano, es imposible que un equipo llegue antes del anochecer, para hacerlo necesitarán conseguir un pergamino casi sin pelear y correr kilómetros a toda velocidad, al menos que un monstruo los persiga dudo que algún equipo esté tan apurado para gastar tanta energía y chakra a lo tonto."** dijo asuma.

en ese momento se vio a lo lejos una explosión generada por los 5 dragones de viento, de naruto, la cual fue suficientemente potente para ser vista desde la torre, incluso si esta estaba a 3 kilómetros de distancia, seguida por pequeña ráfagas de algún tipo de ataque que intentaban tirar a algo que estaba volando.

 **"que dijiste asuma, esa explosión sin duda es mi equipo en plena pelea y esas ráfagas son kunai de tenten."** dijo gai.

 **"aun no cantes victoria gai, es probable que sea otro equipo, y tenten no es la única que puede usar kunais."** dijo kakashi.

 **"al fin te encuentro, asuma, te he buscado por todos lados"** dijo kurenai, atrayendo la atención de los 3 jounins.

 **"kurenai, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?, pensé que estabas en el comedor con anko"** pregunto asuma.

 **"vine, porque quiero hacer lo nuestro público"** dijo muy directamente kurenai, lo que hizo a los tres jounin masculinos poner poner una cara de asombro, ya que no podían creer lo que escuchaban, kurenai era la responsable de que asuma guardara en secreto su relación.

 **"¿que?"** pregunto asuma sin poder creer lo que oía, al fin kami-sama escucho sus plegarias, al fin su relación con kurenai no sería un secreto.

 **"ya me escuchaste quiero hacer pública nuestra relación"** dijo kurenai.

 **"pero, ¿por qué cambiaste de opi... "** cuando asuma iba a terminar su frase, algo se lo impidió.

a lo lejos se vio una enorme explosión, la cual a pesar de la lejanía hizo temblar a la torre, y las ráfagas de viento casi mandan volando a los jounin, sino fuera que usaron chakra para no salir volando.

" **¿qué fue eso, es imposible que unos genins, hagan una explosión de tal tamaño"** dijo kurenai, asombrada por la poderosa explosión.

" **no lose pero debemos ir a investigar"** dijo asuma.

" **este chakra, pero es imposible, es el chakra del kyubi"** pensó kakashi, temiendo que algo malo le pasó al hijo de su sensei.

* * *

 **EQUIPO 7.**

el equipo 7 estaba descansando, su ataque a los genins del sonido había sido un éxito, ya que por estar estos distraídos hablando entre sí, no notaron cuando sasuke los puso en un genjutsu, así que el equipo 7, ya tenían tanto el pergamino del cielo como el de la tierra. cuando estaban apunto de empezar su camino al centro del bosque de la muerte, sakura apareció de la nada y le salto encima a sasuke.

" **¡sasuke-kun!, veo que ustedes también tienen los 2 pergaminos, porque no vamos juntos a la torre en el medio de este maldito lugar"** dijo sakura, la cual se había prometido a ella misma nunca ser tímida frente a sasuke otra vez.

" **hmm"** dijo sasuke, por la molestia que le producía sakura, por mientras que hinata y chunji se veían sorprendidos de la repentina presencia de sakura.

" **sakura, pero ¿que haces?, ellos son competencia"** dijo kiba molesto por el modo fangirl de sakura.

" **aunque debemos de admitir que es buena idea, juntos podemos pasar más fácilmente."** dijo shino.

" **no, ni de broma, haré equipo con una persona tan fastidiosa como sasuke"** dijo kiba.

cuando sakura, iba a regañar a kiba por decirle fastidioso a sasuke, una explosión los interrumpió, la que hizo que ambos equipos usarán árboles para cubrirse, para después quedar confundidos por lo que había pasado.

" **chica hyuga, dime ¿qué fue eso?"** exigió sasuke a hinata.

" **no lo se, hay tanto chakra alrededor del lugar de la explosión, que no puedo ver nada"** , dijo hinata desactivando su byakugan.

" **entonces tendremos que descubrirlo a la antigua"** dijo sasuke, saltando a dirección de la explosión, seguido por ambos equipos.

* * *

 **CON EL EQUIPO GAI.**

" **¿qué fue eso?"** dijo tenten, refiriéndose a la gran explosión que había tenido lugar a unos kilómetros de distancia.

" **no lo se, pero como shinobis de konoha, es nuestro deber investigarlo** " dijo neji, dirigiéndose con su equipo al lugar de la explosión.

* * *

 **CON GARA Y SUS HERMANO.**

" **temari, kankuro no se distraigan y sigan avanzando"** dijo gara, a sus asombrados hermanos.

" **pero la explosión"** dijo kankuro.

" **solo es el jinchuriki del nueve colas peleando con la jinchuriki del siete colas"** dijo gara, sonriendo ya que sin duda matar al ganador de esa pelea, probaría su existencia, mucho mejor que todas las personas que había matado hasta el momento.

ambos hermanos, se quedaron con la sangre congelada, estaban aterrados del poder de la explosion generada por la pelea de 2 jinchurikis.

* * *

 **UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

" **kukuku, que interesante, parece que el kyubi se liberó de nuevo"** dijo orochimaru al sentir el chakra del kyubi y al ver a la distancia una enorme explosión, por mientras que capturaba de una vez a cuatro genins que usaría como sacrificios, los cuales necesitaba para su plan del próximo mes. **"solo espero, que esto no afecte mi plan"**

* * *

 **CON NARUTO, KARIN Y SHIKAMARU, LLEGANDO AL LUGAR DE LA EXPLOCION**

cuando naruto, karin y shikamaru llegaron al lugar de la explosión, se sorprendieron al ver un enorme cráter, el cual era de aproximadamente de medio kilómetro de diámetro y en medio del cráter estaba fuu cargando en su hombro a ino.

 **"maldita, ¿que le hiciste a ino?"** pregunto karin.

 **"yo la salve"** dijo fuu alegremente, dejando confundidos al equipo 10

 **"¿salvarla?"** dijo karin con duda.

 **"si, esta tonta, cuando al fin estaba jugando bien, utilizó más colas de la que podía manejar y perdió el control, luego se hizo estallar cuando intento hacer una bijudama, por suerte para ella yo estaba cerca para salvarla antes de que se matara sola."** dijo fuu, bajando a ino y poniéndose en posición para atacar.

 **"bueno es hora de seguir jugando"** dijo fuu, empezando a volar hacia ellos.

sin pensarlo naruto dejó el poder del kyubi que lo rodeara, ya que aunque sabía era peligroso y era probable que terminara de la misma forma que ino, pero era la única forma de poder pelear al mismo nivel que fuu y proteger a ino, a shikamaru y a karin. así que con el chakra del kyubi cubriéndolo corrió en la dirección donde estaba fuu y ambos chocaron en un enfrentamiento de taijutsu.

por mientras que shikamaru siguió a naruto para ayudarlo a pelear, aunque sea solo de respaldo, y karin corrió para ayudar a ino que estaba mal herida.

* * *

 **bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta historia, y una que otra idea para el mismo.**


	11. examen chunin, parte 4

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE, CON INO Y KARIN.**

En un extremo del enorme cráter que había hecho la explosion de la bijudama que ino intento hacer, pero de la que perdió el control casi muriendo en la explosion, karin estaba arrodillada por mientras que hacia que ino la mordiera para que se recuperara rápidamente. Esta escena ya tenia así unos momentos, así que solo fue cuestion de unos segundo a que ino recuperara el conocimiento. Así que en el momento que ino abrió los se topó con que el brazo de karin estaba en su boca, lo que calificó como asqueroso y que sin duda se lavaría la boca después de eso, rápidamente ino usó sus manos para alejar el brazo de karin lo más rápido que pudo, y empezó a escupir como loca, sin duda estaba furiosa con karin, tan furiosa por lo que hizo que no dudaría en destruir su mente con los jutsus de su familia, por antes de que ino pudiera hacer algo y para la suerte de karin, ino empezó a notar que ambas estaban rodeadas por humo, así que ella decidió que dejaría eso para después, ahora era tiempo de concertarse en lo que estaba pasando y lograr saber lo que había pasado cuando ella estaba inconsciente.

 **"karin, en ¿donde estamos?"** pregunto ino con curiosidad ya que la nube de humo era tan espesa que no se podía ver ni los arboles más cercanos.

 **"Aun estamos en el bosque de la muerte, naruto empezó a pelear con un extraño manto de chakra que era igual al que tenia esa chica llamada fuu, al principio parecía pelear al mismo nivel que fuu, pero después de unos minutos esa chicas empezó a utilizar más chakra, y esas cosas que parecían colas pasaron de 2 a 3, así que ahí fue cuando naruto y shikamaru empezaron atacar en equipo a fuu, después de eso las explosiones se hicieron más fuertes así que todo se lleno de humo."** dijo karin, con preocupación de estar en medio de un campo de batalla.

 **"Bueno, gracias por decirme lo que paso, pero no quiero que la digas a nadie del manto de chakra que esta usando naruto, me entiendes, nadie debe de saber que el puede usarlo, si lo saben él estará en problemas, no solo él, sino que eso también incluye a shikamaru y a mi, y ahora que tu lo sabes eso también sera malo para ti, así que aunque te interroguen no debes de decirle acerca del manto."** dijo ino, que solo veía como karin movía su cabeza de arriba para abajo.

 **"Entonces si me disculpas, tengo que ayudar a shikamaru y naruto a pelear contra fuu"** dijo ino, resignándose a seguir peleando, aun en su situación ella debía ayudar lo más que pudiera a sus compañeros, ya que si algo le había enseñado asuma era que nunca se abandona a un compañero.

 **"Esta loca, fuu es muy poderosa, es mejor que vayamos por los demás y escapemos de ella"** dijo karin, atemorizada del poder de fuu.

 **"Eso no es posible karin, si escapamos deberíamos dejar a alguien para que distrajera a fuu, por mientras que los demás escapan como cobardes, eso sería como sacrificarlo, y no planeo sacrificar a nadie de mi equipo, ni a ti."** dijo ino, parándose y empezando a caminar a la dirección de las explosiones, lo que sorprendió a karin, ya que, aunque ino estaba muy herida, ella aún así seguiría peleando por sus amigos, negándose a abandonarlos, sin duda karin empezaba a sentir mucha admiración por ino y su forma de ser.

 **"Dios, no puedo dejar que ellos mueran aquí, se las debo por lo de hace rato, tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda pero minimo puedo ayudarlos, aunque sea distrayendo a ese monstruo."** pensó karin resignada a hacerlo, para después pararse y apresurarse para seguir a ino, a la que sin duda seguiría al infierno y de regreso desde ese día en adelante.

* * *

 **BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE, CON LOS JOUNINS.**

Los jounins saltaban de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad, todos ellos estaban alerta por cualquier posible ataque, ellos seguían avanzando aún cuando algunos de ellos estaban realmente asustados, iban a lo que parecía una zona de guerra, las explosiones no cesaban, una tras otra se veía como nubes gigantes de polvo y humo que se elevaban en el aire, sin duda eso no parecía la segunda parte del examen chunin, sino una batalla entre escuadrones de jounins muy experimentados o AMBUS.

Por mientras que ellos avanzaban al lugar de la pelea a lo lejos podían ver a otro grupo numeroso cerca del lugar del enfrentamiento, cuando llegaron se encontraron con otro grupo compuesto por genins los cuales estaban en una orilla del cráter intentando Ver la pelea que se llevaba adentro, pero le era imposible por el humo de las exposiciones que cubría todo el centro del del cráter, y ellos como cualquier ninja, sabían que nunca debes entrar a un conflicto ya sea un enfrentamiento o en guerra sin saber qué está pasando realmente, y que solo podía romper esa regla cuando tus camaradas están en peligro, así que los genins solo podían esperar a saber más de la situación al igual como lo estaba siendo el grupo jounins, este grupo de genins estaba compuesto por Sakura, Sasuke, kiba, Hinata, shino y choji, y el grupo de jounin por asuma, kurenai, kakashi, anko, gai y algunos jounins más sin importancia alguna.

 **"Sakura, kiba, shino, ¿que están haciendo aquí?"** pregunto una recién llegada kurenai, impresionada de que sus genins estuvieran ahí.

 **"Kurenai-sensei llegamos hace unos segundo, usted sabe que esta pasando aquí, lo único que podemos ver son luces y sonidos de explosiones."** dijo sakura, empezando a entrar en pánico, ya que la explosiones se hacían más fuertes.

 **"Ademas, huele mucho a insecto ahí adentro."** dijo kiba, tapándose la nariz

 **"Antes que pregunte, no puedo sentir ningún insecto adentro"** dijo shino, sabiendo que le preguntaría tarde o temprano.

 **"Eso no importa ahora, ustedes deben de ir a la torre en..."** kurenai no pudo terminar, cuando fue interrumpida por un grito.

 **"Gaaaiiii-senssseeeiiiii"** grito rock lee al llegar alado de gai.

 **"Rock lee, tenten, neji, ¿pero que hacen aquí?** " pregunto gai, igual de sorprendido que kurenai, especialmente ya que ellos deberían de estar llegando a la torre, para que el pudiera ganar la apuesta.

 **"Venimos a ayudar, con lo que está pasando aquí"** dijo neji, volteando a la nube de humo, activando su byakugan, sin decir nada por unos segundos.

 **"Te quedarás callado o nos vas a decir de una vez por todas, ¿que pasa aquí?"** pregunto sasuke a un neji que se veía asombrado de lo que estaba viendo.

 **"Ahora no es tiempo de eso, es mejor que los genins se vayan, antes que esto empeore."** dijo kurenai.

Sasuke se iba a negar a la sugerencia de kurenai, cuando de pronto apareció una luz en la nube de polvo, y una poderoso ataque salió de la nube de humo golpeando a unos 500 metros de donde estaba los shinobis, el ataque era un simplemente un rayo de energía que destruyó muchos árboles a su paso, todos los jounins del grupo rápidamente recordaron los ataques del kyubi hace mas de 12 años, los cuales eran iguales al ataque que acababan de presenciar, sin duda tenían que evacuar el lugar y traer refuerzos, no había forma de que un Motón de jounins y genins, pudieran sobrevivir a que el kyubi fuera liberado otra vez.

Pero de repente 2 figuras salieron del humo y se pusieron enfrente del grupo de shinobis, mirando hacia la nube de humo sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban detrás de ellos, al parecer ambas figuras estaban cansadas de esquivar ataques. Ahi fue cuando asuma reconoció a una de las figuras como su alumno shikamaru, el cual estaba enfrente de él, con una chica pelirroja desconocida, de inmediato quería preguntar que pasaba a shikamaru, pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando de la chica empezaron a salir cadenas de su espalda y shikamaru usaba su posesión de sombras, ambas técnicas dirigidas a la nube de humo, y entonces ambos genins empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

 **"Shikamaru no creo soportar por mucho tiempo esto."** dijo karin haciendo mucha fuerza, intentando hacer su parte del plan de shikamaru.

 **"No importa, solo tenemos de contenerla lo suficiente para que naruto e ino se pongan en posición para atacarla."** respondió shikamaru.

En ese momento otras 2 figuras más salieron del humo con un salto hacia atrás haciendo sellos con las manos, eran ino y naruto ambos sin el manto de chakra del kyubi y sin los ojos rojos de este, al parecer ya estaban gastando sus últimas reservas del chakra que el kyubi les dio, en esos últimos ataques que estaban haciendo.

Cuando kakashi vio el ataque que preparaba el hijo de su sensei y la chica yamanaka se quedo sorprendido, preguntándose ¿como esos dos habían aprendido ese jutsu?, hasta donde sabia asuma no conocía ese jutsu, así que como era posible que ellos 2 lo conocieran, sin duda debía de interrogar ha asuma después de eso.

Al terminar de hacer los sellos de mano tanto naruto e ino lanzaron un dragón de viento y uno de agua respectivamente, ambos ataques se dirigían al mismo lugar, pero antes de que ambos ataque inclusive entrarán en el humo, las cadenas de karin y la posesión de sombras de shikamaru se rompieron al mismo tiempo y lo que parecían 2 colas rojas con negro salieron del humo y destruyeron los ataques de naruto e ino, muy fácilmente.

Todos los recién llegados se sorprendieron por las colas que aparecieron de repente, especialmente los jounins, ya que esas parecían ser las colas del kyubi, pero de algún modo eran diferente, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que naruto estaba enfrente de ellos, y estaba normal, se preguntaron '¿qué estaba demonios está pasando aquí?', ya que sin contar las heridas y la sangre que salía de estas mismas, naruto estaba como siempre, su duda rápidamente se vio disuelta cuando un figura humanoide salio del humo, era del tamaño de un genin, era de color rojo con negro, tenían dos enormes círculos blancos como ojos, con una sonrisa malvada y tenia cuatro colas. además de que emitía una cantidad enorme de chakra, sin duda los recién llegados estaban sin habla y sorprendidos al ver a la criatura, ellos estaban igual que neji cuando usó su byakugan.

 **"Creo que esto significa que nuestro juego se termino, y como siguen de pie después de todos mis ataques, les doy la victoria a ti y a tu equipo, noveno."** dijo fuu con una voz aterradora pero con mucha alegría lo que dejó a todos desconcertados.

 **"¿Que es eso?"** pregunto sasuke sorprendido.

En ese momento fuu saco sus alas y empezó a elevarse, y dijo: **"yo soy fuu, soy la séptima, así que como adivinaran soy la jinchuriki del siete colas, y si me disculpan debo de huir antes de que me obliguen a volver a taki."** dijo fuu.

Después de eso fuu se marchó volando a una enorme velocidad, lo que sorprendió a los 4 que pelearon contra ella, ya que nunca se esperaron que un enemigo así, y que fue tan dificil, les diera la victoria y se marchara como si nada. Después de eso, todos los presentes voltearon a los genins enfrente de ellos, los cuales empezaron a caer totalmente heridos y fatigados, por lo que asuma, kakashi, gai y anko, se apresuraron a ver el estado de los 4 genins, que parecían que estaban apunto de morir.

* * *

 **HORAS DESPUÉS CON EL HOKAGE y TODOS LOS ENCARGADOS DEL EXAMEN CHUNIN.**

El hokage estaba en un salón oscuro viendo por última vez los reportes que sus subordinados le habían entregado, ese era el mismo salón en donde junto hace algún tiempo a todos los jounin con alumnos, para preguntarles quienes participarian en los exámenes chunin, y ahora seria el lugar donde hablaría del incidente que tuvo lugar en el bosque de la muerte ese misma tarde, sin duda todos los presentes ya estaban cansados de todo lo ocurrido ese día, pero eso era tan importante que no tenían otra opción que hacerla ese mismo día, sin importar que todos estuvieran cansados.

 **"Bueno si ya estamos todos aquí empecemos esta reunión, solo les recuerdo que nada de lo dicho aquí debe salir de estos muros, así que anko cono la encargada de la segunda parte de esto exámenes chunin, quiero que me digas como esta la condición de los equipos participantes."** dijo hiruzen.

 **"Si, lord hokage.**

 **Al parecer la mayoría de lo equipos fueron derrotados por la jinchuriki del siete colas llamada "Fuu", aunque la mayoría tiene huesos rotos, ninguno murió, al parecer los únicos equipos que no fueron atacados por fuu, fueron un equipo de suna, los equipos de kakashi, kurenai y gai, además de los equipos de los cuales mencionados anteriormente nos dijeron que quien tomaron su otro pergamino y al parecer ellos tampoco fueron atacados por Fuu. solo hay 3 equipos muertos, pero al parecer ninguno tuvo nada que ver con la jinchuriki, fuu, por último el equipo de asuma, naruto uzumaki e ino yamanaka están gravemente lastimados, pero mientras que shikamaru nara solo esta cansado, al parecer la pelea con fuu fue demasiado para ellos, además la genin llamada karin uzumaki de la aldea escondida entre la hierba que estaba con el equipo de asuma cuando se dio el ataque, ya nos dios su versión de los hechos en el interrogatorio."** dijo anko, haciendo que hiruzen se sorprendiese cuando dijo uzumaki y se enojase cuando dijo interrogatorio.

 **"Interrogaste a una kunoichi de otra aldea, eso sera un problema diplomático muy serio."** dijo hiruzen enfadado por el terrible error de anko.

 **"No se preocupe lord hokage, al parecer por lo que nos dijo ella, la aldea escondida entre la hierba la desterró por no pasar los exámenes chunin, así que para dejarla quedarse en konoha, nos tuvo que decir todo lo ocurrido en el incidente con fuu, así que no habrá ningún problema con la otra aldea."** dijo anko.

 **"Esta bien anko, ahora quiero que me digas lo que naruto sabe algo del kyubi"** dijo hiruzen, preocupado de que por el incidente naruto pudiera haber sabido del kyubi antes de tiempo.

 **"No lo sabemos lord hokage, hay reportes de que fuu le llamaba "noveno" al genin, naruto uzumaki, pero no estamos seguro si el está consciente de su situación como jinchuriki y la versión de los hechos de karin uzumaki no dice nada que nos hiciera pensar que él supiera algo del kyubi, al parecer no sabremos lo que sabe y lo que no, hasta que despierte y nos diga su parte de la historia"** dijo anko, la cual se estaba hartando de tener que hablar de forma formal, por estar enfrente del hokage.

 **"Esta bien quiero que me informes de inmediato si él sabe sobre el kyubi, ahora quiero que alguien me digan hacia dónde se fue esta tal fuu"** dijo hiruzen

 **"Yo puedo responder eso sensei"** dijo jiraiya haciendo notar su presencia a todos los presentes.

 **"Jiraiya, ¿donde estaban?, la próxima ves que estés en la aldea para entregar un reporte importante, y me lo envíes con otra persona, para iré te a ser tus malditas investigaciones, me voy ha asegurar de que tus estúpidos libros estén prohibidos."** dijo hiruzen, enojado con su viejo alumno.

 **"Sensei, no hay necesidad de eso, además hay otros asuntos más importantes que tratar como el caso de la jinchuriki del siete colas, al parecer mis espías la han visto dirigiéndose a Kirigakure."** dijo jiraiya asustado de la amenaza de su sensei.

 **"Kirigakure, ya veo, aunque planea ocultarse ahí de la persecución de su aldea, sin duda esto afectara la guerra civil que tiene kirigakure."** dijo hiruzen, pensando en que el cuarto muzukage yagura o la líder de los rebeldes mei matarían por tener a fuu de su parte, ya que ella podía revertir o acelerar la lenta victoria de los rebeldes, los cuales parecían que iban a ser los ganadores de esa sangrienta guerra.

 **"Bueno ese no es nuestro problema, por ahora solo quiero ver a naruto y a su equipo."** dijo jiraiya, al no querer involucrarse con la guerra civil de kirigakure.

 **"¿Porque?"** pregunto hiruzen confundido, ya que sin duda jiraiya se quería reunir con naruto ya que tenía la oportunidad después de tantos años, pero porque quería ver también a su equipo.

 **"No es obvio quiero ver al grupo de genins que pudo manejar un jinchuriki en control del chakra de su biju, por ellos mismos, y sin duda deben de ser únicos."** dijo jiraiya, haciendo notar a todos que esos genin habían hecho algo que solo grupo de jounin podía hacer sin morir.

 **"Lo siento por interrumpir lord hokage, jiraiya, alguno puede explicarme ¿como un grupo de genin con la ayuda de una genin de otra aldea pudieron manejar a un jinchuriki?, se que naruto también es un jinchuriki, pero por lo que pude ver, naruto no uso el chakra del kyubi"** dijo kurenai, al no poder visualizar a los 4 pequeños genins pelear en contra del monstruo que vio salir del humo.

 **"Bueno kurenai, esa era mi siguiente pregunta, asuma, me puedes explicar ¿como eso es posible?"** dijo hiruzen.

 **"Bueno como vera lord hokage, cuando me informo de los akatsuki y sus intenciones con naruto, me puse a enseñarle a mi equipo de forma exhaustiva a como enfrentar a rivales mucho más poderosos, pero nunca me espere que a estas alturas pudieran enfrentar a un enemigo tan poderoso como un jinchuriki en control del chakra de su biju, sin necesitar mucha ayuda."** dijo asuma.

 **"Asuma, por lo que vi, naruto puede usar dragones de viento, así como ino es capaz de usar dragones de agua, ¿como se los enseñas tés, si tu no sabes como usar ninguno de esos ataques?"** pregunto kakashi, el que sin duda aun estaba molesto porque el hokage no le había puesto al hijo de su sensei a su custodia.

 **"Bueno kakashi, no fui yo quien se los enseño, sino que durante una de nuestras misiones nos topamos con una antigua compañera mía, de mis tiempos en los 12 guardianes, y ella fue quien les enseñó esos jutsus."** dijo asuma, lo que tomó por sorpresa a kurenai, al parecer la teoría de kakashi estaba correcta, así que ella debía de actuar rápidamente para no perder a asuma, pero mínimo sabia a quien extraerle la información que necesitaba, sin duda naruto e ino sufrirían un interrogatorio cuando se recuperaran.

 **"Kakashi por favor no interrumpa nuestra conversación, si no es algo urgente o importante"** dijo hiruzen.

 **"Lo siento lord hokage."** se disculpó kakashi.

 **"Bueno, ¿algo mas tiene algo mas que aportar?** " dijo hiruzen, sabiendo que había aun muchos temas pendientes por tratar.

 **"Lord hokage, ¿que pasara con los examen chunin?"** pregunto un shinobi cualquiera.

 **"Seguirán como los planeamos, este accidente puede calificarse como un accidente aislado, así que todos los equipos que tuvieron los 2 pergaminos pasarán a la tercera parte, dentro de un mes"** dijo hiruzen, ya que aunque el accidente fue grabe, no era tan grave como para cancelar el examen, además los preparativos para contrarrestar el ataque de la arena y sonido, y así enseñarle al mundo entero que konoha estaba más fuerte que nunca, y que ninguno ataque podría hacerla caer estaban listos, así que no había problema en continuar los exámenes chunin desde el punto de vista de hiruzen.

 **"Pero lord hokage, hay demasiados genins, debemos de hacer una eliminatoria para la tercera etapa"** dijo anko.

 **"Esta bien, haganla en una semana, y dentro de un mes la tercera parte de los exámenes chunin."** dijo hiruzen.

 **"Pero, ¿qué pasará, con mi equipo?, ellos están heridos."** dijo asuma.

 **"Lo siento asuma, las reglas son iguales para todos."** dijo hiruzen, intentando no darle favoritismo a nadie, especialmente hacia su hijo.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL DE KONOHA**

En una cama del hospital a la medianoche se despertaba ino, la cual estaba muy adolorida por el enfrentamiento que tuvo hace algunas horas con fuu, sin duda fuu la había dejado en un estado pésimo, aunque ya no tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo aún podía sentir mucho dolor producto de todos los golpes que había soportados, rápidamente ino vio a través de su ventana que era de noche.

 **"Al fin despertaste"** dijo shikamaru, que había entrado al cuarto prendiendo la luz, atrayendo la mirada y toda la atención de ino.

 **"Shikamaru, ¿donde estamos?, ¿que paso?, ¿donde esta naruto?, ¿donde esta karin?, ¿porque tengo yesos?"** pregunto algo angustiada ino.

 **"Bueno ino veamos,**

 **1.- Estamos en el hospital de konoha, nos trajeron aquí después de que nos desmayamos de cansancio.**

 **2.- Al parecer cuando llegaron otros equipos y los organizadores de los exámenes chunin a ver que estaba pasando, fuu se rindió y nos dio la victoria, justo antes de irse volando a dios sabe dónde.**

 **3.- Naruto esta en otro cuarto y ya se despertó desde hace algún tiempo, además de que ya hable con él y le dije exactamente que decir cuando nos interroguen acerca de lo que paso en nuestro enfrentamiento con fuu, lo que también te diré cuando termine de responderte todas tus preguntas.**

 **4.- karin esta bien, al parecer tuvo que decir todo lo que sabia de nuestra pelea con fuu, para que le permitiera permanecer en la aldea, pero no te preocupes cuando vino a visitarnos me dijo que no dijo nada de naruto y el manto de chakra del kyubi, además de pedirme que la dejara permanecer en el campamento nara, ya que no tenia lugar donde quedarse, lo que arregle con un miembro del clan que trabaja aquí.**

 **5.- y por último, tienes yesos, ya que se suponía que deberías tener los huesos rotos, pero gracias al chakra del kyubi tanto tu como naruto se recuperaron muy rápido."** respondió shikamaru una por una las preguntas de ino.

 **"Creo que tener el sello de kurama no es de todo malo, ha sido de mucha ayuda este día."** dijo ino, sin darse cuenta que llamo al kyubi por su nombre.

 **"Que bueno que piensas así, ya que naruto y tu deberán entrenar para controlar el chakra del kyubi** " dijo shikamaru.

 **"¡¿QUE?!"** pregunto ino, a sorprenderse de lo dicho por shikamaru.

 **"Como escuchaste, ya hable con naruto y él está de acuerdo conmigo de que ustedes deben de entrenar para controlar el chakra del kyubi, para evitar que estemos en esa situación de nuevo, es peligroso ya que el kyubi podía controlarlos en medio del entrenamiento, pero es mejor que dejar que los controle en medio de un enfrentamiento."** explicó shikamaru, intentando explicarse bien, para que ino aceptará rápidamente para así irse a dormir

 **"Esta bien, siempre y cuando sea afuera de konoha"** respondió ino.

* * *

 **CAMPAMENTO UCHIHA**.

Sasuke estaba entrenando a media noche, solo con la luz de la luna iluminando el campo de entrenamiento, no podía quedarse atrás después de lo que vio ese día, él necesitaba hacerse más fuerte de la forma que sea no se podia quedar atras, ese monstruo que vio en el bosque de la muerte, sin duda no lo dejaba dormir, cada ves que pegaba los ojos lo veía, ya que la presencia de esa cosa era aterradora y le producía los mismos sentimientos de impotencia que sintió durante el a masacre uchiha cuando estuvo enfrente de su hermano por última vez, y lo peor de todo era que el equipo 10 pudo pelear contra esa cosa, haciendo que el se sintiera muy inferior a ellos, al reconocer que él no podía con aquella cosa, así que en su mente solo había una pregunta '¿que tan fuerte era ellos?', hasta donde escuchó de la plática de los jounin se necesitaría un grupo de ellos para manejar a una criatura como esa.

Sasuke se sentía tan débil al recordar cómo se quedó paralizado en esa situación, al ver esa criatura emerger del polvo lentamente, por mientras que el equipo 10 peleo directamente con esa cosa, sin importarle nada, no les importo el miedo que daba ese monstruo con solo su presencia, solo pelearon como si fuera un oponente más al que tuvieran que vencer, sasuke se sintió como si fuera inútil, como si estuviera indefenso otra vez, y no le había gustado ese sentimiento.

Si él seguía así no sería capaz de enfrentar a su hermano itachi cuando llegara el momento, así que necesitaba entrenar más, más de lo que lo hacía ahora, debía de hallar una forma de derrotar al equipo 10, para después ir tras su hermano.

* * *

 **CASA DE SAKURA**.

Sakura estaba en su cama con su pijama rosa con la cual siempre dormía, recostada en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, con los ojos abiertos, no podía dormir esa noche ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos esa criatura del bosque de la muerte aparecía enfrente de ella, con su enormes ojos blancos y sus grandes dientes, intentando capturarla con sus enormes colas, sin duda esa criatura era aterradora, no sabía o entendía como su rival, ino y su equipo pudieron enfrentarla de esa forma, acaso en ese nivel estaban a solo unos meses, o era que ella y su equipo eran muy débiles como para considerarlos ninjas.

Sin duda no dejaría a su rival superarla, solo la idea de que ella fuera más débil que ino le disgustaba, pero cómo podía evitarlo, ino ahora parecía tan lejana y distante como si en esos meses después de la academia pasarán de estar en el mismo nivel a estar en niveles con una distancia como del cielo a la tierra, incluso con su genjutsu, no creía poder ganar una pelea contra ino, no era una experta pero cuando escucho que ino estaba peleando con los huesos rotos, realmente pudo ver la diferencia que había entre ellas 2, la cual no le gustaba nada, se suponía que ino era su rival, como pudo dejar que su rival la superara de esa forma, ya que sin admitirlo ella se preocupaba por su vieja amiga y no quería que esta la dejara atrás.

* * *

 **CAMPAMENTO HYUGA.**

Hinata y neji estaba en frente al padre de hinata, hiashi hyuga, el cual los había enviado a llamar ha ambos para que le dijera la verdad de lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte, ya que la explicación oficial, que fue, que un genin puso muchos papeles bomba y los hizo estallar no le convencía, una explosion tan grande no se puede hacer con papeles bomba comunes, pero cuando hinata y neji contaron sus partes de la historia, haishi no lo podía creer cómo se atrevía el hokage a ocultar, la información al consejo, sabia que esos idiotas sobre reaccionaria, cancelando los exámenes chunins, pero no todos los días eran atacados por el jinchuriki de otra aldea, sin duda duda el hokage no quería alertar a las aldeas de la arena y del sonido, la trampa para esas 2 aldeas ya estaba lista, y las haría pagar por atreverse a atacar a konoha, pero ocultar algo así al consejo era malo.

 **"Aun no me a dicho quienes conforman el equipo 10"** dijo hiashi, curioso de cuales seria los genins que podían enfrentar a un jinchuriki en control de su biju, especialmente porque tanto neji como hinata se habían enfocado en describir tanto a la criatura que nunca dijeron quien la estaba enfrentando.

 **"El equipo 10 está compuesto de naruto uzumaki, shikamaru nara e ino yamanaka"** dijo neji haciendo que hiashi se sorprendiera que nombraran al jinchuriki del nueve colas estaba involucrado con este asunto, sin duda debía de mantener vigilado a esos 3, ya que al parecer esos 3 darán de qué hablar en el futuro, pero por ahora solo vigilaría los sucesos que tuvieran lugar en los exámenes chunins.

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE INTELIGENCIA.**

Naruto org. y sus amigos estaban en un cuarto de interrogatorios, donde sin duda sus contra-partes alternativas los habían puesto para que hablaran entre ellos, y así obtener mas información, una técnica utilizado también por ellos, pero que no funcionaria ya que rápidamente todos supieron de que se trataba y se aseguraron que nadie hablara hasta asegurar que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió entrando una chica de cabello rojo que a naruto le recordó a su madre, y detrás de ella un chico de su misma edad pero con pelo rubio, ojos cafés claro y un parecido a su antiguo sensei jiraiya.

 **"Buenas, noches o debería ser buenos días, como sea nosotros vamos hacer quienes los interroguemos, mi nombre es inori uzumaki y el es dan senju"** dijo inori, dejando así a todos sorprendidos, a naruto, hinata, sai e ino por ver y saber que el naruto alt. y la ino alt. tenían otra hija más que las pequeñas 2 que vieron por medio del enlace con boruto y sarada, y todos los demás por el apellido del joven.

 **"Dijiste senju, acaso eres algo de tsunade-sensei"** dijo sakura, lo que dejo a sus contra partes alternativas sorprendidos de que esa sakura llamara a tsunade, sensei, hasta donde ellos sabia su sakura odiaba a tsunade a muerte.

 **"Que curioso que lo mencionas... porque yo soy dan senju, ultimo miembro del famoso clan senju, un orgulloso jounin de konoha, un caballero con las damas, un gran escritor como mi padre, y soy el único hijo de 2 de los grandes sanins de la primera generación, yo soy hijo del gran jiraiya y de la gran tsunade"** dijo dan haciendo una de las poses de jiraiya, lo que dejo a inori avergonzada, y a todos los demás en el cuarto en shock.

 **"¡¿QQUUUUUEEEEEEE?!"** gritaron todos los originares al escuchar que jiraiya y tsunade tuvieron un hijo.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **Por último le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**


	12. interrogatorio

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE INTELIGENCIA, CUARTO DE INTERROGACIÓN.**

Todos los presentes menos inori estaban conmocionados, todos se preguntaban ¿cómo era posible que jiraiya y tsunade tuvieran un hijo?, ya que hasta donde sabían tsunade dejo de ovular algún tiempo antes de que el cuarto hokage tomara el poder como el cuarto hokage, y hasta donde sabían, ellos habían llegaron al pasado un tiempo después de que el cuarto hokage tomara el poder, ya que su rostro estaba en el monte hokage cuando viajaron al pasado, así que lo que todos se preguntaban era ¿cómo era posible que esto pasara?, ¿cuanto habían cambiado la historia realmente? y sobre todo ¿cuántas otras cosas pudieron haber cambiado?, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hablar o pensar en otra cosa inori empezó otra vez a hablar.

 **"Bueno, ahora empezamos con el interrogatorio, así que comencemos con mi ma... dijo con la que se hace llamar ino yamanaka, si fueras muy amable quiero que me contestes unas preguntas, pero primero quiero que me digas acerca de ese supuesto viaje en el tiempo"** exigió inori con un tono serio, viendo directamente a la ino org., viendo todas las semejanzas y diferencias con su madre.

 **"Ya se los dijimos, no hablaremos hasta que sepamos que paso con nuestros hijos, tenemos derecho de saber que paso con ellos, despues de todo ya pasaron horas desde que estamos aquí"** dijo naruto, a lo que inori solo se quedó mirándolo, con cara de enojo.

 **"Sin duda eres igual a mi padre en lo físico, pero el lo que refiere a la forma de pensar, eres mucho mas... como decirlo de forma amable... ¡IDIOTA!, realmente piensas que no podemos hacerlos hablar o extraer información de otras formas, así que coopera y no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, ademas no olvides que quien soy hija, yo soy inori uzumaki, si quisiera podría entrar a sus mentes y conseguir la información que quiero, pero me ordenaron que los interrogará de esta forma tan patética y tardará."** dijo inori de forma seria, calmando el enojo de su mirada anterior, sin duda naruto estaba atemorizado, ya que inori no solo se parecía a su madre, sino que parecía tener el carácter bipolar de esta.

 **"Calma inori, recuerda que no nos pusieron aquí para atemorizar los, recuerda que nuestras órdenes son extraer la información que necesitamos por las buenas, tu madre sera la que extraiga la información por las malas si fallamos."** dijo dan siguiendo su parte en el plan, sin duda el plan de la señora uzumaki, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, inori estaba saliéndose de sus casillas como lo supuso que pasaría la señora uzumaki, no por nada era su madre.

 **"Lo siento me deje llevar por un momento, tu sabes lo que opino de todo esto."** dijo inori.

 **"Como sea, empecemos otra vez esto... ahora ino yamanaka responde nos."** dijo dan, tomando el control de la situación.

 **"Ya se lo dijimos a los otros interrogadores, todo esto fue un terrible accidente, no queríamos cambiar la historia a propósito, por favor solo queremos volver a nuestra realidad, eso es todo."** dijo la ino org. intentando nuevamente de negociar con sus captores.

 **"Como si te fuéramos a creer esa tonta historia, ahorrarnos tiempo a todos y díganos toda la verdad."** dijo inori, viendo fijamente a ino.

 **"Creo que te dije que te calmaras inori... bueno, señora uzu... yamanaka, digamos que te creemos y toda esta cosa del viaje en el tiempo es real y realmente son de otra dimensión, realidad, lo que sea. ¿porque les deberíamos ayudar a volver en el tiempo, a corregir lo que cambiaron?, después de todo si lo que dicen ustedes es verdad nuestra realidad pudo ser creada por ese cambio en la historia que ustedes hicieron, además de que hay posibilidades de que ustedes destruyeron su realidad al viajar en el tiempo y cambiar la historia, así díganme ¿por qué deberíamos ayudarlos a volver otra vez en el tiempo?, después de todo si ustedes cambiarán la historia otra vez a su curso original, eso significaría que ustedes también destruirían nuestra realidad en el proceso."** pregunto dan, el que sin duda tenia una combinación rara de las personalidades de tsunade y jiraiya.

 **"Bueno..."** realmente ino org. no sabia que responder. lo que decía era lógico, ¿porque los ayudarían?, después de todo, aunque le creyeran, ellos no dejarían que destruyeran su realidad, solo para que ellos volvieran a su realidad.

 **"Ni locos le ayudaremos a cambiar la historia, no importa si su cuento es real o no, nadie cambiara la historia por mientras que yo esté aquí, así que sigamos con este interrogatorio. siguiente pregunta, ¿cómo es posible que en su mundo o realidad, lo que sea, mi padre terminara casado con la pervertida de hinata?"** pregunto inori, sin duda ella también tenia parte del carácter de su abuela kushina.

 **"¿Pervertida?"** preguntaron todos los originales al mismo tiempo, ya que hinata era tal vez era la persona más santa y pura que conocían, como podia ser una pervertida en esta realidad, ¿quién fue el responsable de eso?.

 **"Eso no importa, respondan mi pregunta"** dijo inori.

 **"Bueno, yo lo are, te responderé todo lo que quieras, con toda honestidad, pero también quiero que me respondas nuestras preguntas con toda honestidad."** dijo hinata, al sentir realmente la necesidad de saber porque este mundo era tan distinto a su mundo.

 **"Está bien, aceptamos siempre que tu respondas primero a la pregunta de inori, y después nos turnaremos para responder una pregunta a la vez, solo les daremos una pregunta a cada uno y solo nos responderán 8 preguntas, una por cada uno de ustedes, después de eso saldremos del cuarto."** dijo dan, al empezar a fastidiarse con lo que pasaba en el cuarto, sin duda si no hacia el interrogatorio más rápido y obtenían más información, la señora uzumaki y los demás que vigilaban el interrogatorio se fastidiaran también, después de todo, ellos llevaban horas sin dormir. por mientras que inori quería matarlo, eso era un interrogatorio no una conversación de vecinos, en qué diablos estaba pensando dan.

 **"Bien, naruto y yo, terminamos juntos por el ataque de Toneri cuando teníamos alrededor de 20 años, durante ese ataque naruto al fin se dio cuenta que lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y acepto mis sentimientos, después empezamos a salir, unos meses después estábamos casados, y despues de 2 años después nació nuestro primer hijo."** dijo hinata, alegremente al recordar el suceso, sin duda los años más felices de su vida, por mientras que inori solo la vía de manera extraña.

 **"Toneri Ōtsutsuki... si me acuerdo bien fue el sujeto que ataco la aldea cuando yo solo tenia uno años de edad, justo en medio de 1 de los 2 aniversarios de boda que tienen mis padres... y si lo recuerdo bien mi madre se molesto tanto que ese idiota destruyera lo que mi padre gastó tanto dinero y esfuerzo en hacer, solo por su tonto intento de capturar a hanabi hyuga, así que sin pensarlo mucho utilizó uno de los jutsus del antiguo clan yamanaka, para entrar a la mente de toneri, y la destruyó por completo, dejándolo en estado vegetativo a toneri."** dijo inori, dándose así cuenta del plan de dan, él quería obtener información de los espías, pero más importante quería confirmar si la historia de los supuestos viajeros en el tiempo era cierta, lo que parecía confirmarse con las expresiones de naruto org. y amigos, al escuchar su historia, al parecer era la primera vez que escuchaban una historia muy conocida por todo el mundo. además si lo pensaba mejor, por las preguntas que hicieran los impostores, podían saber lo que buscaban en konoha.

 **"Recuerdame no hacerte enojar de nuevo, no quiero mi mente hecha puré"** dijo dan, al recordar de lo que era capaz de hacer la señora uzumaki, y al recordar que su amiga también tenia los mismos jutsu que su madre. pero por mientras el reía, los originales estaban nerviosos, sin duda sus contrapartes no dudaría en matar si era necesario, ya que su ino nunca se había atrevido en destruir la mente de alguien en esa forma.

 **"Ahora nuestro turno, quiero que me digan ¿que hicieron con nuestros hijos?"** pregunto hinata.

 **"Sus hijos están en un cuarto vigilados por AMBUS, por ahora su situación está en duda pero no se preocupen, es probable que sus hijos sean repartidos entre los clanes a los cuales pertenecen, veamos si puedo adivinar a donde el consejo los enviaran...**

 **Sarada uchiha: sera enviada a la casa de itachi uchiha y karin uchiha. (sasuke se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre de su hermano y antigua compañera de equipo, también de que esta ultima sea una uchiha).**

 **Inoji yamanaka: serán enviados a la casa del sexto hokage naruto uzumaki, y ino uzumaki.**

 **Himawari uzumaki: también seria con el sexto y ino uzumaki, ya que ni locos se la darían a nuestra hinata hyuga, quien sería la responsable al ser hijos de esta, aunque sean sean sus hijos de otra dimensión.**

 **Boruto uzumaki: sera enviado al clan hyuga, aunque también puede ser enviado a la casa uzumaki, claro eso dependerá si la líder de los hyugas, hanabi hyuga, decide si boruto es lo suficiente mayor como para que la señora hinata, no pervierta su mente o si es mejor que este en la casa uzumaki.**

 **Shikadai nara: sera enviado a la casa de shikamaru nara y tenten nara (temari y shikamaru se sorprendieron de escuchar esto), creo que shikali estará feliz de tener a otro hermano.**

 **Claro que todos sus hijos aun conservara el sello bloqueador de chakra para toda su vida, y no podrán ser ninjas"** dijo dan, subiendo un dedo por cada niño que nombraba.

 **"Ahora digan me, ¿porque no tenemos información del llamado sai?"** pregunto inori, apuntando con el dedo a sai.

 **"Tal vez porque fui parte de raíz, si aun existe es posible que sea aun un ninja de raíz en esta dimensión, y aun este trabajando para danzo."** dijo sai.

 **"Danzo, el que intentó un golpe de estado, con su grupo AMBU secreto."** dijo dudosa inori, al recordar las historias de su padres de cuando enfrentaron a decenas de ninjas de raíz.

 **"Puede ser uno de los tantos que murieron peleando o uno de los pocos que huyeron del país cuando el quinto hokage, aplastó lo que quedaba de su organización, después su fallido golpe de estado."** dijo dan, sin duda el destino de este pobre diablo estaba sellado cuando admitió que fue de raíz, porque la orden de matar de inmediato a cualquiera que era o fuera de raíz aun estaba vigente. kakashi se salvó de esta orden solo por que asuma perdonó su vida, al interceder por el, ante el consejo y por ser un ninja tan reconocido, pero aunque el sexto interviniera por este sujeto, el consejo no lo perdonaría, y sin duda después de este interrogatorio sería enviado a ser ejecutado, pero lo mejor era guardar eso como secreto, después de todo si lo decía, sus demás amigos intentará pelear por protegerlo.

 **"Esa sera nuestra próxima pregunta, ¿cómo se convirtió asuma-sensei en hokage?"** dijo shikamaru org.

 **"¡En serio preguntas eso!, bueno como quieras, el quinto hokage tomó el poder, porque después del intento de golpe de estado, mis padres rechazaron el puesto y kakashi estaba relacionado con raíz, así que asuma era el único que cumplía con los requisitos para tomar el poder."** dijo dan, sin darle importancia a la pregunta, ya que en cualquier libro de historia venía eso.

 **"Nuestro turno, ¿tienes control total del chakra de kurama como mis padres?"** pregunto inori viendo a naruto, el cual hizo una gesto de sorpresa y duda.

 **"si, y como ¿que tus padres?** " pregunto naruto, sin darse cuenta que gasto una pregunta a lo idiota.

 **"No entiendo la pregunta, acaso su ino no tiene control del chakra de kurama"** dijo dan, viendo la cara de sorpresa de todos los originales, ya que en su realidad solo naruto y killer B eran jinchurikis,.

 **"¡¿Aquí soy una jinchuriki?!"** pregunto ino org. sorprendida, al saber esa información.

 **"Claro, mi madre tiene la mitar del señor kurama dentro de ella después de todo, si bien recuerdo las historias que solía contarme mi madre, ella al principio solo obtenía el chakra de kurama por un sello que este le coloco, así que ella era como una jinchuriki sin la necesidad de tener un biju dentro de ella , pero este sello se rompió en una batalla que tuvo, así que mi madre tenia que tomar el chakra de kurama por medio de mi padre, hasta que después de un tiempo consiguió la otra mitad de kurama que mi abuelo minato tenia."** dijo inari, viendo la cara de asombro de los originales al enterarse de esa información.

 **"Bueno, asumo que su ino no es una jinchuriki, así que ¿como se pudieron encargar de akatsuki si su ino no era una jinchuriki?"** pregunto dan, curioso realmente de como termino el asunto de akatsuki, ya que hasta donde sabía fueron demasiados peligrosos en su tiempo.

 **"Bueno la mayoría de los miembros de akatsuki fueron derrotados, en diversas peleas y enfrentamientos, pero los últimos de sus integrantes fueron vencidos en la gran cuarta guerra ninja"** respondió naruto, sorprendiendo a inori y dan

 **"¡¿Gran cuarta guerra ninja?!, ¡¿ustedes tuvieron una gran cuarta ninja?!, ¿como es posible?, si akatsuki fue vencida por la alianza jinchuriki"** pregunto inori, recordando todas las historias de sus padres.

 **"Bueno, supusimos que aquí, akatsuki no había provocado la cuarta guerra, ya que no hay monumentos a los caídos en la guerra, pero si debo de admitirlo nunca pensé que los jinchurikis fueran los responsables de evitar esa guerra en esta realidad, creo que en mi dimensión los jinchurikis les fallamos al mundo."** dijo naruto, sintiéndose triste de que en su mundo muchos murieron porque el y los demás jinchurikis nunca se unieron como en esta dimensión.

 **"No te sientas mal naruto, no fue su culpa, si tan solo hubiéramos sabido lo que pasaría, hubiéramos evitado la guerra"** dijo sakura intentando levantar los ánimos de naruto

 **"Bueno, realmente si fue la culpa de todos ustedes, no entiendo ese asunto de la cuarta guerra ninja muy bien, pero realmente nunca pensaron para qué querían los akatsukis a los bijus, realmente si lo piensas no es muy complicado pensar que querían reunir a los 9 bijus, para usar sus poderes para hacer una guerra, después de todo los jinchurikis fueron usados de esa forma desde hace mucho tiempo, y si obtenían los 9, podían pelear con todas las aldeas ocultas y ganar.**

 **Bueno eso fue lo que pensaron el sexto y la señora uzumaki en ese tiempo, esa fue la causa de que ellos viajaran por 2 años con shikamaru y mi padre para lograr hacer** **una alianza, para así evitar una guerra, ademas de por supuesto evitar ser cazados como animales."** dijo dan

 **"Bueno la siguiente pregunta es mía, ¿quienes son los miembros del clan uchiha?"** pregunto sasuke, al pensar que había una posibilidad que el a masacre uchiha nunca hubiera pasado en esta realidad, si era así, evitaría que sus amigos cambiarán esta realidad a toda costa, ya que ese hecho nunca tuvo que pasar.

 **"Bueno, creo que los únicos miembros del clan son los verdaderos sasuke uchiha, sakura uchiha y sarada uchiha, además de itachi uchiha, karin uchiha y sus pequeñas hijas, mikoto uchiha y akane uchiha."** dijo inori.

 **"Dios, ¿porque tienes esa actitud contra nosotros?"** preguntó temari, al hartarse del tono y la actitud de inori hacia ellos, que parecía que los odiara.

 **"¿Porque?, en serio, solo imagínate que personas iguales a tus padre y tus conocidos llegan de la nada, eso es molesto, especialmente cuando ellos intentan infiltrarse y llegan tan cerca de tus seres queridos, saben cuantas veces me han intentado matar a mi y a mis hermanos, solo por ser hijos de dos sanins."** dijo inori, enojada por recordar todos esos intentos de asesinatos.

 **"¿Sanins?"** preguntaron todos.

 **"Si, saníns, mis padre y shikamaru son sanins, fueron nombrados así por el quinto hokage, y antes de que pregunten algo mas solo les queda una pregunta y después de saldremos de aquí, y ustedes serán enviados directo a unas celdas.** " dijo inori fastidiada.

 **"Bueno la ultima pregunta es mía o de sai"** dijo sakura, al saber que eran los únicos sin preguntar algo, y maldiciendo al que pregunto 2 veces.

 **"Haz la pregunta, tu sakura no hay nada que quiera preguntar."** dijo sai

 **"Bueno... ¿que pasara con nosotros?"** pregunto sakura, intuyendo la respuesta.

 **"No lo sabemos, sin importar que el consejo de konoha crea su historia o no, sus hijos como miembros de clanes de konoha, serán repartidos entre los clanes, a los cuales pertenecen como ya les dijimos, pero ustedes son distintos, ya que son las mismas personas que ostentan puestos muy importantes en la aldea, así que es probable que estén detenidos por unas semanas, por mientras que deciden que hacer con ustedes. y antes de que lo digan, para el consejo legalmente ustedes no son los padres de los niños, así que no tienen derecho a estar con sus hijos, incluso si los liberan y los dejan vivir en la aldea no podrán estar con sus hijos, mejor dicho legalmente ustedes no existen, ni estarían casados, así que ahorita ustedes están en un limbo."** dijo dan, haciendo que todos los originares se mirara.

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **CERCA DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES.**

Naruto, shikamaru e ino estaban caminando a las aguas termales, ese día había sido muy agitado así que deseaban relajarse en las aguas termales, al principio de ese día, después de que salieron del hospital solo con pequeñas heridas, para sorpresa de todos los médicos que el día anterior los examinaron y encontraron que estaban en un muy mal estado (solo naruto e ino), al salir vieron a kurenai que los esperaba afuera, ya que los quería interrogar por el asunto de la ex-compañera de asuma en los 12 guardianes, al oír eso los tres genins se asustaron, ni locos querían estar en medio de un conflicto entre gine y kurenai (sin duda asuma estaba en serios problemas). pero para buena suerte para el grupo de genins, anko llegó en ese momento para llevarlos a que dieran sus informes de los sucedido, lo que kurenai maldijo.

Después de dar su declaración de lo sucedido, como shikamaru se lo había dicho, los tres genins notaron que kurenai los seguía esperando, así que salieron por la parte de atrás del edificio sin que kurenai lo notara, dispersandose para ir cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, para bañarse, comer y preparar todo lo necesario para ir a entrenar para controlar el chakra de kurama, además de mejorar sus técnicas para las peleas individuales de eliminación de la próxima semana, de las cuales se enteraron por anko. así que no quieran perder tiempo y entrenar, ya que hasta donde sabían ese chico llamado gara sería igual de monstruoso que fuu, y lo peor era que no se lo podían decirle a nadie sobre eso sin admitir que sabían de los jinchurikis y el secreto de naruto.

 **"Estoy muerta, ¿porque debimos de entrenar tan duro?"** se quejó ino.

 **"Sabes muy bien que no tendremos mucho tiempo para prepararnos"** dijo naruto.

 **"¿Porque solo no renunciamos al examen chunin?** " pregunto shikamaru.

 **"Porque para renunciar necesitaremos la aprobación de asuma-sensei, y el nunca nos la daría a menos de que le expliquemos todo lo que sabemos, y ninguno de ustedes quiere arriesgarse a morir."** respondió naruto.

 **"Fue bueno de asuma-sensei darnos esta semana para descansar de nuestras heridas"** dijo ino, ya que ella se encontró con asuma cuando fue a su casa, al enterarse de que sus genins estaban bien, decidió que aun participarán en la eliminatoria, pero que le daría la semana libre, lo que molestó a su padre ya que no quería que su pequeña saliera lastimada otra vez.

Después de que dijera esto ino, chocó con naruto, el que había dejado de moverse y estaba mirando muy atento a algo.

 **"Naruto, ¿porque paraste tan de repente?"** pregunto ino, enojada por golpeara contra naruto

 **"Por eso"** dijo naruto apuntando a donde se veía un viejo de cabello blanco, el cual obviamente estaba espiando el baño de mujeres.

Al ver a ese viejo pervertido ahí, hizo que a ino se le pusieran los ojos rojos, y sin pensarlo mucho ino empezó a ser sellos de manos, lanzando un dragón de agua, el cual golpeo al viejo enviándolo a volar al rió de agua caliente que estaba cerca de las aguas termales y del cual el viejo salio rápidamente por la temperatura del rió, por mientras que muchas de sus cosas del pervertido, salieron volando a una distancia desconocida.

* * *

 **EN EL PARQUE EN ESE MOMENTO.**

HINATA iba caminando en el parque intentando olvidar el libro que estaba leyendo desde hace unos meses y que no podía dejar de leer, aunque ya lo había leído unas 7 veces seguidas, en ese momento muchos objetos empezaron a caer del cielo, y en frente de ella cayó un libro rojo, el cual reconocía, era la continuación del libro que estaba leyendo, sin duda dios quería que leyera ese libro, así que aun peleando contra ella misma lo tomó y se fue corriendo a su casa, para empezar a leerlo.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**


	13. LA DECISIÓN DEL CONSEJO

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE, REUNIÓN PARA DECIDIR LA SITUACIÓN DE LOS ORIGINALES.**

En la oficina del hokage estaban naruto (hokage), ino (jefa del departamento de inteligencia), shikamaru (consejero), tenten (jefa del departamento de archivos y tramites), shizune (encargada del área medica) y asuma (ex-hokage y consejero), todos estaban exhaustos, habían trabajado toda la noche en el casó de los supuestos viajeros del tiempo y cómo deberían de tratar el caso, ya que aparte de todos los problemas que causaba su presencia también temían que un enemigo se enterara de la verdad e intentara cambiar la historia cómo sus versiones alternativas, además de eso intentando descubrir pruebas para convencer al consejo de konoha que lo que decían, los originales era la verdad, lo que fue fácil ya que hasta ese momento todo parecía indicar que lo que decían era verdad, principalmente porque no podían probar que fueran espías, sin importar cuantas investigaciones hicieran o cuantas pruebas hicieran, nada le indicaba lo contrario, ni siquiera los interrogatorios a los niños decían otra cosa.

 **"Bueno, ¿quien considere que los detenidos dicen la verdad? y son viajeros en el tiempo, levante la mano"** dijo naruto, después de discutir con todos en el salón de la situación de los originales por horas, a los que todos simplemente levantaron las manos, después de tanto discutir nadie quería continuar discutiendo.

 **"Bien, por ahora les vamos a creer, mínimo hasta que haya nuevas evidencias, pero no vamos a dejarlos cambiar la historia sin importar nada, así ¿que paso con la búsqueda de ese reloj?"** pregunto naruto.

 **"Ya enviamos a un grupo compuesto de AMBUS y jounins, los más leales que pudimos encontrar, para que busque el reloj entre las cosas del cuarto hokage, si lo que creemos es cierto debe haber otro reloj entre las cosas del cuarto hokage, así como el de la otra dimensión"** dijo tenten, dándole a naruto los documentos acerca de AMBUS que fueron enviados a buscar el reloj, en donde sea veían los nombres de neji, hinata, konohamaru, etc.

 **"Bien, si lo encuentran que lo traigan ante mí lo más rápido que se pueda, debemos encontrar la manera de destruirlo de forma segura, sin que haya riesgo de que destruyamos el tiempo y espacio en el proceso, ahora pasemos a la cuestión de..."** dijo naruto antes de ser interrumpido por itachi que pidió permiso para entrar a la oficina, el cual naruto le dio.

 **"Buenos días lord hokage, señora uzumaki, señor y señora nara. y quinto hokage (recibiendo unos buenos días de todos), vengo a entregarles la decisión del consejo acerca de los prisioneros."** dijo itachi, mostrando una carpeta, con solo una hoja, sin duda el consejo decidió muy pronto para sorpresa de todos ya que esperaban ese documento hasta medio dia, y solo había pasado unas 2 hora desde que habían iniciado la sesión del día.

 **"Gracias itachi, y si no fuera mucho pedir, podrías leer nos la decisión de consejo, hemos trabajado toda la noche y cree me, no queremos leer más documentos."** dijo naruto con cansancio, recargando toso su cuerpo en el sillon.

 **"Claro lord hokage, bueno primero para identificar los intrusos que se parecen a ustedes, el consejo decidió que a estos intrusos se le pintara el pelo de rubio si su pelo es negro y de negro si son rubios, lo que se esta haciendo en estos momentos, además se le cambiara el nombre para hacer más fácil la identificación:**

 **Naruto uzumaki sera naruto namikaze**

 **Sasuke uchiha sera saske uchiha**

 **Sakura uchiha será saku uchiha**

 **Sarada uchiha será sara uchiha**

 **Shikamaru nara será shikaru nara"** dijo itachi.

 **"No puedo creer lo, el consejo haga algo tan estúpido como eso, solo espero que ellos no tomen mal eso."** dijo una indignada shizune, ya que los nombre que le dieron a los originales eran estúpidos, ya que solo eran los mismos nombres pero recortados, y porque pintar el pelo sería útil, ya que solo duraría hasta que este creciera de nuevo en su color natural.

 **"Calmante shizune, sabes que el consejo siempre hace esas idioteces, realmente no se porque los escogieron para un puesto tan importante, así que deja continuar a itachi"** dijo asuma, ya que sabía como podían ser los del consejo, tantos años como hokage le enseñaron bien que el consejo solo hacia lo que le convenía a sus miembros.

 **"Segundo, los niños serán repartidos de la siguiente manera:**

 **Sará uchiha sera enviada al clan uchiha, bajo el cargo de itachi uchiha y karin uchiha, ya que el consejo duda que sasuke uchiha y sakura uchiha puedan controlar a 2 saradas al mismo tiempo."** dijo itachi dudando de que fuera una buena idea, después de todo el tenia niñas pequeñas y la sarada que el conocía era un mal ejemplo para ellas.

 **"No te preocupes itachi, ya vi a esa sarada y parece ser una buena chica, al parecer es todo lo contrario a la sarada que conocemos."** dijo tenten intentado calmar a itachi, lo que no funcionó.

 **"Además, incluso sasuke y sakura, son distintos a los que nosotros conocemos, ya que sasuke es mucho mas frió y distante que nuestro sasuke, y sakura es una ninja medica con una actitud muy parecida a cuando era niña."** dijo ino, riendo ya que planeaba molestar a la sakura original, ya que estaba segura que reaccionaría igual a cuando eran pequeñas, lo que no pasaba con la sakura alt.

 **"Aún me sorprende que esa sakura fuera estudiante de tsunade, cuando la que nosotros conocemos odio a tsunade, desde que esta le dijo que nunca conseguiría a sasuke, y que debería abandonar su tonto sueño y buscar algo mejor"** dijo shizune, que no pudo creerlo cuando leyó los informes de la lectura de mente de esa sakura.

 **"Ya sabes cómo era sakura de chica, cualquiera que se le dijera que no conseguiría a sasuke era su enemiga, estaba tan obsesionada con sasuke, que no me sorprende que quedara con él en ambas dimensiones, sin duda al igual que nuestra sakura debió de insistir tanto que terminó con él."** dijo tenten, sonriendo al recordar sus dias de genin.

 **"Siguiendo con lo anterior, inojin yamanaka, boruto uzumaki y himawari uzumaki: serán enviados al clan uzumaki, y estarán al cargo de naruto uzumaki y ino uzumaki, siempre que boruto y himawari sean comprometidos en las próximas semanas con el hijo y hija de hanabi hyuga."** dijo itachi, viendo la reacción de naruto e ino, los cuales no se molestaron con la última parte, ya que sabían que de un matrimonio arreglado podía salir un amor muy intenso.

 **"Bueno era de esperarse que los hyuga no dejarían al byakugan salir de su clan y sabiendo que ellos son hijos de naruto no me sorprende que lo comprometa con sus primos, es bien sabido que ellos estuvieron detrás de los genes de naruto desde que se enteraron que es el hijo del cuarto** (recordando todas las peleas que tuvo con hinata, porque a esta última le habían ordenado quitarle a naruto, ha ino, a cualquier precio despues de que supo la verdad de su matrimonio) **, no me sorprende que para conseguirlos incluso hagan que cometan incesto, aunque ahora que lo pienso los hyuga lo cometen seguido para mantener su línea sanguínea pura.**

 **Como sea, naruto-kun, creo que desde ahora tenemos 7 hijos de cuales cuidar"** dijo una preocupada ino, ya que muy apenas podían con 4 hijos.

 **"Si, inoto estará feliz de tener más hermanos con quien hablar de cosas de hombres"** dijo naruto, viendo el punto amable.

 **"Como sea llamaré a inori e inotó para que lleve a nuestros nuevos hijos a la casa"** dijo ino.

 **"Shikadai nara: será enviado al clan nara, al cuidado de shikamaru nara y tenten nara."** dijo itachi, al decidir que si esperaba a que si discutieran todas las decisiones que tomó el consejo, tardaría mucho en terminar.

 **"dios, otro nara, sólo espero que no sea tan perezoso como shikali, ino me arias el favor de también llamar a shikali para que lleve a shikadai al campamento nara."** dijo tenten quien muy apenas podía lidiar con la pereza de su hija.

 **"Por supuesto, también llamaré a sarada para que la lleve a la otra sarada o ahora sara, al campamento uchiha"** dijo ino viendo a itachi.

 **"Gracias, bueno pasemos al tercer punto, por petición de la jinchuriki fuu, la persona identificada como temari, hermana del kazekage kankuro y del jinchuriki gara, sera enviada a suma cuando la reunión de los jinchuriki termine."** dijo itachi.

 **"Fuu, ¿cuando llegó?"** pregunto shikamaru, ya que fue podía ser un poco impredecible.

 **"Ayer, al parecer gara no podrá asistir a la reunión, así que fuu vino antes para informarnos y para poder relajarse antes de la reunión empiece, pero cuando le dije acerca de los prisioneros, pensó llevarle a temari a gara como regalo de cumpleaños."** dijo ino, sintiéndose rara, ya que técnicamente había dicho que fuu regalaría a una persona como regalo de cumpleaños.

 **"Ok, no hay nadie mejor para saber si es la verdadera temari, que su propio hermano."** dijo naruto.

 **"Cuarto, todos los prisioneras permanecerán encarcelados menor el prisionero llamado saí, que fue condenado a muerte por pertenecer a raíz"** dijo itachi.

 **"Como suponíamos, el consejo solo escucharon raíz y lo condenaron a muerte sin ver su caso, intentaré evitar la ejecución lo más posible, para naruto tenga tiempo para hacer algo para impedirlo."** dijo tenten, pensando como podía retrasar lo más posible la ejecución.

 **"¿Cuando se llevará a cabo la ejecución?"** pregunto ino, para saber con cuanto tiempo contaban para convencer al mayor número de miembro del consejo para evitar la ejecución.

 **"Se llevó a cabo hace una hora, con una inyección letal."** dijo itachi dejando a todos sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que la ejecución se haría antes incluso de que el documento con la orden llegara a la oficina del hokage, sin duda el consejo no quería que nadie le impidiera ejecutar a un miembro de una antigua rama militar extraoficial que se había atrevido a matar a la mitad del consejo civil hace años.

 **"Dios mi contraparte estará devastada hasta donde se era su esposo, diablos odio que el consejo tenga la decisión de lo que pasa con los espías."** dijo ino alt. preocupada por la ino org. ya que sabía cómo se sentía perder a alguien amado, recordando la última vez que vio a su padre.

 **"No se lo podemos decir eso solo causaría que intentasen escapar antes** (sabían que naruto y sasuke originales se habían dejado capturar para después liberarse y escapar con los demás atrapados, ya que sería lo que ellos también haría) **, por ahora diremos que el esta en confinamiento solitario, por mientras quiero un necropsia del cuerpo para ver si podemos aprender algo más de ellos, después incineren el cuerpo."** ordeno naruto.

* * *

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL CUARTO CON SARADA, BORUTO, HIMAWARI, SHIKADAI Y INOJIN.**

Sarada estaba totalmente molestas, los tenían encerrados desde ayer sin decirle nada, y de repente la toman, la llevan a un cuarto donde le pintan el cabello de rubio, además de decirle que ahora se llamaría sara uchiha en lugar de sarada, solo para evitar confusión entre ella y la sarada de esta realidad, lo peor de todo fue que cuando la devolvieron al cuarto, se enteró que solo a ella le hicieron eso y que los otros estaban como antes que se la llevaran.

Después de que ella le explicara a todos lo que paso, todos se rieron de sarada y agradecieron que no tenían un doble en esta realidad, ahí fue cuando la puertas se abrió otra vez, entrando 4 personas que ellos reconocieron cono inori y inoto, los cuales eran seguidos por shikali y la sarada alt., esta ultima sorprendió mucho a todos, nunca se imaginaron ver a sarada así vestida, incluso la sagrada org. estaba sorprendida, al ver su contra parte.

 **"Hola niños, para los que no me conozcan mi nombre es inori uzumaki, este es mi hermano inotó uzumaki, ella es shikali nara y ella es sarada uchiha, si son muy amables se podían presentar, para que ellos los conozcan."** dijo inori de forma amable.

 **"¡Yo soy sarada uchiha, y no aceptare que me cambien el nombre por ella, así que es mejor que me digan así!"** dijo saráda org. sin duda nunca aceptaría a la otra sarada le quitara su nombre y menos si se vestía así de vulgar.

 **"Sin duda ella tiene un carácter igual a nuestra sarada, pero ella parece ser menos zorra"** dijo inotó, haciendo enojar a la sarada alt., quien le dio una cachetada.

 **"Así pues aquel, se parece a ti, pero claro el es mas lindo, al parecer los genes de la señora hinata son mejores que los de tu madre"** dijo sarada alt., acercándose a boruto, para después simplemente besarle, sorprendiendo a todos la que no la conocían.

 **"¿Que diablos piensas que haces?"** pregunto sagrada org., separando a su parte alternativa de boruto, el cual estaba totalmente rojo.

 **"Lo siento, no sabia que era tu novio o mi novio en otra dimensión, así que no te enojes, porque mejor no lo besas para que te Calmes"** dijo sarada alt., tomando a sarada org., haciendo que ésta besara a boruto, lo que hizo teñirse de rojo a la sarada original, para después desmayarse ambos.

 **"Ves sarada, es por eso siempre te metes en problemas, es obvio que ellos se gustaban pero que aun no se declaran y tu los llevas al límite"** dijo inori enojada, viendo a ambos desmayados.

 **"No es mí culpa, es algo muy estúpido, que se desmayaran por un simple beso"** dijo sarada alt.

 **"Si, ya terminaron su escándalo terminemos con esto, el desmayado es boruto uzumaki, ella es himawari uzumaki la hermana de boruto, el es inojin yamanaka y yo soy shikadai nara, ahora digan nos ¿a que vienen?."** dijo shikadai.

 **"Sin duda debes ser un nara, ¿porque estas con los espías?"** dijo shikali, la cual no estaba consciente de la situación a diferencia de los demás, lo malo de dormirse en la reunión en donde inori explico todo a los demás de su dimensión.

 **"Shikali, no lo puedo creer, lo explique antes de venir aquí, ellos vienen de otra dimensión, y son los hijos de nuestros padres de esa dimensión..."** dijo inori antes de ser interrumpida.

 **"Entonces son nuestros hermanos, ¿porque solo sarada es igual, y los demás son tan diferentes?"** pregunto shikali, asombrada.

 **"Eso es porque nuestros padres se casaron con otras personas en la otra dimensión y solo los padres de sarada se casaron igual a esta dimensión.**

 **solo mira a boruto y a himawari, ellos son los hijos de mi padre y la señora hinata (shikali que se sorprendió al ver los hijos de su sensei), eso se puede ver en el aspecto de himawari.**

 **inojin yamanaka es el hijo de mi madre y un sujeto llamado sai.**

 **shikadai es el hijo tu padre, shikali y de la una mujer llamada temari."** dijo inori, en ese momento sagrada org. y boruto empezaron a recuperarse.

 **"Esta bien de todo eso, ahora contesten mi pregunta"** dijo shikadai

 **"Así, venimos para llevarlos adonde se quedarán temporalmente."** dijo inori

 **"¿Que paso con nuestros padre?"** pregunto inojin.

 **"La situación con sus padres aun no se arregla, así que estarán más tiempo detenidos"** respondió inori, lo que solo shikadai y sarada sabían que era una mentira, para que se sintieran mejor.

 **"¿Pero porque?, no hicieron nada malo"** dijo inojin

 **"Infiltrarse en una aldea ninja siempre es malo"** dijo shikali.

 **"No se preocupen prometo que no les pasara nada malo ni a sus padre, ni a ustedes"** dijo inori, mintiendo otra vez.

" **¿Porque deberíamos confiar en ustedes?"** preguntó un desconfiado boruto.

 **"Porque aunque somos de diferentes dimensiones o realidades, somos medios hermanos, 'nosotros somos uzumakis y los uzumakis, nunca le hace daño a otros uzumakis'"** dijo inori sonriendo, utilizando el dicho que su madre le decía cuando peleaba con inotó para convenciendo así a boruto y a sarada.

 **"¡Si!, siempre quise tener una hermana"** dijo himawari alegre abrazando a inori, sin duda himawari aun era muy inocente y feliz, bueno una vida fácil y su corta edad, hacía que himawari siempre viera el lado bueno de la vida.

 **"No solo yo soy tu hermana, también inomi y inoku son tus hermanas menores, también inotó es tu hermano mayor, incluso puedes decir que inojin es tu hermano también, claro que no de sangre"** dijo inori, feliz ya que esa pequeña era como sus hermanas menores.

* * *

 **CELDAS FEMENINAS.**

En una amplia celda estaban ino, sakura, hinata y sakura estaban recargados la unas en las otras por mientras que estaban descansando, intentando recuperar energías que habían perdido el día anterior durante el interrogatorio, lo cual había sido imposible debido a que de repente las sacaron de la celdas a todas menos a temari, pintándoles el pelo de rubio a sakura y hinata, y de negro a ino, además de darles certificados con sus nuevos nombres, los cuales eran patéticos, paresia que fueran una mala broma.

 **"Maldita sea cómo se atreven a arruinar mi hermoso cabello"** dijo ino, viendo su nuevo cabello negro entre sus manos

 **"Cálmate ino eso es lo importante ahora, es mejor recuperar fuerzas para cuando sea hora de escapar"** dijo sakura, molesta por la actitud de ino.

 **"Tu lo dices porque ahora tienes un cabello de color normal, en lugar de tu cabello rosa"** dijo ino enfadada que a sakura no le importara el utrajo capilar que acababan de sufrir.

 **"Vaya, vaya sin duda son como ustedes de niñas"** dijo una voz de una recién llegada, tenten, seguida de ino alt., hinata alt. y karin, la cual esta última bestia con un vestido azulado con el símbolo uchiha, y tenia el pelo lacio, bien peinado, las originales estaban sorprendidas, por la presencia de sus contrapartes de esa dimensión, especialmente hinata con esa ropa tan pegada.

 **"¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?"** pregunto temari, temiendo lo peor.

 **"Bueno, considerando que nosotras seremos las que cuidaremos a sus hijos, veníamos a ver si nos pueden decir algunas cosas de sus hijos, como comidas favoritas, cosas que odian, alergias, etc."** dijo karin de forma dulce.

 **"Bien, pero si se atreven hacerle algo las mataremos"** dijo sakura.

 **"No te preocupes frentona de otra dimensión, nunca le haremos daño a los medios hermanos de nuestros hijos** " dijo ino alt., lo que hizo que sakura se enojara, sin duda la única que le podía decir así era la ino de su dimensión, ya que se conocían desde niñas, por mientras que esa ino era una desconocida para ella.

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

En un cuarto cualquiera de la aldea de konoha estaba danzo, revisando todos los documentos del incidente del área de entrenamiento 44 o mejor conocido como bosque de la muerte, los cuales había conseguido gracias a que uno de los ninja de raíz trabajaba dentro de la organización de los exámenes chunins, sin duda la agradaba lo que estaba leyendo en estos documentos, cada uno de los cuales le presentaba algo que a danzo le alegraba mucho, sin duda ahora no solo el jinchuriki era una arma, sino que ahora era parte de un equipo que tenia mucho potencial, sin duda podía estaba frente a un equipo con potencial de llegar a ser sanins, ya que no todos los días un equipo de genins pelean al mismo nivel que un jinchuriki y sobreviven.

Además de que esa equipo estaba compuesto por 2 miembros herederos de 2 de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, pero sin duda el jinchuriki del kyubi era el más interesante de los 3, ya que estar a ese nivel, aun sin poder controlar el chakra del kyubi, no podía ser mejor, tal vez sólo seria mejor si fuera hijo de una persona poderosa o de algún clan.

sin duda danzo debía de hacer algo, para lograr que ese equipo mejorará aún más y que estuviera bajo sus órdenes, lo que sería difícil debido a que hiruzen y su tonto hijo asuma, no le dejaría hacer eso,pero sin duda no podía perder la oportunidad de crear el equipo más fuerte que konoha haya visto desde los legendarios sanins, aun más importante no podía perder la oportunidad de medir verdaderamente la habilidad, fuerza y velocidad de ese equipo, así que sin duda los pondría a pelear con los participantes más parecidos a ellos, cuando acababan de salir de la academia, hace unos meses, así se daría cuenta del progreso del equipo.

* * *

 **BAÑOS TERMALES**

jiraiya, salía rápidamente de las aguas calientes del río cerca de las aguas termales, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, además de dolerle la parte de su cuerpo que fue alcanzada por el dragón de agua de ino, jiraiya se sentía como si tsunade le hubiera dado dado uno de sus monstruosos golpes, pero antes de que pudiera saber quien lo golpeó, sintió una patada en su estomago, la que lo lanzó volando a una pared.

 **"Viejo pervertido como se atreve a espiar al baño de mujeres"** dijo ino con una voz tan aterradora que parecía la de un demonio.

Cuando jiraiya vio a la fuente de la voz, no podía reconocer a la persona que lo había golpeado, debido a que esta persona estaba en contraluz y solo su figura era visible, la cual parecía la figura de una niñas de 12 o 13 años de edad, la cual tenia sus cabellos flotando en el aire por el enojo, de inmediato a jiraiya se le vino a la mente la imagen de kushina cuando estaba enojada, con la única diferencia que esta chica era rubia en lugar de pelirroja, se veía como una combinación de kushina y tsunade

 **"Verán yo trabajo aquí, y mi trabajo es ver si las instalaciones están bien, y que no haya hoyos en la pared de los baños termales"** dijo jiraiya intentando salir de esa, sin que llamaran a los encargados o que las mujeres en las aguas termales se dieran cuenta de lo que hacía y se fueran.

 **"Mentiroso, eres solo un pervertido que estaba espiando a las mujeres que se están bañando"** dijo naruto, haciendo que jiraiya se sorprendiera, sin duda naruto era la misma copia de minato cuando era un niño.

 **"Me descubrieron, ¡antes de ustedes tienen! al gran jiraiya, el sanin de los sapos, un gran aman..."** dijo jiraiya antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera.

 **"¿Un legendario sanin?"** dijo shikamaru, al no creer que uno de los legendarios sanins estaba enfrente de ellos, y que fuera un pervertido.

 **"Un sanin, ¿este pervertido es uno de los legendarios sanins, uno de los ninjas mas fuerte de konoha?."** pregunto ino sorprendida de lo dicho por shikamaru.

 **"Entonces es un sanin, he, creo que le queda mejor el título de ero-sanin."** dijo naruto.

 **"Mocoso, ¿como te atreves a decirme así?, ten un poco de respeto de respeto"** dijo jiraiya.

 **"Respetar a un pervertido como usted, no me haga reír, sin duda ero-sanin le queda perfecto"** respondió ino.

 **"Maldita mocosa, no estaba espiando, estaba haciendo mis investigaciones para mi libro."** dijo jiraiya buscando su libro pero no lo tenia, por alguna razón no lo tenia.

 **"Maldito pervertido cómo te atreves a intentar justificarse con esa tonta excusa, naruto, shikamaru maniobra Z-110"** dijo una ino que cada vez estaba más enojada.

 **"Pero no podemos de atacar a los ninjas de la aldea de esa forma, está prohibido."** dijo shikamaru solo recibiendo una mirada de terror de ino. **"esta bien, lo atacaremos"**

 **"Intente lo si pueden"** dijo jiraiya confiandose de ganar fácil por su puesto de sanin.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO**

Después de un tiempo peleando, jiraiya estaba en el piso derrotado, por lo que se sentía avergonzado y más porque toda la pelea estuvo a su favor, él estaba ganando, básicamente jugando con ellos, hasta que ino le dio permiso a naruto de usar su jutsu secreto **"jutsu-harem"** , en el cual jiraiya cayo y quedo a la merced de una ino totalmente enojada, la que dejo a jiraiya con tantos moretones que toda su piel estaba morada o negra.

 **"Miren lo que ero-sanin tenia con Él, el contrato de los sapos"** dijo naruto, el cual pudo reconocer el contrato de la ranas, por lo que asuma le hizo estudiar durante esos meses.

 **"Si me acuerdo bien es uno de los contratos legendarios"** dijo ino.

 **"Deberíamos firmarlo, para tener esa invocación."** dijo naruto

 **"Ni loca lo firmó, no quiero invocar a esas asquerosas ranas"** dijo ino, ya que no había forma de que ella firmara ese pergamino.

 **"Son sapos ino, no ranas, pero como sea yo tampoco lo firmare."** dijo shikamaru, sabiendo como reaccionaria su madre a tener fobia a las ranas.

 **"Bueno, aunque no quieran yo lo firmare"** dijo naruto, abriendo el pergamino, hacer que su pulgar sangre y poner su nombre en el contrato.

* * *

 **bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**


	14. NARUINO

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **CELDAS FEMENINAS.**

unos momentos después de que hinata alt., ino alt., tenten y karin se fueran de las celdas femeninas después de conseguir la información que necesitaban, acerca de los niños de sus versiones de otra dimensión, para poder cuidar de ellos.

 **"Me siento mal, no debimos de darle así a nuestros hijos, así de fácil, no sabemos que harán con ellos."** dijo hinata org. preocupada por su pequeña himawari y por su boruto, y del futuro que le guardaba a ellos.

 **"No hay otra opción hinata, somos prisioneras no podemos hacer nada por nuestros hijos, aquí no tenemos conocidos, dinero o alguna casa, mejor dicho no existimos... incluso si logramos escapar con nuestro esposos y hijos no tendríamos cómo alimentar a nuestros hijos, sin importar lo duro que pueda ser, ellos estarán mejor con ellas por el momento."** dijo temari.

 **"Temari tiene razón hinata, los niños estarán mejor con ellas después de todo son nosotras, sólo podemos confiar que cumplan su promesa de no hacerle daño."** dijo sakura apoyando a temari, ya que realmente quería estar con sarada pero eso significaba que ella seria un fugitiva o que estaria en prision.

 **"En serio crees eso sakura, solo mira nuestros cabellos, esa es la única prueba que necesitamos de que ellos harán lo que les dé la gana con nosotros hijos."** dijo ino sujetándose su cabello negro, el cual pensaba que era horroroso.

 **"Es cierto, ya lo he visto ésto muchas veces con los refugiados, las aldeas en donde llegaban siempre hacían lo que querían con ellos y por necesidad ellos aceptaban muchas condiciones injustas y todos lo abusos."** dijo hinata, la cual trabajo con las víctimas de la cuarta guerra ninja, aquellos que vieron sus aldeas y casas destruidas, teniendo que moverse a otras aldeas en donde la mayoría la paso muy mal los primeros años.

 **"Es cierto, ahora nosotros estamos en esa situación, sin dinero, sin conocidos y sin poder en nada, por eso escaparemos con nuestros esposos cuando podamos, estoy segura que ellos pensaran lo mismo, pero se han puesto a pensar que pasaría con los niños, si ellos vienes con nosotros van ha sufrir la misma persecución que cualquier criminal y habrá ocasiones cuando pasen hambre, además si fallamos en encontrar un camino a casa, le arruinaríamos cualquier oportunidad de vivir en este mundo cómo personas normales, y no se ustedes pero yo no quiero que shikadai viva eso, aquí estará a salvo y vivirá sin carecías."** dijo temari, sabiendo lo duro que las aldeas cazaban a los ninjas renegados.

 **"¿Qué nos asegura que no serán lastimados?"** pregunto ino.

 **"Sus genes, ellos son miembros de clanes respetados y mejor que eso, de clanes de los que hay pocos miembros, además de que son jóvenes, así que es más probable que ellos sean tratados bien o mínimo como otro miembro del clan para asegurar su lealtad al clan y a la aldea."** dijo sakura.

 **"Entonces porque Escaparemos, si ellos tratan bien a nuestros hijos porque no a nosotros también."** dijo ino parándose enojada de las idioteces que decían sus amigas.

 **"Porque nosotros somos adultos, con un carácter formado y con creencia propias, que intentarían volver de dónde vinieron tarde o temprano, aunque eso signifique el fin de este mundo, los niños no, ellos se le pueden enseñar lo que ellos quieran y educarlos como ellos quieran, nuestros hijos en algunos años serían capaces de preferir este mundo que el nuestro, ellos harían un vida, aquí nosotros no, y como si eso no fuera suficiente nosotros somos una amenaza para ellos por nuestra fuerza y conocimientos de algunos secretos de la aldea.**

 **Así que nos darían trabajos en los que no fuéramos una amenaza, eso si no deciden matarnos o usarnos como máquinas de hacer bebés, ya que como sabrás ino tu clan fue a masacrado, así que tu contraparte a tenido que tener tantos hijos por esa razón, y sería fácil para ella hacer que tu tenga esos hijo por ella, eso también aplica para las demás, ya que también sería fácil poner óvulos fertilizados de ino en nosotras y usarnos cómo vientres sustitutos para acelerar el restablecimiento de tu clan ino o del clan uchiha, después de todo eso sería lo que la mayoría de las aldeas ocultas harían con sujetos en nuestra situación.**

 **Según** **shikamaru eso era lo que querían hacer los malditos del concejo después del masacre uchiha, él me dejó ver los documentos, en donde yo misma vi como querían usar esperma de sasuke, para fertilizar los óvulos de las prisioneras para restaurar al clan uchiha rapidamente, lo que hubieran hecho si no fuera porque el tercer hokage lo impidió, por eso debemos escapar** **y a nuestros maridos tal vez los pongan en prisión por el resto de su vidas, después de todo naruto y sasuke pueden pelear con ejércitos ellos solos, o es probable que los maten."** dijo temari, la cual por su trabajo de embajadora de suma había tenido acceso a muchos expedientes y escuchado muchas historias horribles de lo que le pasaba a los espías que capturaba en konoha o en otras aldeas ninjas.

 **"Entonces ¿qué haremos después de escapar?** " pregunto hinata temiendo que lo que temari dijo pueda ser verdad.

 **"No tenemos aliados en este mundo, tampoco lugar a donde ir"** dijo ino, intentando pensar en algun lugar, sin exito ya que todo lo que podia pensar era que serian diferente o que sus conocidos solo la verían como una impostora.

 **"Podíamos ir a los antiguos escondites de orochimaru, claro si éste no los está usándolos."** dijo sakura, sabiendo algunas localizaciones de esos escondites.

 **"Bueno, es lo mejor que tenemos"** dijo ino por mientras que se reía de la ironía, tener que acudir a los antiguos o aun enemigos de la aldea para sobrevivir.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos acercarse lentamente, cuando voltearon vieron a una persona que se acercaba, después de unos segundos vieron que era fuu, a la cual muy apenas pudieron reconocer ya que la última vez que la vieron era cuando tenían 16 años, en los exámenes chunin, pero aún así reconocieron a fuu con su característico pelo verde y ropa blanca., era dificil olvidarse de alguien tan rara como ella.

 **"¿Así qué planeado un escape?"** dijo fuu con una sonrisa, lo que puso nerviosas a las cuatro, ya que habían sido descubiertas.

 **"No se preocupen , no me importa si escapan, sólo me importa que temári venga conmigo, así que me la llevaré antes que se escape, después de todo él quera verla después de tanto tiempo.."** dijo fuu, por mientras que sacaba un llave y abría la puerta, para después entrar y tomar a temari con una cola de chakra rodeándola de tal manera que esta no pudiera moverse.

Por mientras que fuu se llevaba a temari las otras 3 kunoichis intentaron detenerla, sólo para terminar en el piso ya que las colas de fuu las pusieron contra el piso tan rápido que no supieron lo que había pasado, después de eso las tres solo pudieron ver como fuu se alejaba de la celda con temari envuelta en una cola de chakra, por mientras que dejaba a las otras 3 en la celda con la puerta cerrada otra vez.

* * *

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

Naruto estaba en su llenando documentos que hinabi le había enviado rápidamente para confirmar el compromiso de los hijos de hinabi con boruto y himawari, sin duda la hyuga quería asegurar ese compromiso como sea, sin duda aún estaba molesta porque él había rechazado los sentimientos de su hermana mayor y esa era la forma de asegurarse de que de una manera u otra que su hermana tuviera sus añorados hijos con él, sin importarles que eran sus hijos de otra dimensión, en ese momento alguien entro rápidamente a su oficina cerrando la puerta, lo que hizo a naruto voltear y centrarse en esa persona que era ino, lo que era raro ya que debía estar con karin y tenten en ese momento interrogando a las sospechosas.

 **"¿Ino que haces aquí?, no estaban en con las demás obteniendo información de los niños."** preguntó naruto, quien siguió viendo los documentos que tenia en su escritorio.

 **"Ya terminamos, pero necesitamos hablar."** dijo ino, por mientras que avanzaba hasta el escritorio, parando enfrente de este solo para ver a su esposo de manera muy seria.

 **"En serio, ¿de que?"** pregunto naruto, esperando que no se haya metido en ningún problema o que su esposa no se haya molestado con él por alguna razón.

 **"realmente soy una mala amiga cierto... tu... tu la hubieras amado cierto"** dijo ino con una cara triste, sorprendiendo a naruto, realmente habían pasado años desde que tuvo que convencer a ino que no fue una mala amiga, que aunque se haya visto muy mal lo que le hizo a hinata, no fue su culpa, fue de él, fue su decisión, él la había escogido sobre hinata fue él quien rompió el corazón de hinata, así que no podia comprender como se volvía a deprimir solo por ver a la otra hinata con su versión alternativa

 **"pero de qué hablas ino, tu sabes que entre hinata y yo nada pudo haber funcionado"** dijo naruto dirigiéndose a abrazar a su esposa, eso era lo que quería realmente, que alguien la confortara por mientras que descargaba sus dudas y penas.

 **"si... tu no hubieras sido casado a la fuerza conmigo, cuando hinata se te confeso la hubieras aceptado, ¿cierto?"** pregunto ino empezando a llorar, al no poder evitar recordar la cara de hinata, recordar como hanabi la había culpado de todo, como la veía la gente.

 **"ino tu sabes que desde hace mucho te amo, te elegí a ti, porque te amaba y te sigo amando, eso nadie lo cambiara"** dijo naruto usando sus manos para atraer la cabeza de ino, para después besarle apasionadamente.

 **"Pero eso no quita que fui una muy mala amiga, sabía que hinata te amaba desde la academia, la ayude a acercarse a ti, fui su mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo pero aun así no pude decirle sobre nosotros, sobre el matrimonio forzado, por lo sentimientos que empecé a sentir por ti, y cuando al fin pudo confesarse, tu la rechazas, le dices que nosotros teníamos algo romántico y que yo estaba embarazada de ti, que clase de amiga fui.**

 **Todo fue mi culpa, si te hubiera dicho lo que pasaba, tu no hubieras roto su corazón de esa forma, sabes la spie por días después de eso, solo vi como lloraba por dias, solo podia pensar como se sentía traicionada por quien creyó era su mejor amiga, la que le robo a la persona que amo por años. por eso la perdone cuando se disfrazó de mi y se acostó contigo, creí que estábamos a mano, yo le hice una cosa horrible y ella me la hizo a mi. por eso le pedí volver ha ser amigas, porque pensé que estábamos a mano y pudimos continuar nuestra amistad, una amistad rara pero en fin amistad... una amistad maravillosa que nunca debí de aplastar por mi indesidia, ella merecía saber la verdad de otra forma.**

 **Y sabes que fue lo peor de todo, es que en el fondo de mi corazón yo estaba feliz con eso, que me hubieras elegido a mi, que hinata estuviera con el corazón roto y que no intentara acercarse a ti de nuevo, estaba feliz ya que me había acostumbrado a ti que no podia pensar en una vida sin ti."** dijo ino llorando al revivir cada uno de los sentimientos que había acumulado por años, ella nunca había tocado ese tema en años pero ahora todo le explotaba en la cara.

 **"Pero ino, lo que paso paso, no podemos cambiar la historia, solo mira nuestros prisioneros, ellos lo hicieron y pudieron destruir su realidad, solo nos queda aceptar nuestra responsabilidad y nuestras acciones aunque no sean la mejor"** dijo naruto sabiendo lo mucho que sufrió su esposa al terminar en aquella ocasión su amistad con hinata de aquella forma.

 **"Pero tu no entiendes, ver a esa hinata, la que fue tu novia y despues tu esposa, la que tuvo una familia feliz con tigo, me hace sentirme mal, eso es lo que yo soy, lo que le robe a la hinata de esta dimensión, ella pudo ser feliz contigo y tu con ella, por kami, solo tienes que verlas a ambas son como el día y la noche, como no quieres que me sienta miserable cuando destruí la vida de una persona solo por no tener el valor de decirle la verdad desde un inicio, por alimentar sus esperanzas en vano, y ver a la otra hinata hablando feliz de sus hijos por mientras que la nuestra estaba triste escuchando solo me hizo sentirme miserable."** dijo ino que estaba abrazando a naruto lo más fuerte que podia pensando que era una miserable al no ir con las hinata alt. a disculparse en lugar de venir con naruto alt. para que la conforte.

 **"ino..."** dijo naruto antes de ser silenciado por un beso de ino, la cual lo siguió besando por algun tiempo, hasta que lo separó después de unos segundos.

 **"ino estoy trabajando."** dijo naruto, que intentaba detener a ino que empezó a besando en su cuello, haciendo que naruto empezara a excitar

 **"por favor rubiecito, hazme olvidar aunque sea solo unos minutos, además ahora tenemos 7 hijos, no podremos hacerlo tan seguido, así que pensé que no te importaría consolarme."** dijo ino, llamando a naruto de una forma dulce cómo lo hacía comúnmente cuando tenían un momento intimo, para después seguir besando a naruto.

 **"P... por favor ino esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas, ino, tu..."** dijo naruto, que se cayó cuando vio que ino se quitaba la blusa dejando a naruto ver su pecho con un brasier negro talla C, y su escultural cuerpo, en ese momento naruto agradeció que su esposa fuera también jinchuriki, ya que gracias a eso no engordar sin importar cuánto coma y su figura no se perdía sin importar cuántos hijos tuviera, además que las estrías por embarazo eran curadas por el chakra de kurama, incluso en ese momento naruto se podría decir que ino alt. con 4 hijos tenía mejor cuerpo que ino org. con solo 1.

Sin darse que se diera cuenta naruto, ino ya había abierto su pantalón y estaba tocando el miembro de naruto, haciendo que involuntariamente naruto empezara a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo, en ese momento naruto sabia que dentro de poco perdería el control de su cuerpo y que sus más bajos instintos tomarían el control de él.

 **"Ino, ahora estoy ocupado, además no tengo condones aquí"** dijo naruto, como su ultimo recurso para evitar que ino siguiera adelante.

 **"¿condones?, ¿quien los necesita?, además recuerda que nuestro deber es restaurar mi clan así que no me importaría dar a luz ha otro hijo tuyo"** dijo ino, para después empezar a quitarle el pantalón a naruto, quien estaba en pánico, si tratar con 4 hijos era dificil y no sabia como manejaría 7, sin duda estaba atemorizado al saber que su esposa quería más.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO**

Ino estaba totalmente desnuda y sudada, su ropa estaba por toda la oficina, ella estaba acostada arriba de naruto por mientras que lo estaba abrazándolo, él cual no traía pantalones pero si camiseta por precaución de que alguien entrara, ya que ambos tenían algo de experiencia en esas situaciones, ambos estaban descansando después de una media hora de sexo salvaje, por el cual los 2 se sentían increíbles.

 **"Estuvisteis grandioso rubiecito, a sido el mejor sexo de este mes... después de eso sin duda quede embarazada"** dijo ino, por mientras estaba acostada arriba de naruto con el miembro de este aún en su vagina.

 **"¿hablabas en serio en lo de tener otro hijo?"** pregunto naruto, ya que había creído que ino solo lo había dicho cómo parte de su juego.

 **"claro rubiesito, me encantaría tener otro hijo tuyo, además hasta donde sé tu no fallas ningún tiro, y menos con un tiro directo"** dijo ino sintiéndose increíble ya que después de tantos años la química entre los 2 aun seguía viva y más después de tener sexo.

 **"¿tiro directo?"** pregunto naruto al no entender lo dicho por ino, ya que no sintió nada de diferencia del sexo que tuvieron al sexo normal.

 **"si, hoy es mi día más fértil del mes, así que si tu quieres podíamos tener otro hijo."** dijo ino, por mientras que tomo la mano de naruto y la puso en su vientre.

haciendo que naruto viera que ese sexo no fue casual, sino algo planeado por su esposa, sin duda ino sabía que después de hacerlo la haría sentir un poco mejor o tal vez ella estaba celosa de que el estuviera con la otra ino en el restauran la noche anterior, lo que no sorprenderia a naruto, ni siquiera la otra ino se salvaba de los celos de su esposa, él sabía que desde que ino perdió su clan y desde que los casaron a la fuerza, ella lo había usado como soporte emocional, así que naruto siempre le había mostrado su amor a ino, pero aun así ino lo cuidaba con mucho celo de las demás mujeres.

 **"no tienes que hacer eso ino para conservarme, recuerda que siempre te amare cómo te lo prometí en nuestra luna de miel y sabes bien que siempre cumplo mis promesas, además desde el primer día de nuestro matrimonio te prometí hacerte feliz, aún si eso me cuesta la vida."** dijo naruto.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

naruto estaba nervioso era la primera vez que dormía en la misma cama con una chica, pero no podía salir de esa, ya que desde ese día él e ino estaban casados, y aunque él se ofreció a seguir durmiendo en el sofá, ino le dijo que esa era su apartamento y ella se sentía rara al dormir en la cama de naruto por mientras que él dormía en el sofá, así que ella insistió que durmieran juntos, después de todo, ya estaban casados y debían de empezar acostumbrarse a dormir en la misma cama.

 **"INO, ¿estás despierta?"** pregunto naruto, algo nervioso,

 **"si, tampoco puedo dormir, es raro dormir con alguien en la misma cama por primera vez, especialmente porque somos esposos"** dijo ino.

 **"si, lo se, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que aunque nos obliguen a estar juntos, desde éste día te haré muy feliz"** dijo naruto.

 **"lo se rubiesito, yo también prometo que te haré feliz, después de todo es mejor intentar ser felices juntos, que infelices juntos, aunque sin duda será muy raro para los 2 acostumbrarnos a que ahora somos esposos."** dijo ino, poniendo más nervioso a naruto, ya que no se esperaba que ino lo llamara de esa forma, lo que ino disfruto, ya que la cara de nerviosismo de naruto era graciosa, tal y como ella pensó al llamarlo rubiesito.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO**

naruto se estaba despertando, después de que se quedó hasta tarde hablando con ino de muchas cosas, cómo que harían mañana hasta las cosas tan ridículas como seria la cara de kakashi, quien se quedaría con asuma, como habrá sobrevivido asuma al encuentro de gine y kurenai, como debían dominar el chakra de kurama, el extraño libro que hinata traía con ella, etc.

así que naruto estaba exhausto, pero aún así naruto sintió un extraño peso y calor en su abdomen, y cuando abrió los ojos era ino, la que lo estaba usando como almohada, eso sin duda fue extraño para naruto, ya que para alguien que creció sólo, era raro saber que desde ese día cada vez que abriera los ojos alguien estaría a su lado, en ese momento naruto se dio cuenta de algo que no había pensado hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta que ino era ahora su familia, lo que alegró mucho a naruto, al fin tenía una familia, aunque solo eran 2 personas al fin tenía una familia, algo que quiso mucho, sin duda debía hacer a ino feliz, ya que gracias a ella, él podría tener una familia como la que él siempre había querido.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **"jajaja, lo se rubiecito solo fue una broma, pero lo haría sin problemas otra vez, porque te amo, pero aún quiero más hijos en el futuro, así que prepárate para tener otro algun dia, después de todo aún estamos restaurando mi clan, pero una cosa si te digo ni se te ocurra morir, ahora tenemos 7 hijos y no quiero quedarme cuidándolos sola."** dijo ino al ver que naruto no reacciono como ella pensaba con esa broma, para después besar a naruto en los labios, como premio por consolarla, aún cuando eso signifique dejarla tener a otro hijo con ella, sin duda naruto desde ese momento estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la vasectomía, después de todo ino aun quería más hijos después de los cuatro que ya tuvieron.

Pero entonces tocaron la puerta, era inori que quería preguntarle algo a su padre, así que ino tomó su ropa rápidamente y los pantalones de naruto para meterse debajo del escritorio, por mientras que naruto se sentaba en la silla, gracias a que naruto fue inteligente, y se dejó la camiseta, además de la capa de hokage, solo tenía que acomodarse en la silla y dejar a pasar a inori, cuando inori entró no había rastro de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

 **"Papá, te traigo más documentos del consejo y quiero que me autorices para ser la encargada de analizar los perfiles psicológicos de los prisioneros, además de la autorizacion para poder llevarme a los niños... ¿porque estás sudando... tienes fiebre?"** pregunto inori.

 **"No es nada"** dijo naruto, solo para después sentir cómo ino empezaba a hacerle sexo oral, lo que a naruto no le sorprendió mucho, después de tantos años casado con ino, sabía que a ésta le gustaba hacerlo con cierto peligro de ser descubiertos por alguien, así que situaciones como esa pasaban cada cierto tiempo, pero enfrente de su hija era demasiado raro, que pensara de ellos si los descubre teniendo sexo frente ella.

 **"Ahora estás temblando... sin duda estas enfermo... quédate ahí iré por shizune."** dijo inori saliendo de la oficina rápidamente.

 **"Estuvo cerca, no te da vergüenza hacerlo frente a tu hija"** dijo naruto.

 **"Rubiecito lo hemos hecho a sus espaldas desde que ella nacio, asi que cayate que tenemos 15 minutos antes de que shizune llegue, así que relájate y disfruta"** dijo ino, por mientras que seguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **CASA UZUMAKI**

Boruto estaba desconcertado, mejor dicho todo el mundo estaba desconcertado, despues de que inari volviera muy tarde con las autorizaciones para que los liberaran, todos habían decidido ir a la casa uzumaki para conocerse mejor y después se separarían para ir a sus respectivo campamentos, pero una chica llamada kikyo hyuga de la edad de himawari y un chico llamado shinji hyuga de casi la misma edad, estaba enfrente de la casa uzumaki reclamando que su madre hanabi hyuga, la cual era también tía de boruto y himawari, los había obligado a ir a la casa uzumaki para conocer sus nuevos prometidos, boruto uzumaki y himawari uzumaki, eso fue tan sorprendente que hasta inori creyó que debía ser una broma, nadie le había dicho nada acerca de eso, hasta que recordó que los hyuga no tenían sentido del humor.

 **"¿Es en serio lo que dices?"** pregunto inori, que realmente no pensó que sus padre estuvieran de acuerdo con eso, ellos no habían estado de acuerdo en ninguno de los compromisos que los hyugas habían ofrecido por ella y sus hermanos.

 **"si, vinimos a conocer a nuestro comprometidos, y a preparar todo lo necesario para que mañana me mueva con mi prometido para empezar con nuestra relación lo antes posible."** dijo kikyo hyuga.

 **"Un momento, ¿como qué, moverte a nuestra casa?"** pregunto inori enojada de que los hyugas decidieron eso sin consultarlo con sus padres.

 **"Si, como dije, me moveré al campamento uzumaki para empezar mi relación con boruto, y empezar a educar a himawari para ser la prometida de mi hermano menor"** dijo kikyo, lo que hizo a ambos hermanos verse entre si.

 **"¿Cómo que me educaras para ser la prometida de tu hermano?"** dijo himawari viendo directo a kikyo, sin duda himawari estaba enojada con esa chica y se forma de decir expresarse.

 **"Nadie educara a mi hermana y menos para casarse contra su voluntad"** dijo boruto, el cual estaba enojado contra su tía, ya que al parecer era ella la que estaba decidiendo todo eso.

 **"Boruto/ Himawari uzumaki un placer en conocerlos, nosotros somos kikyo/shinji hyuga"** dijeron kikyo y shinji al mismo tiempo ignorando lo dicho por boruto y himawari.

 **"Lo siento chica hyuga pero boruto, ya es novio de esta chica"** dijo sarada alt. apuntando a la sagrada org. la cual quiso decir algo pero la alt. la cayo susurrándole **"como veo que eres tonta en el amor te ayudare, pero ahora cállate."**

 **"lo siento por ella, pero desde ahora su noviazgo se terminara, nuestro compromiso es antes."** dijo kikyo, a lo que sarada alt. iba a recamar.

 **"calmasen todos nadie hará nada o dirá nada hasta que mi padres lleguen a la casa, pero si aún así lo que dices es cierto, no dejaré que termines con el noviazgo de boruto y sara, tampoco permitiré que eduques a himawari para nada, son de la misma edad así que no eres la indicada para enseñarle nada, entendido."** dijo inori, molesta ya que quienes creían que eran los hyugas para ordenar cosas asi.

 **"ok, por ahora."** dijo kikyo, empezando a caminar con su hermano hacia la casa uzumaki.

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Sasuke estaba dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 10 a las afueras de la aldea, junto a sakura, hinata, tenten, lee, shino, kiba y choji, los cuales estaban curiosos, ya que aparte de los rumores que decían lo que había pasado en el bosque de la muerte, también circulaban rumores de que el equipo 10 estuvo peleando con un sanin, lo que creían ridículo, pero lo que más le causaba curiosidad era que habían notado que todas las mañanas el equipo 10 salía de konoha a entrenar, así que decidieron que la mañana del viernes los seguirán, todos menos neji que tenía cosas en el clan que hacer.

Cuando los genins hallaron el lugar en donde estaba el equipo 10, encontraron a naruto e ino sentados en pose de meditación, por mientras que shikamaru utilizaba su posesión de sombra en ellos, lo que ninguno de los que estaban espiando podía entender, qué clase de entrenamiento era ese, pero cuando creyeron que había algo mal y iban a hacerse notar, una voz les llamó la atención a todos.

 **"Naruto, shikamaru, ino ¿como estan?"** dijo gine la cual estaba llegando a donde los 3 genins estaban entrenando, lo que hizo que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y vieran a la recién llegada.

Todos los genins en el lugar estaban sorprendidos de la presencia de gine, especialmente los que no la conocían, ya que estaban sorprendido de la belleza de la guardiana, tanto que casi se caían del árbol en el que estaban sentados, pero cuando se recuperaron empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

 **"¡¿Quien es esa belleza?!"** pregunto kiba, que no podia creer lo que veía, era una hembra alfa en todas la de la ley.

 **"No lo se, pero es hermosa"** dijo hinata, al no poder dejar de mirar el vello rostro de gine.

 **"¿será conocida de ellos?"** dijo sakura.

 **"Que pregunta mas tonta sakura, claro que es conocida de ellos, los llamo por sus nombre"** dijo kiba, que realmente se preguntaba si su compañera era retrasada o algo asi.

 **"Cayesen o nos escucharan"** dijo sasuke.

En ese momentos todos vieron como el equipo 10 caminaba a encontrarse con la recién llegada.

 **"Gine sensei, ¿qué hace aquí?"** pregunto ino, temiendo lo peor.

 **"Les dije que no me llamaran sensei, les enseñe unos cuantos jutsus, pero eso no me convierte en su sensei, cómo sea ¿dónde está asuma?"** dijo gine, haciendo que el equipo 10 empezaran a dudar de decirle, ya que asuma estaba en una cita con kurenai, sin duda debían de alejarse de ellas 2 para evitar quedar atrapados en la pelea de esas 2.

Por mientras que ellos no querían causar un escándalo, en los árboles esto causó un revuelo total a los demás genis.

 **"Ella también es su sensei"** dijo sasuke sorprendido de su descubrimiento, ya que significaba que al fin podía saber cómo el equipo 10 se hizo tan fuerte.

 **"y al parecer también está detrás de asuma, que maldita buena suerte tiene ese hombre, primero kurenai, luego ella, dios, sin duda deseo ser él."** dijo kiba, atrayendo las miradas de odio de sakura, tenten y hinata.

 **"Ese maldito de asuma, primero no le da descanso al equipo 10, luego engaña a kurenai-sensei"** dijo sakura con odio, a lo que según ella era un maldito hombre que sólo pensaba en él.

 **"Bueno, ella se lo busco, no debió de jugar a la difícil todo ese tiempo."** dijo tenten tratando de calmar a sakura.

 **"¡Tenten!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, las mujeres tenemos que estar unidas en casos como estos"** pregunto sakura.

 **"Bu... bueno sakura, es obvio que puedes ha... hacerte la difícil por algún tiempo, pero si lo hacer mucho puedes terminar con tu relación, el hombre se hartara tar... tarde o temprano, además ella también es mujer."** dijo hinata, lo que aprendió con el libro de jiraiya

 **"Pues ¿cuánto tiempo a jugado kurenai, a la difícil con asuma?"** pregunto chouji

 **"sólo sé que a sido años"** dijo sakura quien realmente no quería decir el verdadero numero de años, que le había dicho kurenai en una plática que tuvo con ella.

En ese momento todos pusieron atención al equipo 10, que empezó a hablar, pero que eran interrumpidos por una persona muy conocida en konoha.

 **"¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!... COMO SE ATREVEN A FIRMAR MI CONTRATO DE INVOCACIÓN SIN PERMISO..."** dijo jiraiya, el cual había estado buscando a esos mocosos por días, pero que no encontró, especialmente porque los buscaba a veces en bares y lugares de mala muerte.

 **"Vaya, firmaron el contrato de invocación de un sanin sin su permiso, sin duda les enseñe bien."** dijo gine sintiéndose orgullosa de los 3 genins que ya se comportan como ella.

En ese momento jiraiya prestó atención a gine, haciendo que sus ojos se ampliará por tal belleza.

 **"Hola, mi nombre es jiraiya, uno de los grandes sanin, un gran amante y el tuyo belleza"** dijo jiraya en tono seductor por mientras que besaba la mano de gine.

 **"Mi nombre es gine, una de los 12 guardianes, y si no quieres terminar castrado suelta mi mano, viejo pervertido"** dijo gine por mientras que sacaba un kunai, lo que hizo a jiraiya apartarse.

 **"No solo soy un pervertido, sino que soy un super pervertido... un momento ¿cómo lo sabes?"** pregunto jiraiya, ya nadie nunca lo había sabido tan rápido.

 **"Por tus malditos libros, soportar a los malditos nobles es imposible, ellos leen eso todo el dia y es fastidioso, cuando supe tu fuiste él que escribió ese maldito libro, me prometí que te patearía el trasero para que dejaras de escribir esos malditos libros."** dijo gine, viendo con odio a jiraiya, para después darle un golpe estilo tsunade que lo mandó a volar unos 3 kilómetros hacia konoha.

En ese momento todos los demás genins estaban sorprendidos de que el equipo 10 actuara como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera lo más común para ellos, ahí fue cuando la rama en donde estaba sakura termino rompiéndose y esta quedo justo enfrente de ino, naruto, shikamaru y gine, los cuales la miraban curiosos, por mientras que los otros genin escapaban de ahí, sin duda sakura tenia mucho que explicar.

* * *

 **CASA PRINCIPAL HYUGA, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Ino estaba feliz ya que después de tantas misiones con su equipo, al fin tenía un día libre, realmente libre sin entrenar con asuma, sin entrenar con naruto y shikamaru, lo mejor de todo era que había sido maravilloso, había ido al fin de compras con sakura, karin, tenten y hinata, habian pasado horas viendo ropa, zapatos, etc., hablado de los últimos chismes de konoha, de los cuales estaba muy desactualizada y estaban por hacer una payamada en la casa de hinata, sin duda algo para relajarlas antes de las eliminatorias de mañana.

 **"Por kami, hoy fue maravilloso"** dijo ino alegre de al fin actuar como una chica normal de nuevo, aunque para lograr eso tuvo que tragarse ese tonto cuento de sakura, que había ido a invitarla, cuando era obvio que la estaba espiando, sin duda tarde o temprano averiguara porque, pero por el momento estaba disfrutando de la oportunidad de descansar que sakura la había dado.

 **"Sin duda"** dijo tenten, que aunque no quería admitirlo al pasar cada vez más tiempo con sakura y hinata, se estaba volviendo más femenina y prueba de eso era que en la ropa que compro habían vestidos y prendas de color rosa, cosas que no hubiera comprado nunca si sakura no la estuviera presionando para probar cosas más femeninas.

 **"Ahora que lo pienso, tenten te ves distinta, pero no sé porque"** dijo ino, la cual no sabía porque era exactamente pero tenten se veía diferente.

 **"Tal vez sea porque esta maquillada"** dijo hinata, la cual entraba a su habitación con té y galletas, al saber que ino era la única que no había visto aquillada nunca a tenten.

En ese momento tanto ino al fin noto el maquillaje de tenten, la que se sentía incomoda al llamar la atención acerca de eso y al ser la primera vez que se maquillaba sola, sakura y hinata le habían enseñado como hacerlo, pero aún se sentía incomoda de hacerlo, nunca se había puesto maquillaje en su vida para salir a la aldea pero supuso que si sabia como hacerlo debía de hacerlo, después de todo ella era una mujer y tenía que actuar como una debes en cuando, no todo en la vida era entrenar a lo loca con su equipo.

 **"Vez tenten, te lo dije, eres bella solo necesitabas mostrárselo al mundo, el siguiente paso es agregarte tu cabello y renovar tu guardarropa, y veras que tendrás a cualquier chico comiendo de tu mano"** dijo sakura, a lo que ino, hinata y karin estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **"Pero sakura no quiero cambiar mi forma de ser solo para agradarle a los chicos"** respondió tenten, algo molesta con sakura ya que ella siempre tratando que ella cambiara.

 **"No creo que lucir bien sea cambiar, solo es eso lucir bien, tu no cambias de ninguna forma quien eres"** dijo karin.

 **"Exacto"** dijo sakura feliz que hasta la chica nueva estuviera dándole coraje a tenten para explorar su feminidad y que al fin dejara esa faceta de tomboy atrás.

por mientras que sakura, tenten y ino se metían en una conversación de debían de transformar el guardarropa de tenten, la cual estaba oponiéndose a que ellas, diciendoles que ellas no tenían el derecho de elegir su ropa, hinata se dirigía a donde estaba karin.

 **"Dime usumaki-san, ¿como te ha ido en konoha?"** pregunto hinata, ya que queria conocer mejor a karin, la que parecía que seria la nueva integrante de su grupo de amigas.

 **"Muy bien, los naras son muy buenos conmigo, yo intento pagarle su generosidad ayudando les como pueda... además ustedes me han ayudado mucho ha acostumbrarme mucho a la aldea en unos dias"** dijo karin

 **"me alegra mucho escuchar eso"** dijo hinata

En ese momento, fue cuando la hermanita de hianata, hanabi entro a la habitación de esta, llamando la atención de todas las chicas.

 **"One-chan, ¿que haces?"** dijo hanabi, curiosa de escuchar tantas voces en la habitación de su hermana.

 **"No sabía que tuvieras una hermana hinata"** dijo ino viendo a hanabi quien, solo quedo viéndola directamente.

 **"Si, ella es mi hermana menor hanabi"** dijo hinata, algo extrañada de que hanabi estuviera libre a esa hora, se suponía que ella debía de estar entrenando con su padre.

 **"siempre quise tener una hermana menor"** dijo sakura

 **"yo también"** dijo tenten

 **"¿Que tal si la maquillamos?** " pregunto ino con timpuras en su manos, haciendo temblar a hanabi con la idea, sin duda fue mala su elección de venir con su hermana, maldita sea su curiosidad.

Ahí fue cuando hanabi sabia que tenia que escapar o terminaría maquillada como un payaso, pero cuando quiso irse era muy tarde, sakura la tenia sujeta su mano **"Si, hay que pintarla como una princesa"**

 **"Creo que le quedaría mejor, ser maquillada como una geisha"** dijo ino, tomando la otra mano de hanabi

 **"Creo que tengo las sombras perfecta para ella"** dijo hinata, quien por primera vez podia jugar con su hermana menor como siempre quiso y que nunca había podido por lo estricto que era su padre con sus entrenamientos, aunque estaba segura que su padre se enojaría de como terminaría su hermana, realmente no le importaba.

* * *

 **bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribien**


	15. ELIMINATORIAS

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

 **Como ya se los dije no soy bueno escribiendo peleas, además de que no quiero pasarme escribiendo mucho de todas las peleas, asi que las peleas no importantes o las que pasaran igual que en la historia original solo las resumiré.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **ELIMINATORIA DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL EXAMEN CHUNIN, CON LOS SENSEI.**

Al fin había llegado el gran día que todos habían estado esperando, y todos estaban reunidos en el mismo estadio en donde se llevaría a cabo los enfrentamientos de la tercera parte de los exámenes chunins, pero que ese día funcionaria como escenario de las peleas eliminatorias de la segunda parte, en la cual solos los genins que participan en los exámenes chunin tenían acceso al lugar, al igual que sus sensei, el tercer hokage, y un danzo con los viejos consejeros Homura mikado y koharu utatane que había insistido en estar presente en el día de las eliminatorias, para según ellos ver el nivel de los genins de esta generación, sin duda un tonto pretexto para que danzo pudiera ver a unos nuevos candidatos para raíz.

Rápidamente un organizador se puso en medio del campo de batalla, explicó que las peleas serian uno contra uno, además de las reglas comúnmente utilizadas en esas peleas como no matar o si alguien entraba ha ayudar a un participante este perderá automáticamente, y por último dijo el orden en que se llevarían a cabo los enfrentamientos:

1.- Choji Akimichi vs Kankuro.

2.- Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha.

3.- Kiba Inuzuka vs Temari.

4.- Shikamaru Nara vs Tenten.

5.- Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga.

6.- Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka.

7.- Lee vs Gara.

Pero por el número impar de participantes, shino tuvo la buena suerte de pasar automáticamente a la tercera parte del examen, ya que fue el único que no alcanzó oponente, así que los combates iniciarán de inmediato, ya que los participantes de suma habían permanecido más de lo previsto y esto le estaba causando problemas al hokage, por la molestia que producía suma por sus reclamos de una explicación de éste hecho.

Pero en fin todos estaban emocionados por ver quienes pasarían y quienes perderían, especialmente los sensei de los equipos de konoha, los cuales estaban en las gradas del estadio listos para ver los combates entre sus genins, ya que era bien sabido que entre más alumnos suyos lleguen a la tercera parte de los exámenes chunin les darían un mejor bono por hacer un buen trabajo cómo sensei, y por hacer buenos ninjas que protegiera a la aldea en el futuro. además de que estos ya habían apostado a los demás que sus alumnos pasarían a la siguiente fase del examen.

 **"¿Quiénes creen que ganaran?"** pregunto kurenai, la cual se encontraba sentada en las gradas con los demás junins, esperando que los combates enpiecen.

 **"Déjame ver, según como lo veo serán: chouji, sasuke, temari, tenten, neji, sakura y gara."** dijo kakashi.

 **"Estas loco kakashi sin duda serán; chouji, sasuke, kiba, tenten, neji, ino y lee"** dijo gai, seguro de que sus alumnos serían los campeones. y al parecer intentando recuperar el dinero que había perdido en el bosque de la muerte.

 **"Gai, no sólo apuestes a los más fuertes físicamente, los ganadores también necesitan tener una buena estrategia, así que en mi opinión los ganadores serán; kankuro, naruto, shikamaru, neji, ino y gara, aunque creo que..."** dijo asuma antes de ser interrumpido por una voz familiar para asuma, pero desconocida para los demás, la cual provenía de atrás de él.

 **"Vaya, vaya, al fin te encuentro"** dijo gine saliendo de una de la entrada del estadio dirigiéndose directo a donde estaba asuma, atrayendo la atención de los 4 jounins, de los cuales 3 de ellos quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza de gine, la cual lucía como siempre, sin duda era una belleza en toda extensión de la palabra, haciendo que los 3 jounins se preguntaran a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

 **"Asuma, realmente fuisteis difícil de localizar, aún con la ayuda de naruto, shikamaru e ino me fue difícil localizarte, en fin ¿quiero conocer a tu padre?, así que debes presentarme lo ahora."** dijo gine, tomando la mano de asuma y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el tercer hokage, él cual era el gran ídolo de gine y que asuma le había prometido muchas veces que le llevaría a conocerlo, pero que nunca había podido cumplir.

Cuando gine se fue con asuma, los 3 jounins estaban aún en shock por lo sucedido, bueno quien expereria que la mujer más bella que hayan visto en su vida se llevara así ha asuma, especialmente kurenai, la cual no daba crédito a lo que había pasado, no daba crédito que una hermosa mujer había llegado y se había llevado a asuma, todo en frente de ella, sin que ella reaccionara para evitarlo, ¿que diablos le había pasado?.

 **"Así que la teoría de kakashi era correcta, incluso ya está presentándola con su padre, sin duda su relación va en serio, ¡claro, si tienen una relación!... ¡que suerte tiene asuma!"** dijo gai, al no dar crédito de que asuma estuviera con una mujer tan bella como gine, pero al mismo tiempo intentando evitar que kurenai, lo matara por lo que dijo, pero por suerte para él, kurenai estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no lo escucho,

 **"Creo que debo de encontrar a alguien para mi"** dijo kakashi, al empezar a sentirse quedado o tal vez era envidia de asuma y su sexy amiga.

 **"N... no... no perderé, aún cuando sea en contra de alguien cómo ella, no perderé, si ella va por todo, yo iré por todo también...**

 **Así que prometo por mi vida que a un mes desde hoy deberé ser reconocida como la prometida de asuma en público, y máximo a un año deberé de estar casada con asuma, ¡dios nunca creí que seguiría un plan de anko!, pero si quiero seguir con asuma deberá de seguirlo al pie de la letra, así que mañana a primera hora iré de compras, me comprare mejor lencería y luego comprare 2 boletos a un destino romántico, ¡esa perra no me quitara a mi asuma!"** pensó kurenai, al sentirse amenazada por gine.

* * *

 **CHOJI AKIMICHI VS KANKURO.**

Al iniciar el enfrentamiento choji tomó su típica forma de esfera y empezó avanzar hacia kankuro el cual lanzó sus marionetas hacía él, las cuales lanzaron agujas de su bocas, las cuales estaban llenas de veneno, así que chonji esquivo cambiando la dirección, a lo que kankuro solo respondió redirigiendo la dirección hacia donde lanzaba sus agujas, intentando darle a choji el cual estaba acelerando para seguir evitando las, pero sin que él se diera cuenta, kankuro estaba entendiendo hilos por todo el campo de batalla, los cuales poco a poco hacia una red en la cual choji quedó atrapado rápidamente, de la cual intentó escapar aumentando de tamaño, lo que le causó más inconvenientes que nada para el pobre de chonji que no podía romper los hilos aunque aumentara de tamaño, así que chonji quedo a la merced de kankuro el que sin dudarlo le dio un golpe directo con las agujas de sus marionetas, perdiendo así chonji, el cual quedó paralizado por el veneno, por lo que tuvieron que enviarlo a la enfermería.

Lo cual fue sorprendente para todos, pero que a perspectiva era obvio que conji no tenia oportunidad alguna de ganar ese enfrentamiento, su estilo de combate no era el apropiado para vencer a alguien como kankuro, que aprovecho el estilo de pelea de chonji en su beneficio.

* * *

 **CON LOS GENINS**

 **"Choji perdió"** dijo hinata triste al ver a su compañero perder.

 **"Era de esperarse, el estilo de pelea de chonji es de corto alcance, por mientras que el sujeto de suma tiene un estilo de pelea de largo alcance, era imposible que chonji ganara, sin poder acercarse al enemigo"** dijo sasuke, después de analizar un poco la pelea que tuvo lugar y al empezar a moverse para tomar su lugar en el campo de batalla.

 **"Por lo visto, él de la calabaza debe ser un marionetista como ese sujeto, así que ten cuidado lee"** dijo tenten, al no saber nada de los genins de la arena y intentando analizar a sus oponentes.

 **"No te preocupes tenten, no seré vencido tan fácil por un sujeto con una marioneta"** dijo lee con su entusiasmo habitual.

 **"Idiota, ella se refiere al veneno, tienes que evitarlo lo más que puedas, sería tu fin si te llega a tocar una de esas agujas, así que deberás de ir con todo desde el primer momento."** dijo neji, lo que lee comprendió fácilmente pero aun asi no creía perder con una marioneta.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO**

Sakura estaba emocionada al fin después de tanto tiempo podía ver a sasuke en batalla, aunque esperaba que sasuke ganará, también quería que saliera gravemente lastimado, ya que esto le daría el pretexto necesario para ir a visitarlo todos los días, y por fin aplicar todos los trucos que kurenai le había enseñado en los últimos meses, como averiguar las cosas que le gustan y las que no, así como las cosas que tenían en común para poder hablar con él y discutir acerca de eso.

Además de ser ella misma, lo que era muy obvio para cualquiera, pero que nunca se le había ocurrido al darle la razón de todo a sasuke, discutir con las demás fangirl de sasuke que ella era la mayor fangirl de sasuke (lo que la misma sakura admite que debió de hacerla ver como una idiota y obsesiva fangirl), intentar fingir ser la chica ideal (quedando como una doble cara ante los demás), y una larga lista de idioteces que solo pudo ver con ayuda de kurenai.

Así que sakura estaba lista para empezar a reconstruir su imagen frente a sasuke y todos sus amigos, empezando por derrotar a ino y hablando del diablo, ino llegaba junto a shikamaru al mirador en donde estaban todos los genins, por mientras que naruto estaba llegando al campo de batalla enfrente de sasuke, al parecer gine los había atrasado mucho tiempo, especialmente porque tuvieron que dejar a gine en la salida cerca de asuma y correr por sus vidas antes de que esta y kurenai pelearán, que por lo visto debió ganar gine, ya que era ella la que estaba alado de asuma en el balcón del hokage.

Así cuando sakura vio a ino entrar al mirador, ella pensó que ino empezaría a animar a sasuke, como siempre lo hizo en la academia, el mismo error que ella cometería si kurenai, no le hubiera dicho que como sasuke ya las identificaba como acosadoras apoyarlo solo las haría ver más desesperadas y que nada había cambiado lo que haría que su imagen se deteriorara ante sasuke, pero sakura nunca se imaginó lo que gritaría ino.

 **"¡VAMOS!, TU PUEDES NARUTO."** gritó ino, haciendo que sakura y hinata se sorprendieran de lo gritado por la rubia, acaso esa era la misma ino que estuvo con ellas en la academia, acaso era la misma chica que casi dejaba sordos a todos sus compañeros por competir con sakura por quien podía animar más a sasuke. sin duda ino en esos meses había cambiado totalmente su forma de pensar, especialmente por el entrenamiento de asuma, pero cambiar al punto de apoyar a su compañero sobre sasuke era sorprendente.

 **"NO MIRES A SUS OJOS"** gritó shikamaru, para recordarle a naruto lo que pasaría si viera directamente a los ojos de sasuke, ya que si este era lo suficientemente tonto para olvidarlo eso terminaría en unos segundos, ya que naruto no era muy bueno con el genjutsu y no podría escapar de uno hecho con el sharingan.

* * *

 **NARUTO UZUMAKI VS SASUKE UCHIHA.**

Naruto estaba preparado para el iniciar a pelear y por fin derrotar al presumido de sasuke, el cual necesitaba una buena paliza para que dejara de ser tan altanero, así que naruto estaba emocionado, al igual que un sasuke que quería, por fin medir sus fuerzas con naruto lo que quería hacer desde el incidente del bosque de la muerte, así esa sería una batalla para ver si él estaba avanzando en su camino a matar a su hermano itachi o no.

 **"Bueno dobe, hasta aquí llegaste en los exámenes chunin, mejor suerte en los próximos"** dijo con tono de superioridad sasuke.

 **"Lo mismo digo teme, es hora de que por fin te gane."** dijo naruto, poniéndose en pose de combate.

En ese momento el encargado de supervisar la pelea dio la señal y la pelea inició, con naruto haciendo 20 clones de sombras, lo que sorprendió a todos, ya que nadie aparte del equipo 10, el hokage y gine sabía que naruto podía hacer clones, ya que él siempre fue muy malo con los clones, los que se dispersaron por todo el campo de batalla. pero que sasuke no le dio importancia creyendo que eran simples clones, los cuales solo eran imágenes del original, un grave error que le costó ser golpeado por 5 clones antes de que pudiera defenderse y darse cuenta que esos clones eran físicos.

 **"Son reales, ¿como diablos pueden ser reales?"** grito sasuke sorprendido, al igual que los demás, especialmente los viejos consejeros al ver que naruto usaba un jutsu, el cual se suponía que estaba prohibido debido a que un sólo clon podía matar a una persona normal, y el chico kyubi usaba 20 clones como si fuera un juego.

Los clones de naruto siguieron atacando a un sasuke que esta vez lo estaba esquivando, pero muy apenas ya que naruto había mejorado mucho el taijutsu desde la academia, lo que hacía que sasuke batallara en esquivar los golpes de naruto que cada vez estaban más cerca a golpearle, pero sasuke se las ingenio para escapar de los clones, logrando saltar por los aires para usar una enorme bola fuego y destruir con ella a muchos clones, pero al caer al piso fue recibido por un ataque combinado de los 3 clones que sobraban, los cuales estaban usando proyectiles de viento, los cuales golpearon a sasuke directamente causando mucho daño, en ese momento para sasuke quedó claro que naruto lo estaba atacando con una estrategia, ya que no le daba respiro de sus ataques, así que sasukes activo su sharingan.

Cuando naruto vio que sasuke podía ver sus proyectiles de viento y esquivarlos, supo que este había activado su maldito sharingan, y sin duda debía de ganar rápidamente o sino, entre más peleará con sasuke, más le enseñaría cómo vencerlo, así que creo más clones de los cuales 10 fueron contra sasuke como distracción, por mientras que 25 se dirigieron a la pared del lugar para empezar a escalarla, al mismo tiempo de que se les ponía rojos los ojos, sin duda alguna naruto necesitaba el chakra de kurama para hacer ese movimiento, ya que requería de mucho chakra, pero no se arriesgara a ir más allá de los ojos rojos, ya que en ese estado muy apenas podían controlar el chakra del zorro de nueve colas él e ino sin que éste lo intentase controlar, algo que descubrieron en esa semana de entrenamiento.

Así que cuando sasuke terminó con el último de los 10 clones de distracción, los demás ya estaban en la cima de la pared saltando por mientras que hacían sellos de mano, aunque sasuke no sabía que ataque harían los clones, decidió hacer un katon enorme para intentar evitar el golpe del ataque de naruto, pero nunca se imaginó que naruto haría 25 dragones de viento, los cuales destruirían fácilmente a su katon, debilitándose pero aún así con suficiente poder para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Cuando el humo se disipó del campo de batalla, todos pudieron contemplar aún sasuke gravemente herido, que no podía moverse, lo que hizo sonreír a asuma, ya que fue muy inteligente de naruto usar el mismo campo de batalla a su favor, ya que al utilizar la forma circular del campo y sus 25 dragones de viento, hizo que sasuke no pudiera huir de las ondas de choque de los dragones de viento, que combinadas hicieron el mismo daño que haría un dragón de viento al pegar directamente con su objetivo, dejando así a sasuke fuera de combate, y dejándolo sin chakra a un naruto que se veía totalmente agotado.

 **"¡¿Cómo es posible que perdiera contra ti?!"** pregunto sasuke sintiendo su orgullo aplastado y su cuerpo mal herido.

 **"Fácil, tu peleas solo y avanzas solo, yo por otro lado peleó en equipo y avanzó en equipo, lo que a ti te llevaría una semana avanzar solo, a mi me tomaría un día, ya que mi equipo me ayuda a mejorar a una velocidad mayor que la que tu podrías avanzar."** respondió naruto, para después caer al piso exhausto, para después ser tratado por paramédicos como sasuke.

* * *

 **CON LOS GENINS**

 **"Naruto, gano ¿como es posible?"** pregunto sorprendida sakura, nunca pensó que pasaría eso, realmente su mente estaba en blanco total, su sasuke-kun fue vencido.

 **"Interesante, así que este es el nivel del equipo 10"** dijo neji, sin duda eso sería algo que reportaría a hiashi, ya que este le ordenó reportar cualquier cosa del equipo 10.

 **"Naruto-kun"** dijo hinata igual de sorprendida que sakura, claro que estaba feliz por la victoria del rubio, pero no se esperaba que fuera de esa forma era sorprendente.

 **"¿Cómo sucedio eso?"** preguntó chouji al no creer que el peor de su generación venció al mejor de su generación.

 **"¡ASÍ SE HACE NARUTO!"** grito ino, sorprendiendo a todos los demás genins.

 **"Ese idiota al fin utilizó la cabeza"** dijo shikamaru, sonriendo al ver que naruto ahora peleaba más con la cabeza que con la fuerza bruta, el antiguo naruto de seguro hubiera peleado con sasuke sin importarle al sharingan, haciendo que sasuke lentamente lo empezara a sobrepasar al aprender su estilo de lucha, sin duda terminar eso rápidamente fue lo más inteligente que pudo hacer, aunque arriesgo todo, si sasuke hubiera resistido más naruto seria el derrotado en esos momentos.

* * *

 **CON EL HOKAGE.**

Hiruzen estaba sorprendido, el cambio de naruto fue increíble, ya que hasta ahora naruto había intentado vencer a sasuke con fuerza bruta, no con estrategia, ya que en el pasado naruto solo hubiera hecho un solo dragón de viento para intentar golpear a sasuke directamente, lo que hubiera fallado al debilitarse con el katon de sasuke, ya que elementalmente los ataques de fuego vencen a los de viento, pero naruto arreglo esto, al usar muchos dragones, los cuales se debilitaron un poco y que dejaron fuera de combate a sasuke, aunque hiruzen disfrutaba ver la cara de los consejeros al ver a su precioso uchiha, al cual trataban como un príncipe, ser derrotado por naruto a quien consideraban al kyubi en persona, no mal entiendan hiruzen no tenía lado cuando se trataba de una pelea entre ninja de su aldea, pero disfrutaba la cara de esos 2 en éste momento, pero aún así hiruzen estaba preocupado del enorme progreso de naruto.

 **"Asuma me puedes decir, ¿porqué le enseñaste a naruto una estrategia tan peligrosa?, pudo matar a sasuke"** dijo hiruzen enojado, ya que aunque naruto había ganado, utilizó una estrategia de guerra.

 **"No me mires a mi, fue ella"** dijo asuma, apuntando con el pulgar a gine, la cual hace algunos minutos asuma le había presentado.

 **"Lo siento lord hokage, nunca creí que lo usaría con un compañero"** dijo gine en tono de arrepentimiento, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por naruto.

 **"Esta bien, pero quiero que se encarguen de que no lo vuelva hacer con un compañero"** dijo hiruzen.

 **"Como ordene lord hokage"** dijo gine.

* * *

 **KIBA INUZUKA VS TEMARI**

La pelea de kiba con temari fue la pelea más rápida en la historia de los exámenes chunin, en total 1 minuto duró el enfrentamiento, al parecer cuando la pelea inició kiba empezó a decir que el ganaria porque era el macho alfa, etc. lo que después de unos momento harto a temari, la que decidió callar a kiba de una vez por todas, así que por mientras kiba seguía con su discurso de que porque él ganaría por ser hombre y como seria el que ganaría los exámenes chunin, temari lo atacó sin piedad dejándolo fuera de combate con una combinación de golpes certeros de su enorme abanico, sin duda temari odiaba que la subestimaran, como kiba hizo desde el principio.

* * *

 **SHIKAMARU NARA VS TENTEN**

Después de la rápida batalla anterior shikamaru y tenten, ya estaban en sus lugares listos para iniciar la pelea, aunque todavía muchos apostaban que shikamaru seria tan perezoso que se rendiría rápidamente, lo que éste haría gustoso normalmente, pero con naruto e ino precionandolo para seguir en los exámenes, no podia hacer, ya que estos 2 no lo dejarían vivir en paz por eso.

 **"Rinde te shikamaru, los 2 sabemos que no quieres pelear, después de todos eres un nara."** dijo tenten, intentando ahorrarse tiempo, ya que no había forma que shikamaru le ganasce, claro siempre que su sombra no la toque.

 **"Lo haría si no fuera por mis problemáticos compañeros que me obligan a hacer lo mejor que pueda"** dijo shikamaru en tono de fastidio.

 **"Bueno, eso es algo que tenemos en común, ambos tenemos compañeros que pueden ser molestos"** dijo tenten.

 **"¡Molestos!, he visto a tus compañeros y son raros con R mayúscula"** dijo shikamaru, volteando a donde estaba un rock lee haciendo abdominales como loco, lo que hizo que el nara se cansara de solo verlo.

 **"Tienes razón, pero aún así son mis compañeros"** dijo tenten, defendiendo a sus compañeros.

 **"Si como digas"** respondio shikamaru.

En ese momento el encargado dio la señal de inicio, a lo que tenten reaccionó, sacando 20 kunai, lista para lanzar los hacia shikamaru, hasta que fue parada por la posesión de sombras de shikamaru, sorprendiendo la ya que estaba en plena luz y no vio la sombra de éste, acercándose a ella, mejor dicho aún no sabía de dónde venía.

 **"¿Pero cómo?"** preguntó tenten, al aún tener movimiento de su boca.

 **"Simple por mientras que hablábamos de nuestros compañeros, utilicé el tiempo para ver el campo de batalla y hayear un camino para mi posesión de sombra por los escombros, por eso le pedí a naruto que hiciera la mayor destrucción al campo de batalla que pudiera."** dijo shikamaru, el cual había utilizado las pequeñas grietas del enfrentamiento de naruto para lograr inmovilizar a tenten.

 **"¡Trabajo en equipo en peleas individuales!"** dijo sorprendida tenten y sorprendiendo todos que estaban viendo la pelea, ya que era sorprendente que pudieran hacer algo así en plenas eliminatorias.

 **"Si, asuma-sensei nos enseño a siempre trabajar en equipo como uno solo, así que si 'trabajamos en equipo', ahora te rindes o tendré que vencer te"** dijo shikamaru, siendo él el que ahora se quería ahorrar tiempo.

 **"Inténtalo, sé que por mientras que estés usando posesión de sombra, no puedes atacarme."** dijo tenten, sabiendo que solo seria cuestion de tiempo que el chakra de shikamaru se terminase.

 **"Eso crees"** dijo shikamaru, por mientras que hacia que su sombra sujetará a tenten, subiendo la en el aire hasta quedar tan alto como un árbol, para después dejarla caer con gran fuerza hacia el suelo y subirla de nuevo.

 **"¿Ahora te rindes?"** pregunto shikamaru.

 **"Nooo"** dijo tenten, la que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin pelear como le había enseñado su sensei, a lo que shikamaru sólo respondió haciendo que su sombra la azotandola con el piso y el muro, lo que repitió varias veces hasta que creyó que se rendiría.

 **"¿Ahora?"** pregunto shikamaru.

 **"Está bien... me rindo"** respondió tenten adolorida y posiblemente con un hueso roto, la cual cayó al piso cuando shikamaru la soltó.

 **"Bueno eso es todo."** dijo shikamaru, listo para irse, pero fue detenido por una voz.

 **"Alto... creo que me rompiste la pierna... me debes llevar a la enfermería"** dijo tenten sujetándose la pierna, ignorando las heridas sangrantes que tenia.

 **"Problemático"** dijo shikamaru, por mientras que sujetaba a tenten, para ayudarla a ir a la enfermería, en donde pasaría el resto de la tarde hablando con tenten de locuras que lee, había hecho en el pasado y de los resultados de las siguientes peleas.

* * *

 **HINATA HYUGA VS NEJI HYUGA.**

La pelea en esta historia alternativa fue igual a la historia original, una hinata mucho más débil se negaba a rendirse ante neji, el cual la estaba atacando sin piedad, por los problemas del pasado y la muerte de su padre, solo que en esta ocasión hinata fue mucho más atrevida a decirle sus verdades a neji, al decirle que el destino no existía, y que cada quien hace su destino, que él era un iluso al darse por vencido tan fácil y dejar que la vida decidiera lo que le guardaba en el futuro. esto hizo enojar más a neji el cual atacó sin piedad a hinata desde el principio, lo cual hizo enojar a todos los demás presentes, ya que el ataque de neji fue devastador, lo cual terminó con kakashi deteniendo al prodigio hyuga antes de que diera el golpe final a su alumna.

Al finalizar ino y sakura saltaron, para que sakura pudiera cargar a hinata a la enfermería, por mientras que ino le daba tratamiento médico a hinata con ninjutsu, su pelea no era tan importante como la vida de hinata, por mientras que kiba y naruto, juraban que neji pagaría lo que había hecho.

* * *

 **SAKURA HARUNO VS INO YAMANAKA.**

Por fin era hora sakura estaba cara a cara con ino en el campo de batalla, después de haber dejado a un mal herida hinata en la enfermería, por fin la pelea en donde sakura probaría de lo que era capaz iniciaba, para eso había estado entrenando tan duro sakura toda la semana, hoy era el día en que derrotaría a su gran rival ino quien era más fuerte y esta vez no era por el amor de sasuke por lo que peleaba sino para demostrarse a ella que no había perdido el tiempo estos mese y había dejado la fastidiosa niñas que habia sido en la academia.

Sakura podía vivir con que otras personas pudieran ser más fuertes que ella, pero no ino, ella era su rival y se suponía que fueran similares en fuerza y habilidad, pero ino ahora era más fuerte que sakura desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo, la prueba era lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte, así que pelear con ino seria la prueba que sakura necesitaba para medir su fuerza, si ganaba se mostraría a ella y a los demás que ella era más fuerte que ino, pero si perdía sería una prueba de que necesitaba enfocarse más en su entrenamiento y entrenar más cosas que solo genjutsu.

 **"Vas a perder ino-cerda"** dijo sakura, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que ino era alguien con quien tendrá una oportunidad, shikamaru la vencería como venció a tenten, naruto solo con unos golpes la dejaría fuera de combate, ni hablar de temari, kankuro y sasuke, cualquiera de ello la vencería, así que durante la repartición de las peleaba sakura estaba rezando que le tocara con ino, kiba, choji, rock lee (débil ante el genjutsu por no poder romperlos), o hinata con los que estaría más a nivel.

 **"Ya lo veremos frentona"** dijo ino, sin duda no perdería, ahora era mucho mas fuerte que en la academia, asi que simplemente no perdería, ella había entrenado tan duro esos meses y no dejaría que todo ese entrenamiento fuera para nada.

Así que después de la señal, sakura no perdió tiempo y llevó a ino a donde ella tenía ventaja, dentro de un genjutsu en el cual ino apareció atada con cadenas y grilletes que le impedía moverse, a lo que sakura estaba dispuesta a sacarle la mayor ventaja, así que saco un kunai para hacer sufrir a ino hasta que esta se rindiera como shikamaru hizo con tenten hasta que una voz le llamó la atención.

 **"¡Otra visitante!"** dijo kurama al aparecer detrás de ino, el cual estaba atrás de los barrotes, atrayendo la Atención de sakura.

 **"¿Cómo es posible?, ¿cuándo fue que ino me puso en un genjutsu?"** se preguntó sakura al ver kurama, creyendo que ino la había puesto en un genjutsu, así que rompió su propio genjutsu para según sakura salir del genjutsu de ino, ya que reconoció al kyubi en cuanto lo vio y no quiso seguir frente a la aterradora presencia del kyubi.

Después de eso ino estaba aliviada de que sakura pensaba que kurama era parte de un genjutsu que ella le puso y que ésta rompiera su propio genjutsu antes de que kurama hiciera algo más, aunque eso fue algo que no planeo, ino estaba aliviada de que por un descuido de ella, al no poner un bloqueo mental a kurama desde la última vez que usó su chakra en su entrenamiento, pudo salir fácilmente del genjutsu de sakura, si no hubiera salido muy mal parada del genjutsu de sakura, incluso pudo haber perdido el enfrentamiento.

Después de eso sakura atacó con taijutsu a ino, ya que su genjutsu le fallo a ella, no le quedaba otra opción que seguir con la pelea como pudiera, pero a pesar de que con el entrenamiento de kurenai ella subió mucho de nivel en taijutsu, ino parecía dominar la situación al causarle mucho daño a sakura sin que esta pudiera conectar muchos golpes a ino, así que sakura solo le quedaba usar su último recurso.

En el momento que ino se alejó de sakura esta hizo un sello de manos y hizo una enorme bola de agua, sin duda ino estaba en problemas, si esa bola de agua la golpeaba estaría perdida, pero sin duda tuvo suerte que sakura era una estúpida, se supone que deberias de distraer al enemigo antes de intentar un ataque tan poderoso como ese, sino el enemigo lo esquivaba, lo que te dejará sin chakra al quien haga el ataque, así que ino dejo a sakura usar ese jutsu, esquivandolo al último momento, haciendo creer a sakura atacara de nuevo con el mismo ataque, lo que esquivó de nuevo lo que ocasionó que sakura hiciera el jutsu otra vez, el cual si hubiera sido más lenta ino hubiera sido su fin al escapar muy apenas, y lo que después de 3 veces hizo que sakura quedara casi sin chakra.

Así que aprovechando que sakura estaba cansada, ino le dio un golpe directo en el brazo con un kunai, impregnado de somnífero, así ino derrotó a sakura por la misma falta de experiencia de sakura y por su falta de entrenamiento con otra cosa que no fuera genjutsu, bueno nadie culpa a sakura por eso, ya que su sensei es una experta del genjutsu, así que era obvio que sakura fuera entrenada en genjutsu mayormente, al perder esa ventaja desde el inicio ella estuvo en muchos problemas.

* * *

 **LEE VS GARA.**

Lee estaba excitado por fin pelear, pero cuando el combate inició quedó sorprendido al igual que todos al ver que la calabaza que traía gara, en realidad era arena que lo protegía de todos los golpes de rock lee sin importar lo rápido y fuertes que estos fueran, así que se deshizo de sus pesas de entrenamiento, pero aun así no pudo darle un golpe certero, lo que preocupo a naruto e ino, ya que parecía que gara a diferencia de fuu, no esquivó ningún golpe, pero que aun asi no sufre daño de ello, lo que se volvió a atemorizante cuando rock lee empezó a abrir sus puertas internas sin lograr darle un golpe a gara, cuando por fin rock lee logró darle un golpe a gara, fue inútil ya que se reveló que este tenía un escudo que lo protegía de todo, rodeando su cuerpo, así que cuando este se arto de rock lee, este término con lo gravemente herido como en la historia original, lo que hizo que ino y naruto se sintiera atemorizados por la falta de piedad hacia los demás de gara, sin duda debían parar a ese maníaco homicida como fuera.

Lo más atemorizante no era gara, sino que este les recordaba lo cerca que estuvieron de morir cuando enfrentaron a FUU, si querían sobrevivir tenían que hallar la forma de vencer a gara, ya estaban seguros que este no se detendría como lo hizo Fuu o jugaría con ellos, él simplemente los mataría sin piedad.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **Por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo.**


	16. FAMILIA UZUMAKI

**FAMILIA UZUMAKI**

* * *

 **6 meses antes del inicio de la historia, en la dimensión alterna.**

* * *

Ino uzuamaki abría lentamente sus ojos por mientras que despertaba del agradable sueño que había tenido, viendo el calendario que estaba en su pared dándose cuenta que hoy era el día que ino había esperado por semanas, ya que al fin tendrá un día de diversión con toda su familia que tanto quiso, sin preocuparse por su trabajo o del trabajo de naruto interfirieran en su diversión familiar, hoy solo debía de disfrutar de su familia y de la vida, además de disfrutar del concierto que daría el gobierno de konoha con músicos locales de la aldea, sin duda una buena idea que naruto tuvo para la celebración de la fundación de konoha, pero aun así ella no quería despertarse aun en la cama, estaba cansada de tanto trabajar toda la semana, además de tener que entrenar a inori que había entrado al departamento de inteligencia hace apenas unos meses.

Así que después de 10 minutos de desidia al fin ino se sentó en el borde para prepararse para tomar un baño, ya que después de la noche intensa que tuvo con su esposo lo necesitaba, realmente empezaba a oler mal, lo que odiaba desde sus dias de entrenamiento con asuma, ya que siempre terminan oliendo mal, al pararse ino solo bestia unas pantis y bracier negros con las cuales dormía normalmente en las noches calurosa del verano en konoha, así que tomo su bata y algunas prendas de ropa, las cuales se llevarían al picnic familiar, pero cuando ino vio al lado de la cama donde debería estar naruto para pedirle su opinión, lo único que vio fue su lado vacío, sin duda naruto ya estaba en la cocina haciendo la comida para el picnic en familia al que irían para festejar el día de la fundación de konoha, sin duda es una vergüenza para ella como mujer que su marido cocinara mejor que ella, especialmente porque sus propios hijos preferían que naruto cocinara que ella, aún cuando quería cocinar sus hijos le decían que mejor fuera naruto el que cocinara aunque ella cocinaba de todas formas, pero eso no importaba ahora ella debía tomar un baño.

Después de que ino terminara su baño y que se vestirá, vio a su hija mayor cargando a sus hermanas menores para que estas tomaran un baño junto con ella, sin duda algo difícil de hacer ya que ambas gemelas protestaban y pedían no tomar un baño que no lo necesitaban, en ese momento ella rió ya que la unica que podia hacer que esas 2 tomaran un baño sin tanto escándalo era ella, ya que ella tenia mucha experiencia tratando con sus propios hijos los cuales resultaron tan inquietos como su padres, pero inori no tenia experiencia asi que le era muy difícil hacerlo, por eso, ese era el castigo de inori por desobedecer e ir de compras cuando debió de ayudar a su hermano inoto a cuidar de sus hermanas (estas se metieron en muchos problemas), por eso era su deber bañar a sus hermanas por 2 meses.

Ino sin duda ama a sus hijos más que nada en este mundo, aunque a veces fueran como su padre a su edad y que ella a veces quisiera matarlos, pero ella ya no sabía cómo era vivir sin ellos, sin tener que estar al pendiente de ellos, limpiar sus desórdenes, castigarlos, simplemente ella no se podía imaginaba su vida sin ellos, aun recordaba cuando supo por primera vez que iba a ser mamá, ese día casi perdió la cabeza.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Ino estaba sentada en el retrete en el baño del viejo apartamento de naruto, se sentía mal, igual que todos los días por la última semana, de repente unas náuseas aparecieron de la nada y ino se volteo para vomitar en el mismo retrete en donde hace unos minutos acababa de orinar, después de vomitar ino tomó algo del lavamanos para ver el resultado, solo para abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa y tapar con su mano su boca para no gritar, dios esto era algo que ino se esperaba desde hace algun tiempo pero no pudo prever cómo se sentiría al ver su prueba de embarazo positiva, realmente tenía sentimientos encontrados; ella estaba asustada ya que no sabia si seria una buena madre o no, estaba feliz ya que en su vientre estaba la prueba del amor de ella y naruto, nerviosa ya que no sabia como decírselo a naruto, emocionada ya que quería salir y decírselo a todos, preocupada por como reaccionaria la demás gente y triste porque eso significaba que le rompería el corazón a hinata en mil pedazos.

Dios esto era extraño, ella estaba sorprendida por algo que estaba esperando que pasara desde hace unos meses, ya que para cumplir con el P.R.C. ella debía quedar embarazada en esos meses, así que ella no estaban usando condones cada vez que tenía sexo con naruto, lo que sabía que estaba muy mal, ella había prometido hace mucho que ayudaría que hinata y naruto terminaran juntos, pero por estupida tuvo que desarrollar sentimiento por él y para empeorarlo el estúpido P.R.C. había empeorado todo al darle una excusa para estar con naruto, debió de decirle a hinata todo hace mucho pero no lo hizo tuvo miedo que la tachara de mentirosa y mala amiga, ahora estaba embarazada y su mejor amiga tenia estaba enamorada del padre de su hijo desde hace mucho.

Penso que podia romper el P.R.C. y divorciarse de naruto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, romper ese matrimonio forzoso, que podia encontrar otra persona con la cual enamorarse y casarse, antes de que el matrimonio se hiciera público, pero por idiota se termino enamorando de naruto y la peor parte del asunto que naruto la amaba, su relación era verdadera desde hace unos meses, pero nadie de sus amigos aparte de shikamaru sabía la verdad, todos pensaban que naruto terminara con hinata, todos apoyaban a hinata esto seria como golpear a un bebe en publico, todos se darian cuenta y la culparian a ella.

Pero aun así era extraño saber que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella no era la última yamanaka con vida, bueno ahora que lo piensa bien ella era ahora una uzumaki y el bebé dentro de ella también, en ese momento ino agradeció a kurama, ya que por el chakra de este, todos sus hijos nacerían sanos y sin ningún defecto físico o mental, pero se maldecía a ella misma por no admitir sus sentimiento porque causaría muchos problemas por sus mentiras, esa estúpida red de mentiras que ella había creado, pero ya era hora de que todos supieran la verdad, el niño que llevaba dentro no desaparecería por desearlo y no mataría a la única familia que tenia.

En ese momento naruto entro al baño para ver qué pasaba con ino y los ruidos que oía desde la cama, así que al entrar al baño fue abrasado por ino la cual estaba tan llorando por todo lo que había hecho y lo que haría para corregir sus mentiras, pero antes de que naruto pudiera decir algo vio la prueba de embarazo positiva, lo que hizo que naruto se quedara pensando un momento para después sonreír ir a abrazar a ino, para después levantarla y darle una vuelta.

Para después bajarla y besándola por darle lo que más quería en el mundo, al fin su pequeña familia de 2 personas pasaba a ser una familia verdadera, para después agacharse y besar el vientre de ino, la cual se sentía raro para ella, ya que no se lo esperaba, pero a lo que se tenía que acostumbrar ya que a pesar de todo lo malo que puedan hacer sus mentiras ella aun iba a ser la primera de sus amigas y de su generación que quedaba embarazada todos le tocarían el vientre desde ese momento (aunque aún no haya nada ahí a lo que besar, ya que solo debía tener menos de un mes) hasta que diera a luz, claro que cuando se le pasara el enojo a todos.

 **(nota: inori, dan, la hija de asuma y el hijo de kakashi son de la misma edad, de la misma generación y amigos.)**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

* * *

Después de que todos se vistieran (batallaron con las gemelas) se fueron al lugar donde se llevaría acabo el concierto, el cual era a las afueras de konoha cerca de un lago, así que ino caminaba con su familia cuando vio a lo lejos a sarada con un nuevo novio o el novio de turno como la mayoría le decía a los novios de sarada, el cual parecía unos años mayor que ella, pero que al parecer solo estaba siendo usado por sarada como dinero gratis ya que iban de un puesto a otro comprando cosas, sin duda ino debía de hablar con sakura de sarada, simplemente no era aceptable para una niña de su edad anduviera asi de descontrolada, sin duda no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella quedara embarazada.

Ahí fue cuando vio a shikali, la cual estaba al lado de sarada como siempre, pero cuando vio a la familia de ino ésta empezó a caminar hacia ellos o mejor dicho camino hacia inotó, lo que alegraba a ino, ya que era interesante que la hija de shikamaru y tenten estuviera interesada en su hijo (el único motivo de que sarada no intentara seducir a inoto), el cual al parecer no se daba cuenta de eso era tan despistado como su padre a su edad, pero inori si que se daba cuenta del interés de la nara en su hermano, lo que hacía que su hija metiera a esos dos en situaciones dedicadas en muchas ocasiones, como invitar a todos (shikali, sarada, inoto, dan, obito y mirai) al cine y meter sin que se dieran cuenta a inoto y shikali en una película romántica, por mientras que los demás veían otra película, lo que sin duda fue muy divertido para todos, menos para esos 2, ya que ninguno se dio cuenta que estaban solos hasta que salieron.

Tal vez ino debía decirle a inori que ella y tenten, ya habían acordado un matrimonio arreglado para inoto y shikali para que dejara de hacer esas cosas, pero sin duda ella le diría a su padre, el cual engañaría a ino, ya que le había dicho que no debía meterse en la vida de los demás, después de que ino unió a sakura y sasuke, lo cual le trajo muchos problemas a naruto, así que por el momento disfrutaba con las ocurrencias de su hija mayor.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Ino estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su casa, por mientras que la pequeña inori de 2 años estaba en el parque jugando con los pequeños dan, obito y mirai los cuales estaban siendo cuidados por konohamaru y hanabi o mejor dicho ellos jugaban por mientras que konohamaru y hanabi se estaban besuqueando (aunque ino sospechaba que esos 2 hacen algo más que darse sólo besos), ella estaba siendo regañada por su marido, el cual estaba caminando de un lado a lado de la sala sin detenerse, sosteniendo un recibo enorme de la tarjeta de crédito, en el cual estaban escritas todas las cosas que ella, tenten, karin, hinata y sakura habían usado en sus planes para hacer que sasuke le propusiera matrimonio a sakura (lo que fue muy difícil y muy costoso), naruto estaba diciendo el nombre de las cosas que compraron y lo que costaron, diciendo ¿como pudistes gastar tanto?.

Todo empezó porque sakura comentó que, ya no quería esperar a que a sasuke se le ocurriera pedirle matrimonio, ya estaban juntos por años y no se le veía señas de que lo fuera a ser, especialmente porque para ese momento todas menos sakura y hinata estaban casadas (hinata estaba más interesada en los libros que leía que en conseguir una pareja), así las 5 hicieron un plan para que meterle la idea a sasuke, aunque necesiten usar métodos drásticos para eso.

Sin duda naruto estaba molesto, despues del desastre de hinata, lo que ino tardó años en reparar su amistad con hinata y ahora hacia esa idiotez, además algunas cosas que habían utilizado realmente eran costosas sin contar los daños que hicieron al poner anuncios ilegalmente, además que tenían varias denuncias de ciudadanos que habían molestado por toda konoha en los últimos 3 dias, por lo que naruto estaba histérico diciéndole a ino que ella no era una niña y que no podía hacer cosas tan impulsivas como esas, que tenía que pensar en inori antes de hacer algo tan tonto como eso, ya que tardarían algún tiempo en pagar todo, pero ino sentía que no tenía la culpa, ella sentía que la culpa fue de sakura ya que fue la que inició todo.

Sin duda era curioso como naruto se había hecho más responsable que ella desde que salieron de la academia, o quizá era ella la que no había madurado, tal vez una combinación de ambas. pero eso no le importaba a ino en ese momento, lo que le importaba era hallar la forma de escapar del regaño de su esposo, lo que seria dificil ya que despues de 2 horas apenas estaban a la mistad de la lista.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Después de unos momentos de estar escuchando el concierto dan y jiraiya había llegado al lado de ellos, y rápidamente sin perder mucho tiempo dan empezó a coquetear con inori, la que intentaba ignorarlo como siempre, por mientras que jiraiya molestaba a naruto diciéndole que tarde o temprano esos 2 seria esposos, que él en persona le había enseñado todos los metodos de seduccion que sabía a dan, y naruto no lo tomo tan bien. pero por suerte para jiraiya asuma, kurenai, kakashi y shizune llegaron para evitar que naruto lo golpeara con un rasengan, instalándose al lado de su picnic, así que ahora ellos tenian a 2 parejas coqueteando, inori y dan e obito y mirai, lo cuales se pusieron un poco alejados de su padres para poder hablar en privado.

Sin darse cuenta ino, su picnic familiar se convirtió en una reunión de amigos cuando llegaron shikamaru, tenten, sakura, sasuke, karin, itachi y los hijos de todos estos a los que no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor que sentarse junto a ellos, la escena ahora era muy diferente que cuando llegaron, los niños menores jugando entre ellos en el lago, los del medios platicando de cosas de su generación, las nuevas parejas siguen coqueteando (por lo que ino esperaba que dentro de unos años ya tuviera un nieto en camino), los padres bromeando y compartiendo chismes (ahí estaba ino, sin duda), y los más viejos disfrutando de la música, la cual al principio era muy buena, pero cuando las nuevas bandas empezaron a tocar empezó a empeorar y al ultimo a mejorar otra vez.

Al finalizar el concierto, ino no podía encontrar a inori, así que la fue a buscar fue a los baños, al lago y cerca del escenario pero nada, estaba apunto de usar a kurama para encontrar a su hija cuando cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró que ella se estaba besuqueando con dan atras de unos árboles, al parecer al final esta había cedió a los coqueteos de dan, los cuales se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, ino pensó en intervenir antes de que pasara a mayores pero de repente inori le dio un golpe a dan, el cual voló hacia unos arboles rompiendo algunos lo que sorprendió a ino, al parecer dan intentó ir más allá de lo que inori estaba dispuesta a ir y terminó contra los árboles.

Lo que orgullosa a ino, inori sabía como poner límites y hacerse respetar con dan, lo que dejaba con una duda a ino '¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría a esos 2 hacer pública su relación?' conociéndolos bien y conociendo la situación de dan como el último de su clan eso tomaría mucho tiempo, así que después de ver eso ino decidió darle su espacio a esos 2 para que continuaran con lo suyo, así que ella tuvo que convencer a naruto que se fueran sin inori, que ella estaría con una amigas.

Después de algún tiempo de haber llegado a la casa, ino ya tenía la cena hecha y era ramen lo que le molestaba un poco, ya que a diferencia de los demás miembros de su familia ella no tenia una adicción poco saba por ese platillo, sin importar eso y sin importar la opinión de sus hijos ella cocinaría ese día. ahí fue cuando inori llegó a la casa, lo que sorprendió a ino, ya que mínimo inori debió de estar besuqueandose 2 horas con dan, bueno por lo menos naruto no se dio cuenta de que inori estaba más feliz de que costumbre.

Al finalizar de cenar cada quien se fue a su cuarto, menos las gemelas las cuales se quedaron dormidas en el sofá de la sala, así que naruto les iba a llevar a su habitación para que descansaran bien, pero ino le dijo que las gemelas se dormirían con ellos en su habitación, después de todo ya estaban creciendo y tal vez sería una de las pocas veces que dormirían con ellos, así que las llevaron a su habitación con mucho cuidado de no despertarlas, poniéndolas entre ellos con el mismo cuidado, deteniéndose un momento para ver como dormían tan inocentemente, apagando la luz despues de unos minutos para disponerse a dormir, sin duda ino quería a otro hijo, ya que aún se sentía con mucho amor por dar, además que despues de años de lidiar con niños no se sentía cómoda sin alguien que dependiera de ella.

* * *

 **bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribien**


	17. OTROS VIAJEROS

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **HOSPITAL DE KONOHA**

El equipo 10 y karin estaba caminando lentamente por los pasillos del hospital principal de konoha, en dirección al tercer piso del edificio, hacia la cama C-307, después de hablar con la recepcionista y que ésta le permitiera pasar al cuarto en donde se encuentra internada hinata. por mientras que caminaban al cuarto de hinata se encontraron con sakura, que al parecer estaba cuidado a un herido sasuke, el cual había estado toda la semana en el hospital al igual que el resto de su equipo, aunque sospechaban que lo más herido que tenía era el orgullo, en ese momento sasuke aprovecho para hablar en privado con naruto por mientras que los demás esperaban afuera.

 **"DOBE, ¿quiero que me ex** **pliques mejor lo que me dijisteis la semana pasada?"** pregunto sasuke, el cual sin importar cuanto lo pensaba no lograba comprender lo que naruto intento decirle en esa ocasión.

 **"Y se supone que eras un genio, bueno te lo explicare... bueno veras yo era un idiota (sasuke se rió)... lo se no digas nada... bueno era un idiota que atacaba sin pensaba o tomar en cuenta nada, pero una vez que entre en el equipo 10 me tuve que adaptar al estilo de pelea de shikamaru e ino, que es analizar más las cosas y para crear un plan para ganar sin mucho esfuerzo un enfrentamiento, pero ellos también se adaptaron a mi, ya que tuvieron que moverse más rápido al viajar y otras cosas...**

 **Así que lo que te intento explicar es que la manera que te hagas fuerte no es como tu lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, entrenando solo todo el día y avanzando solo, sino que avanzando con los demás, ya que ellos son mejores en distintas cosas y te pueden enseñar cosas que tu tal vez nunca pensaste... es como explorar un lugar solo o explorarlo con otras personas, solo aprenderás más del lugar ya que aprenderás todo de primera mano, pero tardarás mucho más tiempo que haciéndolo con otras personas y cuando aprendas todo del lugar, los demás que están juntos ya están en otro lugar."** dijo naruto.

 **"Básicamente debo aprender de los demás, ¿cierto?** " dijo sasuke, ya que eso fue lo que él lograba comprender de la explicación de naruto.

 **"No aprender, sino compartir ya que ellos también aprenderán de ti, deberás tratar a los demás como iguales y confiar en ellos, ya que si sólo aprendes de ellos, no avanzaran mucho ya que tu no le aportaras nada a ellos y solo retrasaras todo."** dijo naruto, dejando aun pensando a sasuke, ya que él no había confiado en nadie desde la muerte de su clan, no solo eso, como temía que le pasara lo mismo no se había acercado a nadie o convivido con nadie, después de todo su venganza era primero, pero ahora debía de hacerlo para lograr la fuerza necesaria para alcanzar su venganza, era un dilema.

Después de eso continuaron su camino, cargando un enorme ramo de flores ya que el equipo 10 quería hacer sentir mejor a hinata después de la tremendas heridas que le ocasionó su primo neji la semana pasada en las preliminares, durante una semana el equipo 10 la quiso visitar pero debido a que todos sus conocidos la había ido a visitar y a que la hora de consulta era limitada, no habían podido conseguir una visita, sino hasta ese día.

Realmente la semana había estado lenta para el equipo 10, ya que dejaron de entrenar para controlar el chakra de kurama debido a que se dieron cuenta que kurama no cederá ni un milímetro a la hora de que estos intentaban controlar más de su chakra que una cola, sin duda no valía la pena entrenar tanto en una causa perdida y por la cual ponían en riesgo a konoha, así que por el momento la habían dejado hasta que supieran cómo controlar el chakra, además de eso, la desaparición de asuma (al parecer la última vez que lo vieron estaba con kurenai, la cual también había desaparecido) habían hecho que tuvieran mucho tiempo libre esa semana.

Cuando al fin habían llegado a la habitación de hinata, la cual era privada y muy elegante, en la cual había muchos regalos y flores, lo que era de suponerse al ser la hija de la rama principal de unos de los clanes más poderosos de konoha, al entrar hinata estaba leyendo un libro que al notar que alguien entraba lo guardó a toda velocidad, para después quedar sorprendida al ver a naruto en la puerta con un enorme ramo de flores muy bonitas, las cuales había seleccionado especialmente ino para hinata, para la cual fue tan sorprendente esto que al parecer no noto que shikamaru, karin e ino estaban al lado de naruto hasta mucho después de que los tres la saludaron y ino empezó a hablar con ella.

 **"Dios hinata, solo mírate, tu cuerpo es muy bello porque lo escondes tras esa enorme chamarra que usas"** dijo ino al quedar impresionada con el cuerpo de la hyuga, el cual era más fácil de apreciar con la bata del hospital.

 **"hee.. yo... ino... no digas... eso... es vergonzoso..."** dijo hinata al sentir que por el comentario de ino, naruto la empezó a examinar con la vista.

 **"Nada de vergüenza, créeme me muchas chicas le gustaría tener tu cuerpo"** dijo ino.

 **"Es cierto"** dijo karin apoyando a ino.

 **"Disculpa, ¿quién eres?"** pregunto la hyuga al no reconocer a karin, ya que por más que lo intentaba no la reconocía de ningún lado.

 **"Ella es una pariente de naruto, karin uzumaki, creo que por estar en el hospital no te la habíamos presentado."** respondió ino, la cual se culpo por sus modales, al no presentar a karin primero.

 **"Mucho gusto de conocerte hyuga-san"** dijo karin sonriendo

 **"Mucho gusto uzumaki-san"** dijo hinata asombrada de que naruto tuviera una familiar.

 **"Ahora volviendo a lo que estábamos."** dijo ino

 **"Ino deja de molestar a hinata, así que donde estabamos, asi ¿como estas hinata?** "pregunto amablemente naruto , haciendo que hinata sintiera vergüenza.

 **"B… Bien… naruto, los médicos di… dicen que saldré mañana a primera hora."** dijo hinata, apenada ya que naruto la estaba mirando directamente.

 **"Hinata una pregunta, ¿porque neji te odia al punto de dejarte en ese estado?"** preguntó shikamaru, sabiendo de las discutas dentro de los clanes pueden ser fuertes pero llegar a ese puntos a sus edades era demasiado.

 **"Hasta donde sé, es un problema que surgió hace mucho tiempo, relacionado con la muerte de su padre, no sé todos los detalles pero sé que neji odia a la rama principal por eso."** dijo hinata hablando normal, ya que por el momento no puso atención a naruto y se concentró en el problema familiar que enfrentaba.

 **"¿Crees que neji quiera matar a la rama principal?, entonces la que mayor riesgo core es tu hermana"** pregunto ino

 **"No, neji odia a la rama principal pero aún así no iría contra la voluntad del consejo, además que el sello se lo impediría** (esto llamó la atención del equipo 10, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar hinata cambio el tema) **y por hanabi no se preocupen no creo que mi padre permita que le pase nada a la heredera del clan"** dijo hinata sorprendiendo al equipo 10.

 **"¡¿Heredera?!, yo pensé que tu eras la heredera del clan hyuga"** dijo shikamaru.

 **"No, perdí ese derecho frente a mi hermana, ya que ella es mucho más fuerte que yo"** dijo hinata.

 **"No entiendo, se supone que el heredero de un clan es quien nace primero, ¿como es que puedes perder ese puesto?"** pregunto naruto, él cual desconocía muchas cosas de los clanes, haciendo notar su presencia a hinata la que se puso nuevamente nerviosa.

 **"hee… yo…"** intentaba decir hinata pero no pudo formular ninguna frase por los nervios.

 **"Eso es fácil naruto, cada clan intenta mantener su línea sanguínea lo más pura posible así que cuando el heredero es débil, sus hermanos o hermanas lo pueden retar por el título de heredero, normalmente es una pelea, pero todos los clanes tienen diferentes reglas y formas de hacerlas."** dijo ino.

 **"Enserio, no tenia ni idea, asi que hinata puede recuperar su lugar como la heredera de su clan... yo digo que debemos ayudarla."** dijo naruto emocionado por ayudar a hinata a derrotar a quienes la subestimaban y la humillaban, y claro por sus propios fines egoístas, ya que naruto sentía placer de ver a este tipo de personas derrotadas por la persona que humillaron.

 **"Pero nosotros ¿que sabemos del estilo de pelea de los hyuga?"** dijo shikamaru.

 **"Nada... pero no es necesario saber del estilo hyuga para ayudarla, solo necesitamos hacerla más fuerte y enseñarle algunos jutsu para que pueda combinarlos con su estilo de pelea, para que ella cree su propio estilo de pelea y listo hinata sería más fuerte"** dijo naruto

 **"No… No puedo… cambiar el estilo… hyuga… me regañaran."** dijo hinata.

 **"Pero hinata, si tu hermana es más fuerte que tu en el estilo tradicional de tu clan, es necesario crear algo nuevo para que puedas vencerla si no que esperanza te queda."** dijo karin

 **"Naruto, karin no decidan eso ustedes solos, tal vez hinata tenga entrenamiento con su equipo o otra cosas mejores que hacer."** dijo ino al pensar que naruto se estaba adelantando a todo.

 **"¿Que dices hinata quieres entrenar con nosotros?"** dijo naruto haciendo que el corazón de hinata latiera como loco, ya que eso era exactamente lo que pasa en una escena del libro que estaba leyendo, donde el protagonista ayuda a su amada a enfrentar a su malvada familia.

 **"Si"** dijo hinata sin pensarlo, ya que eso significaba estar con naruto.

 **"Problemático"** dijo shikamaru, al pensar en los problemas que se meteria por eso.

 **"No digas eso shikamaru, hinata es una amiga debemos ayudarla, si ella nos pide ayuda, aunque todo sea plan de naruto."** dijo ino.

* * *

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE, OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

Hiruzen estaba preocupado, aunque sabía que su plan para contrarrestar el ataque de las aldeas del sonido y la arena había sido analizado un millón de veces, además de modificar todo lo necesario para evitar el mayor número de bajas posibles durante el enfrentamiento, pero aún así había algo que no le gustaba en nada, hiruzen sentía que se le pasó algo por alto, algo importante que traería dolor a konoha, así que había pedido a jiraiya que trajera de vuelta a tsunade a la aldea, ya que sin importar lo que sea que se le haya pasado o que no haya notado del plan, sabía que con tsunade y jiraiya en la aldea serían capaces de evitar cualquier tragedia.

 **"Estás seguro de esto sensei, es mucho dinero"** dijo jiraiya dudando del plan de su sensei para traer de vuelta a tsunade, realmente no le gustaba nada.

 **"Tu sabes mejor que nadie que tsunade nunca se a podido resistir a una apuesta y menos cuando son 10 millones los que se apuestan, así que confió que ella pierda como de costumbre, así que solo tienes que buscar algo para que ella apueste y pierda, así ella se verá forzada a volver a la aldea."** dijo hiruzen.

 **"Es cierto sensei, tsunade es conocida como la legendaria perdedora, pero todos tienen un golpe de suerte de vez en cuando, incluso tsunade, y si usted llega a perder esa apuesta estará en problemas por el dinero perdido, incluso podría perder su puesto de hokage."** dijo jiraiya, sabiendo cómo tomaría el consejo un desvío de recursos de esa magnitud.

 **"Deja que me preocupé de eso, ahora prepárate ellos deben estar por llegar"** dijo hiruzen.

En ese momento jiraiya se movió a lado de su sensei, ya que de otro modo no escaparía de la furia de los tres genins que entrarían, pero tenía que arriesgarse ya que de otra forma no podría estar al lado del hijo de su alumno y menos entrenarlo al igual que entrenó a su padre, así que cuando estos estaban tocando la puerta, y entrando con el permiso del hokage, él ya estaba preparado para las miradas de desprecio que pusieron los genins, pero lo curioso era que eran cuatro, no 3 genins los que entraron.

 **"¡¿Hinata?!, ¿porque estas aquí? solo llame al equipo 10."** dijo curioso hiruzen, a lo que la pequeña hyuga quiso responder pero fue interrumpida por naruto.

 **"Este jiji... veras nosotros estábamos ayudando a hinata a crear un estilo de pelea propio, así que cuando nos mandó a llamar y como sabíamos que nos iba a enviar en misión, queríamos pedirle que enviara a hinata con nosotros, para continuar con el entrenamiento."** pedía naruto de rodillas, lo que hiruzen se quedó pensativo, ya que era rara esa petición, especialmente porque hinata acababa de salir del hospital apenas el dia anterior.

 **"Esta bien, naruto, hinata puede ir con ustedes, después de todo no es una misión peligrosa y ella está más acostumbrada al sensei de esta misión"** dijo hiruzen, no viendo ningún peligro en enviar a hinata también, después de todo iba con un sannin y un ninja prodigio, además de vuelta vendrían con otra sannin y su aprendiz en el grupo.

 **"¡¿Sensei de esta misión?!"** dijo shikamaru curioso, justo cuando tocaron la puerta y kakashi entro, después de todo hiruzen no podía ignorar el hecho que tanto jiraiya como kakashi querían estar más cerca de naruto y volverse sus sensei, así que lo asignó en esta misión, aunque no sea necesario.

 **"Verán la misión es escoltar a jiraiya hasta el país de las aguas termales** (a hinata e ino se le abrieron los ojos y jiraiya sonrió al saber el lugar donde se dirigían) **donde según sabemos se dirige tsunade a la cual deberán de convencer como sea para que vuelva, además como asuma se encuentra indispuesto** (hiruzen realmente sabia donde estaba o mejor dicho con quién estaba y lo que estaban haciendo, pero eso sería cosa para otro momento) **el sensei asignado para esta misión rango C será kakashi."** dijo hiruzen

 **"Yiiiiaaa, al fin una buena misión, no me importa que sea con el ero-senin, estoy feliz"** dijo ino, al saber que irían a unos de los mejores lugares para vacacionar en los países elementales, no por nada era escogido como el lugar de la lunas de miel por la mayoría de casados.

 **"Aguas te... termales... na.. naruto-kun... yo"** dijo hinata muy suavemente una apenada hinata al recordar cierto libro.

* * *

 **BODEGAS DENTRO DEL MONTE HOKAGE, EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO.**

En las bodegas dentro del monte hokage en donde se guardaban los objetos más importantes de los clanes todo estaba como siempre, sin movimiento y en plena oscuridad, hasta que una intensa luz apareció de la nada iluminando todo el lugar, dejando atrás de ella 4 sombras, las cuales eran irreconocibles en plena oscuridad, pero que rápidamente se movieron en la oscuridad de la bodega, todas menos una que estaba siendo cargada por otra figura hasta que salieron por una salida por atrás del monte hokage, el primero en salir fue un hombre pálido con cabello negro y ojos rojos, seguido por un hombre con cabello rubio con ojos azules y por último una mujer igual de pálida que el primero, cabello negro largo y ojos rojos, la cual iba cargando a otra mujer inconsciente de cabello pelirrojo largo los cuales vestían una capucha, y los que se alejaban a toda velocidad de la aldea evitando todos los guardias que vigilaban la aldea diariamente y no se detuvieron hasta estar a una buena distancia de la aldea, en donde se estuvieron cerca de un lago.

 **"Mikoto, ¿como esta kushina?"** pregunto minato preocupada por la pelirroja.

 **"Esta bien, minato, ella solo utilizo mucho de su chakra y del chakra del kyubi, pero para mañana estará caminando y para pasado mañana estará como nueva."** dijo mikoto, examinando a la uzumaki que estaba tendida en el piso.

 **"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"** pregunto fugaku, al saber que tenían que completar la misión antes del tiempo limite.

 **"Debemos tener 2 semanas para encontrar a tsunade y volver al pasado, por suerte podemos rastrear la por el jutsu del primero que ella usa."** dijo minato, desplegando un mapa en donde uso un jutsu para que un pequeño trozo de metal moverse a donde debía de estar tsunade.

 **"¿Que hace tsunade en el país de las agua termales?, no me digas que se casó, en esta época debía debe de tener más de 50 años"** dijo mikoto, sorprendida de que tsunade de todos los lugares estuviera en el país de las aguas termales.

 **"Nunca es tarde para el amor, además es probable que solo esté de vacaciones"** dijo minato, intentando evitar formularse preguntas acerca del futuro.

 **"Bueno sin importar lo que sea, es mejor que Descansemos hoy todo lo que podamos, porque estos serán los días más duros de nuestras vidas, ya que será difícil resistir la tentación de saber sobre el futuro."** dijo fugaku, ya que realmente fue tentador ver al monte hokage y ver quien seria hokage, gasto más energía peleando con él mismo para evitar voltear que en correr lejos de la aldea.

 **"Hablando de eso, ¿cómo iremos al país de las aguas termales sin que nadie se den cuenta?."** pregunto mikoto, ya que no había planeado ese viaje bien, estaba tan preocupada en conseguir que su amiga usara el reloj que no pensó mucho las cosas.

 **"Bueno podemos volver por el sello que puse en la bodega del monte hokage cuando llegamos, pero no tengo ningún sello en ese país así que iremos a la antigua, brincando de rama en rama hasta ese país, evitando toparnos con alguien."** dijo minato recibiendo una cara de cansancio de mikoto, ya que desde que tenia a itachi en su vientre de apenas unos meses en su tiempo, no había hecho un viaje así.

* * *

 **ESCAPE MENTAL DE KUSHINA.**

kushina estaba enfrente del kyubi debido a que se quedó inconsciente por todo el chakra que utilizó para lograr el viaje en el tiempo que tanto insistió su buena amiga mikoto en hacer y que si no fuera necesario no aria o siquiera escucharía, ya que es la idea más tonta que había escuchado, además que ser la mayor idiotez que seguro haría en su vida, también era lo peor que alguien podía hacer, ya que ni siquiera su clan se atrevía a usar ese reloj, y eso que ellos hacían tratos con la muerte, tratos con el maldito shinigami y aun así estaban asustados de un reloj en forma de girasol, sin duda el reloj era muy malo.

 **"ESCUCHA MOCOSA, ¡HAY 2 PRESENCIAS CON MI CHAKRA!"** dijo el kyubi, el cual no quería hablar con la pelirroja, pero que tenia que hacerlo, la idiotes que estaba haciendo ella y los demás humanos era tan grande que no podia quedarse callado.

 **"Claro que hay 2 presencias viajamos en el tiempo es obvio que debe haber 2 tu en este tiempo, zorro idiota."** respondió kushina, pensando que el kyubi no sabía del viaje en el tiempo.

 **"ESO YA LO SÉ IDIOTA, NO OLVIDES QUE SÉ TODO LO QUE TU SABES, LO QUE DIGO ES QUE HAY 2 PERSONAS CON MI CHAKRA DENTRO, APARTE DE TI."** dijo el kyubi, mostrando un minimapa en la mente de kushina señalando las 2 presencias, las cuales estaban en konoha.

 **"Hay 2 jinchurikis que raro, un momento eso quiere decir que..."** kushina no pudo continuar al saber que el único motivo posible de que haya 2 jinchurikis del kyubi en esta época, era que ella estuviera muerta y que trasladan al kyubi a otra persona o en este caso a otras 2 personas, dios eso no era bueno, no había estado ni una hora, y ella ya sabía que no viviría hasta esa época, que era probable que algo malo le haya pasado.

 **"SI, ESTAS MUERTA, YA QUE NINGUNA DE LAS 2 PRESENCIAS QUE SIENTO ES TUYA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES YA ME ENCARGUE DE QUE NO NOS SIENTAN, DESPUÉS DE TODO NO QUIERO HACER UNA PARADOJA... YO NO ME METO CON EL TIEMPO Y ESPACIO, ES MEJOR QUE TU Y LOS OTROS HUMANOS ESTÁN PREPARADOS PARA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACTOS."** dijo el kyubi, aunque podia jurara que el viaje en el tiempo no existía y solo viajaron a otra dimensión.

 **"Mu… mue…. muerta.** " dijo kushina al no creer lo que había escuchado, que no viviría hasta esa fecha sin duda eso era algo que le hubiera gustado no saber, lo que hacía algunas cosas obvias como que si tenía un hijo este en el mejor de los casos apenas sería un adolescente de alrededor de 18 años o menor, eso sí tuvo hijos antes de morir o que su muerte podia estar cerca. dios la mente de kushina estaba en blanco, tenía miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta, en ese momento maldecía a su amiga mikoto para después terminar con un único pensamiento en mente **"así que era por eso nadie usaba el reloj, realmente desearía no haberlo usado y ahora que hago."**

* * *

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!**

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **Por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo.**


	18. KUSHINA

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE.**

Kushina había al fin recuperado la conciencia después de unas horas de estar en su escape mental pensando en lo que el kyubi le había dicho acerca de los nuevos jinchurikis, preguntándose ¿cómo moriría?¿cuando?¿porque?¿quienes serían los nuevos jinchurikis?¿porque eran 2?¿si tenia hijos antes de morir?¿sus hijos la vieron morir?, esas y un sin fin de preguntas estaban en la mente de Kushina, además una duda fundamental, ¿pudo cumplir su sueño?, no el sueño de ser la primera mujer Hokage sino que el sueño de tener una familia feliz con Minato, después de todo eso era lo único que realmente quería con toda su alma.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio el cielo nocturno con muchas estrellas brillando y con una luna en cuarto creciente que iluminaba el bosque en donde aún se encontraba recostada en el piso dentro de un saco de dormir, todo el bosque estaba en silencio salvo una parte en donde se escuchaban ruidos, que rápidamente se convirtieron en palabras y al fin vio una luz rojiza a la distancia.

Entonces fue cuando movió su cabeza a donde provenía esa luz rojiza, era una fogata en donde Minato, Mikoto y Fugaku estaban asando algo de carne para cenar, al parecer ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que ella había recuperado la conciencia, al estar concentrados en la comida, lo que kushina agradecía ya que no quería lidiar con ellos por el momento, tenia mucho en la cabeza para hablar con alguien, en ese momento recordó cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

 **FLASHBACK**

El sol estaba saliendo en el horizonte lentamente, empezando así lentamente a iluminar a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, haciendo que sus rayos entran por una ventana de una de las tantas casas en konoha, la cual por desgracia de una pelirroja tenía las persianas abiertas, dándole así al rostro de la pobre chica dormida profundamente, la cual empezó a reaccionar con los rayos del sol que le daba directos en los ojos, la cual en lugar de despertarse se cubrió con la sábana para seguir durmiendo, mal diciendo al sol por levantar la tan temprano.

La chica bajo las sábanas tenía la piel blanca y su cabello era rojo el cual estaba en completo desorden, esta chica estaba dormía arriba de una cama en total desorden al igual que su cuarto que más que un cuarto parecía una bodega con tantas cosas regadas por todo el cuarto, sin duda esta joven no era muy ordenada. pero aun asi estaba muy cómoda durmiendo hasta que sintió que alguien le quitó la sábana y dejó que los rayos de sol le golpeará directamente.

 **"¿Porque me estas evitando?"** dijo la persona que había quitado la sábana enojada por la actitud de kushina, haciendo que esta abriera totalmente sus ojos al reconocer la voz.

 **"Mis ojos, mis preciosos ojos, maldita sea, no tienes que ser tan ruda"** grito kushina tapándose los ojos con sus manos ya que la luz del sol le hizo arder los ojos, por mientras que al moverse descuidadamente en su cama, se cayó al piso.

La visitante realmente estaba enojada así no le importo nada la queja de la pelirroja la cual empezó a sobarse el trasero por el dolor de la caída, ya en el piso se pudo observar mejor a la chica pelirroja que al parecer había dormido totalmente desnuda ya que en ese momento no llevaba ninguna prenda de ropa encima, sin duda en ese momento mikoto se había alegrado de no traer a su marido a arreglar ese asunto de una vez por todas, ya que lo último que necesitaba para complicar más este asunto era que él viera el espectáculo que la pelirroja estaba dando en ese momento.

Por mientras que su amiga estaba quejándose por el dolor, mikoto camino a un ropero en el cual abrió un cajón sacando ropa interior rosada y se la lanzó a su amiga, para después abrir otro y hacer lo mismo con una falda negra y una blusa roja, que cayeron arriba de la pelirroja, que aún no se recuperaba de la repentina aparición de mikoto.

 **"Vístete, necesitamos hablar y resolver esto de una vez por todas"** dijo mikoto con cara de enfado y sin apartar sus ojos de kushina, quien la miraba con cara de fastidio, al saber que si no lo hacia su amiga no la dejaría en paz.

 **"si es por lo del reloj olvídalo no lo usaras, mi clan y aldea prefirieron ser aniquilados que usar el reloj"** dijo kushina, la cual está poniéndose las panties que mikoto le había lanzado.

 **"¿Que te hice para que no quieras ayudar me? pense que eramos amigas, kushina solo quiero ir al futuro por la medicina de mi hijo de 4 meses, por favor como amigas"** dijo mikoto enojada recordando la última conversación que tuvo con kushina, en la cual esta solo huyo.

 **"Mikoto no es que no te quiera ayudar a traer una medicina para itachi, pero viajar en el tiempo es muy peligroso, se que estas desesperada por conseguir la medicina, pero esa no es razón para jugar con el tiempo"** dijo kushina, quien ya se había puesto todo menos la blusa.

 **"kushina, ¿como puedes decir eso?, mi hijo está muriendo lentamente, y los doctores dijeron que la medicina está a unas décadas de investigación, si no vamos al futuro, para cuando la medicina esté disponible ya sera muy tarde para itachi, la enfermedad estará muy extendida en su cuerpo para que la medicina haga efecto."** dijo la pelinegra haciendo que su amiga se arrepintiera de contarle sobre el reloj, hora que lo pensaba como termino hablando del reloj en esa ocasión, ah sí, cuando apenas se había casado mikoto, ellas hablaron de cómo seria sus hijos, como los educarían y cosas como esas, ahí fue cuando kushina tuvo que abrir su gran bocota y hablar de ese endemoniado reloj, realmente no se esperaba que después de tanto se arrepentiría de decírselo o que mikoto se acordara del reloj.

 **"Mira mikoto, como ya dije no es que no quiera pero el reloj es muy peligroso, muchos piensan que el reloj es como es una cómoda máquina de tiempo que te lleva de un lado a otro de la historia sin que pase mucho si eres cuidadoso de no cambiar la historia, pero no es así.**

 **El reloj te lleva al pasado o al futuro como en un bungie, te lleva y te devuelve para que no sigas haciendo cambios infinitos a la línea temporal, solo con un cambio toda la historia se reescribe, si cualquier cosa que hagas modificara todo, hasta la cosa más insignificante modificara todo, no son otras dimensiones como la mayoría creerá, Si no que se re-escriben todos los sucesos de la historia, por eso evita que viajes un mes al tiempo al que ya viajaste anteriormente para no reescribir tantas veces en un solo punto de la historia que termine destruyendo el tiempo espacio.**

 **El reloj te deja cambiar la historia pero nunca sabes en que terminara todo, podemos ir al futuro sólo por la medicinas pero podemos terminar en medio de otra guerra mundial ninja o peor aún podríamos iniciar una guerra."** dijo kushina que se empezó a peinar en su peinador, evitando ver a su amiga por al espejo.

 **"No me importa kushina, mi hijo está muriendo, qué importa si tengo que pelear con todo un ejército para traer la medicina."** mencionó mikoto, viendo que su amiga empezó a caminar hacia la cocina despues de peinarse, rápidamente la siguió, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de salvar a su hijo.

 **"Mikoto ¿que hicisteis?"** pregunto una asustada kushina al ver como mikoto se había adelantado y había tirado toda su comida antes de despertar a kushina, todo el ramen que esta tenia ahora debía de estar en un vote de basura.

 **"Te lo dijo ayer, no te dejaré vivir en paz hasta que me dejes usar ese maldito reloj"** dijo mikoto con una sonrisa en su resto.

 **"ja, necesitarás algo mejor para doblegar me a mi, a la gran kushina uzumaki"** dijo kushina 100% segura que su amiga se rendiría en unos días, semanas a lo mucho.

 **SALTO EN EL TIEMPO**

 **DENTRO DEL MONTE HOKAGE**

 **"Así que ¿cómo te convenció de ayudarla?"** pregunto Minato por mientras que estaban él y Kushina esperaban a Mikoto y Fugaku los cuales por alguna razón estaban muy tarde.

 **"Solo digamos que la perra sabe cómo jugar socio"** dijo kushina molesta sorprendiendo a su prometido que se preguntaba que había hecho mikoto para convencerla de usar el reloj, normalmente nadie podia con kushina cuando esta estaba convencida de algo.

Realmente Minato no sabia que pensar sobre esta misión a la que su prometida lo estaba obligando a ir solo porque según ella, tal vez necesitaría protección y que mejor para dar protección que el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, aunque realmente era una misión extrajudicial, que por su naturaleza serían decapitados de inmediato si alguien más se enterara de esta, realmente no conocía bien a Mikoto, ella era una antigua amiga de Kushina que no veía mucho desde su boda, pero de ahí a más no sabía mucho de ella, por mientras que Fugaku era un shinobi respetado en la aldea y el esposo de Mikoto, lo había visto muchas veces pero nunca había tratado con él, por lo que él sabía eran desconocidos y lo peor era que arriesgaría su cuello por ellos.

 **"¡KUSHINA!, no te refiera de mi así."** dijo una enojada mikoto, la cual estaba apenas llegando con su esposo, solo para recibir una respuesta inmediata de kushina **"mira quien lo dice, la que no tiene problemas de jugar súper sucio y en usar asuntos muy privado para conseguir lo que quiere, se siente ofendida por un insulto"**

En ese momento mikoto y kushina empezaron un duelo de miradas, por mientras que minato no sabia que hacer, era común que lo hicieran o realmente estaban apunto de pelear, ¿debería intervenir entre esas 2?, pero ahí fue cuando vio a fugaku que le hacía señas de que no interviniera, al parecer adivino lo que pensó el rubio.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kushina estaba confundida, ¿que debían hacer?, antes de venir quería simplemente hacer la estúpida misión y volver rápidamente antes de saber algo realmente importante, la misión era fácil encontrar a Tsunade ya que era la mejor Kunoichi medico del planeta y engañarla para que les dijera el como y donde conseguir el medicamento, pero ahora ya sabía algo importante que estaba relacionada con ella, ¿que debía de ser?, ir ha ver a esos 2 jinchurikis de lejos, analizarlos y intentar conseguir tanta información como pudiera para asegurarse de tener un futuro feliz o seguir el plan original, pero si hacia lo primero cambiaría todo y la información que consiga sería inútil, sin duda el viaje en el tiempo era muy complicado.

En ese momento no pudo evitar recordad la historia que le había contado de niña sobre el reloj y el porque nunca debía usarse:

Todo empezaba con el heredero del clan en una época muy antigua, un chico llamado Daichi de unos 20 años, el cual amaba a una mujer de 18 años de nombre Ami, quien había sido su amiga desde la infancia pero por circunstancia del destino ella se había enamorado del mejor amigo de Daichi (Ryu), al ver que los sentimientos de Ami eran correspondidos por Ryu, Daichi decidió dejar que ellos fueran felices juntos, así que se caso con una mujer llamada Yumiko por el bien del Clan Uzumaki, ese matrimonio fue feliz para ambos ya que sus formas de ser eran similares, con el tiempo tuvieron hijos y después nietos.

Desde que Daichi había decidido dejar a Ami con Ryu, habían pasado 35 años en los cuales ambos se fueron apartando lentamente uno del otro, al punto de que ninguno de los 2 sabia nada de la vida del otro a tan solo 3 años de ocurrido ese evento, lo que no era sorprendente tomando en cuenta que Ami solo era otra civil más de Uzushiogakure, por mientras que Daichi era la cabeza del clan.

Por eso cuando después de tantos años, cuando Ami volvió a encontrarse con Daichi, no lo pudo reconocer a primera vista al igual que él, ella solo lo pudo reconocer por el titulo que ostentaba, sin duda el hombre de 55 que ella vio en ese momento fue muy distinto al Daichi que conoció, el hombre hablaba con seguridad, despacio, formalmente y se notaba el respeto que la gente le tenia, por mientras que el joven que ella conoció era ruidoso, testarudo y todos dudaban que fuera una buena opción para ser el lider del clan.

Al ver Daichi de nuevo solo ocasiono que Ami tuviera envidia de la esposa de este, envidia de una mujer que no conocía y que ciertamente se veía muy feliz con su vida llena de comodidades, con un buen esposo y hijos en su vida, esta envidia era ocasionada ya que a diferencia de Yumiko que había vivido feliz con Daichi, Ami había tenido una vida muy dura, ya que después de 5 años de estar en una maravillosa relación con Ryu con el cual estaba apunto de casarse como si un cuento de hadas se tratase, él y toda su familia de comerciantes acaudalados fueron detenidos por crimines que iban de evasión de impuestos a trafico de personas, animales y de sustancias inlicitas.

Todos ellos fueron condenados a la orca al demostrarse que incluso habían tenido tratos con el shinigami sin permiso del consejo del Clan Uzuamki, pero lo que realmente destrozo a Ami fue que durante todo el juicio a Ryu, el cual había durado un año, salieron muchas verdades ocultas de su prometido, cosas terribles que había hecho o permitido para que los negocios de su familia fueran exitosos, lo peor de todo fue cuando se entero que él había tenido varias amantes cuando estuvo con ella, sin duda fue lo peor que le pudo pasa y para empeorar las cosas, cuando quiso ir con Daichi para que convenciera a su padre de intervenir por Ryu y su familia, fue informada de que hacia 2 años Daichi como toda su familia habían hecho un viaje de 6 años al continente para hablar con otros clanes para formar alianzas, incluso escucho algo de un matrimonio arreglado, ahí fue cuando se desastrosa vida empezó, ya que poco después su familia de comerciantes comenzó a tener problemas financieros, ya que muchas familias, negocios y personas que habían sido victimas de la familia de Ryu al no tener con quien desquitarse despues de la ejecución de estos, empezaron a atacar a su familia, dejándola en la miseria absoluta.

Ahí fue cuando Ami se dio cuenta, todo había sido culpa de Daichi, él le había presentado a Ryu, él se había ido cuando lo necesitaba cuando siempre estuvo para ella, él había podido proteger a su familia después de que volviera pero no lo hizo, y ahora Daichi tenia una vida maravillosa por mientras que ella batallaba por sobrevivir, así que envidiando la vida de su antiguo amigo de la infancia fue al templo de destino, el dios del Tiempo, le ofreció su alma a cambio de enviarla al pasado a reglar la cosas, pero este no era como el shinigami y no acepto, expulsándola de su templo, ahí fue que enojada fue a un bosque prohibido que los Uzumakis tenían en su isla en donde se encontraba una cueva en donde contacto con un demonio que acepto su oferta, dándole el reloj, el cual era negro pero al ser tocado por Ami tomo forma de girasol, ya que este era el emblema de la familia de Ami.

Ahí fue cuando el reloj fue usado por primera vez, ella volvió en el tiempo para evitar conocer a Daichi, lo que consiguió fácilmente, pero al volver vio como no solo su futuro seguía igual (de alguna forma conoció a Ryu y sufrió los mismos horrores), sino que había otra de ella en ese tiempo, así que sin darle importancia volvió otra vez pero al no poder volver a la misma época por alguna razón, decidió volver antes que Ryu naciera y evitar su nacimiento, poniéndole anticonceptivos en la comida de la madre este en el mes donde fue concedido, al volver vio como fue su familia quien fue condenada y ejecutada, incluyéndola, así fue como viajo por tercera vez, pero esta vez convenció a su madre, que intentara comprometer a su versión de 2 años con Daichi, al volver vio como su vida era perfecta, tal como quería que fuese, ella estaba ocupando el lugar de Yumiko, pero ese era el problema era otra ella, ahí fue cuando entendió que ella era un ser sin tiempo, no pertenecía a ahí ni a ningún lugar.

Ahí fue cuando el demonio se le aparecio explicándole su engaño, él le había dado algo para viajar en el tiempo, pero cada viaje modificaría la historia debido a que destino castigaba a todo el que se atreviese a viajar por el tiempo, que la única forma de viajar en el tiempo a salvo era viajar hacia el futuro donde los cambios en la historia no le afectase a su versión del presente sino del futuro, así que el demonio recamo lo que le pertenecía tomando la alma de Ami, pero no sin antes obligar a esta a enviar el reloj con su otra versión, para seguir recamando más almas de personas sin tiempo, pero con lo que no contaba era que Ami enviara una carta con el reloj contando su historia, dejando este como una de las reliquias prohibidas de los uzumakis.

* * *

 **PUERTAS DE KONOHA**

Ahí estaba jiraiya, eran las 8:00 A.M. y estaba esperando a los 4 mocosos y a kakashi, los cuales estaban tarde, se lo espero de kakashi pero de los genins, eso era nuevo, realmente lo respetaban tan poco que ni siquiera llagar temprano pueden, si era un pervertido pero maldición era un sanin merecía respeto de esos mocosos. porque naruto no puede ser más como su padre, él era tan respetuoso y seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sin duda la responsable de cómo era naruto debio ser kushina, si tan solo su alumno hubiera elegido a otra chica en lugar de la pelirroja.

 **"Aquien quiero engañar, naruto es así porque no tuvo un modelo a seguir, tal vez debí de hacerse cargo de él... pero a quien engaña otra vez, si lo hubiera hecho, el chico no hubiera vivido ni un mes, realmente no soy del tipo paterno, gracias a kami-sama que no tuve ningún hijo porque de seguro moriría sin que me diera cuenta o sería un pervertido como yo"** pensó jiraiya por mientras que a la distancia se empezaban a ver unas figuras.

En ese momento se quedó congelado al ver los 3 primeros en llegar, uno era el chico nara, pero lo que lo congeló era las otras 2 figuras, una era naruto por mientras que la otra figura pertenece a una chica pelirroja con lente, esos 2 juntos por un breve momento le recordaron a minato y kushina, fue como volver al tiempo en el que entrenaba a minato, ambos hablando y riendo.

 **"¿Quien es esa chica?"** por error jiraiya pregunto en voz alta en lugar de solo pensarlo, para corregirlo rápidamente pregunto **"y ¿donde están la rubia y la hyuga?"**

 **"Buenos dias, jiraya-sama, yo soy karin uzumaki pariente de naruto y amiga de hinata e ino"** dijo karin, lo que casi hizo llorar a jiraiya, por primera vez alguien de esa generación le tenia respeto o sera que ahora los papeles se invirtieron, el rubio es el rudo y la pelirroja la educada.

 **"Buenos dias karin, como sabrás karin, yo soy jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos y uno de los 3 sannins, una pregunta ¿tu también iras con nosotros?, porque sino siéntete con la libertad de acompañarnos"** pregunto jiraiya, ya que quería estar con alguien que lo llamara jiraiya-sama, en lugar de ero-senin, pervertido o simplemente jiraiya.

 **"Ero-senin, karin es muy chica para ti, pedofilo... pero sin duda me gusto su idea, además de seguro ino y hinata querrán que vengas"** dijo naruto, molestando a jiraiya.

 **"No, no lo se, se supone que no puedo ser shinobi por mi situación y que dirá la señora nara, ella es muy buena al dejarme quedarme y no quiero hacer nada que la enoje"** respondió con un poco de preocupación karin.

 **"No te preocupes, mi madre no dirá nada, tal vez te use para espiarme y asegurarse que no sea un perezoso, además podrías ir como civil"** dijo shikamaru, que se sentía traicionado por el mismo, ya que sin duda su madre empezara a usar a karin como espía despues de eso, maldita sea lo que hacia por amistad.

 **"Ok, esperenme, voy a pedir permiso y empacar unas cosas"** dijo karin empezando a correr de inmediato.

* * *

 **MANSIÓN HYUGA**

 **"Esta bien ino, ya estoy lista"** dijo hinata por mientras que entraba a la sala de su casa, con su ropa típica.

 **"Hinata, ¿tu amas a naruto?"** pregunto ino repentinamente, lo que puso a hinata roja, lo que ino había previsto, realmente quería hacer eso desde hace mucho.

 **"Pe... pero... ¿porque preguntas tan de repente?"** pregunto hinata, asustada de que alguien supiera su secreto.

 **"Hinata no soy una idiota, se que te gusta naruto desde la academia, todos sabíamos que te gustaba, bueno todos menos naruto, solo que no decíamos nada, además como si eso no fuese suficiente para darnos cuenta, tu reacción en las aguas termales cuando dije que bese a naruto fue suficiente para que aun el más idiota se diera cuenta."** mencionó ino, a lo que hinata no supo qué decir.

 **"¡S... SI!, me gusta"** dijo hinata tomando valor de la nada para al fin admitir que le gustaba naruto a alguien.

 **"No digas más, te ayudare a que ustedes queden juntos"** dijo ino sonriendo, ya que lo que más le gustaba a parte de chismear era jugar a ser cupido, lo que una hijas experimentaron en el futuro.

 **"¡EN SERIO!"** dijo hinata feliz, al fin podrá confesarse a naruto.

 **"Si, no te preocupes solo has me caso y terminará saliendo con naruto"** aseguro ino, aunque parte de ella sentía que le estaba dando muchas esperanzas a hinata, pero lo valía desde hace mucho quería hacer eso, ya que en su opinión hinata y naruto harían una pareja fabulosa.

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **CAZA UZUMAKI**

Inori era la única persona despierta en la casa en ese momento, aunque era media noche ella seguía despierta leyendo los análisis psicológicos y físicos de los prisioneros, los cuales eran en su opinión demasiado detallados, además de tener información inútil, estaba muy cansada de todo lo que hizo en el dia pero tenia que leer los informes y compararlos con los de sus padres y conocidos.

Aparte de lo que hizo en su trabajo, tratar con los nuevos miembros de su familia, fingir que no sabía lo que estaban haciendo sus padres en la torre del hokage y tratar con los hermanos hyuga reclamando a sus prometidos que arruinaron toda la reunión para conocerse para todos (por lo tuvieron que cambiarla para otro día), también tuvo que distraer a sus hermanas gemelas por mientras que su madre hacía de comer lo que no sería muy difícil normalmente pero con himawari con ellas se desató el infierno para ella, por suerte boruto pudo controlar a su hermana menor para evitar un desastre.

Por mientras que seguía leyendo los informes casi terminando, de repente un sonido distrajo a inori, el sonido venía de la ventana, estaban tocando, rápidamente supo de qué se trataba o mejor dicho de quien se trataba, rápidamente se paro y camino a la ventana murmurando porque diablos no usaba la puerta como las personas normales, cuando abrió las cortinas ahí vio a dan, el cual traía un ramo de rosas.

 **"Dan, ¿qué haces aquí?"** pregunto inori por mientras que abría la ventana, esperando que no dijera algo estúpido como 'esperando verte desnuda', sino volaría 3 km por los cielos, pensando al mismo tiempo que realmente dan no debió de sacar el sentido del humor de su padre.

 **"Quería ver a mi novia en nuestro aniversario de 6 meses"** dijo tan por mientras que abrasó a inori y trato de besarla, lo que está paró de inmediato, realmente era algo estúpida su razón pero no tan estupida.

 **"Dan, primero sabes que creo que es estúpido festejar un aniversario por solo tener unos meses saliendo EN SECRETO, esperate al año, ya me colmaste la paciencia con las festejaciones del primer dia como novio, de la semana, y del mes.**

 **"Segundo si mi papa te atrapa aquí a estas horas, estas más que muerto."** dijo inori en voz baja para evitar que alguien los escuchara.

 **"no me importa inori, te amo y el único motivo para que mantenga lo nuestro en secreto es porque tu me lo pides."** dijo dan para después besarla, a lo cual inori solo pudo decir **"yo también te amo"**

 **"Entonces, ¿porque no le puedo decir a nadie que al fin he conseguido a la chica de mis sueños?"** pregunto dan mirando a inori a los ojos, la que lo beso para después contestar **"porque mi padre te mataría, mi madre nos casaría y el consejo nos obligaría a tener un hijo de inmediato, sabes que no estoy lista para llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel, menos para revivir todo tu clan, además inori uzumaki se escucha mejor que inori senju"**

 **"Esta bien, pero mínimo podemos decirle a tu madre, estoy seguro que estará feliz de saberlo"** dijo dan por mientras que vio la cara de incredulidad de inori **"dan si le dices a mi madre, te puedo asegurar que mañana en la noche, a esta misma hora seremos marido y mujer."**

 **"ok mejor no, aún no quiero casarme"** dijo dan algo a asustado **"como sea traje unas rosas para una belleza, y te vine a ayudar con tu análisis o papeleo, lo que sea que no te deje dormir."**

 **"Son los análisis de los prisioneros, mis padres y conocidos, sabes realmente son muy interesantes, especialmente si los comparas entre ellos"** mencionó inori por mientras que volvía a su escritorio para tomar las hojas.

 **"¡Mira!, por mientras que shikamaru-san y mi padre son muy similares que los prisioneros mentalmente, mi madre, sarada y los señores uchihas son diferentes a los prisioneros, además que hinata-san es como comparar el día y la noche.**

 **desearía tener un análisis de temari y sai de nuestra dimensión, realmente es interesante ver cómo la misma persona se desarrollan diferentes en diferentes circunstancias, claro si en verdad son de otra realidad."** dijo inori toda editada por esa información, algo muy interesante para alguien que estudia la mente humana.

En ese momento dan se arrepentía de mencionar esas cosas, el esperaba una sesion de besos con inori y si tenia suerte llegaría a más haya, pero ahora escucharía una una explicación de 3 horas de los análisis, teorías que tuviera y experimentos que quería hacer para saber más de los casos.

* * *

 **BOSQUE DE CERCA DE KONOHA**

Dos sombras se desplazaban por los árboles, rápidamente, en dirección a konoha a gran velocidad. eran una mujer y un hombre en ropa negras.

 **"Sasuke, cuanto falta para llegar a konoha"** pregunto sakura.

 **"Solo una hora, pero creo que debíamos descansar y continuar mañana, tu herida se podría abrir, no vale el riesgo solo por llegar unas cuantas horas antes"** respondió sasuke

 **"NO te preocupes mi herida, no es tan grave, lo importante es llegar y poder descansar cómodamente"** dijo sakura, quien solo quería descansar en su cama.

 **"Por kami-sama sakura, estas embarazada"** dijo sasuke.

 **"Sasuke se que estas preocupada por mi, pero desde que descubrimos que estoy embarazada hace 2 dias me estás sobreprotegiendo y ¡ME ESTAS ARTANDO CON ESO!"** grito sakura, que se sentía muy molesta, estaba herida, embarazada y sus pies la mataban, lo único que quería ahora era tomar un baño y poder dormir en su cómoda cama.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.** **además que le quería avisar que estaré revisando y reescribiendo antigos capítulo para mejorarlos.**

 **por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo.**


	19. En el camino

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

Era mediodía y el sol pegaba con toda su fuerza en konoha, en donde hiruzen estaba como siempre haciendo papeleo o era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio los reportes hospitalarios de la salud del equipo 10, los cuales eran tan sorprendentes que al principio penso que debia haber algun error en esos reportes, para ser más exactos, el reporte de la condición de ino yamanaka tan sorprendente para ser real, por mientras que los reportes de naruto y shikamaru eran lo esperados, ambos habían sanado normalmente, pero la recuperación de ino fue espectacular para alguien en su condición.

El reporte inicialmente describe los numerosos golpes, moretones y heridas que tenia la rubia por todo su cuerpo, además de los numerosos huesos rotos que había tenido la rubia, concluyendo que tomaría semanas de descanso y tratamiento para recuperarse al punto de volver a caminar con normalidad. Eso era lo que hacía más difícil de creer su asombrosa recuperación en una sola noche de descanso tuvo la heredera del clan yamanaka, él único que podía hacer algo así en ese tiempo era naruto, pero eso era por el kyubi.

Por suerte para hiruzen, el médico que estaba tratando a la joven yamanaka después de ver la asombrosa recuperación pudo hacerle varios análisis antes de que esta saliera del hospital, los cuales componían la segunda parte del reporte y lo que ahora estaban preocupando a hiruzen, estos análisis revelaron que en el sistema de chakra de ino había rastros del chakra del kyubi, lo que explicaba la rápida recuperación de la yamanaka, pero sin duda lo más preocupaba a hiruzen era un sello puesto en la zona más íntima de la chica, la cual por razones éticas y políticas no pudieron tomar fotografiar, el cual era la supuesta fuente del chakra del kyubi, al ser el punto que contenía más chakra que kyubi.

Hiruzen no sabia que hacer, eso era totalmente inesperado e imprevisto, pero suponía el peor escenario que podia imaginar como origen de ese sello, él suponía que de alguna forma danzo había logrado hacer un sello que transfiera parte del poder del kyubi, aunque eso no explicaba porque lo probaria con la joven rubia heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de konoha, '¿Qué demonios estás tramando danzo?' esa era la pregunta que pasaba una y otra vez en la mente del tercer hokage.

Lo peor de toda esa situación era que no podía analizar el sello, ya que los únicos shinobi de la aldea expertos en fuinjutsu era kakashi, jiraiya y él, sin duda poner al hokage o a uno de 2 muy conocidos pervertidos a ver las partes intimas de una jovencita seria un suicidio político y literal, especialmente si el clan yamanaka se enteraba o peor si se enteraba la asociación de kunoichis.

Así que por el momento hiruzen planeaba no hacer nada y solo observar de cerca a ino, por mientras que buscaría a una mujer experta en fuinjutsu para que analiza el sello, por mientras planeaba encargarle a una kunoichi que fingiera hacerle una revisión medica a la rubia cuando volviera par que dibuje el sello, para poder analizarlo.

* * *

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO EN KONOHA.**

Danzo estaba impresionado por el reporte que estaba leyendo, el sello descrito en el reporte era lo que había buscado por años, era una forma de hacer que muchos talentosos shinobis tengan la misma fuerza de un jinchuriki, si lograba obtener ese sello por fin konoha tendría la fuerza para destruir a las demás aldeas escondidas.

Sin duda eso era obra de hiruzen, solo él tenia acceso al kyubi y el conocimiento para hacer el sello, aunque también pudo ser el sannin jiraiya, pero eso no era importante en ese momento, el ¿porqué lo hizo? es lo importante en ese momento, que era lo que estaba tramando ese viejo, no era su forma de actuar debía de estar pasando algo para que empezara a utilizar esos métodos.

Realmente no sabía que estaba planeando o porque lo haría con la heredera del clan yamanaka de todas las personas, ya que usar un huérfano seria mucho más seguro, tal vez nada de eso hacia sentido pero sin duda tenia que vigilará de cerca los movimientos de hiruzen, si quería desarrollar armas por algún motivo, él averigua el porqué.

* * *

 **CAMINO AL PAÍS DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES.**

Ya había pasado la mañana y era el mediodía cuando el equipo 10 y compañía empezaron su camino al países de las aguas termales, después de media hora en el camino ya se veía claramente una división en el grupo, apareciendo 3 pequeños grupos, las chicas caminaban enfrente de todos por mientras que hablaban de que harían en las aguas termales, en el medio estaban naruto y shikamaru que no hablaban de nada solo caminaba, y al último estaban jiraiya y kakashi los cuales estaban al pendiente de cualquier enemigo que pudiera atacarlos.

 **GRUPO DE LAS CHICAS**

 **"Se escucha increíble, ya quiero llegar"** dijo una entusiasmada karin al escuchar todas las maravillas que ofrecía el país de las aguas termales, voltio a ver a hinata que también estaba entusiasmada diciendo **"si, sera maravilloso pasar todo el día en el spa, haciéndonos manicure y pedicure."**

 **"No, no, no... hinata tú tendrías que preocuparte más en cómo te acercaras más a naruto después de todo el país de las aguas termales no es el destino favorito delas parejas en sus lunas de miel por nada."** mencionó ino, a lo que karin abrió sus ojos sorprendida preguntando **"¡¿QUÉ?!"**

 **"Así no te lo dije, ¿verdad? ,hinata ama a naruto, así que le prometí que la ayudaría a ganarse el corazón de naruto... así que, ¿nos ayudaría karin?"** respondió ino la que dejó una hinata roja, viendo a naruto para asegurarse de que no haya escuchado nada de lo que las otras kunoichis acababan de hablar, pero entonces escuchó algo que no espero escuchar, **"creí que naruto te gustaba, ino"**

 **"¡¿Q.. ¿qu... ¿que?!"** pregunto ino, totalmente desconcertada de lo que acababa de escuchar de karin, era algo que la tomó por sorpresa, lo que hizo preguntarse 'el ¿porqué pregunto eso?', en ese momento hinata hablo **"lo... lo siento ino... no sabí... sabia que tambien te gustaba naruto, no quería quitarte lo"**

 **"Hinata en primera, yo fui la que ofreció su ayuda para que conquistarás a naruto, cree me no lo haría si tuviera algo con naruto, él es solo un amigo para mi, y segundo, karin ¿porque crees que estoy enamorada de él?"** pregunto molesta ino.

 **"Es que por su forma de actuar y comportarse pensé que ustedes tenían una relación, siempre están juntos los 2 empiezan a hacer bromas, discuten como pareja y generalmente su forma de actuar es de novios, además eres la única que puede hacerlo cambian de opinión y siempre lo haces pagar por cosas como si estuvieran en citas, le pregunte a shikamaru que pasaba entre ustedes pero el solo me dijo 'no te metas, deja que ellos avancen a su velocidad'"** dijo karin, confundiendo más a ino, ya que no tenia idea de que diablos estaba hablando karin.

 **"No... que asco... nosotros solo somos amigos... me llevo muy bien con él, pero eso no dice que me guste... tal vez me aproveche algo de naruto al hacerlo pagar por algunas cosas pero eso es porque naruto aveces es molesto y es una forma de desquitarme con él, por todas la verguenzas que me hace pasar"** respondió ino molesta por la tontería que acababa de decir karin, ella y naruto una pareja eso no pasaria ni en un millón de años **"además naruto no es mi tipo, como sea deja de decir tonterías, debemos planear algo para que naruto se enamore de hinata"**

En ese momento karin solo pudo ver como ino tomaba a hinata para empezar a decirle lo que le gustaba a naruto y como era la mejor forma de acercarse a él, dejando a karin sola reflexionando sobre el asunto y que tal vez shikamaru y ella estaban equivocados después de todo.

 **FLASHBACK- (UN DÍA ANTES DE LA VISITA AL HOSPITAL)**

En el apartamento de naruto estaban ino, karin, y shikamaru, los cuales estaban esperando por naruto que estaba cambiándose, esa tarde ellos habían quedado de ir al cine con los demás genins de su generación, ya que después de pasar la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunins, asuma había desaparecido y los demás genins de su generación que no estaban en el hospital los habían invitado a ir con ellos al cine, así que al no tener nada que hacer decidieron ir con ellos.

 **"Naruto apurate o pagaras por mi palomitas"** grito ino que se estaba encaminado se a la habitación de naruto, ya que se había hartado de esperar por el rubio.

 **"¿Que? ¿porque?"** respondió naruto, por mientras que salia de su cuarto, para escribir un **"por hacerme esperar"** como respuesta.

 **"Pero ino ya te lo dije, no quiero ir, prefiero gastar ese dinero en ramen"** en eso naruto recibió un golpe de ino el que le dolió.

 **"Te dije que, No más ramen, por kami, naruto solo comes eso, no te cansas del ramen"** dijo ino seriamente, ya que ella se había hartado desde hace un tiempo de que al rubio solo le gustara el ramen, le gustaba a tal grado que convenció a asuma que fueran a comer ramen siempre que terminaran de hacer una misión lo que hizo que shikamaru e ino le prohibieron ir a comer Ramón para celebrar, después de la décima ocasión.

 **"Y yo te dije que nunca me quitarás mi precioso Ramen"** respondió naruto

 **"Eso ya lo veremos... pero por mientras tendrás que pagar por mi boleto y palomitas, por hacerme esperar tanto, dios eres un chico que tanto te tardas"** dijo ino en empezando a caminar hacia fuera, seguido por un naruto que intentaba dejarle en claro que no pagaría nada.

 **"Pero ¿que acaba de pasar?"** pregunto una confundida karin, al ver la extraña escena que acababa de pasar enfrente de ella, busco una respuesta en la única persona cercana, shikamaru, el cual la quería ignorar para ahorrarse la molestia de tener que explicarle las cosas, pero no funciono, karin lo seguía mirando fijamente así que se rindió fácilmente.

 **"Si te soy sincero realmente no estoy seguro, hay ratos en que esos 2 se llevan tan bien como mejores amigos y en otros ratos pelean por cosas tontas como la de ahora, también en otras ocasiones ellos están tan concentrados en su peleas, pláticas o en cualquier asunto que ignoran a cualquiera cerca de ellos y ambos se molestan si el otro lo ignora especialmente si es por otro chico o chica."** respondió shikamaru, esperando la con lución lógica que podía tener cualquier persona atenta después de escuchar la explicación, sin duda era un fastidio explicar todo eso.

 **"¡Ellos están enamorados!"** concluyó rápidamente una sorprendida karin, quien empezaba a imaginar a los 2 rubios como pareja **"no me había dado cuenta, pero no es como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo por aquí."**

 **"No, ellos no están enamorados ni sienten nada especial el uno por el otro más haya que una simple amistad, no por el momento, aunque creo que hay una atracción entre ellos aun cuando estos no se den cuenta, realmente no estoy seguro de eso... lo único que sé con seguridad es que ninguno de ellos tiene sentimientos románticos por el otro y es solo una buena amistad.**

 **Realmente el amor es muy problemático para mi, especialmente si es entre mis compañeros de equipo así que preferiría que eso continuara como una buena amistad y que nunca evolucionará a una relación romántica"** respondió shikamaru, el cual solo podía ver desastres para él si esos 2 rubios se enamoraran.

 **"Pero que malo eres shikamaru, no sería maravilloso si esos 2 se enamoraran, solo míralos se verían muy bien como pareja, deberíamos ayudarlos a que se convierta en pareja"** mencionó karin emocionada como cualquier chica de su edad en esa situación, realmente nunca había sido cercana a nadie en el pasado como para querer ayudarlos, pero ino y naruto había sido muy buenos con ella, convirtiéndose en parte importante en su vida rápidamente, así que quería devolverles el favor de ayudarla haciendo que terminaran juntos.

 **"Karin, no te metas, deja que ellos avancen a su velocidad, eso es mejor para todos, solo ellos pueden decidir si serán pareja en el futuro... por lo que sabemos eso solo llegará a ser una buena amistad y si intervenimos en eso podia ser muy problemático, en especial si uno de ellos ama al otro pero ese amor no es correspondido.**

 **Además esos 2 tal vez nunca se den cuenta que hay química entre ellos, naruto tal vez no sea el mismo idiota de la academia, pero eso no dice que sea un experto en todo y menos en un tema tan dificil como el amor. por otro lado ino, aunque es más consciente de esos temas y en general es la que entiende mejor la mente y sentimientos de las personas de todas las personas que he conocido, la sola idea de querer a naruto en un sentido romántico, debe ser tan descabellada que amenos de que alguien introduzca en su mente esa idea nunca le pensara por la mente, para ella naruto es el mismo idiota de la academia con la única diferencia que ahora es su amigo.**

 **sin mencionar que ultima mente ambos se ven más como rivales, sin duda a menos que alguien los obligue a estar juntos, nunca serán más que amigos."** explicó shikamaru dejando a karin sorprendida de lo despistados que podían ser esos 2, al no darse cuenta que habia quimica entre ellos.

 **"KARIN, SHIKAMARU APURENSE, NOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO"** gritó ino desde afuera del apartamento, haciendo que los 2 empezaran a moverse hacia fuera

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

karin no sabia que decir sabía que ino quería ayudar a hinata a conseguir el amor de naruto, ella era una buena amiga despues de todo, pero esperaba que lo que decía de ser solo amiga de naruto y no tener ningún interés en él, sea real ya que no quería ver que ino se arrepintiera en el futuro de lo que haría. en fin era una lástima para karin, ellos se verían bien juntos, pero ella no era nadie para decirles de quien debían enamorarse, asi que era mejor que ayudará a esas 2 en su objetivo, asi que empezo a caminar más rápido para alcanzarlos.

 **CONVERSACIÓN DE JIRAIYA Y KAKASHI**

 **"Kakashi, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"** pregunto jiraiya, recibiendo un **"si, lo que quiera jiraiya sama"**

 **"No leas mi libro durante este viaje, esos mocosos no sienten ningún respeto por mi figura, así que estaba planeando algo para ganarme algo de su respeto y no necesito que arruines eso con tu apreciación a mi obra maestra."** pidió jiraiya.

 **"Esta bien como pida jiraiya-sama, pero creí que era más importante discutir la presencia de los sujetos que nos siguen"** dijo kakashi, sabiendo que alguien al nivel de jiraiya ya se había dado cuenta de los sujetos 3 sujetos siguiendolos desde que salieron de la aldea.

 **"No te preocupes de ellos, ahora solo nos siguen a distancia, y es probable que esperen al anochecer para atacarnos, al parecer son de diferentes grupos, los 2 que nos siguen desde atrás probablemente sean akatsukis por su vestimenta, pero no puedo determinar quien sea el sujeto de los árboles se oculta muy bien es casi imperceptible pero por algún motivo se siente familiar."** explicó jiraiya

 **"Pero qué hacemos con los genins, ellos no podrían soportar un enfrentamiento con criminales clase-s, sería mejor ponerlos a resguardo antes de enfrentarlos"** dijo kakashi viendo como los genins seguían platicando sin darse cuenta del peligro.

 **"No te preocupes lo tengo resuelto, llegaremos a un pueblo antes del anochecer, ahí estarán a salvo en un hotel que conozco y esos chiquillos nunca se darán cuenta de lo que pasó, tengo la distracción perfecta para esos mocosos."** dijo jiraiya solo para adelantarse y gritar **"TODOS VENGAN AQUI"**

 **"¿Que sucede ero-sennin/jiraiya-sama?"** preguntaron naruto y karin al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se vean entre ellos.

 **"Lo que sucede es que quiero hacer la paz con ustedes, sé que no empezamos con el pie derecho nuestra relación pero quiero hacer las paces con ustedes, así que como muestra de paz les enseñare un genial jutsu"** dijo jiraiya, empezando a ser el rasengan con su mano derecha **"hoy les enseñare el ¡RASENGAN!"**

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **CASA UCHIHA**

Sakura estaba despertando después de unas pocas horas de sueño en su cómoda cama, a la que había llegado en la madrugada con la esperanza de dormir por menos una 10 horas, pero que su hija sarada había arruinado con sus gritos que provenían del patio, rápidamente vio al otro lado de su cama, viendo a su esposo que estaba tan dormido que el ruido ni lo molestaba.

Rápidamente se paro de la cama, asegurándose de no despertar a sasuke, caminando medio dormida a su cocina para preparar su café, por suerte aun traía su ropa de misión así que no tuvo que buscar ropa y pudo ir directo a su maravilloso café, el cual tardaría un tiempo en calentarse el agua así que iría a ver que tanto ruido hacia su hija, esperando que no sea otra novia de algun chico con el cual sarada haya coqueteado, solo para sorprenderse cuando llegó al patio.

 **"Te dije que no me pondré una ropa tan ajustada y diminuta"** grito sarada org. a la alternativa que traía unas prendas de ropas en su manos, eran talla súper chicas **"por favor, si quieres que boruto se fije en ti, deberás mostrar mercancías"**

 **"No estoy a la venta... no debo mostrar nada"** respondió sagrada org., obteniendo un **"entonces muere virgen, nadie se fija en las que no muestra mercancía"** como respuesta.

 **"¡Sarada!, ¿cuando aprendisteis clones sombra? y ¿porque es rubia?"** pregunto sakura viendo ambas saradas, por mientras que entraba a su patio ignorando la tonta discusión de su hija con ella misma, lo que rápidamente fue contestado por la sagrada alt. **" no es... lo aprendí hace unos días y la estaba usando para ver cómo me vería de rubia"** lo que dejo a la original totalmente confundida.

 **"Que bueno que te concentres en tus habilidades ninjas en lugar de los chico, y bien elegido los clones sombra son muy útiles... quiero que me demuestres lo que hayas avanzado estos días para ajustar tu entrenamiento... ahora que lo pienso eso tendrá que esperar ya que le prometí a tu padre que ira con shizune por un chequeó."** dijo sakura empezando a caminar hacia la casa para tomar su café, para después ir con shizune, sin mencionar nada a su hija de su embarazo lo que quería mantener como sorpresa.

 **"¿Tu madre siempre es tan fría?"** preguntó sagrada org. ya que su madre siempre había sido muy expresiva, sarada alt. respondió **"no solo cuando viene de una misión difícil o donde tuvo que matar muchos enemigos"**

 **"Entiendo, entonces ¿porque mentís tés, acerca de mi?"** pregunto sarada org.

 **"Porque es mejor que se lo explique alguien más que yo, solo digamos que he dicho muchas mentiras ultima mente y mis padres solo pensarían que es otra mentira un truco para conseguir algo."** respondió sagrada alt.

* * *

 **CASA DE UZUMAKI**

Inori apenas acababa de desayunar con sus hermanos y sus nuevos medios hermanos, sin sus padres ya que estos debieron ir a una reunión del consejo para atender unos temas muy importantes, así que le había tocado cuidar a todos sus hermanos, lo que se convirtió rápidamente en una plática acerca de como sus padres terminaron juntos, iniciada por una curiosa himawari y sus nuevas hermanas las gemelas uzumakis.

 **"Y así es como terminaron juntos"** termino de contar inari, algo cansada ya que la historia era larga.

 **"Un momento tengo una duda, ¿realmente nadie se dio cuenta que vivían juntos por tanto tiempo?"** pregunto un confundido boruto que por más que pensaba no entendía ese detalle, alguien debió de sospechar algo.

 **"Verás, lo que pasa es que el tercer hokage rentó el departamento de alado del que tenia mi padre y los unió a ambos, dejando una padre corrediza que daba la imagen de que estaban separados, así mis padres daban la impresión de vivir en departamentos separados por mientras que vivían juntos."** respondió inori, recordando una ocasión donde fue a visitar el anterior hogar de sus padres.

 **"El tercero, ¿pensé que lo había matado orochimaru?"** pregunto inojin, quien intentaba hacerse una idea general de la historia de ese mundo.

 **"No durante la invasión de los exámenes chunins estuvo cerca pero sobrevivió"** respondió inori, recordando lo que aprendió en la academia.

 **"¿Como pueden ser tan diferentes nuestras líneas de tiempo?"** pregunto ahora la inocente himawari.

 **"Realmente no lo sé, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la mentalidad de nuestros padres, en esta dimensión mi padre no dudaría matar si eso significaba la paz, por mientras que según los análisis psicológicos de tu padre no lo haría, ya que él es demasiado idealista."** respondió inori.

 **"Estas diciendo que esta dimensión es mejor solo porque el señor uzumaki, en lugar de buscar un modo de solucionar las cosas, simplemente las enfrentó de enfrente"** dijo inojin viendo como inori simplemente respondía que **'si'** moviendo la cabeza.

 **"Exacto, mi teoría es que nuestras historias son tan diferentes ya que mi padre sabe que a veces debes hacer algo que no quieres para hacer un bien mayor."** explicó inori.

En ese momento la pequeña himawari no sabia que pensar, sus padre siempre le decían que debía de haber otro modo que siempre había una mejor forma de hacer las cosas que lo importante era que todos debían salir bien de la situación, pero en esta dimensión él le había enseñado a su hijos a que debes de enfrentar directo el problema aun cuando eso signifique cosas malas o que tengas que matar a alguien.

 **"Saben algo, mejor no piensen en eso, dejenselo a los adultos y veran como todo sale bien, ¿porque no vamos a ver televisión?"** pregunto inori intentando distraer a sus hermanos pequeñas de lo que acababa de decir, realmente se dejo llevar y dijo cosas que ellas no debían de escucha hasta que fueran mayores. ellos no debían de saber las duras decisiones que tienen que enfrentar los shinobis en su vida, y menos sobre un tema tan dificil de discutir como matar por un bien mayor.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **por ultimo le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta hi**


	20. Fuu

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **PASADO**

* * *

 **CON KUSHINA**

Kushina estaba caminando lo más sigilosamente que podia por un pequeño camino siguiendo a unos ninjas de konoha o mejor dicho un clon de sombra de kushina los estaba siguiendo, por suerte para ella fue la primera en despertar esa mañana y pudo enviar un clon de sombras a ser reconocimiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así que por mientras su yo original iba con los demás, el clon podía dar una pequeña mirada a la aldea para conseguir la suficiente información como para asegurarse de que ella tenga una vida feliz en el futuro. Ya que después de mucho pensarlo durante noche anterior, llegó a la conclusión que no tenía nada de malo asegurarse una vida mejor, si mikoto vino solo por sus propios intereses egoístas porque ella no podía hacer lo mismo.

Pero con solo llegar a las orillas de la aldea, kushina se quedó sorprendida por lo que vio a la distancia, su Minato, el hombre con el cual estaba comprometida tenia su rostro en el maldito monte hokage, él lograría el sueño que había tenido ella toda su vida, no era justo, ella era la que quería ser hokage, entonces porque él sería el próximo hokage, el destino no era nada justo, ella quería ser hokage, no quería ser sólo la esposa de uno, esa discusión se mantuvo en la mente de kushina por algunos minutos hasta que acepto el hecho de que nunca sería hokage.

Cuando por fin había aceptado el hecho que nunca sería hokage, otro golpe proveniente del futuro le pegaba a kushina, cuando esta fijo su mirada en la puerta principal de la aldea, ahí estaba jiraiya parado, el cual no parecía ni un día más viejo de cuando lo vio por última vez en su época, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue cuando llegaron tres jóvenes que al parecer conocían suficientemente bien a jiraiya como para llamarlo 'ero-sennin', uno de esos 3 genins sin duda era un nara y los otros 2 sin duda eran sus hijos o eso fue lo que concluyo kushina al examinarlos por unos minutos, sin duda eran preciosos, el niño rubio de ojos azules era la viva copia de minato y la chica peliroja era sin duda alguna una uzumaki, aunque al parecer debía de enseñarle a peinarse el pelo, ya que lo tenía todo despeinado.

kushina estaba sorprendida, ya que nunca creyó que jiraiya tomara otro escuadrón de genins después del escuadrón de minato, pero después de que esté hablara unos segundos con los genins, su supuesta hija se fue muy rápidamente de ahí, lo que hizo que kushina se preguntará el ¿porqué?, empezando a pensar que ese viejo pervertido de jiraiya le debió decir algo a su pequeña que le había lastimado, lo que sin duda pagaría en el pasado, pero despues de eso, kushina realmente termino confundida cuando su hija volvió con otras 2 genins una hyuga y una yamanaka, lo que hizo preguntarse de cuantos integrantes eran los escuadrones de genins en esa época, ya que todos parecían listos para salir de misión.

Ahí fue cuando kushina se dio cuenta que si esos eran realmente sus hijos, eso significaba que ella debió de morir cuando ellos eran apenas unos niños pequeños o peor cuando ellos eran bebes, lo que trajo a su mente una triste imagen de 2 niños pequeños llorando en la tumba de su madre, por mientras que minato intentaba consolarlos. Lo que hizo que de inmediato llorar a kushina y que deseara que se hubiere equivocado, que ellos no fueran sus hijos, que su hijos fueran más grandes cuando ella muriera.

Pero en ese momento el maldito zorro de su interior, le advirtió que los 2 mocosos rubios eran los nuevos jinchurikis y que definitivamente el chico rubio era su hijo por la similitud de chakra, kushina en ese momento realmente deseaba que no hubiera ido a tomar una pequeña mirada al futuro, ya que ahora sabía que dejaría a sus hijos solos cuando estuvieran pequeños, lo único que pudo confrontarla en ese momento fue saber que puede cambiar el futuro, evitar su muerte, darle a su hijos la felicidad que merecían.

Así que ese fue lo único pensamiento que la mantuvo con deseos de continuar su investigación del futuro, lo único en lo que podia pensar en ese momento, paso las próximas horas diciendo se a ella misma que arreglaría todo y no dejaría a sus hijos sin su madre, lo que duró hasta que llego kakashi con el grupo de sus hijos y que estos empezaron a avanzar, así que ella no tuvo más opción que avanzar también, aun con las misma preguntas sin respuesta en su mente.

Las preguntas que sea hacia kushina eran ¿qué le habrá pasado a su yo del futuro?¿qué edad tendrían sus hijos cuando ella murió?¿como se llamarían sus hijos? ¿cómo murió? ¿se volvería a casar minato? y si minato cuidara bien de sus hijos sin ella, además de otras preguntas menos importantes como ¿porque los escuadrones de genins eran ahora de 5 genins?, ¿quien era el sensei de sus hijos kakashi o jiraiya?¿podían ser 2 grupos de genins distintos?¿porque pondrían una parte del zorro en una yamanaka, cuando tenían a una uzumaki para eso?¿porque parecía haber más edificios nuevos en la aldea?¿porque kakashi estaba leyendo un libro pervertido frente a sus hijos?¿como dejaron minato y ella que kakashi llega a ser tan pervertido? ¿como debía torturar a kakashi por leer eso enfrente de sus hijos?, etc.

Eso y la forma de sacarle información de lo que le pasaría con ella en el futuro a kakashi y jiraiya, era lo que mantenía su mente ocupada, tanto que solo pudo salir de sus pensamiento cuando escucho a jiraiya gritar **"VENGAN AQUÍ MOCOSOS"** , lo que hizo a kushina sacar una libreta para anotar la veces que tenía que golpear a jiraiya cuando volviera, por tratar mal a sus hijos cuando ella ya no estaba presente para protegerlos.

* * *

 **CASA YAMANAKA, ALDEA ESCONDIDA ENTRE LA HOJAS.**

 **"¿Como paso esto?"** fue la pregunta que inoichi se hacía después de los recientes sucesos que habían pasado en los exámenes chunins, los cuales estaban relacionados con su hija.

Inoichi estaban en el comedor de su casa, sentado en la mesa por mientras que tenía una taza de café negro enfrente él, la que se había enfriado lentamente sin que nadie le diera un trago, debido a que la mente de inoichi estaba tan distraída que no había registrado el paso de tiempo y había dejado enfriar el café que le había preparado su esposa con tanto amor hace una hora.

Una terrible imagen estaba rondando la mente de inoichi por la última semana, una imagen que no desaparecía por más que intentara, por más que usara los jutsus de su familia para bloquearla, esa imagen era la imagen de su única hija, de su princesa en la noche del incidente en el bosque de la muerte, ese día por una cosa del destino escucho por incidente, algo que el hokage mantendrá en secreto para el resto de la aldea, escuchó el reporte inicial del incidente en la que el equipo de su hija estuvo involucrada, donde apenas decian que habia pasado algo en el bosque de la muerte.

Esa noche sin pensarlo y rápidamente despues de escuchar eso, fue de inmediato al hospital donde oyó que estaban enviando a todos los heridos del incidente, esperando no hallar nada, había pensado en ir por su esposa pero creyó que sería cruel hacer ver a su esposa lo que pudo haber pasado con su hija o simplemente por hacerla creer que a ino le había pasado algo, y al final inoichi tuvo la razón, al no llevar a su esposa, la imagen de su hija esa noche lo perseguía aún después de ver la recuperada el día siguiente como si de un milagro se tratase.

La imagen de ino tendida en la cama del hospital, vendada de pies a cabeza, inconsciente, con un aparato de respiración artificial evitando que muriera de asfixiada era simplemente espantosa para él, en especial cuando vio los reportes médicos donde describrian múltiples heridas, moretones, huesos rotos y sangrados internos por todo el cuerpo de su hija, eso simplemente no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarse a un angustiado inoichi, quien pasó toda esa noche pensando como se lo diría a su esposa, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al día siguiente a su pequeña princesa corriendo y saltando como siempre, como si esas heridas nunca hubieran existido, dejando como única prueba de su existencia los reportes médicos del día anterior.

Lo cual causó muchas dudas a inoichi, él cual fue con los médicos para ver cómo era posible ese milagro, pero lo único que respondieron fue que los reportes de ino habían sido confundidos con los de otro paciente, lo que fue una obvia mentira para él, ya que él mismo había visto a su hija en la cama del hospital la noche anterior, lo único que logro saber de eso fue mediante unos contactos que solo lograron averiguar que ino sufría algo llamado 'Contaminación por Chakra' lo que sin duda le causo muchas más preguntas a inoichi que respuesta, al no saber de que le estaba pasando a su pequeña hija, y al temer lo peor, quiso tocar el tema de lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte con su hija, pero está solo le contesto **'No te metas en mi vida'** y se fue de la habitación, lo que sin duda dejaba claro que estaba escondiendo algo.

Realmente no sabía cuando su relación con su hija había empeorado tanto, en el pasado él no tendría que preguntarle si algo malo le pasaba, ella venía a contarle y a pedirle consejo, pero ahora ella no le decía cosas de suma importancia como que enfrentó a un jinchuriki en el bosque de la muerte, que por mala suerte solo se enteró después de que ella saliera en misión esa mañana sino le hubiera negado que fuera a la misión sin que antes no tuvieran una buena charla padre-hija, no le importaba que tuviera que meterse en su mente para saber la verdad y que arruinará su relación por esto, él necesitaba saber la verdad para protegerla.

Su relación con su hija había sido difícil desde que esta salió de la academia y se convirtió en genin, al principio inoichi estaba feliz con la entrada a la vida shinobi de ino, ya que empezó a vestirse de manera más conservadora, lo que agradeció inoichi quien pensaba que si su hija iba con ropa tan reveladora terminaría violada por alguna escoria de la sociedad, y otra cosa que agradeció era que asuma tomará su entrenamiento en serio desde el principio, ya que no quería de ino muriera por ser muy débil como para defenderse, pero ahí fue cuando su relación empezó a deteriorarse lentamente, ino pasaba más tiempo en misiones que en casa, hubo períodos de algunas semanas en la que no la veía.

Lo que empeoro cuando cuando iniciaron los exámenes chunins, ya que que él no consideraba el equipo 10 estubiera listos para algo tan peligroso, eran recién egresados de la academia y que no estaba listo para algo tan peligroso, lo que ocasionó una pequeña pelea entre ino y él, en la cual ino ignoró a su padre entrando al examen chunin sin su permiso, dejando a un angustiado inoichi mal diciendo la ley que hacía a los genins técnicamente adultos. Después de eso ellos apenas hablaron ya que ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, lo que solo empeoro con su intento por saber lo ocurrido en las segunda etapa, eso solo ocasionó otra discusión que llevó a su relación a un punto de ruptura.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente ino después del incidente empezó a actuar raro, salía de la aldea para entrenar, no visitaba a sus viejas amigas, comía afuera casi todo el tiempo, estaba mucho tiempo con shikamaru y naruto, no le importaba tanto la moda, se juntaba con una extraña chica llamada karin y podía jurar que había visto sus ojos rojos una ocasión. Su esposa le había dicho que estaba exagerando cuando le contó sobre los cambios en ino, que ella estaba creciendo y que era de esperarse que chicas de esa edad cambiaran, que hicieran nuevas amistades y que cambiaran de gustos, que él solo estaba siendo un exagerado solo porque ino estaba pasando un etapa de rebeldía y que no se lo tomara muy personal.

* * *

 **ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LA NIEBLA**

Mei terumi estaba saltando de rama en rama a una gran velocidad, acompañada por un batallón de sus mejores ninjas, los cuales iban directo al centro del poder de ese maníaco de yagura, el cuarto mizukage, lo que no tenía que llevarse a cabo sino dentro de 6 meses o por lo menos eso era lo que ella junto a otros líderes de la rebelión habían planeado desde hace un tiempo, ya que aunque habían debilitado a las fuerzas leales a yagura estas seguían siendo lo suficientemente fuertes como para causar muchas bajas a la hora de recuperar la aldea, algo que no podía permitirse la rebelión si planeaba tomar el país, así que habían decidido que era mejor para todos, debilitar más sus fuerzas lo suficiente para que no pudieran poner una fuerte resistencia.

Pero algo había pasado en las últimas horas que obligó adelantar toda la operación, hace unas 16 horas los espías que mantenía en la cercanía de kirigakure empezaron a reportar fuertes explosiones y temblores que provenían de esta, lo que al principio ella se negó en creer, pensando que podía ser alguna clase de trampa de algún tipo de yagura, pero los reportes de explosiones, rugidos, rayos de energía y columnas de humo seguían llegando de la aldea, al igual el reporte de que las fuerzas leales a yagura que se retiran de todos los frentes para volver a Kirigakure o simplemente se iban del país creyendo que su líder al fin estaba siendo derrotado, esto último era lo que fue reportado por casi todos los frentes.

Así que sin pensarlo más los rebeldes enviaron un batallón de ninjas para investigar la situación e iniciar la batalla por Kirigakure si era necesario, ese era el motivo por el cual Mei iba encabezando el batallón a lo que prometía ser una trampa, pero que era necesario ya que tomar la aldea harían ver a sus propios ciudadanos que fue de ellos el mérito de sacar del poder a ese maldito de yagura, un cosa de política sin dudas, pero lo que realmente estaba en la mente de todos los líderes rebeldes era '¿quien o quienes fueron los causante?', quien o quienes eran responsables de darle el golpe final a yagura y si estarían de su parte o los enfrentarían en el futuro.

Por mientras que se acercaba Mei podía notar toda la destrucción que había a su alrededor, ya que ni siquiera había llegado a la aldea y veía árboles tumbados, cráteres de explosiones y sobre todo surcos por donde habían pasado poderosos ataques, pero lo que más le había asombrado e impactando a Mei fue ver los cadáveres de decenas o cientos de shinobis muertos, que al parecer fueron víctimas de los poderosos ataques que devastaron el paisaje, los cuales parecía que no tuvieron ni tiempo de reaccionar al ataque o a la explosión que arrebató sus vidas sin piedad.

Al empezar a entrar en la aldea fue impresionante que no hubiera guardias, ni nadie que los detuvieran o por lo menos que lo intentara, pero aún más sorprendente era que ya no había aldea de cual tomar control, la mayoría de los edificios estaban destruidos o ardiendo en llamas, algunos habían desaparecido por completo, se notaba las huellas de los afortunados habitantes que lograron salir de ahí con vida y se veía los cadáveres de las personas que murieron aplastados por la estampida de personas intentando salvar su vida de la tremenda batalla que había tomado lugar cerca de ahí, hace unas horas, pero para Mei no había tiempo que perder admirando las secuelas de la lucha, rápidamente ordenó a sus hombres atender a los heridos, capturar o matar a cualquier enemigo y tomar la aldea, además de enviar un mensajero para pedir más ninjas, algo le decía que le guerra civil había terminado y era hora de tomar el poder, solo era cuestión de confirmar la muerte de yagura.

Después de unas 3 horas de haber tomado control total de Kirigakure, Mei se veía más y más sorprendida por la cantidad de muertos que había, básicamente no había sobrevivientes y si lo había estaban tan heridos que no podían hablar o estaban muy apenas conscientes, la mayoría de sobrevivientes aún debían de estar enterados vivo en las ruinas o corriendo hacia quien sabe donde, y aún seguía sin saber lo que había pasado, así que cuando le dijeron que había una sobreviviente consciente, rápidamente fue a donde estaba sin importarles que tenía que atravesar media aldea hasta el centro en donde debía estar la torre del kazekage pero que ahora solo estaba una planicie en donde estaban los médicos atendiendo a los heridos.

Rápidamente fue al lugar donde sus hombres le indicaban, solo para toparse con una jovencita que no podía tener más de 12 años totalmente desnuda, tenía cabellos verdes lo que se le hizo raro a mei pero eso no importaba en ese momento, siendo limpiada por los médicos para quitarle la sangre y sudor que la cubrían por completo, por un lado Mei vio unos trapos que presumía que eran sus ropas, las cuales estaban rotas, sucias y sangradas.

 **"Hola, mi nombre es Mei Terumī, ¿cual es tu nombre pequeña?"** pregunto mei amablemente, por mientras que la joven solo le vio directamente con sus ojos naranja o era rojos, que era tal vez un efecto secundario de haberse roto las retinas, la cual correspondió después de unos segundos **"Fuu, mi nombre es Fuu"**

 **"Dime pequeña, ¿sabes que paso aquí?"** pregunto Mei, a lo que fuu respondió con un **"si"** , lo que contentó a Mei al fin poder saber la verdad de lo que había pasado ahí **"podrías decirme lo que paso, claro si no es mucha molestia."**

 **"Claro... vera..."** así fue como fuu empezó a contar su historia.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(NOTA: FUU ESTARÁ CONTANDO LA HISTORIA A MEI COMO SI FUERA UNA ALDEANA MÁS DE LA ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA, OMITIENDO TODO LO DE SER LA JINCHURIKI DEL 7 COLAS Y CONTANDO TODO COMO SI FUERA UNA VÍCTIMA DE LA PELEA, ADEMÁS DE CORTAR PARTES IMPORTANTES DE LA HISTORIA VERDADERA.)**

Fuu están feliz, era libre al fin, no más aldeanos que la odiaran, no más idiotas que la traicionen o la desprecien, al fin era libre de todo eso, al fin podía ser feliz, lo único malo de esa situación era estar sola en un bosque de un país extraño que no conocía, pero ella entendía que era necesario, que tenía que ocultarse para evitar que su antigua aldea mandara escuadrones por ella, ya que no dejarían a su arma más poderosa irse así de fácil, aunque en el fondo todos ellos se alegran de al fin librarse de ella de una vez por todas de ella.

Lo único que tenía que hacer para librarse de ellos era permanecer oculta por unos meses hasta que se cansaran de buscarla, luego salir a buscar ropa nueva (robar ropa ya que su única prenda de ropa estaría arruinada en unos meses) y buscar un lugar donde pudiera vivir en paz, claro que debes en cuando iría por ahí para jugar con los demás jinchurikis, especialmente los novenos, ya que no pudieron terminar su último juego y ella no le gustaba ir sin terminar un juego.

Habían pasado varios días desde ese juego, aunque fue bueno, tampoco fue la gran cosa para fuu, el equipo 10 no utilizo ningún jutsu poderoso o la lastimaron de consideración, lo más que obtuvo de daño fue unos rasguños pero eso era todo, ya que aunque peleaban bien en equipo le faltaba poder en su ataques, sin mencionar que más de una ocasión pudo matarlos fácilmente, pero eso evitaría que jugarán en el futuro, así que los dejo vivir.

En ese momento mientras que fuu estaba comiendo un animal que había casado y recordando su juego con el equipo 10, no se dio cuenta que unos sujetos se le acercaban por detrás, disparándole un dardo con somnífero en su cuello, lo que esta no pudo evitar por su descuido, para después intentar volar solo para caer dormida rápidamente al piso, por mientras que lo último que pudo escuchar fue **"te lo dije, es una de ellos, solo mira esas alas sin duda un Kekkei Genkai"**

 **SALTO EN EL TIEMPO**

Fuu se despertaba después de unas horas inconsciente, sólo para descubrir que estaba en una sala de cirugía atada de manos y piernas, totalmente inmóvil, no tenía ningún sello de restricción de chakra así que dedujo que los responsables de atacarla no debían de ser de su aldea, ya que ellos no le darían una dosis tan pequeña de somnífero, ello sabían que era una jinchuriki, y que su organismo limpiaba toda clase de toxina de su organismo tan rápidamente que no duraría ni una hora inconsciente, así que ellos nunca cometerían la tontería darle una dosis más pequeña y menos la dejarían sin un sello de restricción de chakra.

Sin duda debieron ser ninjas de kirigakure, después de todo ella estaba ocultándose en su territorio, y había sido tan descuidada que dejó que la capturaran, por suerte para ella esos idiotas debieron pensar que era una humana normal y usaron muy poco somnífero, ahora pagarían por su atrevimiento de atacarla, jugaría con ellos hasta que no pudiera más o hasta que ellos murieran lo que pasara primero, lo que había pensado en hacer en los pasados días para salir algo de su aburrimiento pero lo había descartado debido a que llamaría mucho la atención, pero ahora ellos eran los que había empezado el juego y ella se divertiriá.

Rápidamente Fuu uso algo de la fuerza que su bijuu le proporcionaba, para romper sus ataduras lo que fue fácil, lo que atrajo la atención de los encargados del lugar, los cuales abrieron la puerta rápidamente para intentar detenerla, cargando con ellos unos kunais los cuales no fueron de mucha utilidad para ellos, ya que Fuu utilizó la velocidad que le daba sus alas que recién había sacado para quitarles un kunai, cortándose el cuello de inmediato sin que ambos pudieran reaccionar, ya que sabía que si tenía piedad con ellos, terminaría muerta no por nada debían ser jounins o chunins entrenados.

Caminando por el pasillo por donde vinieron esos shinobis, fuu pudo encontrar todo un estuche de cirugía, limpio y preparado para ser usado, esos malditos querían abrirla como si fuera una rana, lo que la enojó pero que olvidó rápidamente cuando de pronto una alarma sonó, fuu no sabia como pero ya se habían dado cuenta de su escape, no había tiempo de buscar la salida, la que seguro estaría llena de guardias, así que ella haría la suya, lentamente ella empezó a cubrirse con un manto rojizo y sacando 2 colas, utilizó una bijudama para destruir las paredes del edificio, dejando un hueco del tamaño de una casa en el edificio, por donde Fuu salió volando rápidamente de ahí.

El edificio en la que había estado prisionera era uno de los del centro, el cual ahora por el daño que fuu le había ocasionado se estaba cayendo en pedazos, el ruido era ensordecedor, el cual se calmó después de unos minutos siendo sustituido por el grito de las personas que lo habían visto caer y que decían **"Los rebeldes" "huyan, ya iniciaron el ataque" "que kami-sama nos ayude"** , aunque realmente Fuu no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero no le importaba ella solo se reía de la expresiones de terror de los aldeanos.

Fuu estaba feliz, al saber que todos los que estaban en ese edificio, debían estar muertos o aplastados, tal vez ambos, pensando que eso les enseñaría a no meterse con ella, así que con su juego ganado, ella se iría pero en eso una bola gigante de agua le dio casi tomándola del aire, recuperándose a solo un metro del suelo, cuando volvió a tomar altitud vio a los responsables, un grupo de jounins de la niebla que estaba debajo de ella, los cuales estaban preparando otros jutsus para enviarlos contra ella.

Así que Fuu hizo otra bijudama y la envió hacia ellos golpeándola con una cola, lo que hizo que el ataque fuera tan rápido que los jounins no pudieron reaccionar y iban a ser golpearlos, pero que al último segundo fue desviado por otro ataque que apareció de la nada, el cual hizo que ambos ataques golpearan en la orilla de la aldea dejando un cráter, enorme ahí fue cuando otra figura rojiza apareció enfrente de Fuu, la que sin duda era el jinchuriki del 3 colas.

 **SALTO EN EL TIEMPO.**

(NOTA: FUU SOLO GANÓ PORQUE TENÍA MÁS CHAKRA QUE YAGURA Y PORQUE LAS FUERZAS SHINOBIS DE ESTE ESTABAN DÉBILES POR LA GUERRA CIVIL)

Después de unas horas de enfrentamiento Fuu estaba sangrando como nunca, el combate había sido totalmente brutal, sin duda el mejor juego que había jugado en su vida, aunque lamentaba en cierto grado la muerte de todas esas personas, realmente lo haría de nuevo, en fin ese tal yagura había sido mejor compañero de juego que había tenido en subida, pero era el tiempo de finalizar ese juego, así que tomando un inconsciente yagura empezó a elevarse en los aires, lo dejaría vivir si no fuera tan bueno jugando, ya que muy apenas lo pudo derrotar y eso porque tuvo suerte de tener mayores reservas de chakra, además de que los subordinados que fueron a ayudarlo eran unos idiotas que la atacaron sin pensar, golpeando a su líder por accidente en numerosas ocasiones, y los que pudieron ayudarlo realmente huyeron creyendo que era el inicio del ataque de los rebeldes.

Desde el aire pudo ver como la aldea había quedado destruida con el combate de ellos 2, como todos los shinobis de yagura habían muerto al quedar en medio de su batalla, como el fuego se expandía en las ruinas de los edificios, sin duda era obvio que se había extendido mucho la luchar de ellos 2, por más de 5 horas seguidas, las 5 horas más divertidas que había tenido fuu, pero en fin era hora del golpe final, al alcanzar la altura de un kilómetro en el aire, ella bajó a toda velocidad que sumada a la velocidad de caída logró superar la velocidad del sonido, dejando caer a yagura al estar a 190 metros de altura, para tener tiempo de recuperarse antes de que ella también tuviera el mismo destino que su enemigo.

Al final yagura no era más que una mancha en el piso, sus soldados estaban muerto o habían huido, pero nada de eso había pasado si ellos no hubiera sido tan idiotas como para atacarla cuando estaba por irse, pero Fuu tampoco había quedado sin daño, ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y todo su chakra estaba agotado, incluyendo el chakra de su bestia con colas, lo que obligó a aterrizar en el único edificio en pie, si había dejado a alguien con vida sin duda era su fin, no tenía ninguna fuerza como para defenderse.

Antes de quedar inconsciente logró hallar un refugio en el mismo edificio, donde estaría escondida de cualquier enemigo, pero antes de entrar volteo por última vez a donde estaba la mancha que antes había sido yagura, solo para ver cómo un hombre se materializaba en donde estaba la mancha, para que después aparecer un hombre planta del suelo, lo que hizo que Fuu se ocultara rápidamente pensando que eran hombres de yagura.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **"Ya veo, gracias pequeña amiga, tu ayuda fue de mucha ayuda"** agradeció mei sin saber que la historia que había escuchado era solo la mitad de lo que había pasado, **"bueno no te preocupes de ahora en adelante estarás a salvo con nosotros, te cuidaremos y te ayudaremos, veras como todo estara bien"** , despues de eso Mei se fue del lugar para dirigirse con su mano derecha Ao, hacia donde estaban poniendo su carpa, en donde tenía todo la que necesitaba para iniciar oficialmente el fin de la guerra civil, después de todos esos años yagura al fin estaba muerto y por fin su país podía vivir en paz.

 **"Realmente creerá en ese niña Mei-sama, no se qué, pero algo no se siente bien de esa niña"** dijo Ao quien no pudo evitar dudar de la versión que contó la niña, especialmente porque le parecía extraño que ella fuera la única sobreviviente de algo así de terrible.

 **"Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus presentimientos Ao, al fin ganamos la guerra, es hora movilizar a las tropas para tomar el país, sin duda fue un golpe de suerte que ese idiota de yagura intentará utilizar a otro jinchuriki para voltear el resultado de la guerra y terminará auto destruyéndose por su idiotez"** dijo Mei no creyendo la suerte que tenía al no sólo librarse de un futuro problema como sería otro jinchuriki al servicio de yagura, sino que su enemigo terminó destruyéndose a él mismo.

Por mientras que Ao seguía las órdenes de su jefa, no podía evitar sentir que estaban cometiendo un gran error con esa chica, ya que nadie por más suerte que tuviera podia sobrevivir a la pelea de 2 jinchurikis y menos haberla visto toda como contó esa niña.

* * *

 **ESCAPE MENTAL DE FUU**

 _ **"Niña tonta, por poco nos matas con tu estúpida pela con el jinchuriki de mi hermano, si no te hubiera ayudado estaríamos muertos"** _ dijo un insecto gigante, el cual cargaba fuu en lo que parecía ser un aguijón.

 **"No te preocupes, teniamos más chakra era imposible que perdiéramos, además ellos iniciaron el juego"** contesto fuu.

 _ **"No importa quien tenia más chakra, una pelea se gana con habilidad y técnica, tu tienes suerte que ganarás por fuerza bruta, si él otro jinchuriki hubiera tenido a otro de mis hermanos más poderosos con él, tú estarías muerta"** _ regaña el biju a la pequeña de pelos verdes.

 **"por eso lo maté, era muy bueno y en este juego de supervivencia llamado vida, no podia dejarlo vivo"** respondió fuu **"así que no te preocupes, si veo que no puedo ganarle a alguien simplemente huiré"**

 _ **"No me preocupa que mueras niña,me preocupa que te capturen y me encierren otra vez, recuerda prometiste liberarme"**_ respondió el siete colas.

 **"si, si, si, no te preocupes, nadie me volverá a capturar otra vez, desde hoy solo me comportare como cualquier otra chica civil y nadie sabrá que soy una jinchuriki... si me disculpas tengo hambre, vere si me dan algo de comer esos sujetos que me curaron"** dijo fuu por mientras que se iba, dejando al siete colas preocupado que la actitud de esa niña pusiera en peligro su libertad.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **Por último le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**


	21. RELOJ

**Para todos los lectores del fic, para diferenciar a Naruto y sus amigos de la línea temporal original les pondré ORG al final del nombre y a los del mundo alterado simplemente utilizaré el ALT, cuando sienta que es necesario distinguirlos unos de otros.**

* * *

 **FUTURO**

* * *

 **TORRE DEL HOKAGE - SALA DE JUNTAS**

Naruto alt. estaba sentado en la silla principal de la mesa en la sala de juntas, con su rostro sombrío, sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada fija en un punto fijo en la mesa, de dónde no podía quitar su mirada, ya había pasado unos 15 minutos desde que había mandado a llamar a los demás y aún no podía dejar de pensar el significado y de las consecuencias de la existencia de eso. El reloj de pared con forma de girasol que estaba en el medio de la mesa comprobaba todo lo que sus contrapartes del universo alterno habían dicho y también pondría en riesgo a todo su mundo, sólo pensar en que hubiera una forma de cambiar la historia era algo aterrador y más si tomaba en cuenta que todos mataría para poseer el reloj.

Guerra, eso es lo que traería el reloj si todo el mundo supiera de su existencia, los demás países harían lo que sea para tenerlo entre sus manos, ya que todo lo que hicieran para obtenerlo sería justificado una vez que lo tuvieran, ellos podrían cambiar todo lo que quisieran volviendo al pasado para corregir todo lo que ellos consideraran que tenia que ser corregido, básicamente jugaran a ser dios, sin importarle cambiar la vida de millones de personas a través de la historia o que todo lo que lo conozcan Sea destruido como resultado esas alteraciones de la historia, pero claro eso es justificable cuando puedes cambiar el resultado de una guerra o cuando puedes matar a una amenaza antes de que aparezca.

Mejor dicho no sabía que pasaría si se enterara el consejo de konoha de la existencia del reloj, no sabía qué haría los miembros del consejo si se enteran de Algo de tales características, seguramente querrían usar el reloj para sus propios fines egoístas, tal vez ya no era el mismo consejo que tomó tantas malas decisiones por muchos años en el tiempo del tercer hokage, pero aún seguía siendo una bola de corruptos que sólo buscan su propio beneficio y sin duda no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de obtener más dinero y poder, fácilmente con el reloj, después de todo que sería más fácil que ir años al futuro, conseguir un libro de historia y aprovechar todas las oportunidades que vengan en este.

Por mientras que Naruto maldecía su suerte al tener que lidiar con un consejo tan corrupto, la puerta principal de la sala de juntas se abrió dejando entrar a shikamaru, tenten, ino, asuma y shizune, los cuales quedaron petrificados al ver el reloj en forma de girasol, arriba de la mesa, ellos no podían creer que fuera real, dándole a entender a todos que sus contrapartes realmente eran de otra dimensión, lentamente y sin dejar de mirar reloj todos, 1 por 1 se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Así que cuando todos estaban en su respectivo asiento, no dejaron de ver el reloj y pensar en lo que significaba, tanto las promesas que hacía el reloj como el peligro de representaba, así fue hasta que shikamaru se animó hablar primero.

 **"Entonces este es el reloj cierto, extraño me lo hubiera imaginado diferente"** dijo shikamaru por mientras que todos seguían viendo el reloj con diseño de girasol en el centro de la mesa.

 **"Sí, en definitiva lo es, yo mismo los probé"** respondió Naruto asombrando todos, ya que pensaron que fue muy responsable de su parte usarlo Sabiendo bien lo que había pasado con sus contrapartes, pero ahí fue cuando naruto continuó hablando para evitar que ellos sacaran conclusiones apresuradas **"Fui 10 minutos al futuro, pero antes dejé mi reloj de pulsera en el piso y cuando llegué al futuro lo vi. Si, En definitiva pasaron 10 minutos aunque para mi no fue ni medio minuto, cuando regresé al presente me oculte por 10 minutos ocultando lo mejor que podia mi presencia, hasta que mi yo del pasado llegó a ver el reloj para despues regresar a su propio tiempo, con ese pequeño experimento básicamente he confirmando que sí fue un viaje en el tiempo... No se preocupen todo fue hecho en el sótano de la torre y solo viaje 10 minutos al futuro, para así evitar cualquier posibilidad de que cambiara algo importante de la historia o cualquier posibilidad de destruir nuestra historia como nuestras contrapartes."**

 **"Muy bien Naruto, supongo que como hokage es tu deber comprobar esas cosas, pero a la próxima vez avísanos antes de hacer algo tan estúpido"** reprendió el antecesor de Naruto a este, obteniendo la población de los demás presentes, los cuales asintieron como forma de aprobación a lo dicho por asuma.

 **"Lo siento mucho debí de avisarles pero no hubo tiempo, tenía que confirmar que ese era el reloj correcto antes de que pudiera caer en malas manos, saben bien lo que podia pasar si el reloj cae en malas manos"** dijo Naruto.

 **"Lo sabemos muy bien cariño, crees que no siento tentación de usarlo para evitar el masacre de mi clan, o utilizarlo para volver para disculparme con mis padres antes de que murieran, crees que asuma-sensei no lo quiere usarlo para que su padre no sea conocido como el peor hokage de la historia, crees que tenten no quiere revivir a lee, créeme sabemos que sera muy tentador para cualquier persona, usarlo para cambiar la historia, incluso si no son malas manos traería terribles consecuencias, el reloj al alcance de cualquier persona es peligroso"** dijo ino, sintiendo que en lo más profundo de su ser quería usarlo **"pero a diferencia de los demás, nosotros sabemos la consecuencias de usar el reloj y por eso debemos evitar que cualquiera lo utilice, debemos proteger el reloj"**

 **"Está claro que no podemos dejar a nadie usar el reloj y destruirlo sería muy peligroso, podíamos destruir la realidad hasta donde sabemos, entonces ¿qué haremos con el reloj?"** Pregunto asuma, quien extendió su brazo para tomar el reloj y poder apreciarlo mejor.

 **"Creo que debería estar en alguna de las bodegas de Uzushiogakure, es el lugar mas seguro que tenemos, si lo dejamos en la aldea, tarde o temprano alguien quiere usarlo"** dijo shikamaru viendo a naruto e ino, para saber su opinión.

 **"No lo se shikamaru, Uzushiogakure está escondida y tiene un buen sistema de defensa hecho con muchos sellos de fuinjutsu, pero esta sola, es cierto que mi familia va una vez a la semana a ser mantenimiento y reconstruir la parte de la aldea que continúa destruida, pero aún así sería peligroso dejarlo ahí, cualquiera que lo quisiera robar tendría mucho tiempo para lograr hacerlo."** contestó ino, sabiendo bien que alguien conocedor del fuinjutsu tardara maximo 4 dias para atravesar todos los sellos, eso le daria 2 dias de sobra para encontrarlo y huir antes de que ella y su familia aparecieran para su visita semanal a la aldea en ruinas.

 **"Podíamos pedirle a kakashi que lo oculte en la otra dimensión"** propuso tenten al recordar la habilidad que le confería el sharingan que portaba el peliblanco, lo que fue contra argumentado por asuma **"Creo que kakashi no es buena opción, si supiera que es, de seguro lo usaría después de todo, el tienen muchos motivos personales para usarlo."** , lo cual no fue negado o refutado por shizune, que sabía bien los problemas de su esposo.

 **"Las bodegas, bancos, edificios oficiales y cuarteles militares de konoha también están descartados, después de todo, no podemos asegurar que no será robado de estos lugares, si alguien se enterara serían los lugares más vulnerables"** respondió naruto **"¿y la luna?"** pregunto naruto sabiendo que el portar que uso ese loco de cabello blanco que vino de la luna aún funcionaba y que había dejado un sello del dios trueno volador en la luna.

 **"Supongo que es lo mejor que tenemos"** respondió asuma pasandole el reloj a naruto, para que este lo llevara con la tecnica de dios trueno volador a la luna, pero fue ahí cuando ino lo tomó y se teletransporto sin que nadie pudiera decir nada, solo para volver 12 minutos despues.

* * *

 **EN UZUSHIOGAKURE**

Ino alt. no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al hacer lo que iba ser, Pero lo estaba haciendo de todas formas, estaba ignorando la decisión de todos y en lugar de ir a la luna había ido a uzushiogakure, había aparecido en medio de la casa que tenia su familia en ese lugar, rápidamente bajando al sótano en donde movió de una pared varios ladrillos de color rojizo, dejando ver un hueco en esa pared donde depositaria el reloj para ocultarlo de los demás o ese era su plan, pero antes de dejarlo ahí escondido para que nadie pudiera usarlo.

De repente ino empezó a mover los engranajes del reloj sin poder detenerse, poco a poco puso el reloj a las 7:00 A.M., de un dia muy conocido por ella y por toda su familia, el dia de la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunins que tuvieron lugar en konoha hace muchos años, el día del ataque de la arena y sonido, eventos empequeñecidos por el masacre que tuvo lugar en ese mismo dia, el dia del masacre yamanaka y todo estaba listo para que ino cambiará la historia, solo era cuestion de poner algo de su propio chakra para viajar, pero antes de que ino hiciera algo una voz la paro al instante.

 ** _"_** _ **¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?**_ ** _, ¿QUE CREES QUE PASARA CON TU FAMILIA SI LO HACES?, LA ABANDONARÁS AQUÍ, A SER BORRADA DE LA EXISTENCIA POR TU EGOÍSMO O LA LLEVARAS A VIVIR UN INFIERNO COMO LOS OTROS IDIOTAS QUE VIAJARON POR ERROR"_** pregunto kurama, lo que hizo que ino callera de rodillas, llorando al solo pensar lo egoístas que estaba siendo en ese momento, realmente estaba considerando hacer algo terrible, aún cuando sabía lo que pasaría con su familia y sus conocidos

 **"Gracias kurama, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón, evitaste que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepintiera toda mi vida... pero eso no cambiara nada, el reloj está mejor sin que nadie mas sepa donde esta."** dijo ino, sabiendo que un momento de debilidad no debía cambiar su plan inicial.

 _ **" SIN IMPORTAR LO BIEN QUE LO ESCONDAS, ÉL SE DARÁ CUENTA DE DONDE ESTA, UNA VEZ QUE ACTIVE EL ENLACE TOTAL YAMANAKA"**_ dijo kurama, al saber que su jinchuriki no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de ese pequeño error en su plan.

 **"Por eso no lo activare hasta que todo esto termine, es por el bien de todos"** respondió mentalmente ino al zorro que vivía dentro de ella, el que respondió _**"REALMENTE PENSASTE EN HACERLO, NO ES CIERTO, AÚN CUANDO SABES LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE USARLO"**_

 **"No... Si... no... tal vez, realmente no lo sé, fue un momento de debilidad, parte de mi quiere usarlo, pero la otra parte me decía que no lo haga, pero gracias a ti kurama nada pasó"** respondió ino, agradecida que kurama estuviera dentro de ella.

 ** _"ENTONCES, ¿PORQUE ROBAS EL RELOJ?, SABES BIEN QUE ENTRE MÁS CERCA LO TENGAS DE TI, MÁS SERÁ LA TENTACIÓN DE USARLO Y ALGUIEN COMO TU TIENE MOTIVOS DE SOBRA PARA USARLO"_** dijo kurama, lo que dejó a ino congelada, no sabía que contestar, realmente no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, no quería usarlo pero tampoco quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad **"crees que no lo sé, por eso lo robe, tarde o temprano alguno de nosotros no aguantara la tentación, así que será mejor que nadie sepa donde esta... y por más que odie admitirlo lo quiero usar, aunque no me atreva en hacerlo en este momento... no pienses mal, solo quiero disculparme con mi padre por lo que le dije en el día de su muerte, no quiero cambiar nada más."**

 _ **"Y TUS FLAMANTES PRISIONEROS SOLO DIERON UNA VUELTA AL PASADO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS, AHORA MIRAROS... REALMENTE ERES LISTA INO Y SÉ QUE NO DAÑARIAS A TU FAMILIA, ASI QUE SOLO CONFIARE EN TI"**_ dijo kurama para simplemente romper el enlace con el cual se comunicó con ino, la que después de dejar el reloj oculto, fue al baño para mirarse al espejo y quitar cualquier evidencia de la suciedad de la pared o de que estuvo llorando, volviendo con los demás rápidamente.

* * *

 **SALA DE JUNTAS**

 **"Ya está, ahora, ¿cual es el siguiente tema a tratar?"** Pregunto una feliz ino apareciendo en el sala de juntas, e intentando pasar el siguiente tema rápidamente.

 **"Ese seria los prisioneros"** respondió shizune **"son un peligro, hemos descubierto a 3 clones de sombra del otro naruto intentando liberarlos y su sasuke ha estado apunto de quitarse los sello, sin duda son muy poderosos y hábiles como para contenerlos por mucho tiempo."**

 **"¿Y las mujeres no han dado problemas?"** Pregunto naruto curioso porque nombra solo a hombres, lo cual respondió por su esposa **"creo que ellas no quieren irse se deben sentir raras de huir de su aldea aunque técnicamente sea otra aldea, además ellas saben que sus hijos están con nosotros y solo quieren lo mejor para ellos, por eso no hacen problemas para que no castiguemos a sus hijos por su culpa, asi que solo esperan el momento para escapar y conseguir el reloj para volver a su tiempo con sus hijos."**

 **"Aunque era eso, ya se me hacia raro que siendo ustedes no escaparan o mejor dicho que sus versiones alternativas no intentaran escapar"** dijo asuma conociendo los bien y sabiendo que estos no se quedarían quietos sin hacer nada **"como sea, ninguno de ellos serán problema si tenemos la ubicación del reloj secreta, pero por si la dudas deberíamos separarlos, y no solo me refiero físicamente sino en su meta final."**

 **"No entiendo ¿como lo separamos de su objetivo?, ellos quieren irse a casa dudo que cambien de opinión"** Preguntó naruto.

 **"Fácil, ellos quieren irse a casa, a lo que conocen y a donde ellos están acostumbrados, así que porque no les destruimos su concepto de casa.**

 **Si le damos a ellos copias de los recuerdos más preciosos y trágicos que tengan sus versiones de nuestra dimensión, Haremos que duden de si quieren volver a su dimensión, no solo eso, sino que se le hará más dificil hacerlo, al conocer cómo son las cosas aquí desde su punto de vista realmente harán que duden en hacerlo aun si por algun motivo consiguen el reloj, y por otra parte poniendo esos recuerdos sería más fácil que ellos se queden a vivir aquí sin que intentaran algo estúpido"** respondió asuma, el que sabia que su idea era despreciable, ya que básicamente era lavado de cerebro pero que era la única forma de evitar que estos lucharán por volver a su realidad y claro era la única forma en el que el consejo aceptara no matar a los demás prisioneros como había matado al perteneciente a raíz.

 **"Matamos a uno de sus amigos y dimos a otra a suma como regalo, dudo que quieran quedarse, aún si le damos algunos recuerdos de ino, hinata, sasuke, sakura, shikamaru y naruto no sera suficiente para que se queden."** respondió shizune **"aunque ellos empiecen a aceptar esa idea de quedarse a vivir aquí para siempre como civiles y con los sellos restrictores de chakra, al final al enterarse de la muerte de su amigo, será el fin de cualquier intento de convencerlos"**

 **"Si tiene razón, pero lo bueno es que ellos no saben que murió y podemos fingir que murió en un accidente o que se fue victima de otro prisionero, que queria un poco de venganza de raíz."** respondió asuma, al cual no le gustaba lo que sugiere, pero era hacerlos aceptar por cualquier medio o matarlos.

 **"Creo que asuma- sensei tiene razón, es mejor que ellos se unan a la aldea que tener que matarlos como al tal sai"** respondió naruto **"así que aparte de hacer lo que dice asuma-sensei, sería mejor apoyar a la iniciativa de los hyuga en consejo para que los prisioneros..."**

 **"¡ALTO AHÍ!, saben lo que proponen... darle copias nuestros recuerdos a ellos seria un caos... si en efecto harían que ellos dudarán en volver a su mundo, pero no solo eso, sino que los harán dudar de toda su existencia... en el peor de los casos se podrían deprimir, suicidar, enloquecer o sufrir otra enfermedad mental al tener recuerdos contradictorios en su cabeza, incluso podían tener emociones contradictorias, por ejemplo, si yo le doy mis recuerdos a mi otra yo, ella amaría a su esposo y a mi naruto al mismo tiempo, ya que mis recuerdos le trasmitirian ese amor por él o peor al saber que no son sus recuerdos podia transformar todo ese amor en odio.**

 **Verán, los recuerdos vienen no solo con las emociones del momento en que pasaron sino las emociones de casa vez que los recordemos, así que darle un solo recuerdo de una persona a otra es no solo darle ese recuerdo como si fuera una parte de película, sino un montón de sentimientos al mismo tiempo, ahora hacerlo con muchos sería como destruir lo emocionalmente una y otra vez"** se quejó ino, ya que en su trabajo en el departamento de inteligencia era normal leer y ver los recuerdos de las personas era agotador, no quería ver lo que pasaba cuando insertaba memorias de otra persona en la mente de alguien, en especial si son la misma persona como sus contra-partes, lo que haría que la mente en lugar de reconocerlas como memorias desconocidas, las acepte como memorias propias que realmente pasaron.

 **"Lo siento ino, estoy con naruto y asuma, es más importante que ellos dejen de intentar volver a su dimensión, realmente no quiero tener que enviar a versiones de ustedes a la muerte, pero lo haría si eso significaba el fin de todo lo que conocemos."** respondió tenten, para que despues se escuchara un **"yo tambien"** de shikamaru, por mientras que shizune simplemente callaba.

 **"Esta bien, pero si veo que al primer signo de que algo esta mal con ellos pararemos con eso. "** dijo ino derrotada, sabiendo que no podia permitir que sus versiones de otra realidad cambiarán la historia, ahí fue cuando su esposo la consoló abrazándola al saber que ino, al igual que su antiguo clan, no le gustaba cambiar la mente de las personas, ya que era una de las cosas falsas que la gente decían acerca de los yamanakas en el pasado y que tanto le molestaban a ino.

 **"Créeme cariño, no haríamos esto si no fuera necesario, pero no podemos dejar que ellos cambien el pasado y borren nuestra realidad."** menciono naruto por mientras que ino lo abrazaba más fuerte.

En ese momento un ambu aparecio **"Lord hokage, como pidió vengo a avisarle que sasuke uchiha y sakura uchiha, han vuelto de su misión"**

 **"Haz que esten en mi oficina en medio hora"** ordenó naruto para después seguir consolando a ino.

* * *

 **CELDAS MASCULINAS - UN DÍA** **DESPUÉS**

Naruto, shikamaru y sasuke originales estaban sentados en diferentes lados de su celda en total silencio, ninguno tenia ganas de hablar o planear cómo escapar con los demás, ya que hasta el momento todos sus intentos de escape había fallado; los clones de naruto habían sido destruidos, a sasuke le habían inmovilizado tanto sus manos con sellos que practicamente no podia ni sentir sus manos. Además sus versiones alternativas habían anticipado cada uno de sus planes de escape, frotandolos antes de que realmente tuvieran una oportunidad de escapar.

Pero sin duda el más afectado por la situación era shikamaru, no solo porque ninguno de los planes había resultado, sino por lo ocurrido hace 2 dias, donde una tal fuu, aparecio enfrente de la celda con temari inmovilizada entre las colas de su bestia con colas, en ese momento shikamaru se había sentido incapaz de proteger a su esposa, la cual prácticamente estaba tan indefensa, que si fuu hubiera querido la hubiera aplastado como un insecto sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera evitarlo.

Lo peor de todo, fueron las palabras de esta **"No te preocupes no dañare el regalo de mi esposo"** , claro que shikamaru no sabía que ella estaba casada con gara, y que temari seria su regalo de cumpleaños, así que lo único que se le ocurrió a este era que temari fue convertida en una esclava de algun tipo, lo que preocupaba también a sasuke y naruto, que intentaron escapar sin éxito, temiendo una suerte similar para sus esposas.

Así que los 3 estaban callados pensando en el destino de su esposas, maldiciendo se por haber pensado que podrían escapar fácilmente como en otras ocasiones, cuando era obvio que sus contrapartes sabrían todos sus trucos de escape y la forma de evitar que escaparan, así que los 3 continuaban sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que derepente 4 ambus entraron a la celda, 2 inmovilizaron a shikamaru y sasuke, por mientras que los otros tomaron a naruto a la fuerza, y aunque estos intentaron poner resistencia realmente no pudieron hacer mucho.

 **CUARTO DE INTERROGATORIOS**

Naruto org. luchaba por soltarse sin éxito por mientras que los ambus lo metian en el cuarto de interrogatorios número 4, donde estaba su versión alternativa la cual estaba sentada en un silla y la ino alt. que estaba parada, los cuales solo miraron como lo ataban a la silla de interrogatorios; solo para que despues ino alt. dijera **"No te preocupes esto no te dolerá"**

 **"¿Que me vas a hacer?, ¿dónde está mi esposa?"** Pregunto naruto org. enojado, aunque era más con si mismo, por no poder evitar que esas cosas terribles le pasaran no solo a él, sino por sus seres queridos.

 **"Tu esposa esta a en su celda acostada en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente"** respondió ino, alegrandose que ese naruto sea tan protector con la otra hinata como su naruto era con ella, **" y por lo que vamos hacer, vamos a liberarte, claro que primero tenemos que asegurarnos de algo"**

 **"Liberarme, ¿porque sera que no les creo nada?"** pregunto naruto, lo cual fue respondido por su contraparte de esa dimensión **"pues creelo, porque el consejo de konoha, siguiendo una propuesta del clan hyuga, han aprobado que los prisioneros especiales osea ustedes, sean repartidos al igual que sus hijos, entre sus diversos clanes, además de que estos sean los que juzguen y castiguen a cada uno de ellos."**

 **"No les creo, ¿cual es el truco?... no creo que nos liberes sin tomar algun tipo de precaución"** mencionó un desconfiado naruto, lo que contestó ino alt. **"tienes razón no los liberaremos tan fácilmente... espero que nos perdones, solo hacemos lo mejor para ustedes"**

En ese momento ino puso una mano en la cabeza del naruto original y del alternativo.

* * *

 **DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO**

Naruto org. se despertaba dentro de su mente, después de que la ino alternativa lo obligara a entrar a la fuerza, ese lugar era el mismo donde él hablaba cotidianamente con kurama, al cual no había podido entrar desde que fueron atrapado por sus contrapartes, así que analizando su entorno se encontró que el estaba atado a una silla similar a la que estaba atado en la vida real, rápidamente vio a su alrededor intentando encontrar a kurama,lo que logró fácilmente.

Kurama estaba totalmente encadenado y amordazado, solo al ver eso naruto supo porque kurama no había hablado con él, al parecer sus versiones alternativas no solo reactivaron el antiguo sello de su padre, sino que puso otro para que naruto org. no pudiera entrar o liberar a kurama, por su propia cuenta. Además de kurama, lo único que pudo ver naruto era una pantalla gigante enfrente de él, la cual arriba decía **"Recuerdo 1 de 2965"** , la cual empezó a brillar y mostrar una imagen.

 **EN LA PANTALLA - PRIMER RECUERDO**

Se veía como un naruto de 10 años que estaba intentando conciliar el sueño en medio del bosque, este naruto aún bestia con el típico traje naranja la cual resaltaba en medio de la naturaleza, al no poder dormir debido a que no podia pensar en como le iria shikamaru, ino y a él contra asuma en la mañana, realmente no lo quería admitir pero aún juntos no tenían ni oportunidad de tomar el maldito cascabel, después de un rato le dio sed y se paró para tomar algo de agua, después de todo su chamarra era tan gruesa que en lugar de sentir el frío de la noche, él estaba sudando, así que tenia que beber algo.

Pero en su camino al riachuelo más cercano, no pudo evitar oír, el sonido débil de alguien frotando sus manos contra su cuerpopara calentarse, al investigar pudo ver como ino estaba temblando de frío, al examinarla un poco pudo ver porque, su ropa - que consistía en una blusa suelta de color morado y una falda morada tipo taparrabos, además de un short de medias- no la protege de nada contra el frío de las noches de konoha.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabia el porque ino y sakura siempre usaba ropa tan inapropiada para el clima de konoha, todos los demás que conocía lucían chamarras, ropa que parecía normal pero que al poner telas eran muy abrigadoras, calentadores de algun tipo o ropa ninja, las cuales también estaban hechas para el frío clima de konoha. Así que no entendía cómo ella 2 que se la pasaban criticando le por su ropa naranja, usaran ropas tan poco prácticas en el clima de su propia aldea.

En fin no podia dejar que uno de sus compañeros muriera de frio, asi que se empezó a quitar la chamarra que traía puesta.

 **"Ú** **sala, de seguro te será más útil a ti que a mi"** dijo Naruto, él que al mirar a ino por un rato, solo pudo recordar cómo se sintió de la misma forma cuando era perseguido por los aldeanos y terminaba solo temblando de frío.

 **"P** **ero, ¿tú pasaras frio?"** dijo ino, incrédula ya que si fuera ella, nunca le daría su abrigo a nadie, si tal vez era egoísta, pero no estaba acostumbrada a sufrir.

 **"Y** **a estoy acostumbrado, créeme si no pudiera resistir el frío de la noche, no pudiera escapar de las multitudes furiosas que debes en cuando me persiguen."** dijo Naruto como si lo que acaba de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque lo fuera para él, haciendo que ino lo mirara con confusión. al no saber de que hablaba.

 **"** **¡Qué asco, huele mal!"** dijo ino que se quejaba oliendo la chamarra de Naruto,

 **"L** **o siento, es que sude mucho durante mi enfrentamiento con asuma, pero si no la quieres no hay problema"** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza.

 **"¡NO!, la quiero, la** **quiero, es mejor oler mal que pasar frío"** dijo ino poniéndose la chamarra, por mientras que empezaba a sentir el calor remanente de naruto, el cual se sentía estupendo despues de estar congelada como ella estaba.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Naruto org. estaba confundido, ¿porque le estaban enseñando eso? y ¿porque de repente se sentía tan feliz?, además de nostálgico por algo que acababa de ver, por algo que nunca había vivido, por algo que sin duda era un recuerdo de su otro yo, él que fue compañero de shikamaru e ino como genin, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna de las respuestas a sus preguntas otro recuerdo aparecio.

* * *

 **Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, les agradezco mucho por leer, si tienen alguna sugerencia me agradaría oírla, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener este fic.**

 **Por último le agradezco a todos los que ya comentaron, sus comentarios me dieron la voluntad para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**


	22. COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR

LO SIENTO MUCHO POR DECIRLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO SERA CONTINUADA, AUNQUE TENIA LA INTENCIÓN DE TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA, LA FALTA DE TIEMPO Y VARIOS ASUNTOS NO ME DEJARAN CONTINUAR ESTE FIC.

ASI QUE HE DECIDIDO DARLE A CUALQUIERA QUE ESTE INTERESADO LA HISTORIA. SOLO ENVIENME SUS CORREOS Y LES ENVIARÉ TODA LA HISTORIA.


End file.
